Cazador de dragones
by med3s
Summary: Harry despierta en San Mungo, por razones que solo él conoce debe marcharse sin despedirse de nadie. como serán las reacciones de los demás... cuando volvera? habrá cambiado mucho? será el mismo de siempre? terminado!
1. prologo

este es mi primer fic que público en facfiction. Espero que os guste. es un HyH.

todos los personajes creados por JKRowling le pertenecen... bla bla bla ya sabéis todos como continua. ha excepción de lo que he creado yo, que me pertenecen a mi persona. por dios que egoista soy... XD

bueno pues aquí empieza mi historia

PROLOGO:

Un joven, de cabello negro azabache, estaba tumbado en una cama. Abrió lentamente sus ojos verde esmeralda, intentaba ver alguna cosa familiar, que le hiciera recordar donde estaba y lo más importante, el porque. Pero lo veía todo borroso, como si le faltara algo.

Se dio cuenta que le faltaban sus lentes, pero a la vez se dio cuenta que alguien le agarraba dulcemente la mano, su piel era perfecta, suave, incapaz de pensar en cualquier otro adjetivo que describiera esa mano.

Estiró su brazo libre, intentando encontrar sus gafas para reconocer a la persona, a cada movimiento todo su cuerpo se retorcía de dolor, no le importaba, quería ver de quien era esa perfecta mano, pero una embriagadora olor le rodeó, inconfundible para él. –Hermione. Balbuceó el chico.

Consiguió alcanzar sus anheladas lentes, para poder ver la hermosa cara de la persona que mas amaba en el mundo.

Por fin lo consiguió, la veía perfectamente, estaba dormida, se le dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios sensuales, sentada en una silla a su lado.

El joven desvió la mirada para ver si sabían donde estaba. Era una habitación muy limpia, bastante grande, las paredes eran blancas. Miró a su derecha y vio unas camas vacías. Entonces entendió que estaría en un hospital, seguramente en San Mungo. Muchas preguntas venían a su mente, porque él estaba allí? Que había sucedido? Cuanto tiempo llevaba allí?

Se giró otra vez para contemplar el hermoso rostro de su amiga, la persona que más amaba. Pero vio que otra persona estaba tumbada en la cama de al lado, la restante de esa habitación. Poco a poco se iba incorporando para ver el rostro de susodicha persona. Entonces lo vio perfectamente, era un muchacho de su misma edad, pelirrojo. De repente un montón de imágenes le vinieron a su mente: Hermione siendo golpeada por un crucio, Ron desmayado en el suelo, la muerte de Severus y como mató a Voldemort...

Le dolía mucho la cabeza, no se parecía en nada a la sensación de dolor de su cicatriz, sino que era más profunda. Vio como en el regazo de la joven de pelo castaño, mucho más liso que cuando la conoció, descansaba una edición del profeta. El titular era "PAZ, dos meses después de la derrota de Voldemort", más abajo continuaba "como ya sabrán a estas alturas, el mago tenebroso fue derrotado definitivamente por el niño-que-vivo. Malogradamente, Harry Potter, aún permanece en coma, por las heridas producidas en la dura batalla..." el artículo aún continuaba pero Harry se detuvo, no quería leer nada más, no quería recordar nada más. Dos meses habían pasado desde esos sucesos, Dos meses desde su graduación en Howgarts.

Se levantó a duras penas de la cama, cogió una capa y un sombrero. En su mano apareció un trozo de pergamino y una pluma y empezó a escribir a pesar del dolor al escribir cada palabra de esa carta, tanto físico como del corazón.

Al terminar la dobló y la depositó encima de la almohada.

Se acercó a Hermione, delicadamente para que no se despertara, la besó en la frente. El moreno grabó en su mente la imagen de su amada feliz, le ayudaría a sobrevivir durante el tiempo que no la podría ver. Sabía perfectamente el porque debía marcharse, sentía un gran dolor en el corazón tener que separarse de ella, encima ahora que no viviría perseguido por Voldemort. Pero debía hacerlo...

-Perdóname... susurró el joven antes de marchar por la puerta. Apenas se mantenía en pie. Cada movimiento que hacía era como si recibiera una maldición cruciatus, pero tenía que salir de ahí.

-mmmm... murmuró la joven.

Alguien le golpeaba la espalda insistentemente.

-Hermione, Hermione, despierta por favor! Decía una voz muy conocida por ella.

-que pasa Ron, estaba soñando que Harry se despertaba. Dijo ella, evitando abrir sus ojos para que esa imagen no desapareciera.

-pues puede que lo haya hecho!

-que!

La castaña se levantó de golpe, abriendo sus ojos, intentando encontrarlo en un rincón de la habitación, con esa sonrisa que la cautivaba.

-donde está? Se lo han llevado? Le ha pasado algo? Dijo ella girándose nerviosamente, agarrando fuertemente el brazo de su amigo pelirrojo.

-Hermione suéltame me haces daño. Dijo Ron intentando soltarse de ella, le dolía aún el cuerpo, por las maldiciones que recibió.

-perdona Ron, sabes algo?

-no Hermione, me levanté y no lo vi, he llamado a una enfermera por si sabe alguna cosa acerca de él.

Oyeron como se abría la puerta de la habitación. Una enfermera bastante mayor entró por ella, colocándose bien las gafas que llevaba.

-que le sucede señor Wesley, cual es el motivo de su llamada?

-donde han trasladado a Harry.

-perdone sr. Wesley, pero nosotros no hemos trasladado al sr. Pot... la enfermera giró a mirar su cama, pero no encontró a nadie en ella, se quedó con la boca abierta, sin saber que decir.

-que quiere decir con que no lo han trasladado? Preguntaba Hermione fuera de sus cabales.

La enfermera abandonó la habitación sin antes susurrar para ella misma -tengo que ir avisar de la desaparición del joven Potter.

-como? Preguntó Ron sin respuesta alguna, pero tampoco la esperaba.

-lo han secuestrado, lo han secuestrado... repetía una y otra vez Hermione.

"cálmate por un segundo y piensa" se dijo a si misma, para intentar responder a lo sucedido.

Se iba agachar para recoger el profeta, que seguro estaba por ahí. Pero se equivocó, lo vio al pie de la cama como si alguien hubiera mirado la portada.

Buscó por la cama, por si encontraba alguna pista, hasta que vio la carta depositada encima de la almohada.

Pasaron unos minutos. Tonks, Remus, Arthur y Molly corrían por los pasillos de la cuarta planta del hospital de San mugo, planta para los heridos de hechizos. Iban en dirección a la habitación 29, donde se encontraban hospitalizados Ron y Harry. Habían recibido la alerta del hospital que le había sucedido algo a Harry.

Por fin llegaron, abrieron la puerta rápidamente intentando, que alguien les explicara que había sucedido...

Pero al ver la situación, se detuvieron unos segundos antes de preguntar, no veían a Harry por ningún lugar.

Hermione estaba de rodillas en el suelo, apoyada en la cama de Ron. Llorando como nunca habían visto llorar alguien, el pelirrojo intentaba consolarla, con alguna palabra y acariciándole la larga melena castaña que reposaba encima de la cama.

-lo han secuestrado? Preguntó Remus sin más dilación, esperando alguna respuesta de Ron, no creía que la joven pudiera articular palabra alguna. El pelirrojo solo negó con la cabeza.

-Ha... ha... mu... Molly no se atrevía a terminar de decidir esas palabras fatídicas, Harry era un hijo más para ella.

Ron nuevamente negó con la cabeza y señaló un trozo de pergamino a los pies de su cama.

Tonks se acercó a Hermione, le acariciaba suavemente la espalda.

Remus cogió el trozo de pergamino y empezó a leer, Arthur y Molly se acercaron a su amigo para poder leer también esa misteriosa nota.

"queridos amigos:

Siento mucho tener que escribiros estas líneas, porque que me voy, no me busquéis por favor, tengo que meditar sobre mis actos, y con vosotros a mi alrededor no podría analizarlos fríamente.

No os preocupéis estaré bien, regresaré, os lo prometo.

Harry potter"

-Maldito niñato egoísta y cobarde. Dijo Remus enfurecido, al terminar de leer la carta apretó el puño transformando la carta en una pequeña bola de papel.

Con el enfado de Remus, nadie prestó atención que la puerta se abrió.

-se ha marchado verdad? Dijo una voz calmada como si lo supiera todo, "Harry has hecho la elección adecuada" pensó él.

-Dumbledore! Grito Remus aún enfadado con esa tormentosa lectura.

-Remus cálmate y Harry, no ha sido egoísta ni cobarde en ningún momento.

Hermione al oír esas palabras, paró de llorar y levantó la cabeza para ver al anciano mago, parado ante la puerta.

-Dumbledore, pero como puedes defenderlo, se ha marchado si decir nada, solo con esta apestosa carta como pidiendo perdón. Dijo Remus, parecía fuera de si, como si quien se hubiera ido fuera James, señalaba con el dedo hacia Dumbledore.

No hacía falta ser muy inteligente, como si en estos dos años desde la muerte de su amigo Sirius, Harry y él se habían acercado mucho.

-Querido Remus, Harry ha sido muy valiente de tomar esta decisión, alejar a todo el mundo para reflexionar, muy pocas personas serían capaz de hacer esto. Y tampoco ha sido egoísta, lo hubiera sido de quedarse con nosotros, mientras su mente le podría destruir, solo pensando en querer estar con las personas que él quería. Dijo Dumbledore, con su voz tranquilizadora y pausada, que hacía que cada palabra que pronunciaba fuera pensada por el oyente. Lentamente se fue acercando a Ron y Hermione.

-pero le podéis encontrar, aún está herido, no creo que este muy lejos. Dijo Ron, sus primeras palabras desde que entraron sus padres, Tonks y Remus. Le costaba mucho hablar, a cada palabra notaba el dolor en sus costillas y pulmones, como si alguien le golpeara mientras hablaba.

-es verdad. Dijo Molly, intentando no creer las palabras de Dumbledore.

-nadie podría encontrarlo, ni yo mismo, se ha convertido en un mago muy poderoso, me atrevería a decir, incluso más poderoso que yo. Dijo el director sujetando sus gafas de media luna.

-pero Dumbledore solo es un joven de 18 años, además como dijo Ron, está herido. Dijo Arthur apoyándose en la pared, sabía que sus palabras solo eran una mentira.

-puede, pero yo no sería capaz. Ni en la plenitud de mis poderes, tanto mágicos como físicos, de levantarme y salir de un hospital sin que nadie notara mi dolor de recibir más de treinta crucios, es más, me sorprende que se haya levantado. Dijo Dumbledore moviendo sus gafas de media Luna.

-que! Dijo Remus sorprendido ante las palabras de Dumbledore, que seguía jugando con sus gafas.

-si Remus, y ahora podríais dejarme a solas con Hermione y Ron.

Los cuatro aceptaron sin decir nada más. Salieron fuera de la habitación, parecía que fuera Remus continuaba con su enojo.

Hermione se sentó en la cama donde antes descansaba Harry. Y suspiró profundamente, intentando creer que todo eso no estaba sucediendo.

-profesor... empezó a pronunciar pero fue detenida por la voz calmada.

-llámame solo Dumbledore. Dijo él, intentando que se calmara un poco, solo un poco, sabía lo difícil de la situación.

-Dumbledore pero no entiendo... porque! Unas amargas lágrimas recorrían lentamente su cara.

-querida Hermione. El anciano hizo un gesto sutil para que la mirara. – no has de entender, sino comprender su marcha. Harry nunca os haría daño, sabes perfectamente que os ocultaría su sufrimiento. Que padecería por dentro un mundo de dolor, solo por veros felices, a todos. Solo por veros con una sonrisa. Pero decidió la opción correcta, pero la más difícil, en un futuro será mucho mejor para todos, pero ahora será duro, no lo niego.

-pero...

-Hermione ahora no lo comprendes, porque tienes un poco de rabia en tu corazón, porque no se haya despedido de ti. Pero a medida que pase el tiempo lo irás comprendiendo. Dijo Dumbledore acariciando la mano de ella. –pues contar conmigo para lo que quieras. El anciano mago se levantó y besó la frente de la castaña, como un padre lo haría con su hija.

Ahora Dumbledore se acercó a Ron, que continuaba tumbado casi sin moverse.

-cumple lo que te ha pedido Harry. Susurró el anciano dejando atónito al pelirrojo.

Dumbledore abandonó la habitación.

Cuando lo hizo entraron Arthur y Molly.

"pero como puede saber lo que ponía en la carta..." se repetía una y otra vez en la mente de Ron...

Pasaron cinco largos años, sus vidas pasaban lentamente esperando la vuelta de su amigo, Harry. Solo recibían una carta del moreno, en navidades diciéndoles que se cuidaran, y que no se preocuparan por él. Hermione y Ron eran reconocidos aurores del ministerio de magia. Después de la derrota de Voldemort ofrecieron múltiples veces el puesto de ministro a Dumbledore, pero cada vez alegaba que a su edad no podía dirigir un país y que prefería quedarse en Hogwarts como director. Hacía año y medio que Arthur Wesley había tomado el puesto, y como ayudante tenía a su hijo Percy con quien habían hecho definitivamente las paces. Ginny se convirtió en sanadora junto a Neville, quien era un importante investigador de nuevas medicinas y pócimas. Por su parte, Luna trabajaba en el Ministerio en el departamento de Misterios. Remus se habían casado con Tonks un año después de la marcha de Harry, esperaron ver a Harry, pero no apareció. Ahora tenían un hijo, Sirius, como agradecimiento a su gran amigo. Remus recibió la única carta, hasta el momento, de Harry que no fuera las de navidades, en ella ponía que aceptaba ser el padrino del pequeño y que cuando volvería, ocuparía ese lugar como es debido.


	2. recuerdos

Disclaimer: los personajes de HP pertenecen a JKR, Wb... es una historia sin fin de lucro y bla bla bla ya sabéis como continua. no hace falta que me demanden XD

y ahora continuo con el siguiente capítulo...

**RECUERDOS:**

Una hermosa mujer despertó repentinamente de su cama, sudorosa, como hubiera sufrido una pesadilla.

Intentaba recuperar su respiración, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño para remojarse la cara y despejarse un poco. Al volver a la habitación, se sentó en el borde de la cama y cogió una fotografía que reposaba encima de la mesilla de noche. La mujer dibujo una tímida sonrisa al verse en la foto con un muchacho, de cabello negro y alborotado, bailando lentamente y abrazados.

-porqué no pude llegar a decirte que te amaba. Dijo susurrando recordando ese momento.

* * *

_**Flash back**_

_-Ron, así que irás con Luna a la graduación. Dijo sonriendo Harry, y sentándose a su lado. Le rodeó el cuello con el brazo pidiéndole que le explicara todo._

_-si...dijo débilmente el pelirrojo, cada vez se sonrojaba más._

_Harry y los demás gryffindors que estaban ahí, intentando no estallar a reír. Por el comportamiento de su compañero y amigo._

_-y te lo pidió ella? Dijo pícaramente Hermione sentándose a su lado._

_-porque tengo que responder a eso? Ron giró su mirada hacia Hermione, con el ceño fruncido por esa pregunta._

_-bueno te lo pide tu mejor amiga y sino... puede que se me escape algún secretillo tuyo delante de todos. Dijo Hermione haciendo que Ron se percatara de la encerrona de su amiga._

_-venga Ron dilo. Insistió Harry, con la mano libre hacía gestos para que sus compañeros de casa esperaran a que terminara._

_-eeehhh... se lo pedí yo. Dijo Ron susurrando para que nadie más se percatara de esa frase._

_-tu! Así que Luna te gusta de verdad! Gritó Harry para que todos se enteraran. El moreno se levantó, dejando libre el cuello de su mejor amigo._

_La cara del pelirrojo cambió de color de tal manera que nadie sabía donde terminaba su cabello._

_Todos los presentes ya no aguantaron más y empezaron a reír._

_-Ron, perdóname. Dijo Hermione tapándose la cara con las manos sin poder parar de reír ante la reacción de su amigo y entonces continuo con cara seria –es que... pareces un tomate con cabello._

_Las carcajadas volvieron a estallar en la sala común. Con el comentario de la castaña._

_-si Hermione tu ríe, pero con quien irás tú?_

_-eeehhh... con nadie. En su voz se notaba un poco de tristeza al pronunciar esas palabras._

_-o sea que te ríes de mí y vas a ir sola. Y tú Harry?_

_-tampoco tengo pareja. Dijo el moreno con la mirada baja._

_-pues podrían ir juntos, ninguno de los dos tiene pareja. Dijo el pelirrojo queriendo que su amigo se encontrara en la misma situación que él. Pero... no fue como el planeó._

_-es verdad! Podríamos ir juntos. Dijo Harry cogiendo la mano de Hermione –y así te enseñaré mis dotes de bailarín._

_Harry tiró de ella y con un paso de baile giraron y ella quedó atrapada en sus brazos. La castaña se sonrojó por la actitud de Harry._

_-que Ron, intentabas ponernos en evidencia? Pregunto el moreno con una voz juguetona y al mismo tiempo arqueando una ceja._

_-si, pero no lo he conseguido, como de costumbre._

_-es que tenemos un don en salir airosos de estas situaciones. Dijo el moreno mirando de reojo a Hermione, viendo que estaba ruborizada._

_-ya lo he notado estos dos últimos años. Dijo ron decepcionado._

_-Herms tranquilízate, o Ron no dejará de incordiarte. Susurró el moreno para que nadie más se diera cuenta de sus palabras._

_La castaña levantó su mirada fijándose en los ojos verde esmeralda. Esos ojos que cada vez que los miraba la atraían hacía él, como si de un imán se tratara. Estaba enamorada de esos ojos desde hacía años, pero siempre reprimía ese sentimiento por miedo a perder su mejor amigo, prefería sufrir y mantenerse en esa incómoda posición, que perder de vista esos hermosos ojos._

_El moreno bajó la mirada y le sonrió, parecía como si ella se fuera a derretir. Con un ágil moviendo Harry hizo que Hermione girará otra vez separándose de él. Apretó su mano como indicándole alguna cosa, y se fijó que Harry hacía una reverencia, rápidamente ella hizo lo mismo, como si de un baile de salón se tratara._

_Todos los presentes empezaron aplaudir y a reír con la cara que ponía Ron._

_Pasaron unos minutos y todos se retiraron a sus aposentos._

_Al cabo de un tiempo Hermione bajó otra vez a la sala común, se había dejado un libro en una mesa y mañana lo tenía que devolver a la biblioteca. Cuando terminó de bajar las escaleras se sorprendió de ver una figura sentada en el sofá de delante la chimenea, con las piernas cruzadas encima una mesilla. Era Harry, parecía perdido mirando el fuego._

_Hermione fue en busca de su libro. Con sumo cuidado que él no se diera cuenta que estaba ahí. La castaña recogió el libro y empezó a dirigirse otra vez a las escaleras._

_-Hermione... no dices ni buenas noches. Dijo suavemente el moreno._

_-no quería molestarte. Dijo ella girándose._

_-tú nunca molestas._

_La castaña se acercó al sofá donde Harry estaba._

_-puedo sentarme?_

_-Herms, no tienes porque preguntarlo._

_Hermione se sentó al lado de Harry._

_-gracias por lo de antes Harry. Susurró Hermione, acurrucándose a su lado, tenía un poco de frió._

_Harry pasó su brazo por la espalda de ella, al verla temblar un poco._

_-es un honor ayudar al premio anual. Dijo con una sonrisa._

_-tu también lo hubieras sido, sino fuera por tus escapadas nocturnas. Dijo Hermione mirando a Harry que parecía absorto mirando el fuego._

_-ya sabes... me fascina observar las estrellas en la oscuridad de la noche. Dijo el moreno mirándola a los ojos_

_Ya estaban en el baile de graduación._

_Harry y Hermione casi no paraban de bailar, en cambio Ron le costaba mucho salir a bailar con Luna. Por vergüenza y porque sus habilidades de bailarín no eran muy altas. Luna no se quejaba en ningún momento, pero Ron se daba cuenta cada vez que la pisaba. Encima, de vez en cuando, veía como Draco se reía de él._

_Ahora estaban bailando una canción lenta. Hermione tenía las manos por detrás del cuello del moreno y él por la cintura de ella. La castaña tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de él. Ese instante era perfecto para ella._

_-Harry... murmuró levantando su mirada, fijándola en los ojos esmeralda de él._

_-dime Herms..._

_-porque no fuiste con ninguna de tus admiradoras? algunas son muy guapas. Dijo Hermione pero en verdad, no eran esas palabras las que quería pronunciar._

_-son guapas, no te lo negaré, pero superficiales, solo vendrían al baile conmigo para presumir..._

_-bueno, pero así tu también podrías presumir de pareja... dijo Hermione apartando la mirada como derrotada._

_-Herms... ya lo hago, eres la más inteligente del colegio. Además para mí, eres mucho más hermosa que cualquiera de ellas._

_Al oír esas palabras, Hermione volvió a mirarle a los ojos, esos ojos como esmeraldas que la perdían en un mundo de sueños y fantasías. Él le sonrió, el tiempo parecía ir mucho más lento._

_Hermione cogió todas las fuerzas de su interior para poder decir esas tres palabras que siempre había guardado para ella, pero no podía continuar, tenía que decírselo..._

_-Harry te... pero se detuvo al ver la cara de asustado del moreno. En ese instante creyó que sabía que iba a decir Harry. Diciéndole que para él eran solo amigos. Pero se fijó que miraba hacia la puerta del gran comedor. Como si en ese lugar estuviera pasando algo. La música cesó de golpe. Dejando a todos las parejas sorprendidas por este hecho._

_-Profesor Dumbledore! Están atacando Hogwarts! Hay la marca tenebrosa! Gritaba Hagrid desde la puerta tomando mucho aire en cada frase, como si estuviera cansado._

_Hermione se giró y vio al medio gigante aguantándose en el marco de la puerta, su capa estaba destrozada y tenía la cara llena de sangre. De su mano caían densas gotas de sangre, resbalando por ella como si de una danza se tratara y cada vez que una llegaba al suelo, debido al silencio, producía un intenso sonido, retumbando como si de un martillo se tratara._

_Entonces ella vio en los ojos verdes de Harry decisión, seguridad. Como si de la última batalla se tratara._

_**Fin Flash back**_

* * *

-y aún sigo amándote. Dijo la mujer depositando en su lugar la fotografía 

-Hermione estás despierta? preguntó una mujer pelirroja desde la puerta de esa habitación.

-si Ginny, me he desvelado un poco... le respondió pasando su mano por su cara como señal de su cansancio.

-otra vez Harry? Dijo Ginny acercándose y sentándose a su lado.

-si... dijo Hermione con un largo suspiro por la nostalgia de ese nombre.

-porque no intentas salir con otros chicos y olvidarlo, ya lleva cinco años sin aparecer. Dijo la pelirroja.

-sabes que lo he intentado, pero cada vez que quedo en salir con alguien o cenar me parecen insignificantes a su lado.

Y como no serlo, Harry era la única persona que la comprendía de verdad. Si le sucedía algo él siempre estaba a su lado ayudándola. Se preocupaba por ella. Cuando habla con él no necesitaba ninguna palabra de más para explicar las cosas.

-Hermione, puede que haya cambiado mucho durante este tiempo. No sabemos porque se fue pero le sucedió alguna cosa muy importante para irse.

-no creo que haya cambiado, se fue solo para reflexionar...

-y si ha conocido a la mujer de su vida? Y cuando vuelve está casado y con hijos.

-entonces asumiré que no podré enamorarlo, pero mientras tenga una mínima esperanza en mi corazón, no lo podré olvidar. Dijo ella acariciando un colgante de plata que tenía dos H una al lado de otra.

* * *

_**Flash back**_

_Harry, Ron y Hermione andaban por la calle principal de Hogsmeade._

_-donde queréis ir? Preguntó Harry limpiándose sus gafas._

_-bueno... yo... intentaba decir el pelirrojo aclarándose un poco la garganta._

_-yo tengo que ir a la librería a por un libro de astronomía para hacer una tarea de astronomía. Dijo Hermione viendo que Ron no decía nada. _

_-yo... he quedado con alguien en las tres escobas. Dijo Ron girándose en dirección a la taberna. Sin esperar ninguna respuesta o pregunta de sus dos amigos._

_-Ron espera a Harry. Dijo Hermione viendo que se iba tan repentinamente._

_-déjalo Hermione, será mejor que hoy no aparezcamos por ahí. Dijo Harry con una sonrisa._

_-por? que me estás ocultando? Dijo ella. Notaba que en la mirada de Harry había picardía, comprensión. Como si supiera algo._

_-nada... dijo sin dar importancia a la pregunta de Hermione._

_-Harry James Potter tu sabes alguna cosa sobre Ron. Dijo Hermione enojándose un poco porque no se lo dijera, y le agarró del brazo, para que le confesara ese secreto.._

_-Herms, Ron no me ha dicho nada, pero cuando ha dicho que se iba... la sonrisa del moreno aumentó reflejando que él había visto algo. -antes que se girara, he visto que se sonrojaba. Dijo el moreno arqueando un ceja haber si entendía a lo que se refería._

_-entonces... no sabía como continuar._

_-si, a quedado con una chica. Debe de tener una cita. Y nos lo ha ocultado para que no le molestemos._

_-siempre igual de vergonzoso. Dijo con una sonrisa Hermione._

_-ya le conoces, incluso a mí, su mejor amigo y confesor, no me ha dicho nada._

_-y donde quedaremos? Preguntó sin más dilación Hermione, quería ir a la librería por ese libro._

_-quedaremos? Pero si te acompaño a la librería._

_-pero te aburrirás... sabía que no era un apasionado como ella de los libros, buen estudiante eso si._

_-no creas, allí también hay revistas de quidditch y puede que haya algún libro interesante de hechizos y maldiciones. Vamos o te espero allí? Dijo Harry con un tono divertido. _

_-de acuerdo pero después no te arrepientas. _

_Los dos fueron hasta el final de la calle. La librería no era muy grande, pero el propietario aprovecho mucho el lugar. No tenía ventanas pero unas intensas luces hacían que no fuesen necesarias. Se pasaron casi dos horas dentro de la librería. A veces, Hermione le reprochaba que no se fuera algún otro sitio más divertido para él, como la tienda de Quidditch. Pero Harry hacia como sino la escuchara, o se excusaba diciendo que estaba mirando un libro muy interesante. Al final salieron, Hermione había comprado dos libros, el que necesitaba para Astronomía y otro para pociones. Ella decía que le sería muy útil para los éxtasis. Y para sorpresa de ella, Harry había comprado un libro. Era de maldiciones y magia para la defensa. Hechizos muy avanzados ponía en un pequeño subtítulo._

_Empezaron a bajar por la calle, para volver al castillo. Aún faltaban dos horas para la hora máxima de volver a Hogwarts, pero tampoco tenían mucho que hacer. Además no querían ir a las tres escobas por si se encontraban con Ron y se enfadaba por su presencia._

_-has aguanto mucho Harry. Dijo la castaña._

_-bueno, prefiero pasar dos horas en una librería que cinco minutos en ese dicho salón de té. Dijo señalando donde Cho le llevó ese año.._

_Pasaron por delante de una joyería, y el propietario al verlos pasar salió como una exhalación._

_-sr. Potter! ya tengo su encargo. Dijo el propietario. Era un hombre de aspecto bastante mayor. Su cabello era completamente blanco y lucía un gracioso bigote del mismo color que su cabello._

_-lo tiene? Pensé que tardaría más. Dijo Harry animadamente al oír las palabras del propietario._

_-si, no tenía mucho trabajo y me dijo que lo hiciera bastante rápido si era posible. Que esta mañana lo he terminado._

_-perfecto, ahora voy._

_El propietario volvió dentro de su tienda y colocó algunos relojes en el escaparate._

_-Harry, tu pedido? Preguntó extrañada Hermione. Los ojos verdes de Harry reflejaban mucha felicidad._

_-si ven. Dijo el moreno agarrando la mano de ella._

_Entraron dentro la pequeña tienda, pero repleta de preciosas joyas. Tenía un mostrador lleno de anillos, y algunos relojes. _

_-voy a la trastienda y se lo traigo, por cierto son 1500 galeones. Dijo el hombre bajito, traspasando una cortina_

_-Harry en que te has gastado 1500 galeones, es mucho dinero. Dijo Hermione recriminando ese excesivo gasto para ella_

_-no te preocupes Herms ahora lo verás. Dijo con una sonrisa sospechosa._

_-aquí lo tiene. Dijo el propietario apareciendo por la cortina con un estuche negro._

_-te has comprado un reloj? Preguntó ella sin saber bien que contenía ese estuche_

_-no... Harry cogió el estuche. –toma Hermione, es para ti. Dijo depositándolo en su mano._

_Lo abrió con mucho cuidado, "un regalo para mí?" pensó ella sin creérselo. Era un colgante de oro blanco, con dos H una al lado de otra. Lo encontró precioso, sencillo pero muy elegante._

_-Harry... no puedo aceptarlo. Devolviendo el estuche al moreno._

_-Herms si que puedes y lo aceptaras, es un regalo por todas las veces que me has ayudado durante estos siete años. Le entregó otra vez._

_-pero Harry, vale 1500 galeones, no puedo... quería devolvérselo, pero Harry se negó a cogerlo._

_-no lo aceptaré, y vale la mitad, yo tengo uno igual. Dijo el moreno cogiendo otra cajita igual -así cuando tenga problemas y necesite a alguien, siempre me acordaré de ti._

_-pero... ella no podía aceptar ese regalo._

_-ya vale Hermione, cada vez que intentes negarte yo insistiré aún más, pero por lo menos déjame ponértelo, y después si quieres lo tiras, pero nunca me lo podrás devolver. Dijo con una sonrisa._

_-de acuerdo, pero ya veré que hago con él. Dijo la castaña. Por un lado le gustaría tener ese regalo de Harry, pero por el otro no debía._

_-perfecto, es tu decisión, puedes hacer lo que quieres con él. Pero gírate. Dijo Harry casi suplicando._

_Hermione hizo caso a las palabras de Harry y se giró, con una mano se recogió su melena castaña dejando su cuello libre de obstáculos, para que le fuera más fácil a su amigo. El moreno colocó en un momento el colgante y también se colocó el suyo._

_-encima te queda perfecto. Dijo el moreno mirándola con una sonrisa._

_La castaña apartó su mirada de Harry, un poco avergonzada ante la situación._

_-toma Jack, está justo. Dijo él sacando una bolsita de su chaqueta. El propietario cogió la bolsita y la depositó en la caja._

_Los dos salieron de la tienda._

_-gracias Harry. Dijo la castaña dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla._

_-de nada Herms. Tú siempre me regalas cosas que me gustan, en cambio yo siempre me equivoco. Así que pensé que este colgante te gustaría._

_-pero... no se como recompensarte..._

_-yo si, podrías ayudarme con la tarea de Severus. Dijo Harry para que no se preocupara más._

_-así que todo esto... para que te ayude con el trabajo de Snape..._

_-Herms, sabes que yo encargué esto hace tiempo y el trabajo de Severus nos lo puso esta semana..._

_-ya lo se, solo bromeaba._

_-Hermione Granger bromeando, debería enviar la noticia al Profeta. Dijo irónicamente el moreno._

_-que gracioso que eres Harry._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

* * *

_-_que Ginny, como te fue la fiesta con Lavander y Parvatti. Dijo Hermione girándose y prestando atención a su respuesta. Quería cambiar de tema. 

-fue genial, tenías que haber venido.

-ya sabes que estaba cansada. Dijo Hermione bostezando para que fuera más creíble su mentira.

-no me lo creí cuando me lo dijiste esta tarde, ni ahora tampoco. Pero fuimos primero a una discoteca, se dice así?

-si, Ginny.

-pues fuimos ahí, estuvimos bailando durante dos horas con muggles. Algunos eran los chicos más lanzados que he conocido en mi vida. Dijo pensando en lo sucedido durante esa noche.

-pues debían serlo, para que miss lujuria lo diga. Dijo riendo.

-oye! Que es eso de miss lujuria?

-nada, solo que Ron se entera que sales con Lavander y parvatti, y intenta encerrarte en un internado o algo por el estilo.

-en eso tienes razón, tengo 22 años y aún me protege como si tuviera 11. Dijo la pelirroja con pesadez en su voz, no le gustaba nada que su hermano la protegiera tanto, aunque a veces era divertido cuando explicaba alguna de sus salidas a Luna o Hermione y él lo oía.

-siempre te verá con 11 años eres su hermana pequeña y siempre te protegerá... oye! Que es esa marca en el cuello? Dijo Hermione sorprendida retirando el cuello de la chaqueta que Ginny llevaba.

-uno de los chicos lanzados, que me besaba por el cuello mientras bailábamos y me dejó esta marca, por cierto mañana, antes de ir a trabajar, recuérdame que tengo que disimularlo, sino Ron no hará más que preguntarme.

-y que hicisteis después de la discoteca?

-nada, fuimos a una taberna a tomar algo más y hablar. Dijo la pelirroja levantándose de la cama y quitándose la chaqueta.

-para ser Jueves no está mal. Dijo Hermione levantándose también.

-buenas noches Hermione, y descansa que mañana tienes que trabajar y el sábado es la boda de Ron y tienes que estar perfecta, y puede que conozcas a tu nuevo amor. Dijo Ginny, sabía que no sería así y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación de Hermione.

-Ginny buenas noches y no sea pesada con este tema. Dijo la castaña acercándose a la ventana cruzada de brazos, como si tuviera frío.

Ginny y Hermione compartían un pequeño piso de Londres. Ginny al principio se fue con Ron y Luna a vivir con ellos, pero decidió ir a vivir con su amiga, se notaba demasiada controlada por su hermano. En verdad no fue un gran cambió, porque el piso de Ron estaba junto enfrente al de Hermione. Pero la pelirroja vivía con mucha más libertad con su amiga y nunca le reprochaba si salía de fiesta con sus amigas.

-Harry no asistirás ni a la boda de tu mejor amigo? Susurró la castaña mientras miraba por la ventana.

Mientras en la puerta de enfrente de ese piso...

-se puede saber que quiere usted a estas horas? dijo Ron cuando terminó de abrir la puerta.

Con su mano derecha se frotaba los ojos para despertarse y la izquierda sujetaba fuertemente su varita por si fuera un mortifago disfrazado. "pero que querrá este vagabundo" pensó al ver ese hombre encorvado delante de él. Llevaba una sucia gabardina gris y un sombrero un poco destrozado.

-va a decir algo o cierro la puerta? Preguntó enfadándose más y más ante la pasividad de ese extraño hombre.

Con la poca luz que había en el pasillo, la escena aún se hacia más tensa para Ron.

-pues la cierro, si era algo importante, ya vendrá mañana...

Ron empezó a cerrar pero la mano del señor le detuvo. –perdone, es que tengo por costumbre, creo que mala, analizar a las personas. Tome, de parte de un amigo. Dijo con una voz desgarradora ese misterioso hombre, y sacó una carta.

Ron la cogió y vio que pesaba mucho.

-y perdone las molestias. Dijo otra vez con esa horrorosa voz marchándose entre la oscuridad del pasillo.

El pelirrojo cerró la puerta y observó bien la carta por si apareciera el nombre del remitente, pero no era así.

La entrada al apartamento de Ron era muy pequeña. Un pequeño corredor que apenas pasaban dos personas a la vez, pero después se llevaba al salón. Ahora iluminado.

-quien era cariño? Dijo Luna apareciendo por la puerta del dormitorio, que se veía desde la entrada.

-era un vagabundo que me ha entregado esta carta... dijo aún extrañado por la situación confusa que acababa de vivir.

-y de quien es la carta? Luna se acercó a él.

-no lo se, solo me ha dicho que es de un amigo... Ron abrió la carta y sacó un pergamino doblado.

"

Ron te escribo para felicitarte por tu boda con Luna, no creo que exista mujer más perfecta para ti. Siento mucho no poder asistir a tu boda y ser tu padrino, pero aún no estoy lo suficientemente preparado como para volver. Se que sonará repetitivo, pero no os preocupéis por mi, estoy bien. Me he enterado que no tenéis donde ir de viaje de luna de miel. Como me has aguantado durante tantos años como amigo y como regalo de boda te adjunto una llave de gringotts, abre una pequeña caja donde hay un viaje al caribe con los gastos pagados y una mínima cantidad de galeones, para que los gastéis. Se que en un primer momento no lo aceptarás, pero si mañana no lo vas a buscar, aparecerá todo en tu bolsillo y no lo podrás sacar hasta que lo pienses utilizar.

Un abrazo Harry."

-es de Harry. Dijo el pelirrojo entregando a Luna la carta.

Luna leyó la carta, sorprendiéndose de las palabras del moreno. Ron sacó de la carta una pequeña llave roja.

-y lo vas aceptar? Preguntó curiosa de saber la respuesta, sabía que no lo aceptaría...

-Si, no lo aceptaría, pero estoy seguro que sucedería lo que pone y no tengo ganas de casarme contigo con galeones en mis bolsillos y más cosas. Dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

-por lo menos ha tenido el detalle de escribirte, pero es muy extraño que te lo entregue un vagabundo, lo normal sería que fuera una lechuza. Dijo la rubia analizando cada detalle que le había descrito Ron.

-si tienes razón... pero puede que lo haya hecho porque sino podríamos seguir a Hedwig, y encontrarlo. El otro día me dijo Dumbledore que le había podido seguir hasta Francia. Dijo el pelirrojo rascándose su cabello pelirrojo.

-y si el vagabundo fuese Harry? Preguntó súbitamente Luna cuando le vino la idea a su cabeza.

-ya lo pensé cariño... pero era demasiado bajo, además llegué a verle los ojos y eran negros... dijo el pelirrojo decepcionado.

-será mejor que vayamos a dormir... y no pensemos en esto, mañana tienes reunión a primera hora. Dijo Luna abrazándolo.

En el piso de enfrente, Hermione continuaba apoyada en el marco de su ventana con las luces de la habitación apagadas. Observaba la luna, su débil y pálida luz iluminaba el rostro de ella. Se fijaba exclusivamente en una estrella del firmamento, la que más brillaba.

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

_-solo faltan veinte minutos para terminar la ronda. Dijo Terry, prefecto de ravenclaw._

_-si Terry, cada vez se me hacen más largas estás vigilancias. Dijo Hermione bostezando levemente para que el chico no se diera demasiada cuenta de su cansancio_

_Los dos continuaron su ronda por los pasillos del castillo de Hogwarts. La luz de la luna se filtraba por las ventanas, iluminando el pasillo. Con una luz tenue. Que aún hacía más misterioso ese pasillo del castillo._

_-Hermione... solo faltan 5 minutos para terminar la ronda. Yo vuelvo para mi torre, tengo que hacer una tarea que ha puesto hoy Snape. Aparte estamos bastante alejados de ella y aún tardaría más en llegar. Dijo como suplicando para que aceptara la castaña._

_-de acuerdo Terry, ya termino yo la ronda, nos vemos mañana en astronomía. Dijo un poco enfada con la actitud del prefecto._

_-hasta mañana Hermione. Dijo el chico dándose la vuelta, y volviendo para su torre corriendo, como si la tarea fuera para mañana a primera hora, pero en realidad aún faltaban dos semanas para presentarla._

_-a mi me dicen sabelotodo, pero él es peor que yo, nunca para de estudiar. Dijo resignada que se le quedaría ese horrible nombre que odiaba._

_La castaña se acercó a una ventana para observar los terrenos y el cielo estrellado. Le encantaba ver la luna y las estrellas, al hacerlo siempre recordaba lo diminuta que era ella comparada con las estrellas que veía, porque ese cielo era una diminuta parte del universo. Vio que en la cabaña de Hagrid salía humo de su chimenea._

_Hermione se fijó que el pasador de la ventana estaba abierto. "pero quien lo habrá abierto?" pensó ella cerrándolo otra vez. Pero su pregunta fue respuesta al instante._

_-Harry! Ahogó un grito Hermione al ver la cara del moreno asomar por la ventana con una sonrisa y saludándola animadamente_

_La castaña abrió la ventana. –pero que haces aquí, si te vi subir a tu habitación antes que me fuera a la ronda, te tendría que quitar puntos por esto. Dijo regañándole._

_-rápido, ven. Dijo Harry cogiéndola de la cintura y ayudándola a salir al pequeño tejado donde estaba él. Después cerró la ventana. Cogió su capa de invisibilidad del suelo y la abrazó fuertemente contra él. Se la pusieron e hizo que se engancharan a la pared. Como escondiéndose de algo._

_-p... Hermione no pudo pronunciar ninguna palabra, Harry posó su dedo índice sobre los labios de ella. Todo el cuerpo de ella se estremeció al notar el frío dedo de él. El moreno miraba de reojo a la ventana._

_-quien habrá abierto esta ventana? Preguntó una voz dentro del castillo y continuó -Señora Norris ve para allí y avísame si ves algo sospechoso. Dijo una voz ronca. Hermione la reconoció al instante, era Filch._

_Pasaron unos segundos antes que oyeran como Filch se alejaba. Para ella fueron eternos, estar abrazada de esa manera a la persona que amaba en silencio, no quería que terminara. Notar el fresco olor del cabello de Harry._

_-ya está. Dijo el moreno separándose de ella y guardando su capa. –Herms, perdóname por todo esto, pero no quiero que Filch se entere de esto y pueda seguir viniendo aquí tranquilamente por las noches._

_-pero que haces aquí? Y ya habías venido aquí antes? preguntó Hermione sorprendida ante las palabras del moreno._

_Harry se sentó y posó su espalda contra la pared, levantó su mirada hacia el cielo como fijándola en algún sitio en concreto. –si he venido muchas veces aquí... y continuaré haciéndolo, a pesar que me lo recrimines. Terminó con una sonrisa y señalando a su lado._

_La castaña lo entendió y se sentó a su lado. –pero porque? No lo entiendo decía preocupada.._

_-no se, pero no te preocupes, no hago ninguna travesura ni ninguna maldad. Me gusta mucho mirar las estrellas, me tranquiliza y aquí puedo pensar tranquilamente, sobre mis padres y Sirius. Al terminar el moreno señaló una estrella en el cielo. Hermione veía como sus ojos reflejaban felicidad con esas palabras -Aparte, sabes que no me gusta dormir demasiado por si aparecen, otra vez, esas pesadillas._

_-me sorprende que tu sepas lo de Sirius... dijo la castaña, obviando la parte de las pesadillas. Sabía que no le gustaba demasiado hablar sobre ellas, además sabía que a veces le ocultaba partes, como si intentara protegerla de algo._

_-bueno no hago astronomía, pero se que esa estrella se llama igual que él. Pero estar aquí me tranquiliza, bajo la luz de la luna, porque así tengo en mi mente a Lupin y Sirius, y con ellos recuerdo a mis padres. Dijo con añoranza._

_-a veces me sorprendes, tienes ocultas cosas, que te hacen parecer una persona adulta, de verdad, pero muy pocas, tampoco te confíes. Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa._

_-que graciosa, pero tu también tienes cosas ocultas, no siempre eres la chica segura de ti misma... dijo el moreno clavando su mirada en los ojos ámbar de ella._

_Hermione, miraba esos ojos verdes, parecían seguros de esas palabras, como si supiera el secreto de su corazón. Bajó un poco la mirada y vio los labios del moreno, quería besarlos, que fueran suyos, pero su mente le repetía una y otra vez que lo podría perder si hacía eso y dijo -bueno, todos tenemos secretos Harry. _

_-si, yo me refugio por las noches aquí para pensar y tú lo haces en la biblioteca, todos esos libros te transmiten seguridad para pensar en tus asuntos. Harry vio la cara de sorprendida de ella y continuó –sorprendida que lo sepa? hace siete años que nos conocemos. Conozco cada mirada tuya. Y Cuando estás nerviosa por algo te muerdes el labio, como ahora... dijo Harry mostrándole otra vez esa amplia sonrisa, que la enamoraba perdidamente de su mejor amigo._

_-bueno dejémoslo Harry, por cierto Filch nos ha cerrado la ventana como vamos a entrar. Dijo Hermione para cambiar de tema, pero cuando terminó de decir esa frase, se dio cuenta de la situación y su preocupación afloró y el moreno se percató._

_-Herms, no te preocupes. Dijo el moreno ayudándola a levantarse –sabes, tengo a un infiltrado en el castillo. Con un tono divertido._

_Las palabras de Harry tranquilizaron al instante a la chica, quería saber quien era. _

_La ventana se abrió dejando ver a un elfo doméstico._

_-amo Harry, señorita Hermione. Dijo Dobby apartándose para que entraran sus amigos._

_-muchas gracias Dobby y sabes que no soy tu amo. Dijo el moreno y Dobby afirmó con la cabeza._

_**Fin Flash back**_

* * *

hasta aquí este capítulo gracias por vuestro reviews: k-my Granger y Elementh.

y espero que os haya gustado... los capítulos no son cortos


	3. Una carta y una boda

Disclaimer: los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JKR y wb...

Bueno pues vengo con otro capítulo de mi historia. espero que no os aburra mucho. XD

**Una carta y una boda:**

Hermione se despertó, y miró su despertador para saber que hora era.

-las 9 en punto! Tengo que estar dentro de treinta minutos en el ministerio! Dijo Hermione levantándose precipitadamente de la cama y se dirigió al baño para ducharse.

Faltaban diez minutos para la hora y Hermione apareció en el vestíbulo del ministerio, y sin perder tiempo se dirigió a los ascensores. Al entrar se encontró con la melena rubia de Luna. Que le sonreía, nunca veía a Hermione así de revolucionada.

-Hermione, tendrías que estar ya en la reunión, vas a llegar tarde. Dijo ella con una sonrisa, era divertido ver por una vez la preocupación en el rostro de Hermione, por su tardanza a la hora de entrar al ministerio. Siempre era de las primeras.

-si, ya lo se, pero hoy no he dormido muy bien... y me quedado dormida. Dijo la castaña poniéndose bien túnica.

-otra vez Harry? No sabía porque lo preguntaba sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

-si otra vez... dijo ella suspirando, anhelaba volver a verle, ni que fuera un solo segundo, además quería saber el motivo de su marcha, una marcha de cinco años.

-por cierto tienes que hablar con Ron, el ya te lo comentará todo. Dijo Luna no quería ser ella que le contara lo de la carta de Harry.

-comentarme el que? Dijo ella cogiendo bien el maletín estaban apunto de llegar a la segunda planta, donde trabajaba ella.

-ahora lo sabrás. Nos vemos esta tarde... dijo la rubia.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, dejando ver a aurores pasando por los corredores con carpetas y archivos. Hermione salió corriendo hacia la sala de reuniones. No podía permitirse llegar tarde.

Mientras en algún lugar de la tundra siberiana.

Un hombre estaba sentado encima de una piedra en posición de meditación...

Alrededor de él habían algunos grupos de árboles, y poca más vegetación. Unas montañas blancas, por la nieve detrás de él. Cerca había un gran lago helado, como si de un espejo se tratara, reflejaba perfectamente la luz del sol. Cegado según la posición del sol y desde donde lo miraras.

-hola Harry. Dijo un hombre apareciendo detrás de uno de los pocos árboles que habían por ahí, su voz era grave y contundente.

-como te va Vladimir? Dijo el moreno sin levantar la vista, ni mover un solo músculo.

-bien, y a ti? Hace dos meses que no nos vemos.

-Desde que te fuiste de viaje urgente a Hungría. me va igual que siempre.El moreno continuaba con los ojos cerrados respondiendo sin pensar en que lo decía, como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar.

-si.

-que sucedió para que tu marcha fuera tan repentina?

-un encargo del ministro de ahí. Nada, un joven búlgaro, un poco mayor que tú, hizo la osadía de ir a entrenarse para el quidditch a la garganta del Dragón. Tuve que ir con Jack a rescatarlo, me pagaron muy bien por ese trabajo.

-siempre te pagan bien. Vladimir.

-es lo que tiene ser uno de los tres mejores con los dragones. Por cierto su nombre era Victor Krum, dijo que había ido allí para mejorar su habilidad con la escoba porque recordó tú habilidad delante de un dragón. Le conoces, verdad?

-si, participó contra mí en un torneo. Fue bastante divertida esa prueba.

-Harrry, llevas dos años aquí, porque no vuelves con los tuyos o es que no hay gente que te quiera en Inglaterra? Dijo Vladimir sentándose al lado de Harry.

-si que la hay, pero hasta que no esté preparado no puedo volver, me lo prometí, y se lo prometí a ella.

-así que de verdad hay alguien. Y cual es su nombre? Le podría hacer una visita. Dijo Vladimir.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, Harry ni se movía, parecía una estatua encima de esa piedra. Vladimir sabía que nunca respondería a esa pregunta.

-por cierto, junto al ministro de Hungría había una persona que preguntó por ti, justo cuando yo entré. Me parece que se llamaba Dumbledore o algo parecido. Dijo rompiendo el tenebroso silencio, solo interrumpido por alguna ráfaga de viento que levantaba la nieve provocando remolinos blancos. Con la luz del sol parecía como si fueran de cristal, avanzando sutilmente como si marcaran un baile.

-nunca parará de buscarme.

-así que también le conoces. Parecía muy preocupado, quería saber si sabía algo de ti. Dijo Vladimir sacando una petaca llena de Vodka muggle.

-si, fue como mi tutor, y deberías dejar eso. La petaca de Vladimir se elevó en el aire separándose del propietario.

-Harry... yo no soy tan fuerte como tú para aguantar este horrible frío, y el vodka me ayuda a pasarlo. Dijo riendo.

-pues deberías meditar...

-eres muy aburrido Harry, espero que cuando estés preparado, cambies un poco tu carácter. Vladimir estalló a carcajadas.

-viejo amigo, tu nunca cambiarás. La petaca volvió a su propietario.

-tampoco soy tan viejo, pero tu amigo siempre lo seré. Por cierto intenté hacer todo lo que pude pero una amiga tuya me siguió. Dijo levantándose.

-deberías haber seguido mis consejos, ahora la tendré que aguantarla durante meses.

-pero si sois el uno para el otro. Dijo Vladimir riendo otra vez a carcajadas, mientras desaparecía detrás de uno de los remolinos.

-Blade, te dije que no me siguieras...

Otra vez en Londres...

Hermione abrió la puerta de la sala de reuniones, vio que Ron hablaba con Tonks y otra persona. Parecía muy animada su charla. La castaña se dirigió hacia ellos para enterarse de lo que sucedía. Faltaban dos minutos para la hora, pero Hermione nunca le gustaba llegar tarde a ningún sitio y menos a una reunión de trabajo.

-así que el cara rajada te envió una carta. Dijo un hombre dirigiéndose a Ron.

-Draco sabes que no te permito que hables así de Harry, y que es eso de la carta? Dijo enojada Hermione al llegar a su altura.

Draco era auror, y uno de los más reconocidos por el ministerio junto a Ron, Hermione, Tonks y Moody, que era el jefe de aurores. Ojoloco volvió a ser auror por petición de Dumbledore y arthur, cuando el último tomó el puesto de ministro, tardaron bastante pero finalmente lo aceptó. Ellos cinco eran los únicos aurores con despacho propio, los demás trabajaban en la gran sala, donde coordinaban todas las operaciones.

Draco al terminar Hogwarts estudió esta carrera. Siempre aparecía en las portadas del corazón de bruja, desde que Harry se fue, siempre era votado como el mago más deseado de Inglaterra. Algunos magos que odiaban a los Malfoy intentaron incriminarle como mortifago pero Dumbledore le ayudó con su defensa. No le inculparon de ninguno de los cargos que se le incriminaban. Su madre murió en manos de Bellatrix, en la gran batalla donde Voldemort murió, por defenderle a él. Y su padre fue encarcelado por segunda vez en Azkaban pero al año se fugo como muchos de los mortifagos detenidos. Ahora era íntimo amigo de Hermione, Luna y Ginny. Ron por su parte no lo toleraba mucho, pero pocas veces discutían.

-ayer recibí una carta de Harry felicitándome por la boda y diciendo que no podría asistir. Dijo el pelirrojo, intentando ser lo más suave posible para no herir lo más mínimo a su amiga.

-por lo menos se ha dignado a enviarte una carta. Dijo Hermione con un tono un poco rencoroso.

-Hermione, yo no entiendo porque sigues pensando en él, lleva cinco años desaparecido y sin hacerte caso. Dijo el rubio con un poco de prepotencia.

-por cierto Tonks como está Sirius? Preguntó la castaña sin hacer caso a las palabras de Draco.

-muy bien, es muy listo. Con tres años y medio casi habla perfectamente, y un poco te lo debo a ti. Por cierto tendrías que venir un día de estos. Sirius solo hace que insistir que quiere ver a su tía Hermione. Dijo con una sonrisa.

-vendré un día de estos, os avisaré con tiempo y así cenamos todos juntos. Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, parecía muy animada después de la noticia de la carta.

Todos los presentes callaron al instante al ver que Moody y su ayudante habían entrado en la sala. Todos los aurores tomaron asiento, para escuchar las palabras de su jefe. La sala era muy grande. Una gran mesa de caoba, presidía la sala. Después había otra enfrente de esas, donde se sentaban Draco, Ron, Hermione y Tonks. Las demás mesas estaban organizadas según las secciones del departamento de aurores.

Moody se sentó en su silla majestuosa y empezó a colocar papeles en su mesa, mientras su ayudante los iba organizando.

-bueno... hoy os he reunido aquí porque, como sabréis, los mortifagos vuelven aparecer. No creo que con la fuerza de antes. Pero deberemos estar muy atentos a cualquier movimiento. Moody se detuvo unos segundos analizando uno a uno los rostros de sus compañeros de trabajo y continuó su charla. -Según nuestros espías e informadores, sus ataques no empezaran por lo menos en dos o tres semanas, pero debemos prepararnos para lo peor. Creemos que sus ataques serán rápidos y provocando más el pánico que muertes. Pero deberemos evitar sobretodo el segundo punto. Se os entregarán unos informes con sus métodos de ataque, principales hechizos que usan, pociones que deberías llevar encima y más cosas que encontraréis en los informes.

-algunos de vosotros nunca se ha enfrentado a ellos, cuando tenían más poder, pero ellos no tendrán compasión alguna. Por eso vosotros tampoco la deberéis tener vosotros, pero sin infringir ninguna ley o seréis castigados por ello. Alguna pregunta?

-jefe moody. Dijo un joven levantando su mano.

-pregunte Dillon.

-sabe alguno de los posibles objetivos?

-a ciencia cierta no, pero parece como si quisieran centrarse en Hogsmeade, Londres y Bristol. Alguna pregunta más?

-jefe Moody.

-si Evans (N/A no tiene nada que ver con la madre de Harry, es un nombre muy común).

-hay alguna información si tienen algún aliado, como gigantes, dementores...

-por el momento, no tenemos ninguna información al respecto, pero puede ser posible que los dementores estén con ellos como antaño. Alguna pregunta más por responder. Moody miraba a un lado y a otro por si alguno de los aurores levantara la mano. Nadie en la sala la levantó.

-se que esto no tiene que ver con la reunión, pero pediría un aplauso a Ron Wesley que mañana se casa. Dijo Moody con una sonrisa inusual en él.

Todos los aurores se levantaron y empezaron aplaudir. Ron se sonrojó al ver esa imagen de todos sus compañeros felicitándolo. Algunos de ellos se acercaron y le felicitaron personalmente.

-Ron continúa sin saber recibir felicitaciones de nadie. Dijo Draco levantándose de su asiento. Cogió una carpeta donde ponía clasificado.

-me hace gracia que ya no le llames Wesley, con el asco que le tenías a su familia. Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, sabiendo lo nervioso que le pondrían esas palabras al rubio.

-bueno ya sabes Hermione, su padre es el ministro ahora... pero a ti no te llamo Granger, ni sangre... pero Draco no terminó de pronunciar esas palabras fatídicas, que antes hacían que Harry o Ron se pelearan con él.

-ya... pero es porque intentaste salir conmigo y no lo conseguiste, además no te atreves a pronunciarlo por miedo de que Harry aparezca y te haga algo. Dijo la castaña con una ceja arqueada, y una sonrisa un poco perversa. Sabía que Draco no le gustaba que le hablaran de Harry, siempre le hizo sombra en hogwarts.

-como si fuera aparecer, Hermione tendrías que olvidarlo de una vez, no sabes ni si el te quiere más que como a una simple amiga. Dijo un poco enojado.

-pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, Draco. Dijo pasando ante él y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. No quería continuar esa charla con el rubio.

En un lugar remoto al sur de Inglaterra...

Un grupo de personas enmascaradas y con una capa con el símbolo del señor oscuro, estaban reunidas en una lúgubre casa. Las paredes estaban llenas de humedades y el suelo le faltaban algunos tablones de madera. A cada paso que alguien daba todo el suelo temblaba, parecía como si fuese a romperse.

Un hombre bajito y con una mano plateada entró corriendo en la sala donde estaban todos reunidos. Respirando profundamente por el cansancio.

-colagusano, como siempre tarde. No se porque sigues con nosotros. Solo eres que un patético y torpe hombre.

Dijo una voz tenebrosa y rasgada.

-perdóname Lucius... aún le costaba respirar bien -pero estaba eliminando cualquier rastro mío. Para que no encontraran el lugar los aurores ni sus espías.

-bueno da igual, pero a la próxima reunión que llegues tarde, mejor que no entres y esperes fuera. Sino recibirás mi ira por tu impertinencia. Dijo la voz de una mujer, sonaba macabra y producía una sensación de temor solo oírla.

-perdóname Bellatrix, no volverá ocurrir. Colagusano hizo una reverencia.

-ya estamos todos, así que empiece la reunión. Nott, Avery y Crabbe presenten sus misiones, como van y el plazo.

Dijo Lucius cruzando las piernas esperando que todo fuera sobre los planes acordados.

-la misión alada va según los planes Lucius. Aún faltan bastantes detalles pero iría bien tener más tiempo para prepararlo todo a la perfección sin dejar ningún cabo suelto. Creo que en menos de medio año estaría todo listo.

Dijo un hombre bastante mayor y demacrado. Se notaba por su voz grave y rasgada.

-perfecto Avery. Y tu misión Crabbe?

-va según lo planeado, tenemos preparados todos los puntos de ataque y de huída. Podríamos ejecutarla en un par de semanas más o menos. Dijo el mortifago que fue compañero de Draco en Hogwarts, posando unos papeles encima de la mesa que se encontraba enfrente de Lucius y Bellatrix.

-bien Crabbe dos semanas antes de lo previsto, buen trabajo. Mi hijo traidor no te valoró lo suficiente.

-Lucius yo necesitaría la ayuda de Bellatrix para poder llevar a cabo la misión del secuestro, el objetivo es muy poderoso y necesitaré toda la ayuda posible, pero todo va a la perfección. Dijo Nott.

-ya sabes Bellatrix, ayúdale lo máximo posible, su misión es la más importante de todas. Tenemos que probar si el joven Potter se ha marchado de verdad, para poder ejecutar la misión alada con la mayor eficacia posible.

-si Lucius lo haré.

-bueno damos la reunión por acabada, recordad que nadie descubra ninguno de los planes y si no os fiáis de algún miembro, comentármelo más rápido posible. Dijo Lucius levantándose de su silla y marchando aceleradamente por la puerta.

Pasaron unas horas. Hermione estaba revisando unos papeles de los últimos ataques de los mortifagos. Alguien llamó a la puerta de su despacho.

-adelante, puede pasar. Dijo ella sin prestar atención a la puerta por quien entrase.

-hola Hermione, solo venía a pedirte que si me podías acompañar más tarde... a Gringotts, con Luna y Ginny.

-Ron porque? La castaña levantó su mirada del documento que tenía enfrente de ella, para mirar al pelirrojo. No sabía el motivo de que fuera a Gringotts.

-bueno... así hablamos un poco por el camino. Además tengo que ir a buscar el regalo de bodas de Harry. Ron se acercó a ella.

-no me lo habías dicho. Dijo un poco decepcionada la castaña.

-perdóname Hermione. Te lo iba a decir pero entró Moody y no creí conveniente comentártelo en ese momento. Y cuando terminó la reunión te fuiste hacia aquí y no pude decírtelo antes.

-no tienes porque pedir perdón, lo entiendo. Y de acuerdo, os acompañaré. Dijo la castaña sonriendo con la idea de saber que era ese regalo.

-te paso a buscar dentro de dos horas, Ginny y Luna nos esperarán en el vestíbulo.

En el despacho de al lado...

-Alastor porque querías verme? Dijo Dumbledore entrando al despacho. Era bastante grande con una ventana y un gran archivo en la pared con todo de expedientes. –tenía trabajo en la escuela.

-Albus estoy preocupado. Dijo el jefe de aurores mirando por la ventana. A pesar que nada de lo que veía era real.

-por los mortifagos? El director de Hogwarts se sentó en la silla enfrente del escritorio de Moody.

-si, están recuperando mucho poder, a pesar de la ausencia de Voldemort. Ojoloco no apartaba su mirada de la ventana como si tratara de buscar algo por ella.

-lo he notado, pero solo me has hecho venir por eso? Dijo Dumbledore moviendo sus gafas, como siempre hacía. Cuando estaba interesado en saber que pensaba la persona enfrente de él.

-es que tengo dudas que Voldemort muriera de verdad, se ha escapado tantas veces que puede que esta fuera otra. Moody clavó sus dos ojos en Dumbledore.

-si que ha muerto, yo lo vi con mis propios ojos. No te preocupes por eso viejo amigo. Su voz era calmada y segura de sus palabras.

-por cierto, como fue derrotado? Ni Arthur sabe nada al respecto. Solo tu y por su puesto Harry.

-esta pregunta no te la puedo responder, prometí no decirlo nunca. Pero en verdad yo tampoco llegué a ver como era derrotado, sino que lo vi derrotado en el suelo.

-de acuerdo, pero en verdad te he llamado por si sabías algo de Harry, puede que le necesitemos pronto.

-me ha visitado una vez desde que se fue, pero no se nada más. Solo me preguntó como iban las cosas y desapareció. No me dijo nada de cuando volvería. Pude seguir la pista de él por Francia, Bulgaria y Hungría. Pero se hace demasiado complicado seguirlo. Además los últimos datos que tengo sobre él hablan de hace tres años. Dijo con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

-crees que se ha vuelto muy poderoso? Y si él está detrás de los mortifagos? que haya tomado el poder después de Voldemort. Que la sed de poder le haya corrompido. No sabes nada de él desde hace tres años desde que los mortifagos volvieron a unirse. El ojo mágico de Moody se movía de un lado a otro intentando ver que sucedía en la mente de Dumbledore.

-Alastor, ni te cuestiones eso! La voz del anciano era seca y tajante. -Harry se fue para reflexionar, no para volver como un mago oscuro. Su corazón es y siempre será puro, nunca podría corromperse como hizo Tom. Además el nunca ha querido poder y ser reconocido y eso tu lo sabes a la perfección. Dijo con una mirada fría a su amigo. -Y si se ha vuelto muy poderoso no te la puedo contestar, no lo se. Pero antes de irse ya lo era. Sin ninguna duda más poderoso que yo. Pero en estos cinco años puede que haya perdido algunos poderes.

-perdóname Albus, por cuestionarlo. Pero lo necesitaremos, y espero que vuelva lo antes posible. Dijo moody como pidiendo perdón por sus palabras.

Pasó el tiempo y Ron, Hermione, Luna y Ginny se dirigían hacia Gringotts.

Iban por una calle bastante grande, rodeados de Muggles. Y algún mago disfrazado.

-por cierto Ron, no me has dicho en ningún momento que era el regalo de Harry. Dijo Hermione acercándose al pelirrojo.

-la carta decía que era la luna de miel y una pequeña cantidad de galeones. Dijo el pelirrojo sin darle mucha importancia.

-bueno ya hemos llegado. Dijo Luna ante la puerta del banco más importante de magos.

Los cuatro se dirigieron al mostrador. Era una gran sala llena de gnomos que atendían a los magos que querían hacer gestiones bancarias. El suelo era de mármol y perfectamente limpio. Ron les comentó al entrar que hacía una semana su padre había tenido problemas con los gnomos porque querían un aumento de suelo, y que lo había hecho porque sino irían a la huelga. A Hermione le hizo gracia el comentario, pero Ron se enfado un poco porque Arthur había pasado una semana terrible con ese suceso.

-en que puedo ayudarles. Dijo un gnomo detrás del mostrador.

-veníamos a ver el contenido de la caja que abre esta llave. Dijo ron mostrando la pequeña llave, que Harry le entregó en la carta.

-perfecto seguidme. Dijo el gnomo.

Este bajó de su silla y fue en dirección a una puerta.

Seguían el gnomo por los pasillos hasta llegar hasta una especie de transporte (ahora no me acordaba como se movían por el banco). El gnomo se subió y los cuatro hicieron lo mismo. Se sentaron porque les dijo que tardarían un poco en llegar.

Estuvieron un buen rato dando vueltas por los largos corredores del banco. Hasta que se detuvieron delante de una puerta de metal.

-aquí es, cámara 189 ponga la llave en la cerradura y gírela a la derecha. Dijo el gnomo bajando del transporte y le señaló la abertura donde tenía que introducir la llave para abrir esa cámara.

-cámara? Pero si en la carta ponía caja, no se habrá equivocado. Dijo sorprendido Ron ayudando a bajar a las demás.

-perdone señor Wesley pero en gringotts, nunca nos equivocamos, y esa llave que tiene en su mano abre esta puerta, la de cámara 189. Insistió el gnomo enojándose por la actitud de incredulidad del pelirrojo.

Ron se acercó a la puerta e hizo girar la llave. Se oyó un estruendo, y todas las cerraduras que tenía la puerta empezaron abrirse. Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver una montaña de galeones y una carpeta apoyada en ella.

-pero que demonios es esto, Harry dijo una pequeña cantidad y el viaje. Dijo Luna al ver todo eso.

-ahora se los explico. Dijo el duende sacando de su bolsillo un pergamino y empezó a leer –se que esto no es lo que os esperabais, pero bueno este es mi regalo de bodas. Dentro la carpeta está el viaje que os prometí. El duende terminó y guardo el pergamino en su bolsillo.

-como siempre Harry nos la a jugado. Dijo Ron rascándose la cabeza.

-si. Dijo Ginny sorprendida ante la cantidad de galeones, nunca había visto tantos juntos.

-bueno la cantidad es de ciento cincuenta mil galeones, cual es la cantidad de la transferencia que quiere realizar señor Wesley y a que cámara o cuenta?. Preguntó el gnomo un poco impaciente porque tenía otros asuntos que atender.

Luna avanzó para recoger la carpeta con el viaje.

-de ninguna cantidad, solo recogemos esta carpeta y le devolvemos la llave a Harry Potter, propietario de esta cámara. Dijo Ron con un tono serio.

Los cuatro subieron otra vez al transporte, pero el gnomo volvió a sacar el pergamino. Ron estaba un poco enfadado por la jugada que le había hecho su amigo y no prestó atención a ese detalle.

-pueden atender un momento. Dijo el gnomo reclamando su atención y añadió -como el señor Wesley no habrá transferido ni un galeón, esta cámara pasará ser propiedad de él y su futura esposa. No se podrá retirar ni transferir ninguna cantidad en cinco años. Dicha cámara contendrá cincuenta mil galeones.

El gnomo acercó el pergamino a una pequeña llama que había dentro del transporte y lo quemó. Entregó la llave de la cámara otra vez a Ron.

-Ron me parece que Harry se ha salido con la suya. Dijo Luna abriendo la carpeta que contenía el viaje.

-si.

-pero no lo entiendo. Dijo sorprendida Hermione.

-aquí hay un escrito de Harry. Dijo Luna sacando una carta de la carpeta.

"

Queridos Ronald Wesley y futura señora Wesley.

Como sabía que vuestro orgullo no os permitiría aceptar ninguna cantidad de dinero. Al coger la carpeta, habéis aceptado un contrato donde pasa a vuestra propiedad esta cámara, con plenos derechos dentro de cinco años. Hasta entonces no podréis modificar el contenido. Se que Ron y Luna se enfadarán con todo esto, pero es lo mínima recompensa por mi ausencia en la boda. Hermione estará sorprendida por mi jugada y Ginny aún estará pensando que nunca había visto tal cantidad de dinero. Un abrazo para todos y no os preocupéis por mi. Regresaré cuando este preparado.

Harry potter"

Al día siguiente en el jardín de la madriguera había una gran carpa, para celebrar la boda de Ron y Luna. La madriguera era mucho más grande que antes. Desde que Arthur tomó el puesto de Ministro, reformaron la casa.

-Ron deja de ir de un lado al otro. Dijo Draco posando su mano en el hombro del pelirrojo. No paraba quieto solo hacía que ir y venir. De la puerta de su casa a la carpa.

-Estás diciendo que estoy nervioso? Preguntó irónicamente, haciendo ver que no lo estaba.

-no, no lo estás... solo estás desgastando la hierba de tanto ir de un lado al otro. Dijo Draco con un tono de superioridad como el que antes usaba para que Ron, se calmara un poco.

-Draco tiene razón. Dijo una voz detrás de Ron.

-que gracioso Neville.

-mírate tus manos, solo hacen que temblar. Dijo Neville riendo. Draco también empezó a reír con el comentario de Neville.

-puede que este nervioso, pero me gustaría verte a ti en esta situación. La cara de Neville cambió totalmente, y pasó a un mudismo para no contestarle.

-el novio está nervioso? Preguntó una pausada voz que Ron conocía a la perfección.

-Dumbledore! ha podido venir. Ron se giró y saludó a su antiguo director.

-si Ron, pero solo me podré quedar en la ceremonia. Tengo unos asuntos que resolver con un viejo amigo. Dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa bajo las inconfundibles gafas de media luna.

-tu eres el novio? Preguntó una voz a lado de Dumbledore. Ron afirmó con la cabeza. Felicidades! Ron... te llamabas, Albus siempre me habla de un trío de alumnos que siempre se ponía en problemas. Dijo un hombre con barba y el cabello blanco.

-gracias.

Dumbledore y ese hombre entraron para dentro de la carpa.

La ceremonia empezó. Luna iba radiante. Draco y Neville solo hacían que comentar los nervios de Ron e intentaban aguantar la risa. De vez en cuando los dos se topaban con la mirada enfadada de Hermione. Y hacían ver que no la habían visto.

La boda avanzó. Ron y Luna iniciaron el baile ya como marido y mujer. El pelirrojo había mejorado bastante las habilidades de baile, sobretodo gracias a Draco que le había dado unas clases, para que no hiciera el ridículo en el baile.

Pasó una semana desde que Ron y Luna se habían casado. Al día siguiente de la boda se fueron de viaje al caribe, como Harry les había regalado.

Hermione detuvo su auto muggle ante una hermosa casa con jardín. La casa era de ladrillos. Bajo la ventana que daba al comedor había unos tulipanes rojos. El sol se había escondido detrás de una loma, pero sus últimos rayos de luz iluminaban las nubes rotas que ocupaban el cielo, con un tono rojizo oscuro. Iluminaban débilmente la casa enrojeciendo aún más los ladrillos de esa casa.

La castaña avanzó por el camino de piedras que la dirigía hacia una puerta de madera de esa casa.

Llamó al timbre que tenía al lado y una mujer, de cabello rosa chicle y divertido, abrió la puerta con una sonrisa viendo que había llegado.

* * *

pues aquí acaba el segundo capítulo de mi humilde historia. espero que os guste, y sino... pues hay historias geniales por aquí, seguro que encontráis alguna que os guste.

**Thiago:** gracias por tus reviews...

**Hermionedepottergranger:** espero que te siga gustando... por cierto tendrías que cambiar la última palabra por wapo XD

**Soyunangel:** mi angel que decir... PERDON! XD yo también TQM.

**Ennaira:** gracias por tu review... y más adelante descubrirás lo que ha hecho.

**barby-chile:** gracias, gracias y gracias... y aquí tienes la continuación jejeje

**menlor-griffindor:** normalmente subiré capítulos loslunes y viernes. y si esos días no he actualizado es porque me ha pasado algo, espero que no muy grave XD

por último repetir una vez más que muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, y graciasa las personas que lo leen


	4. ataque en Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer: **los personages de Harry Potter pertencen a JKR y wb, esta historia es sin animo de lucro...

bueno estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo de mi humilde y un poco rara historia.

**Cazador de Dragones**

** by: med3s**

sin tonteria que acabo de poner XD... bueno aquí empieza el capítulo

**Ataque en Hogsmeade:**

-Hola Hermione, puntual como siempre. Dijo Tonks mirando un reloj en su muñeca.

-hola Tonks. Ya sabes que no me gusta llegar tarde y menos cuando me invitan a cenar.

-Hermione, ya has llegado. Dijo Lupin llevando unos platos en sus manos, parecía que estuvieran preparando la mesa para la cena.

-va Hermione pasa, te sería difícil cenar desde aquí. Sirius está por arriba supongo que no tardará demasiado en bajar debe haber oído el timbre. Dijo Tonks haciendo que pasara Hermione dentro de la casa.

Un niño, de cabellos negros y ojos azules, bajaba corriendo por la escalera.

-Hermione! Hermione! Hermione! No paraba de pronunciar el pequeño. Salto a los brazos de la castaña.

-hola Sirius. Como estás? La castaña lo cogió en brazos.

-bien. Hacía mucho que no te veía. Dijo el niño reprochando su larga ausencia.

-si, tenía mucho trabajo. Dijo un poco triste Hermione al no haberle visitado antes. -Pero he venido a verte, ya me dijo tu mama que ya hablas muy bien, como un niño mayor. Dijo con una sonrisa y con un tono alegre.

-en verdad, es gracias a ti Hermione, no para de leer todos los libros que le regalas. Dijo Lupin.

La casa no era muy grande, pero si espaciosa. En la planta de abajo había un pequeño estudio. El salón que era muy grande comparado con la casa y una cocina amplia muy bien distribuida y limpia. Tonks cuando fue a buscar a Harry por primera vez se quejo de tanta limpieza. Pero ahora, casada y con un hijo, era igual de limpia que los Dursley.

Los cuatro se sentaron a la mesa y cenaron tranquilamente. Cuando terminaron se sentaron en los sofás para tomar el café y hablar un poco.

-que Sirius, ya sabes mucho sobre magia? Preguntó interesada Hermione.

-si! le gustaba mucho leer y conocer cosas sobre la magia. -leí la historia sobre mi padrino. Era muy poderoso, pero como derrotó a ese mago oscuro? En ningún libro que me regalaste lo pone. Dijo el pequeño quería saber como lo hizo.

-eres demasiado pequeño para saberlo. Dijo Hermione acariciando el cabello del pequeño. Lupin parecía sorprendido, él no sabía nada de cómo fue derrotado.

Hermione se fijó en la cara de Lupin y negó con la cabeza.

-Hermione podrías contarme alguno de tus cuentos, pero que no lo hayas explicado nunca.

-no se muy tarde, tendrías que ir a dormir. Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-por favor! Por favor! Por favor! Suplicaba una y otra vez el pequeño y con una mirada que nadie le negaría nada, al ver esos ojos brillando de ilusión.

-de acuerdo. Pero no muy largo. Sino tus papas me castigarían a mí.

-ellos no te castigarían nunca, eres demasiado bonita para que alguien lo haga. Dijo Sirius.

-bueno... será un poco largo, pero después irás a dormir.

-si!

-conoces el cuento de los tres niños y una piedra? Preguntó Hermione un poco misteriosa para que el pequeño aún mostrara más interés en esa historia. Aunque en verdad no hacia falta. Cada vez que ella explicaba una historia. Sirius abría mucho sus sentidos para no perderse nada.

-no explícamelo, seguro que es muy interesante. El pequeño se sentó en su regazo.

-mira, eran tres niños, un poco mayores que tú. Se conocieron en un tren cuando iban al colegio...

Hermione le explicó su aventura en el primer año de Hogwarts. Eso si saltándose algunas partes de la historia. Sirius se quedó completamente dormido. Tonks lo cogió y lo llevó a la cama.

-es divertido cuando le cuentas tus aventuras a Sirius. Se lo pasa muy bien. Dijo Lupin sentándose al lado de la castaña.

-fueron los mejores años de mi vida y me lo pase muy bien... dijo Hermione pensando en los ojos verdes de su mejor amigo.

-aún le amas? A pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado y como se fue? Preguntó Remus interesado, pocas veces veía a Hermione. Y contadas con los dedos de una mano que pudieran hablar solos.

-si... dijo con un suspiro –pero no me digas más que tengo que olvidarlo, siempre me lo estáis diciendo. Y sabéis que no os haré caso...

-no lo iba hacer, antes insistía, pero si después de cinco años le sigues amando... nadie le podrá sustituir. Por mucho que conozcas a muchos hombres diferentes. Remus cogió una taza de encima de la mesa de cristal que había delante del sofá.

-si, pero no se... si él me quiso alguna vez, más que como su mejor amiga.

-yo creo que si... si te compró este colgante. Dijo Remus señalando el colgante de oro blanco que asomaba por el cuello de la blusa de Hermione.

-solo fue un regalo de agradecimiento. Dijo Hermione nostálgica, recordando ese momento.

-yo no se si él aún te ama, pero estoy seguro que cuando se fue te amaba más que a nada en el mundo. Dijo Lupin mirando la chimenea.

-porque dices esto... Hermione buscó los ojos de Remus, para que le explicara esas palabras.

-no quería decírtelo por si querías olvidarlo, pero después de tanto tiempo no te lo puedo ocultar. Dijo el licántropo respirando profundamente.

-el que? Preguntó Hermione necesitaba oír lo que ocultaba su amigo.

-lo que yo vi el día de la derrota de Voldemort.

-Que! Se sobresaltó ante las palabras de Remus, prácticamente nadie le había explicado que había visto, y menos sabía quien había llegado hasta ese lugar.

-si, llegué hasta donde vosotros tres estabais luchando contra Voldemort, Lucius y Bellatrix. Vi como torturaban a Ron hasta perder la consciencia, entonces ese crucio impactó en ti y caíste al suelo. Creo recordar que te golpeaste la cabeza al caer y te desmayaste. Dijo Remus intentando recordar cada detalle de esa batalla. La última contra el señor oscuro.

-si, así fue, pero que tiene que ver?

-mucho, cuando caíste, Harry paró de luchar con Voldemort y fue corriendo ayudarte. Te protegió con su cuerpo parando un crucio de Bellatrix. Ante esa imagen yo quedé helado. No podía moverme.

* * *

_**Flash back**_

****

_Harry recibía una y otra vez crucios para proteger a Hermione. Parecía como si no le afectaran._

_Acariciaba el rostro de la castaña mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por su cara cayendo en el rostro de ella._

_-Herms despierta te necesito a mí lado. Dijo el moreno besando los labios de Hermione._

_-crucio! Repetía una y otra vez Voldemort. Con una sonrisa macabra, en su rostro _

_-Hermione te amo! Por favor despierta! Harry parecía totalmente derrotado, pero los crucios que recibía no los notaba. Solo se percataba de que la castaña se levantase._

_-que escena más triste... dijo Voldermort con un tono de burla. -avada kedravra. Pronunció el mago oscuro._

_**Fin flash back**_

****

* * *

****

-En ese momento me alcanzó un desmaius de Lucius y no pude ver más. Hasta que Dumbledore me despertó con Harry entre sus brazos. Y me dijo que le ayudara a llevarte al hospital. Moody también estaba allí. Entonces vi el cuerpo sin vida de Snape y el cuerpo calcinado de Voldemort. Lucius y Bellatrix estaban atrapados por unas cuerdas pero con grandes heridas, no paraban de sangrar.

-entonces, él me quería... dijo la castaña murmurando, como si estuviera en un sueño, perdida en su memoria.

-Remus nunca me explicaste esto... dijo Tonks apareciendo junto a ellos. Había vuelto de dejar en su cama a Sirius.

-creía que no era justo explicártelo a ti y a Hermione no. dijo Remus mirando a su esposa para que lo comprendiera.

-entonces Dumbledore ayudó a Harry a derrotar a Voldemort y nunca ha dicho nada. Dijo enfadada la castaña apretando el puño.

-no, el no ayudó a Harry. Él, moody y yo llegamos a ese lugar y vimos que faltaban Harry y Voldemort. Dumbledore nos obligo ayudaros y atar a Bellatrix y Lucius que estaban muy mal heridos, seguramente hubieran muerto en ese instante. Al cabo de unos minutos Dumbledore apareció entre los árboles con Harry entre sus brazos y con una cara de terror. Lo dejó en el suelo y el cuerpo de Voldemort apareció calcinado. Entonces yo me llevé a Ron que estaba muy mal.

-Dumbledore vio algo en ese bosque que le asustó. Algo relacionado con Harry... Dijo Remus después de estar muy atento a las palabras de su mujer.

-mañana tengo que reunirme con Dumbledore, por los mortifagos. Entonces le preguntaré lo que sabe, me prometió que me ayudaría en cualquier cosa. Puede que descubra algo de lo sucedido, ni que sea unas palabras. Dijo Hermione levantándose del sofá.

-Hermione te vas? Preguntó Tonks sorprendida, pensaba que iba a estallar en un llanto incontrolable. Pero no fue así.

-si, tengo que pensar en todo esto, son demasiadas cosas para asimilarlo tan fácilmente. Y prefiero ir a casa a descansar un poco. Dijo sin mirarles, una lágrima recorría lentamente su rostro. La única que había conseguido escapar de su contención.

La castaña abrió la puerta.

Mientras iba hacia su auto. Unas palabras resonaban en su mente "Harry me quería".

Al día siguiente. Hermione estaba en su despacho, mirando y ordenando una montaña de papeles. Durante ese tiempo se refugiaba mucho en el trabajo. Le encantaba pero pasaba mucho más tiempo para no pensar en Harry y que estaría haciendo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

-adelante. Dijo Hermione apartando un documento de la mesa.

-hola Hermione. Dijo Dumbledore apareciendo por la puerta con una carpeta.

-Dumbledore, como le expliqué en la carta, necesitaba su ayuda respecto a los mortifagos que siguen libres. Dijo Hermione con un tono serio y seguro.

-si Hermione, pero llámame Albus, ya no soy tu director. El anciano mago se sentó en la silla delante del escritorio de ella.

Empezaron hablar sobre estrategias de contención y de posibles ubicaciones de los mortifagos. En la carpeta de Dumbledore habían un mapa donde localizaba todos los sitios donde habían estado los mortifagos escondidos en la época de La Orden del Fénix, esta había sido disuelta cuando Arthur tomó el puesto de ministro. Ya no era necesaria para nada. Podían contar con la ayuda de Dumbledore en cualquier momento, si se la pedían. Pero con Arthur y Moody, como ministro y jefe de aurores, respectivamente, no se tenía que preocupar por nada.

-bueno... pues eso es todo Hermione. Volveré al colegio, que esta tarde hay el primer partido de quidditch y no quiere perdérmelo. Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Hay un buscador bastante bueno en tu antigua casa. Pero no se puede comparar con Harry o Charlie. Dijo levantándose.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_-es el último partido de la temporada de quidditch. Gryffindor contra Slytherin, los dos grandes rivales. Se juegan el título de campeón. Decía Seamus, que era el comentarista._

_-y aquí salen Gryffindor. Dirigido por el querido, y sobretodo por las chicas! Harry Potter!_

_-Seamus! Gritó Mcgonagall llamando la atención de su alumno por ese comentario._

_-y ahora el penoso equipo de Slytherin!_

_-Seamus! Gritó otra vez Mcgonagall enfadada por la actitud del chico._

_Todos los jugadores estaban colocados. Draco enfrente de Harry. Por encima de los demás jugadores._

_-Potter hoy te humillaré, en nuestro último enfrentamiento. Dijo Draco con su desprecio característico._

_-Malfoy, eso ya se verá. Harry sonrió con un poco de malicia. –pero lo cumplirás en tus sueños._

_Se oyó el silbato de inicio del partido._

_-y empieza el partido! Gritó Seamos._

_Harry miró por todo el campo. Draco hacia lo mismo, buscaban la Snitch dorada._

_El moreno vio un pequeño reflejo muy cerca del suelo. Intentó centrar más la vista por si era ella. Draco no se había percatado de lo que hacia Harry._

_Distinguió una de sus pequeñas alas, y aceleró de golpe. Dejando a Draco parado en el cielo._

_-Parece que Harry ha visto la snitch dorada! Comunicó Seamos al ver el movimiento de Harry._

_Harry se acercó súbitamente a la snitch, y esta empezó a moverse más rápido, Harry casi no podía seguirla. Estaba a menos de un metro pero no llegaba. Draco le seguía, pero aún muy lejos. Entonces Harry apoyó un pie en la escoba y saltó a por la snitch en el aire._

_-Harry salta de la escoba para intentar coger la snitch! Y choca contra el suelo. Parece que no lo ha conseguido! Malfoy se esta burlando desde su escoba y a la vez, buscar otra vez la Snitch._

_Hermione saltó al campo al ver a Harry tendido en el suelo. Los demás continuaron el partido._

_La castaña llegó hasta el lugar donde reposaba en el suelo Harry._

_-parece que Harry puede haber sufrido daño con la caída! Dijo Seamos al ver que no se levantaba._

_-Harry! Harry! Estás bien? Preguntaba desesperada al ver que no se levantaba._

_El moreno no le contestó, solo se dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios. Entonces Harry le mostró algo a ella._

_-es... la Snitch! Gritó Hermione._

_-Harry si que ha cogido la Snitch. Gryffindor gana el partido 150 a 0 en veinte segundos!_

_Harry se levantó al instante, dejando a un lado la preocupación de Hermione._

_**Fin flash back**_

****

* * *

****

Dumbledore sonrió al recordar ese último y rápido partido de Harry.

-Albus, solo quería hacerle una pregunta. Dijo Hermione haciendo que definitivamente saliera de sus recuerdos.

-dime Hermione. Se quedó inmóvil esperando la pregunta de ella.

-como murió Voldemort? Se que usted lo sabe, y que tiene relación con la marcha de Harry. Dijo la castaña, la mirada tranquila de Dumbledore, cambió un poco al oír esa pregunta.

-si que tiene relación. Pero no puedo responder a esa pregunta.

-porque? Hermione se levantó de su asiento, y posó sus manos en el escritorio. Como recriminándole que no le dijera nada.

-le prometí a Harry que nunca diría nada sobre lo sucedido esa noche hasta que él regrese.

-pero profesor es necesario, tengo que saber que ocurrió. Dijo insistentemente la castaña.

-querida hermione, si te dijera algo relacionado con lo ocurrido, Harry no volvería nunca. Y creo que estás más interesada en eso, que yo. Dijo Dumbledore cogiendo su carpeta y dirigiéndose a la puerta para volver a Hogwarts.

-pero recuerda, los más pequeños detalles, pasan inadvertidos, pero puede que sean los más importantes. Dijo el anciano mago antes de cerrar la puerta.

-que ha querido decir... da igual, por lo menos se que Harry me quiso... dijo Hermione volviendo a coger unos papeles.

Pasó una semana desde esa reunión, Hermione estaba en su casa, sentada en el sofá. Seguía sumergida en las últimas palabras de Dumbledore. Alguien llamó a la puerta de su casa.

"Ginny se ha dejado otra vez las llaves". Abrió la puerta para recriminar su olvido a su amiga. Pero quien estaba eran Ron y Luna.

-Hemos vuelto! Dijo Ron saludando a la castaña.

-es verdad. Volvíais hoy, se me fue de la cabeza. Dijo Hermione intentando excusarse por el olvido.

-Hermione tendrías que ir a San Mungo! Que tú olvides algo! Dijo el pelirrojo poniendo el grito en el cielo.

-Hola Luna y no seas exagerado. Venga pasar y me habláis del viaje.

-de acuerdo pero nos invitas a tomar algo. Dijo Ron entrando.

-Hermione pareces preocupada. Dijo Luna abrazándola.

-hablé con Dumbledore... pero de igual, primero me explicáis como ha ido el viaje y después hablamos. Dijo haciendo que Luna pasara dentro.

Los tres entraron al salón y se sentaron en el sofá. No era muy grande, pero decorado con mucho gusto. Tenía una televisión, cosa que fascinaba mucho a Ron y a su hermana.

-Hermione debería enviar a Harry una lechuza por el regalo. Dijo Ron cogiendo su cerveza de mantequilla.

-por? Cuando se fue no parecía muy convencido de por lo menos pensarlo, aún estaba enfadado por la jugada.

-porque todo fue perfecto. Nos alojamos en un hotel precioso. Nos dieron la suite nupcial, parecía un piso entero! Teníamos hasta piscina en la terraza. Dijo el pelirrojo emocionado con cada palabra que recordara ese magnifico lugar.

-se debió gastar un dineral con todo esto. Dijo Hermione, sabía que habitaciones así no eran fáciles de pagar.

-no sabes cuanto. Dijo Ron rápidamente, por su mente pasaban imágenes de cada rincón de esa isla y del hotel.

-pero eso es lo de menos. Cuando vuelva no sabré como agradecérselo. Nos lo organizó todo. Visitamos toda la isla. Fuimos a un valle que tendrías que verlo. Los ojos de Luna reflejaban la felicidad de esos días. -Era todo selva, y al final había una cascada donde podías pasar por detrás y ver como caía toda la cortina de agua delante de ti y rebotaba en unas piedras y cuando salías podías ver todo el valle y el mar al fondo. Encima fuimos por el anochecer y con el sol escondiéndose detrás del horizonte, era precioso y muy romántico. Luna terminó con un suspiro como añorando todo eso.

-entonces se lo pasaron muy bien. Dijo Hermione, quería saber cada punto que Harry les había ofrecido como regalo.

-ni que lo digas, un día cogimos un barco muggle y nos llevó... a unos arrecifes de coral y nos bañamos con delfines! Eran muy graciosos, y Luna se lo pasó en grande acariciándolos y jugando con ellos.

-me gustaría un día poder hacerlo... dijo la castaña fascinada con todos los detalles que le contaban sus amigos.

Al cabo de un rato Ginny entró, y se sentó junto a ellos a escuchar las historias que explicaban Ron y Luna sobre su viaje.

-pero para mí lo mejor fue la comida. Dijo Ron.

-que raro Ron, tú y la comida. No se si amas más a Luna o a la comida. Dijo Ginny. El comentario de la pelirroja hizo que las tres estallaran en carcajadas, mientras que Ron perseguía por el salón a su hermana.

-en verdad Ron tiene razón, Harry contrató servicio de habitaciones completo y podíamos pedir todo lo que quisiéramos y en cualquier momento.

-entonces creo que todos estaríamos como Ron, pero él aún más que nosotras. Dijo la castaña.

-por cierto Hermione que nos tenías que comentar? Preguntó Luna, ya que habían explicado todo referente al viaje y habían enseñado todas las fotografías.

-vosotros sabéis como fue derrotado Voldemort? Preguntó esperando que alguien ellos hubiera visto algo u oído algún detalle. Pero en el fondo sabía que no era así.

Los tres negaron con la cabeza a la vez.

-es que solo lo saben Harry y Dumbledore. Y él no puede comentar nada al respecto porqué sino Harry no volverá y creo que la marcha de Harry está relacionada con esto. Y después Dumbledore dijo que los pequeños detalles son los más importantes. Dijo Hermione, intentaba encontrar esos pequeños detalles. Pero estaba haciendo mal, intentaba recordar durante la batalla y no era a eso concretamente a lo que se refería Dumbledore.

-y que significa eso? Preguntó Ron no entendió ni una palabra de su amiga.

-no lo se, pero puede que pasamos algo por alto en la última batalla. Dijo Hermione.

-yo no se nada, estaba con Neville y Ginny luchando contra Nott y dos mortifagos más. Después huyeron y Mcgonagall nos dijo que habíais sido trasladados a San Mungo. Que Harry y Ron eran los que estaban pero. Dijo Luna.

Ron y Ginny no contestaron, no sabían nada que pudiera aportar nada nuevo.

-bueno dejarlo son estupideces mías. Por cierto Ron, mañana no tenemos que ir al trabajo hasta las cinco de la tarde. Dijo Hermione cambiando de tema, viendo que sus amigos no podrían ayudarla en ese tema.

-porque? Preguntó Ron un poco sorprendido, siempre entraban a las 9 o diez de la mañana.

-estamos enterados que mañana por la noche puede haber un ataque de mortifagos y tendremos que estar descansados. Dijo Hermione con un tono serio, no lo había utilizado en toda la tarde que estaba con ellos.

Los cuatro siguieron hablando sin preocuparse, sobre las palabras de Dumbledore o el ataque de los mortifagos.

Al día siguiente por la noche, en el departamento de aurores del Ministerio.

-que guardia más aburrida. Dijo ron colocando sus pies encima de la mesa.

-Ron estate concentrado por si atacan Hogsmeade de repente. Dijo Draco retirando los pies de Ron de su mesa.

-Tonks como está la situación. Dijo Hermione acercándose a la mesa.

-tenemos a vigías en cinco lugares, si alguno avisara tenemos todos los transladores preparados para movilizar a los que estamos de guardia. Y todos saben el plan, así que no te preocupes. Si sucede alguna cosa actuaremos rápida y efectivamente. Dijo Tonks pasándole una taza de café.

Pasaron unos minutos, entonces la alarma sonó en la calle principal de Hogsmeade.

-grupo dos, coger traslador número cinco! Grupo uno el número cuatro! Nos reuniremos en la plaza del norte. Dijo Tonks.

los diez aurores que había en la sala se repartieron y tocaron una pluma y un lápiz.

Hermione notó la sensación de que un gancho el estuviera tirando de ella.

Ron, Draco, Hermione y dos aurores más aparecieron en el centro de la calle principal. Vieron como los magos bajaban corriendo por la calle. Los cinco fueron en esa dirección seguro que ocurría algo. más adelante vieron como un grupo de cinco mortifagos estaban aterrorizando a una familia. Los aurores les derrotaron con facilidad, parecían bastante débiles, y los ataron, pero continuaron para la plaza norte donde habían quedado con Tonks.

-vamos! allí está Tonks. Dijo Hermione viendo que tres aurores estaban derrotados en el suelo y otro ayudaba a curarlos. Mientras Tonks tenía una feroz batalla con dos mortifagos.

-desmayus! Pronunció Draco derrotando uno de los mortifagos.

-crucio! Pronunció el mortifago. Casi le da a Ron, pero Tonks le apartó antes que le diera.

-Expeliarmus! Pronunció Hermione y desarmó al mortifago lanzándolo unos metros para atrás.

-incarcero! Pronunció Tonks. El mortifago fue atrapado por unas cuerdas al instante, impidiéndole que se moviera.

-como están? Preguntó Hermione comprobando a un compañero herido.

-el peor es Jones, tiene una herida profunda y lo tenemos que trasladar inmediatamente a San Mungo. Dijo un auror comprimiendo la herida para que no sangrara tanto.

-toma este translador, y llévatelo de aquí. Dijo tonks entregándole una hoja de periódico, mientras miraba a un lado y a otro para descubrir más mortifagos.

-como están los demás? Preguntó Ron, viendo que uno de ellos estaba desmayado.

-bastante bien solo tienen algunas heridas superficiales. Dijo Draco revisando una pequeña herida en una pierna.

-Tonks, sabes si hay más mortifagos? Preguntó la castaña, ella, Draco y Ron. Mientras llegaban no pudieron distinguir a ninguno más.

-me parece que si Hermione, vi a cinco más por la derecha pero desaparecieron. Dijo mirando alrededor de la plaza por si percibía algún movimiento.

-al norte, se acercan cinco mortifagos! Gritó Draco que los acaba de ver aparecer ante ellos.

-expeliarmus! Pronunciaron los cinco a la vez pero se pudieron defender sin problemas. Pero solo era una maniobra de distracción porque detrás de los aurores aparecieron cinco mortifagos más, sin que se dieran cuenta.

-Crucio! Pronunciaron a la vez. Hermione se giró al sentir pronunciar la maldición imperdonable, pero era demasiado tarde para esquivarlos o defenderse. Ron también se dio cuenta y cerró los ojos... Pero un escudo se formó ante ellos haciendo que los cinco rayos se desviaran. Nadie entendía que había sucedido. Pero Hermione reaccionó y derrotó a un mortifago. Ron también lo hizo. Mientras Draco y Tonks se ocupaban de los otros cinco.

-expeliarmus! Pronunció Ron pero el mortifago se protegió ante aquel hechizo.

-crucio! Ron lo esquivó perfectamente esta vez.

-incendio! Una llama salió de la varita de Hermione e impactó en dos mortifagos, encendiendo sus capas.

Estos dos huyeron, Tonks y Draco ya habían derrotado a tres y solo les quedaban dos, igual que Ron y Hermione.

-Desmayus! Pronunció el pelirrojo. Esta vez impactó en un mortifago cayendo desmayado en el suelo.

Draco derrotó a otro dejándolo desarmado y tumbado en el suelo.

Los dos mortifagos restantes huyeron al ver como estaba la batalla.

-incarcero! Pronunció Tonks atando a dos mortifagos que estaban delante de ella tumbados en el suelo.

Draco hizo lo mismo. La situación ya estaba controlada.

Esa noche solo fueron heridos tres aurores, nadie más. El de más importancia Jones, que debería permanecer dos semanas en el hospital. Los cuatro fueron felicitados por Moody por su actuación ante el rápido ataque de los mortifagos.

Pasó un mes desde ese incidente. Los mortifagos no dieron señal de vida. Pero al norte de Londres...

-los aurores están muy entrenados, sobre todo esa maldita Sangre sucia. Dijo Lucius levantándose de su silla.

-si tendremos que tener más cuidado. Dijo Bellatrix.

-Nott como va la misión del rapto de ella? Preguntó Lucius, sabía que era muy importante, para recuperar el poder que habían perdido.

-cuando indiques la podemos iniciar sin ningún problema, aquí está el plan detallado. Dijo el mortifago depositando unos papeles encima de la mesa.

-perfecto mañana lo haremos, tenemos que saber si Potter ha vuelto, seguro que la querrá proteger... Lucius tenía claro que si Harry no aparecía tendrían el camino mucho más libre para recuperar poder. –Avery, la misión alada, cuanto tiempo falta? Preguntó de repente Lucius, cogiendo por sorpresa a su compañero mortifago.

-en mes y medio estará lista, hemos tenido un contratiempo con dos especimenes pero estará lista según lo previsto. Dijo Avery con voz calmada, confiaba mucho en su trabajo realizado.

-al final resurgiremos con el mismo poder que antes. Por el señor oscuro! Gritó Lucius levantando su varita.

-por el señor oscuro! Pronunciaron todos los presentes e hicieron lo mismo que él.

Colagusano apareció por la puerta.

-Lucius mañana será el día perfecto, ella estará de guardia y habrá pocos efectivos. Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sabía que estaba vez lo había hecho.

-bien hecho colagusano, estás aprendiendo a obedecer otra vez a tus superiores. Dijo Lucius con una risa malévola.

* * *

marta: gracias por tu review, y creo que todos empezamos a leer los fics por aburrimiento jejejeje

thiago: gracias por tu review, ( creo que voy a poner un documento de word con esa frase y solo poner copiar y pegar, XD) y claro hasta más adelante no podrás opinar a la perfección sobre esta historia es comprensible, pero mientras la sigas leyendo...

Bueno el viernes subiré otro capítulo de mi historia...


	5. secuestro?

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JKR y wb... y toda la historia que ya sabéis. Es una historia sin ánimo de lucro... blablablablabla.

Bueno aquí vengo con otro capítulo de mi fic

**Secuestro?... y un nuevo trío. (tampoco os asustéis...)**

Al día siguiente en la sala de operaciones de los aurores...

-odio estás guardias tan largas. Dijo Ron cogiendo una taza de café.

-Ron pero se deben hacer, sabes que pueden atacar en cualquier lugar y los aurores tenemos que estar alerta. Dijo Hermione. Estaba haciendo levitar un libro por encima de la cabeza del pelirrojo.

-si, pero es viernes por la noche... podríamos estar bebiendo en alguna taberna y en cambio, estamos aquí aburridos, mirando el mapa por si sucede alguna cosa. Dijo Ron casi divagando en voz alta.

-Ron es nuestro trabajo. Le recriminó Hermione por ese comentario.

-ya, pero hoy Draco le tocaba pero ha conseguido que Moody le cambie el día. En su voz se notaba los celos, que Draco hubiera conseguido ese permiso y él no.

-eso es verdad, pero creo que se porque... dijo la castaña mirando el techo de la sala.

-Hermione si lo sabes dilo, así mañana podré reírme un poco de él. Siempre lo hace él de mí. Dijo Ron casi suplicando, aunque sabía que Hermione seguramente no el diría nada. Pero por lo menos lo intentaba.

La castaña iba a responder con ambigüedades, pero Tonks entró corriendo a la sala. Los dos se levantaron y antes de poder preguntarle que sucedía, ella les estaba contando el motivo.

-han sido avistados cinco mortifagos en un pueblo al norte de Londres, tenemos que ir ya. Para prevenir ataques, dentro de media hora llegarán refuerzos, pero hasta ese momento estamos solos. Tocar el traslador diez y apareceremos, en el lugar. Dijo Tonks con cara de preocupación, no era la forma de actuar de los mortifagos.

Tres aurores más se levantaron de su asiento y fueron donde se encontraba el traslador. Todos notaron la familiar sensación que alguien tirara de ellos.

Aparecieron en una carretera de tierra. A la derecha había un bosque bastante frondoso. Delante de ellos habían cinco mortifagos. Cuando los vieron empezaron a huir. La luz de la luna iluminaba el camino además de unas pequeñas luces cada cierto tiempo.

-expeliarmus! Pronunció Ron. El rayo rojo impactó de lleno en un mortifago, desarmándolo. El pelirrojo recogió su varita. Y lo apresó con unas cuerdas.

Los seis aurores continuaban persiguiendo a los mortifagos por esa estrecha carretera. Un de los mortifagos se fue por la derecha, corriendo hacia el bosque. Hermione al verlo lo siguió. Ron iba hacer lo mismo pero...

-Ron! necesito tu ayuda aquí. Dijo Tonks haciendo que el pelirrojo continuara persiguiendo al pequeño grupo de mortifagos.

Mientras Hermione continuaba persiguiendo al que se había escapado hacia el bosque. El mortifago estaba apunto de llegar al bosque. Ella sabía que si llegaba lo perdería dentro del bosque. –Desmayus! Pronunció la castaña el mortifago esquivó el rayo pero al hacerlo tropezó con una rama y cayó al suelo.

-Crucio! Pronunció dándose la vuelta, pero falló de mucho, hizo el hechizo sin saber donde estaba realmente Hermione.

-Expeliarmus! La varita del mortifago salió por los aires. –incarcero! Pronunció la castaña. Una cuerda dejó atado al mortifago fuertemente para que no se moviera. La castaña miró hacia la carretera pero no vio a ninguno de sus compañeros ni a los mortifagos.

Hermione recogió la varita del mago del suelo y la rompió por el medio, y le mostró la varita rota. Para que supiera que no tenía escapatoria.

-di quien es tu jefe. Dijo la castaña agarrándolo por la capa.

El mortifago no respondía. En ningún momento apartó la mirada como desafiándola, pero Hermione tampoco lo hacia. Ese mortifago parecía poco poderoso, creyó que si hubiera escapado, sus jefes lo torturarían o incluso lo matarían por huir.

-responde! maldito mortifago! Hermione le amenazó con la varita. Mostraba una mirada amenazadora, como si contuviera ira, pero no era así. El mortifago seguía sin responder.

-desmayus! Pronunció Hermione y el mortifago cayó desmayado. Con la parte derecha de la cara encima del barro. Pero dejó a la vista una marca en el cuello. Era la marca de los mortifagos, la calavera y la serpiente. Pero esta tenía algo diferente, un rayó estaba encima de estas dos. Como tachándolas.

-parece la cicatriz de... murmuraba Hermione sin creerse lo que veía.

-puede que mi cicatriz. Dijo una voz maléfica enfrente de ella.

Un hombre apareció. Hermione quedó paralizada al ver a Harry. Esos ojos verdes con una capa de mortifago. Parecía como si los años no hubieran pasado desde la última vez que se vieron, tenía la misma cara flacucha y era igual de alto. Ningún cambio en él. Como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado desde que se marchó ese día.

-Harry? Preguntó asustada Hermione, ante la idea que Harry estuviera con los mortifagos. Que fuera su nuevo señor oscuro. La castaña cayó de rodillas, derrotada por esa idea.

Pero su pregunta no fue respondida. El mortifago pronunció –crucio! Este impactó de lleno. Hermione no hizo nada para esquivarlo. Estaba como paralizada, su mente no era capaz de asimilar esa idea.

La castaña se retorcía en el suelo de dolor, como si miles de alfileres se le clavaran en los pulmones, faltándole el aire.

-desmayus! Pronunció el mortifago. Y Hermione perdió el conocimiento. Quedando inerte en el suelo, aún con el rostro mostrando su dolor.

Pasaron unos segundos y se escuchó una voz femenina. –bien hecho Nott, la tenemos. Vamos a llevarla con Lucius y allí la torturaremos hasta la locura. Incarcero! Unas cuerdas ataron fuertemente a la castaña.

-gracias Bellatrix, pero tendré que aguantar con la cara del mocoso durante unos diez minutos. No puedo ni mirarme a un espejo. Ver el que derrotó al señor oscuro me da ganas de golpearme a mi mismo. Dijo Nott tocándose la cicatriz en forma de rayo, balbuceaba palabras de odio hacia Harry.

-bueno pero nos divertiremos con su amiga y sabremos si ha vuelto o no. dijo con una sonrisa maléfica Bellatrix desatando al mortifago desmayado. Le dio a beber una poción para que se recuperara de su inconsciencia.

-gracias. Dijo levantándose del suelo con mucha dificultad parecía como si sus músculos no se hubieran despertado aún.

Un rayo rojo impactó en bellatrix y fue lanzada bastantes metros atrás topando con un árbol. Su varita quedó enfrente de ella, un poco escondida detrás de una planta.

-petrifícus totalus! Pronunció una voz desconocida para ellos. Un rayo blanco salió entre los árboles, dejando inmóvil al mortifago que se había recuperado. El dejó en la postura que estaba, solo movía los ojos intentando descubrir a su misterioso agresor.

-pero que sucede! Dijo Nott. Apuntaba hacia donde oía cualquier ruido, ni que fuera un pájaro. Todo eran sombras que se movían lentamente en la oscuridad de la noche, solo sorprendida por los tenues rayos de la luna. No sabía que hacer, le parecía como si estuviera rodeado por miles de aurores esperando a atacarle.

Nott oyó como una rama se rompió detrás de un matorral, apuntó su varita y sin dudar un segundo pronunció –Avada kedravra. Una sonrisa se dibujó en ese cansado rostro, por la edad. Sabía que le había dado. Estaba convencido de ello. Respiró profundamente.

-te has equivocado. Dijo una voz tenebrosa detrás de él. Se giró para apuntar otra vez pero un rayo rojo impactó en él. Su varita se desenganchó de su mano y él fue impulsado contra un árbol. Al chocar contra este, se oyó un estruendo. Una fisura había aparecido en el tronco del árbol.

Nott respiraba con dificultad con si alguna de sus costillas estuviera clavada en su pulmón. Intentaba hacerlo lo menos posible, porque a cada bocanada de aire, notaba como se clavaba aún más adentro y el dolor iba en aumento. Sus ojos se movían a gran velocidad intentando encontrar el agresor de sus dos compañeros y de él.

Bellatrix se levantó, y al ver esa escena de su compañero mortifago derrotado, cogió su varita y se marchó entre la oscuridad del bosque permitiéndole una huida simple y eficaz. Habían derrotado a dos mortifagos, sin entender de donde provenían esos hechizos.

-quien eres? Preguntó Nott al ver un encapuchado dirigirse hacia él, apareciendo entre unos matorrales.

-tu peor pesadilla. Cada vez que veas la luz de la noche, recordarás este dolor. Peor que un crucio, porque es más profundo. Mejor no hables, ni lo intentes, porque a cada palabra que pronuncies tu muerte se acercará más y más. Cada movimiento que realices tu dolor aumentará. Si fueras un mago de verdad lucharías en igualdad de condiciones, con honor hasta tu muerte o la suya. Pero esto es lo que os caracteriza a los mortifagos, la falta de honor. Dijo el encapuchado jugando con la varita del otro –incarcero! Pronunció a continuación. Unas cuerdas ataron al mortifago.

En verdad no era necesario, el mortifago no tenía fuerzas para moverse. Incluso le fue mejor para él, el dolor no era tan intenso. Pero las palabras de ese encapuchado le dejaron como ido. Pensando en cada uno de las palabras, analizándolas, no veía ni lo que sucedía delante de él. El encapuchado se levantó y se dirigió hacía Hermione.

Posó su mano en las cuerdas que la aprisionaban, en un instante estás se calcinaron dejándola libre. Ahora respiraba más cómodamente. El encapuchado revisó el cuerpo de la auror para comprobar si tenía alguna herida. Tomó el pulso de ella. Posando su dedo pulgar en su muñeca. Estaba bien.

-Hermione! Hermione! Gritaba una voz, parecía que resonara en todo el bosque. Se notaba la preocupación en esa voz.

El misterioso hombre se marchó entre la oscuridad del bosque, como había hecho Bellatrix anteriormente. Sin dejar ningún rastro de él.

Un cabello rojizo y otro rosa chicle aparecieron entre los matorrales. Vieron la escena donde su amiga estaba tumbada en el suelo. Como derrotada por alguien.

Unos ojos ámbar se abrieron lentamente, dejando entrever un mundo borroso donde solo pudo distinguir la figura de una persona. Los volvió a cerrar y abrir nuevamente, entonces pudo enfocar bien. La silueta del hombre había desaparecido.

-donde estoy? Se preguntó en voz alta. Había visto ese lugar antes, pero ahora no lo recordaba. Las imágenes de lo último vivido vinieron a su mente.

Una joven sanadora de pelo cobrizo entró por la puerta. Alegrándose que hubiera despertado. La miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hermione como te encuentras? Preguntó sentándose a su lado y examinando una pequeña herida en el brazo.

-bien, me duele un poco el costado. Pero... vi a Harry, era un mortifago, su jefe. Me atacó. Dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Cuatro personas entraron a la habitación de San Mungo. Ron, Luna, Draco y Neville.

-estás mejor? Preguntó el pelirrojo interesado en el estado de su amiga.

-si! ya he contestado a esa pregunta! Dijo enojada al recordar la imagen de su mejor amigo, lanzándole la maldición imperdonable, la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Se había convertido en lo que tanto odió, en un enemigo para el mundo, para ella, para sus amigos.

-Hermione, se que crees que fue Harry quien te atacó. Pero no fue así, era el mortifago Nott que tomó la poción multijugos, transformándose en él. Dijo el pelirrojo acariciando su mano como señal de apoyo, sabía que esas palabras le impactarían mucho.

-pero... "poción multijugos? Pero como consiguieron el cabello?" pensó ella, lo había visto igual que en séptimo curso en Hogwarts, parecía lógico.

-si Hermione, es verdad. No era Harry, tranquilízate. Cuando perseguiste a ese mortifago, nosotros derrotamos a los demás. Y entonces fuimos en tu búsqueda. Cuando te encontramos, estabas desmayada y vimos a Harry tumbado en el suelo atado con cuerdas, pero pasaron unos segundos y se convirtió en Nott. También vimos al mortifago que habías perseguido petrificado. Cuando desatamos a Nott solo hacía que repetir: el encapuchado una y otra vez.

-pero quien derrotó a Nott y al otro mortifago? Preguntó ella.

-fue Dumbledore. Cuando te íbamos a trasladar aquí, apareció y dijo que le avisaron y vino ayudarnos. Y que fue en busca de Lucius, que también estaba por allí. Dijo Ron tranquilizando a Hermione.

-bueno dejarla descansar. Esta tarde le daré el alta. Además vosotros tenéis trabajo en el ministerio. Dijo Ginny haciendo que se marcharan.

-si quieres Hermione, puedes probar mi último invento y saldrías de aquí dentro de cinco minutos. Dijo Neville con una sonrisa, intentado que ella aceptara.

-No Neville, no lo probarás en ella. No te lo permito. Hazlo en otro. Dijo Ginny empujándolo hacia fuera de la habitación. A Hermione se le escapó un poco la risa.

-por lo menos te he hecho reír... dijo Neville desapareciendo con Ginny detrás de la puerta.

Por fin todos salieron de la habitación, dejando a hermione inmersa en sus propios pensamientos.

Draco llegó a su despacho. Empezó hacer informes sobre los dos últimos ataques de los mortifagos. Entonces recordó las palabras de Ron "encapuchado" y todos los sucesos de ayer por la noche vinieron a su mente.

* * *

_Flash Back_

_Draco llegó a su casa después de una cita con Ginny Welsey. La mansión Malfoy era enorme, y muy bien protegida, sabía que su padre intentaría atacarle y pidió ayuda a Dumbledore, con las defensas mágicas de su casa. El aspecto tenebroso de esa mansión había desaparecido por completo. El rubio no quería nada que le recordara a su padre, eso le hacía enfurecer. Sabía perfectamente que ahora él era uno de los líderes de los mortifagos. Pero no temía enfrentarse a él._

_El rubio avanzó hasta el gran salón. Tenía tres sofás de piel negra, colocados alrededor de la chimenea. En el centro había una mesilla de cristal. Donde había la última carta que Ginny le había escrito para quedar esa noche. Se sentó en el sofá, enfrente de la chimenea. Al cabo de un rato se levantó y se dirigió a un armario que había al lado de la chimenea. Sacó un vaso y una botella de whisky de fuego. Se llenó la copa con dos dedos de ese fuerte licor. –glacius. Pronunció Draco y el vaso se heló enfriando la bebida. Pasó su mano por su rostro, estaba cansado. Primero fue a cenar con ella y después estuvieron bailando dos horas en un Pub de Londres. Encima había tenido que trabajar todo el día para librarse de la guardia y poder salir con Ginny aquella noche._

_Se volvió a sentar en el sofá. Se quedó hipnotizado con el movimiento de las llamas, danzaba como él y la pelirroja lo habían hecho anteriormente. Parpadeó dos veces como volviendo a la realidad y se tomó de un sorbo todo el vaso._

_El rubio suspiró –quien me iba a decir que me enamoraría perdidamente de Ginny, cuando hace unos años solo hacía que burlarme de su familía. Dijo en voz alta como para escuchar a su corazón. Draco no esperaba respuesta alguna pero..._

_-si, quien lo iba a decir. Dijo una voz escalofriante detrás de él. El rubio se giró y agarró su varita. Pero no pudo hacer nada más, porque esa misteriosa persona le había agarrado por el cuello, con una sola mano, impidiéndole articular ninguna palabra._

_-solo venía a decirte, que se que sales con Wesley desde hace una semana. Puede que en un futuro seamos amigos, pero si dañas el corazón de Wesley, y solo es uno de tus flirteos. Volveré y haré que abran otra vez tu caso y seas enviado a Azkaban. Se que fuiste obligado hacerte mortifago, pero podría hacer parecer que no fuiste obligado para nada y pudrirte en esa prisión con las personas que tanto te odian. Dijo esa voz, no podía ver el rostro de esa persona. Su capa con capucha lo ocultaba, a pesar que la chimenea lo iluminara._

_Justo terminar la última palabra, el misterioso hombre desapareció. Pero Draco no pudo pensar en lo sucedido, porque la cabeza de moody apareció en su chimenea y le dijo que los mortifagos habían atacado y que Hermione estaba herida._

_Fin Flash Back_

* * *

Mientras al sur de Inglaterra...

-Lucius salió mal el secuestro, un mago ayudó a la sangre sucia. Dijo Bellatrix entrando en una habitación, solo iluminada por velas. Parecía incluso asustada por la reacción del mortifago.

-fue Potter? Dijo el mortifago buscando la mirada de ella.

-no te podría decir si era él o no, porque no llegué a ver al mago. Pero su voz era pausada y tenebrosa. Parecía la voz de un anciano. Dijo sentándose al lado del mortifago.

-seguro que fue Dumbledore, siempre protegiendo a los suyos. Dijo Lucius con rabia al salir mal el plan. El plan necesario para inclinar la balanza hacia ellos.

-que hacemos ahora? Retrasamos la misión alada? Preguntó Bellatrix. Las dos últimas misiones de los mortifagos habían salido mal. No sabía bien que hacer, Lucius lo organizaba todo y ahora parecía como ido. Pensando en otra cosa.

-no! dijo rudamente el mortifago. -Seguiremos sobre el plan. Sino puede que lo descubran, y la preparación durante un año no servirá para nada. Dentro de un mes lo ejecutaremos. Así todo el mundo sabrá que hemos vuelto y con la misma fuerza que antes. Además podremos vengarnos de la sangre sucia con sus padres... dijo Lucius dando mucha más importancia a las últimas palabras.

Pasó casi un mes, los mortifagos iban a ejecutar su misión más importante dentro de poco. Mientras en la tundra siberiana...

Dos hombres andaban en dirección a una formación rocosa. Uno llevaba una lanza de por lo menos dos metros atada a su espalda. Tenía el cabello rubio largo hasta los hombros y los ojos negros. Tenía una nariz un poco aguileña. Vestía un tupido abrigo de piel. El otro hombre, llevaba en su espalda una gran hacha. No tenía cabello y mostraba una tupida barba morena. Sus ojos azules resaltaban su cara que mostraba alguna cicatriz. Llevaba una capa con un dragón bordado en ella y en su mano derecha aguantaba una botella de vodka.

-Vladimir, no se como puede aguantar este frío. Llevó este enorme abrigo y aún tengo frío, además lleva dos años aquí y parece como si estuviera en el caribe. Dijo el hombre rubio moviendo sus manos por sus brazos cruzados, intentando entrar un poco en calor.

-Jack, ya sabes como es. Por lo menos desde que me siguió Blade, tiene algo de compañía. Pero no se si aceptará venir con nosotros. Dijo Vladimir tomando un trago de su botella.

-Conozco a Harry desde hace cuatro años, cuando me salvó la vida en la garganta del dragón, y se que cuando le expliquemos todo aceptará. Siempre ayuda a las personas y no creo que esta sea su primera vez. Dijo Jack tendiendo la mano para que Vladimir le pasara la botella de Vodka.

Los dos hombres vislumbraron la silueta de un hombre sentado encima de una piedra, posición de meditación. Como siempre que le iban a ver.

-que hacéis los dos aquí, y con vuestras armas. Dijo Harry sin moverse.

-vamos a una misión. Dijo Vladimir sin querer responder mucho, le necesitaba en aquella misión.

-y a que venís aquí? preguntó el moreno con una voz pausada.

-venimos a pedirte que nos acompañes. Dijo Jack serio, no creía que de un principio aceptara. Pero por intentarlo no le sucedería nada.

-sabéis que no voy a ninguna misión desde hace dos años, sería una molestia para vosotros. Dijo Harry.

-si una molestia. Dijo irónicamente Jack. -el mejor con los dragones y el mejor mago sería una molestia para nosotros. Dijo Jack clavando en la nieve su larga lanza y sentándose a su lado.

-Harry, sabes perfectamente que no te lo pediríamos sino fuera importante. Dijo Vladimir tomando otro trago de la botella que Jack le había devuelto unos instantes antes.

-y donde es la misión? preguntó el moreno sin mucho interés.

-porque lo preguntas si ya lo sabes. Dijo Jack.

-porque debería saberlo? Preguntó nuevamente, otra vez sin mucho interés.

-en tu país Harry, Inglaterra. Dijo Vladimir.

El moreno al oír esas palabras ni se inmutó. Parecía que lo supiera. "su país, su casa" pensó el moreno -no iré. Dijo secamente Harry intentado zanjar el asunto.

-sabemos que aún no te crees preparado para volver con ellos, pero el ministro de magia Arthur Wesley y el jefe de aurores nos han pedido que vayamos para ayudarles con un problema con dragones. Dijo Vladimir intentando convencer a Harry. Sabía que el hijo del ministro era su amigo y Arthur había sido un padre para él. Haber si eso le convencía ni que fuera muy poco, pero tenía pensado como hacerlo.

-necesitáis mi ayuda con algún Gales verde, pero si son los mas fáciles de controlar. Dijo Harry levantándose de esa piedra.

-no te pediríamos que nos ayudaras con eso. Dijo Jack como recriminándole su respuesta. -Han descubierto que esos mortifagos, tienen unos dragones para atormentar la ciudad de Bristol. Según lo que nos han dicho pueden ser ocho dragones. Necesitamos que vengas, si quieres camúflate o haz algo para que no te reconozcan, pero ven. También nos han dicho que esta noche podrían atacar y te necesitamos para llegar a tiempo y detenerlos. Dijo Jack.

-sería la última cosa que te pediría Harry, y no insistiría que volvieras con los tuyos. Dijo Vladimir posando su mano en el hombro.

-de acuerdo, pero Vladimir tendrás que dejar eso, además me llamaréis Zoran. Cuando estemos allí. Dijo Harry.

-también necesitaremos a Blade. Dijo Jack ese punto sería más complicado, pero necesario.

-voy a buscarla y también mis cosas y marchamos dentro de diez minutos. Dijo el moreno con una pequeña sonrisa.

Harry desapareció ante ellos sin saber donde había ido.

-porque vamos nosotros? él solo podría capturarlos a todos y volver aquí mañana. Dijo Jack levantándose de la roca.

-porque no querrá ir al ministerio y además no aceptará el dinero que nos darán, es demasiado honrado. Dijo Vladimir riendo.

-por cierto cuanto es? Dijo Jack interesado en la suma de galeones.

-medio millón de galeones para cada uno. Dijo Vladimir tomando el último trago de esa botella porque la rompió contra la roca.

-nuestro mejor trabajo. Dijo Jack mirando el lago, que aún parecía un enorme espejo.

-si, porque hemos prometido que terminaríamos esta misma noche. Suerte que viene Harry, sino no se como lo conseguiríamos. Dijo con una sonrisa Vladimir.

Mientras en Londres, en un despacho de la segunda planta del ministerio.

-adelante. Dijo Hermione guardando un documento en un cajón de su escritorio.

-Hermione, Moody a dicho que tenemos reunión urgente dentro de quince minutos en la sala de operaciones. Dijo Ron apareciendo por la puerta. Y sentándose delante de ella.

-de acuerdo. Estaré allí. Dijo ella cogiendo un dossier de su mesa.

-volverá, lo prometió. Dijo Ron viendo que Hermione prestaba más atención a una foto de Harry que al dossier.

-lo se, pero la pregunta es, cuando? Dijo ella suspirando.

-no lo se, eso es decisión de Harry. Y ahora tenemos una reunión importante, me parece que es sobre una misión. Dijo Ron un poco preocupado, tanto por ella, como para la misión. Normalmente no había una reunión tan urgente y menos a esas horas.

-vamos pasando y así vamos preparando todo. Dijo Hermione levantándose de su silla.

-de acuerdo. Ron hizo lo mismo que ella.

Los dos aurores salieron del despacho de ella y se dirigieron a la sala de operaciones. En el camino se encontraron con Draco que también iba para la reunión.

Entraron en la sala de operaciones y se sentaron en sus sitios. Unas carpetas estaban en sus mesas pero no se podían abrir. Tenían un sello mágico. Eso significaba que primero Moody les explicaría cada detalle de esa misión.

Al cabo de unos minutos Moody entró con Tonks, Vladimir y Jack.

Tonks se sentó con ellos tres. Y Moody, Vladimir y Jack fueron a la mesa principal. Mantenían una animada charla, mientras los últimos aurores tomaban sitio en la sala.

El ojo mágico de Moody miraba hacia a la puerta, esperando que todos entraran y tomaran asiento. -bueno veo que ya están todos. Dijo Moody tomando sitio en su mesa. Vladimir y Jack permanecían de pie. Moody continuó –bueno os he reunido aquí, porque hemos descubierto que los mortifagos quieren atacar Bristol, quieren atemorizar a los magos y muggles, y mostrar que han vuelto. Según nuestros informadores quieren provocar el miedo con un ataque con dragones a la ciudad. Dos especialistas en dragones nos ayudarán en esta misión. Estarán al mando de toda la misión, bajo mi supervisión y la del ministro de magia. Dijo Moody señalando a Jack y Vladimir. Estos dos se sentaron a su lado ante la atenta mirada de los presentes.

-porque no llamaron a mi hermano, es una eminencia sobre dragones en Rumania. Dijo Ron con desprecio al ver esos dos tipos que ni conocía, ni había oído hablar de ellos a su hermano que siempre le hablaba de especialistas de dragones y sus nombres.

-primero decir que somos tres, no dos como ha dicho vuestro jefe de aurores. Mi nombre es Vladimir Zucobsky y él, Jack Miller. Estaréis bajo nuestras órdenes en esta operación. Y las cumpliréis todas, ninguna sin excepción Será durante la noche, creemos que atacaran mañana. Pero debemos detenerlos hoy, continúa Jack. Dijo Vladimir con tono serio y un poco autoritario.

Entonces detrás de él. Aparecieron dos mapas. Uno de Bristol y otro de una zona boscosa.

-tenemos certeza que están escondidos en los claros del bosque, al norte de Bristol... Jack fue interrumpido por el brazo levantado de Ron. –di tu nombre y formula la pregunta. Y hasta que no acabemos de explicarlo todo, no contestaremos a ninguna cuestión más. Terminó Jack un poco enojado por la actitud el pelirrojo.

-Ron Wesley. Que clase de dragones nos enfrentaremos? Y en cuales estáis especializados? Dijo Ron con sarcasmo como desprestigiándolos.

Gracias a tods por sus reviews...

Thiago: bueno puede que llegue a caer en un poco de dramatismo del de siempre, pero... no te voy a decir como muere Voldemort sino la intriga a tomar por culo, XD, pero en la calificación pone acción y aventuras... pero mis fics se caracterizan por acción! Jajajajaja.

Menlor: Donde coño está Harry? Pues en el capítulo al que has enviado un review lo dice, capítulo 4, la tundra siberiana. Bueno siberia. Bueno Rusia pero un poco a la derecha, después de la cordillera de los Urales, un mapa del mundi y lo encontraras... jejejeje, por cierto último apunte, amigo, amigo, amigo, soy amigo, no me cambies el sexo que me gusta muxo. jajajjaja

Mercy: pues he continuado... jejejeje. Gracias por tu review.

Marta: bueno si aparece Harry termina la historia... no, sino se terminaría demasiado pronto... pero ya verás...

Aidee: me alegra que te guste, y no me importa si el review es largo o no, yo estaré igualmente feliz por haberlo recibido. Jejeje

Amaterasu: me encanta que te encante mi historia que encanta a las encantadoras personas que dejan reviews... perdona creo que me he perdido... XD sin lío mental. Bueno muchas gracias por tu review. Que las partes de los dialogos se hacen un poco pesadas... pues seguramente si, porque esta historia la empece a escribir, y tampoco he pensado en revisarla mucho, sino pierdo mucho tiempo.

Soyunangel: GRACIAS CLAU! Y yo tambien T.Q.M.M.A. haber si entiendes las dos últimas letras, supongo que si, y sino preguntámelo por el msnger.

Sakura: gracias por tu review, y yo también creo que es la mejor pareja, pero me importa poco lo que piense la demás gente, yo escribo HyH porque me gusta la pareja. Y cada uno decida si quiero leerlo o no.

Como siempre termino... muchas gracias nuevamente por vuestros reviews, y también muchas gracias a todos los que solamente lo leen.

PD: en el siguiente capítulo como habéis leido Harry será llamado Zoran. Así para que no os perdáis, ZORAN Y HARRY SON LA MISMA PERSONA! Para que no os hagáis un lío, solo lo aviso y luego no me critiquéis en los reviews del siguiente capítulo, que lo pondré el lunes.


	6. cazadores de dragones y Blade

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Harry potter pertenecen... bla bla bla ya sabéis como continúa...

Bueno vengo con otro capítulo... os recuerdo que ZORAN es HARRY, no os hagáis un lío por este detalle...

------------------------------

**CAZADOR DE DRAGONES**

**Cazadores de dragones y Blade...**

-------------------------------

-Ron Wesley. que clase de dragones nos enfrentaremos? Y en cuales estáis especializados? Dijo Ron con sarcasmo como desprestigiándolos.

-no sabemos exactamente que razas pueden haber, ni el número. Según nos ha comunicado vuestro jefe de aurores podrían ser ocho. y respondiendo a su pregunta impertinente, no somos especialistas en ninguna raza sino que nosotros los capturamos. Y ahora Jack continua explicando el plan si no hay ninguna interrupción más. Dijo Vladimir.

-gracias Vladimir. En esta zona de bosque es donde tendrán los dragones. Vosotros los aurores os colocaréis en un perímetro para vigilar si algún dragón o mortifago intenta salir de allí. Mientras nosotros nos ocuparemos del problema. Todos los aurores estarán presentes manteniendo el perímetro y vuestro jefe de aurores os dirigirá desde aquí.

-perdona, pero eso es inaceptable. Dijo Moody interrumpiendo a Jack en su explicación.

-por? Estaba sorprendido que lo interrumpieran y se giró para mirar a los ojos a Moody.

-se os dijo que cuatro aurores os acompañarían en todo momento. Además el tercero de vosotros no está aquí. Dijo ojoloco acercándose a ellos.

-discutiremos todo esto cuando termine Jack de explicar el plan. Dijo Vladimir con pose de superioridad.

-que se creen estos dos. murmuró Ron viendo la actitud de Jack y Vladimir.

-se creen lo que son, cazadores de dragones. Dijo Draco con seguridad.

-como lo sabes? Preguntó Hermione sorprendida y dejó de prestar a la conversación de Moody y esos dos hombres.

-leí sobre Vladimir, es uno de los mejores cazadores de dragones. Y sus servicios son muy caros. Pero siempre resuelve el problema por el que ha sido contratado. Dijo Draco sin dejar de mirar a Vladimir que parecía muy enfadado con la actitud del jefe de aurores.

-bueno ahora termino de explicar el plan y si hay otra interrupción, nosotros nos vamos y os lo arregláis como podáis, de acuerdo? dijo Jack posando su mano en el mapa. -Pero dentro de tres días Bristol sería destruida por los dragones. Dijo Jack y continuó sin que nadie comentara nada más. –como iba diciendo habrá un perímetro alrededor de esta zona. Desde que entremos por la noche nadie podrá salir, cuando la misión de detener a los dragones haya terminado. Se lo comunicaremos al jefe de aurores y nosotros tres nos desentenderemos de lo demás. Como recomendación, os decimos que vayáis cerrando el perímetro para capturar más mortifagos. Ahora podéis formular preguntas y lo que queráis. Dijo Jack señalando a Moody.

Alastor depositó una carpeta delante de Vladimir. –cuando firmamos el contrato ponía que os acompañarían cuatro aurores. Ojoloco abrió la carpeta mostrándole el trato que firmaron.

-nosotros creemos más conveniente que vayamos solos, trabajaríamos mejor y más rápido. Pero si el contrato estipula esto, de acuerdo. Dijo Vladimir con un tono de desaprobación. cogió la carpeta y la revisó con Jack.

Pasaron unos minutos comentando entre los dos. Jack se giró hacia los presentes. –el jefe de aurores nos recomienda a Hermione Granger, Ronald Wesley, Draco Malfoy y Nimphadora Lupin. (N/A: tomó el nombre de Lupin pero todos continuaban llamándola Tonks) por favor levántense para saber quienes son. Dijo Jack buscando a esas cuatro personas.

Los cuatro se levantaron a la vez. Los de la primera fila.

-bueno, podéis elegir en venir con nosotros o no. solo deciros que nosotros no os garantizamos que salgáis con vida de allí. Tampoco haremos esfuerzos para protegeros, así que es vuestra decisión venir o no.

-yo voy. Dijo sin dudar un segundo Hermione, sus padres vivían en Bristol y no permitiría que nada saliera mal.

-yo también. Dijo Tonks.

-yo también voy. Dijo Draco con aires de superioridad.

-de acuerdo. Dijo Ron.

-entonces, son las... Vladimir miró su reloj. –siete y media de la tarde. Menos vosotros cuatro, los demás, ir a formar el perímetro ahora mismo y no dejar entrar nadie a excepción de nosotros. Y vosotros cuatro nos encontraremos dentro de media hora aquí. Dijo Vladimir señalando un parque justo al límite de ese bosque.

Los dos cazadores cogieron la carpeta que les había dado Moody, y salieron de la sala sin mirar a nadie. Ni prestar atención a las miradas de los aurores.

Los presentes solo hacían que comentar lo sucedido y el aspecto de los dos hombres. Al instante Moody les llamó la atención para que fueran a ocupar sus puestos en el perímetro.

Ya eran las ocho en punto. Los cuatro aurores aparecieron en un callejón oscuro, cerca de ese parque. Solo cabían dos personas una al lado de la otra y muy justo para continuar andando. Entonces formaron una fila de uno.

-bueno, ya estamos aquí, ese es el parque que nos dijeron. Dijo Tonks señalando una puerta de metal cerrada que había cruzando la calle que estaba al final del callejón.

Hermione cogió su varita. –pues será mejor que vayamos, no me fío mucho de esos dos.

-así que no te fías de nosotros, señorita Granger. Dijo una voz grave encima de ellos.

Los cuatro miraron hacia arriba y vieron a un hombre, con sus piernas se apoyaba a los dos edificios y se mantenía como si fuera la cosa más sencilla de hacer. Este saltó y cayó ante ellos.

-Zucobsky. Murmuró Ron sorprendido. Cuando lo vio, no creyó que fuera muy ágil.

-llamadme Vladimir, y seguidme, Jack nos espera en la entrada. Dijo él cazador de dragones dirigiéndose a la puerta de metal del parque, sin prestarles mucha atención.

Llegaron allí y Jack abrió la puerta. Y les saludó.

-por cierto y vuestro compañero donde está? Preguntó Draco sorprendido de no ver a nadie más.

-hace unos minutos se ha ido a buscar nuestras cosas, nos encontraremos en el punto de espera. Dijo Jack girándose y dirigiéndose al final del parque donde se encontraba el bosque.

-pero cuando entremos se cerrará el perímetro, como entrará él? Dijo Hermione no entendía nada de lo que sucedía. Sabía que el perímetro sería muy fuerte por ordenes de Moody. Además todos los aurores estarían vigilando.

-no creo que tenga problemas en sobrepasarlo. Dijo Vladimir riendo.

-bueno seguidnos. Dijo Jack.

Los seis se adentraron en el bosque. Cuando entraron allí, la luz del sol estaba desapareciendo. Pero allí dentro parecía de noche. Hermione no sabía como podían guiarse por ese laberinto natural. Todo parecía igual, árboles y pequeñas plantas, iban andando por dentro del bosque. Al pricipio por un pequeño sendero pero después este desapareció y tenían que ir a través de toda planta y matorral que encontrasen.

Llegaron a un pequeño claro, donde los últimos rayos de sol lo iluminaban débilmente. En los árboles habían clavadas la gran hacha de Vladimir, la lanza de Jack y en otro, dos espadas. En el centro había hecha un círculo con piedras bastante grandes, difíciles de mover.

-ya hemos llegado. Dijo Vladimir mostrándoles el lugar.

-y cuando llegará vuestro compañero? Preguntó Hermione curiosa de conocerlo.

-ya ha llegado. Respondió Jack señalando en un lugar entre dos árboles, donde un hombre estaba sentado meditando dándoles la espalda. No llevaba camisa, capa o abrigo alguno. Hermione pudo ver que en su espalda tenía gravado un dragón. Pero tampoco podía verlo muy bien la oscuridad que le rodeaba lo escondían.

-bueno sentaros por aquí, que ahora encendemos un fuego y esperamos a la hora. Dijo Vladimir arrancando unas ramas de un árbol.

-esperar a la hora? Preguntó Tonks sentándose al lado de Ron que ya lo había hecho.

-si, aún es temprano, tenemos que esperar dos horas a que no haya rastro de luz, entonces no nos podrán ver. Dijo Vladimir echando las ramas dentro del círculo de piedras.

-los mortifagos? Dijo Ron rascándose la cabeza.

-no, esos no se enterarían que estamos a un metro de ellos ni de día. Lo hacemos por los dragones, así podremos cogerlos, sin que se enteren. Tienen muy buena vista, pero de noche se pensarán que somos algún animal y podremos acercarnos a ellos, tranquilamente. Dijo Jack sentándose al lado de Tonks.

Draco y Hermione hicieron lo mismo. Vladimir arrancó más ramas y las puso con las demás. La castaña comprendió que hacía, sacó su varita y encendió el fuego con un simple hechizo. Vladimir hizo otro viaje para coger más ramas y troncos y los depositó con los demás encendidos.

-Jack, voy un momento al río y ahora vuelvo. Dijo Vladimir desapareciendo entre los árboles.

-el río? Preguntó extrañado Draco. no sabía que podría ir hacer allí.

-va a buscar unos cuantos peces para comer, mientras esperamos. Dijo Jack como si fuera lo más normal, pero para Draco era de lo más extraño.

-supongo que te estás preguntando porque? Es que saben mejor que si los conjuramos, además te lo pasas mejor pescando con cuchillo a los peces. Dijo Jack con una sonrisa y observando el fuego.

-con un cuchillo? Preguntó Ron igual de extrañado que Draco.

-si, en verdad es un entrenamiento para mejorar los reflejos y la precisión. Lo que pasa que al ser aurores solo habéis aprendido hechizos, pociones y cosas mágicas. Pero hay más cosas para ser un buen mago. Dijo Jack.

Hermione prestaba mucha atención a las palabras del cazador, estaba sorprendida con lo que explicaba.

-pero que quieres decir? Preguntó Tonks también interesada en las palabras de Jack.

-por ejemplo... Jack no apartaba la vista del fuego, parecía pensar en algo. -me podríais decir cuantos animales hay en cinco metros alrededor nuestro? pero sin moveros para nada. dijo Jack y todos quedaron sorprendidos por esa pregunta.

-no se, es imposible. Dijo Ron sin entender para nada la pregunta.

-hay nueve animales. Cuatro lechuzas, dos pájaros y tres ratones, sin contar con los insectos. Dijo Jack quedando asombrados ante las palabras del rubio.

-pero que importancia tiene? no lo entiendo. Dijo la castaña.

-tiene mucha. Si eres capaz de notar la presencia de las cosas que te rodean, nunca un mago te podrá sorprender. Por ejemplo, cuando uno se va aparecer en un sitio, un segundo antes se nota un cambio en el aire. Por eso cuando llegasteis, Vladimir estaba encima de vosotros, porque no sabía si erais vosotros o otras personas. Dijo Jack ante la atenta mirada de Hermione y Tonks.

-y todo esto con un simple entrenamiento? Preguntó Tonks.

-no es un simple entrenamiento, yo tardé dos años y medio en estar al nivel que estoy. Además es muy duro físicamente. Dijo Jack pasndo su mano por encima del fuego.

-y Vladimir? Preguntó Hermione.

-Vladimir... es quien me enseñó todo lo que se. Es bastante mejor que yo, pero un día espero estar a su altura. Dijo con una voz soñadora.

-por cierto, que hace vuestro compañero? Preguntó Draco al ver que ese misterioso hombre no se había movido ni un centímetro desde que estaban allí.

-está meditando, lo hace siempre. Harri...

Pero al decir esas cinco letras fue interrumpido por Hermione. –Harry? Harry Potter?

-no, Harrison. Su nombre es Zoran. Dijo Jack con tranquilidad para que no se le notara el error que había cometido.

Jack les pidió que le contaran cosas sobre los mortifagos, sobre Inglaterra y sobre ellos. A pesar que ya sabía todo acerca de los mortifagos porque Harry le había contado toda la historia.

-y como murió Voldemort? Preguntó Jack, ese detalle no le había explicado.

-no lo sabemos, solo lo sabe Potter. Que después huyó y llevaba cinco años sin parecer. Nadie de nosotros lo ha visto. Dijo Draco.

Jack iba a seguir preguntando sobre Harry pero la voz de él sonó en su cabeza "ya basta Jack, no más preguntas"

En ese momento apareció Vladimir con una red llena de peces. Y con un cuchillo en su mano derecha.

-perfecto Vladimir llegas a tiempo, empezaba a tener hambre. Dijo Jack levantándose del suelo. Fue en busca de una rejilla para poder cocinar los peces.

Vladimir depositó la red con los peces en el suelo, y se sentó delante de ella. Jack se sentó y colocó la rejilla encima del fuego. Vladimir empezó a colocar peces encima.

-si tenéis hambre podéis coger tranquilamente. Pero esperar a que estén listos. Dijo Vladimir colocando unos peces encima de la rejilla de metal.

-pero como nos los comeremos? Preguntó Ron. El pelirrojo no tenía previsto que pudiera comer en una misión. Pero al ver la comida no pudo esconder su pasión.

-cuando uno esté listo os lo enseño. Dijo Jack.

Pasaron unos minutos hablando tranquilamente, como si después tuvieran que volver a casa y no realizar una misión.

Ya era completamente de noche. Hermione levantó la mirada y vio las estrellas en el firmamento. Entonces distinguió la estrella Sirius, y recordó a Harry, le inundó una sensación de melancolía.

-porque observas a Sirius? Preguntó Vladimir al ver la atenta mirada de la castaña en esa estrella. Al oír ese nombre, Draco, Ron y Tonks se lo quedaron mirando fijamente.

-que os sucede a vosotros tres? Me he fijado que ella está mirando fijamente una estrella en el cielo, y el nombre de esa, es Sirius. Dijo Vladimir sorprendido por la reacción de ellos.

-es que Sirius... es el nombre del padrino de un amigo, que murió hace unos ocho años atrás. Dijo Ron, sorprendido con la explicación del cazador. Él no sabía nada sobre eso.

-ahora entiendo vuestra reacción. Dijo Vladimir y continuó –bueno este peces ya está perfectamente hecho, ahora os enseño como cogerlo y como comérselo. Dijo Vladimir para cambiar de tema. Sabía perfectamente a quien se referían.

-el sistema puede parecer un poco... digamos rudimentario, pero se disfruta como un niño comiendo. Vladimir sonrió, todos prestaban atención a su explicación. –ahora os dejaremos dos cuchillos a cada uno, pero mirad. Se clava uno en la cola para que no se mueva y entonces el otro se coloca en la boca del pez y lo claváis fuertemente. Y ya tenéis el pez perfecto para coméroslo tranquilamente sin ensuciaros. Además sin muerdes delicadamente todas las espinas se quedan y no os molestarán. Dijo Vladimir enseñando a su vez como se hacia.

Jack directamente utilizó solo un cuchillo, pero los demás lo hacían con dos. Ninguno de los cuatro tuvieron problema alguno.

Siguieron comiendo tranquilamente esperando la hora de realizar su misión. Excepto Ron que, como de costumbre, comía muchísimo más rápido que los demás. Parecía famélico, como sino hubiera comido en días. Mientras comían hablaban sin parar explicando historias y aventuras.

-y vuestra última misión, antes que esta, cual fue? Preguntó Draco.

-la última... fue en Hungría. Un buscador de quidditch búlgaro se fue a entrenar a unas montañas de allí y terminó atrapado por los dragones y herido. Fue muy divertido, cuando aparecimos, el tío solo hacía que suplicar que le ayudáramos. Dijo Jack. Los demás también rieron a excepción de la castaña.

-se llamaba Víctor Krum? Preguntó la castaña.

-si como lo sabes? Se ve que fue allí, porque recordó que un tal Potter volaba muy bien y esquivaba a un dragón en una prueba de un torneo. Dijo Vladimir.

-porque fue su novio. Dijo Ron.

-Ron! No fue mi novio, era un amigo y a ellos dos no les importa ese detalle. Él, Harry, y dos magos más participaron en un torneo de magia para probar quien era el mejor. Dijo Hermione enfada que contara esa intimidad a unos completos desconocidos.

-y vosotros dos, de donde sois? Preguntó Tonks, sabían sus nombres. Pero poco más. Solo comentaban cosas de misiones y historias, pero nada de ellos.

-como habréis sabido por mi nombre soy ruso y Jack es alemán. Dijo Vladimir sin dar importancia.

-y vuestro compañero? Preguntó Ron. De él solo sabían el nombre.

-es... de Polonia, me parece. Tampoco explica mucho de su vida. Es un poco reservado. Dijo Vladimir, si decía que era de allí todos le preguntarían en que escuela había ido y muchas cosas más. Y creyó que no tenía ganas de estar mucho con ellos.

-por cierto, cuando le vi, tenía una especie de tatuaje o marca en la espalda... -el símbolo del dragón. Dijo Jack sin esperar a que terminase de hablar Hermione.

-y que es? Preguntó Hermione.

-es un símbolo que otorgan los dragones a una persona que tenga el poder y el honor para llevarlo. Hacía unos... dos cientos años que nadie lo había conseguido. Pero él lo consiguió. Dijo Jack señalando, continuaba con la misma pose, ni un centímetro se había movido. "cállate Jack" resonó otra vez en su mente, otra vez la voz de Harry.

-poder y honor? Dijo Ron interesándose en esa misteriosa persona.

-no se que significa, una vez me contó esto, pero nada más... no debía decirles más la voz de Harry parecía enfadada que contara ese detalle.

-y porque no vino al ministerio con vosotros? Esa pregunta le rondaba durante toda la noche a Hermione.

-porque... Vladimir no sabía que contestar no lo había hablado con Harry. Pero una voz le interrumpió.

-porque si hubiera entrado, me tendrían que haber arrestado. Dijo esa voz calmada detrás de ellos.

Todos giraron sorprendidos al verle de pie detrás de ellos. Era Harry, pero con el aspecto que tenía, nadie lo diría. Más alto que cuando se fue. Debería de medir casi un metro noventa. Musculoso. Su cabello era azul y largo, recogido en una coleta. Lucía una barba de unos días para ocultar mejor su rostro. No llevaba gafas, y sus ojos eran ámbar, parecidos a los de Hermione. En ese momento solo llevaba unos pantalones negros y no llevaba ni zapatos o botas.

Hermione estaba hipnotizada por el perfecto cuerpo del hombre que tenía delante. Pero le notaba algo familiar, como si le hubiera visto antes.

Harry se puso una camiseta negra para ocultar la marca de su espalda. -Zoran, y porque te tendrían que arrestar? Preguntó Hermione reaccionando por fin. "Que habría hecho para ser arrestado" se preguntaba Hermione.

Harry se acercó al árbol que tenía dos espadas clavadas en él, justo el de enfrente a Hermione. Las arrancó como si estuvieran clavadas en gelatina.

-porque... hizo un movimiento con la espada y la colocó en el cuello de ella. –he matado a tres cientos setenta y dos aurores. En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa un poco maléfica, miraba fijamente los ojos ámbar de Hermione esperando una reacción por su parte.

Los tres quedaron petrificados ante esas palabras. Menos Ron, que cogió su varita, le apuntó y pronunció –expeliarmus! Pero Harry movió su otra espada y desvió el rayo rojo. Tan fácilmente, que parecía imposible. El rayo impactó contra un árbol. Jack y Vladimir estallaron a carcajadas.

Ahora si que no entendían nada. Un asesino de aurores con la espada colocada en el cuello de Hermione, y sus dos compañeros, cazadores de dragones, riéndose.

-es solo una broma, preciosa. Apartó su espada y guiñó un ojo. –no pude ir, porque tenía que preparar todo esto. Harry miró al fuego y vio que no quedaba ningún pez para comer. –veo que todos teníais hambre. Voy a buscar algo de comida para ella. Ahora vuelvo. Dijo Harry desapareciendo entre los árboles.

Vladimir y Jack pararon de reír, mientras las caras de los otros, aún reflejaban el susto con las palabras de Harry.

-pero como puede hacer una broma así! Le podíamos haber herido con un hechizo. Dijo Ron molesto con Zoran.

-pues yo creo que ha sido una buena broma. Teníais que haberos visto las caras. Además nunca podrías darle. Dijo Jack sentándose bien. Ya que cuando empezó a reír, casi se había tumbado en el suelo.

-por cierto, ha ido a buscar comida? ahora? Si faltan quince minutos para la hora. Dijo Tonks devolviendo los dos cuchillos a Vladimir, y con cara de preocupación por la marcha de ese misterioso hombre.

-no te preocupes, dentro de unos minutos vuelve. Dijo el cazador de espesa barba, pidiéndole con la mano a los demás que les devolvieran los cuchillos, que les había dejado antes. Los tres lo hicieron al ver el gesto del cazador.

-y Zoran, también es alumno tuyo? Preguntó Draco observando como Vladimir guardaba todos los cuchillos en la chaqueta que llevaba.

-lo fue. Dijo Vladimir. Vio la cara confusa del rubio y continuó. –durante seis meses fue mi alumno, hasta que me superó y se fue a la garganta del dragón durante un año ha entrenarse por su cuenta. Terminó Vladimir sin dar mucha importancia a sus palabras.

-la garganta del dragón! Dijo sorprendido Ron, ante el nombre de ese lugar.

-sabes algo de ese lugar? Preguntó sorprendido Jack.

-un hermano mío trabaja controlando dragones en Rumania, y me explicó que la garganta del dragón es un lugar infestado de colacuernos Hungaros, los más fuertes de la raza. Las personas que entran allí, la mayoría de veces no salen con vida. Dijo Ron, sorprendido que ese hombre pudiera pasar un año entero y salir con vida.

-ya notaba en ti un aire familiar. Eres hermano de Charlie. Dijo Vladimir. Recordaba a ese hombre pelirrojo a la perfección.

-y de que le conoces? Preguntó Ron al ver que ese hombre conocía a su hermano.

-los tres fuimos ayudarle a Rumania con un grupo de Ridgeback noruegos, un tanto rebeldes creo yo. Dijo Vladimir como rememorando ese encuentro.

-Zoran a dicho que se iba a buscar comida para ella. Pero nosotras ya hemos comido. Dijo hermione, tenía ganas de hacer esa observación, pero como no paraban de hablar no la pudo hacer antes. Creía que no era demasiado importante.

-ah, se refería a su amiga. En verdad podríamos decir que somos cuatro. Dijo Vladimir.

-Vladimir, yo creo que están hechos el uno para el otro. Dijo Jack. Vladimir empezó a reír con el comentario de su amigo.

Se oyó como si dos objetos cortaran el aire y acto seguido, dos grandes golpes. –Jack, no me gusta que hagan comentarios sobre mi persona sino estoy presente, es de mala educación. Dijo la voz calmada de Harry.

Se giraron y vieron las dos espadas clavadas otra vez en el árbol. Pero ni rastro de él.

-si buscáis a Zoran, está allí. Dijo Vladimir. Los cuatro se giraron y vieron el hombre alto y fuerte desaparecer otra vez entre los árboles. Cargando lo que parecía una oveja...

-pero como lo ha hecho, hemos oído su voz detrás nuestro y ahora está ahí. Dijo Ron moviéndose un poco por si veía algo más.

-todos habéis girado la cabeza hacia la derecha y él ha pasado por vuestra izquierda sin que lo vierais. Dijo Vladimir levantándose del suelo.

-pero si alguno de nosotros hubiera girado la cabeza para otro lado? Preguntó Tonks sorprendida por los movimientos silenciosos de ese hombre. Nunca había visto a nadie moverse así. Los aurores estudiaban ocultación pero ni el mejor en ese rango hubiera pasado inadvertido ante cuatro aurores.

-pues lo hubiera hecho de otra forma, pero tampoco lo hubieras visto. Él no quería que lo vierais llegar. Dijo Vladimir pasando su mano por su barba como jugueteando con ella.

-bueno, dejar esta interesante conversación sobre mi y vamos a lo que hemos venido hacer. Por cierto vuestro departamento de aurores debería mejorar vuestros informadores, porque no hay ocho dragones... Dijo Zoran apareciendo por donde se había ido.

-que quieres decir, que no hay ningún dragón? Dijo Jack levantándose también.

Al instante los demás hicieron lo mismo viendo el movimiento del rubio.

-tranquilo, tendremos más trabajo del pensado. Pasó su mano por su cabello, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara y continuó -Esos mortifagos tienen a dieciséis dragones. Seis Ironbelly y diez Ridgeback noruego.

-pero como puedes saberlo? Preguntó Hermione un poco asustada, ella creía que eran demasiados dragones para tres expertos y cuatro aurores.

-lo importante no es el como lo se, sino que lo se. Dijo Harry cruzando sus brazos.

-bueno, por lo menos déjanos ver a nosotros también. Así trazamos un plan según la situación. Dijo Vladimir.

Zoran se giró, levantó su brazo derecho y pronunció "incantem nocturnis profundum visio". Al cabo de unos segundos apareció una cuadrado en el aire. Con una imagen de ellos en ese instante. De golpe. Empezó avanzar por el bosque a gran velocidad hasta llegar a un gran claro.

-allí están los mortifagos y los dragones, dentro de dos horas los despertaran para que vayan atacar a Bristol. Dijo Harry, el cuadrado mostraba un claro con los dragones tumbados y hogueras con mortifagos a su alrededor y continuó la explicación -A la derecha hay dos grupos de tres Ironbellys custodiados por cinco mortifagos. Y a la izquierda hay tres grupos de Ridgeback, de cuatro, cuatro y dos, respectivamente, custodiados por diez mortifagos. Si os fijáis dos dragones están atados por pies y alas. Estos no pueden controlarlos para nada. Terminó de explicar Harry y el cuadrado desapareció al instante.

-bueno sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos, pero necesitaremos algún refuerzo más. Dijo Ron, un poco asustado al tener que enfrentarse a dragones.

-no os preocupéis aquí es donde entra la amiga de Zoran. Dijo Vladimir con sarcasmo. Fijó su mirada en Harry.

-si Zoran, será mejor que la conozcan puede que la necesitemos y mejor que estén avisados de ese detalle. Dijo Jack acercándose al árbol donde permanecía clavada su lanza.

-no se si este es el momento oportuno. Dijo Zoran con seriedad.

-yo creo que si. el rubio se giró y agarró con fuerza su lanza. -porque la has clavado tan fuerte. Dijo Jack intentando quitarla, parecía que le costara.

-porque quiero que calientes un poco antes de empezar. Harry depositó en el suelo una gran bolsa. -Vosotros cuatro, coger una de esas capas y ponérosla, pasaréis más inadvertidos ante la mirada de los dragones. Harry cogió de la bolsa unos guantes de piel de dragón y un trozo de piel de dragón bastante extraño.

Harry se enfundó con delicadeza esos guantes y el trozo de piel de dragón se lo puso por sus fuertes hombros. Entonces se vio que era para colocar las espadas a su espalda. Los cuatro aurores hicieron caso y cogieron la capa que le dijo Zoran. Vladimir y Jack también cogieron una, además de unos guantes parecidos a los de Harry.

Vladimir se acercó al árbol que estaba su hacha y la arrancó.

-que sucede Zoran que tu novia no es muy agraciada, y no nos la quieres presentar. Por miedo a compararla con ellas. Dijo Ron aún enfadado por la broma de antes.

-Ron no digas nada. Dijo Draco, ni se inmutó con su comentario. –pero igualmente no creo que una persona, nos ayude mucho a matar a tantos dragones como es este caso. Dijo Draco con seriedad, para que llamaran a algún auror más para ayudarles.

Vladimir clavó su mirada amenazante al rubio. –Draco nosotros no matamos a ningún dragón, sino que los capturamos y como mucho los herimos, pero siempre los curamos. Y si tu lo haces puede que cuando te mires al espejo la próxima vez no te reconozcas.

-Vladimir, déjalo. No saben como trabajamos. Dijo Zoran, el cazador dejó de observarlo con esa mirada asesina. –tu nombre era Ron? El pelirrojo afirmó con la cabeza. Harry tenía que hacerlo así para no ser descubierto. –me gustaría que cuando la veas se lo digas a la cara, pero a diez centímetros. Entonces Jack, Vladimir y yo probaremos tu valentía. Los dos cazadores empezaron a reír. –Blade ven, quiero presentarte a unos amigos nuevos. Dijo Harry llamando a su "amiga".

"debe de ser una belleza" pensó Draco con el comentario de ese hombre.

-por cierto Draco, quien te dijo que fuera una persona? Preguntó Vladimir con una sonrisa.

-bueno dijiste que... pero el rubio no pudo terminar, unos estruendos resonaron por todas partes, como si fueran los pasos de una enrome criatura. Y se iban acercando. La cabeza de un dragón apareció entre la oscuridad del bosque. Era un colacuerno Húngaro enorme. Casi no pasaba entre los dos árboles. Los cuatro estaban quietos sin mover un músculo pensaban que si lo hacían el dragón les atacaría.

-no estéis tan tensos, no os hará nada. Como Vladimir dijo, es mi amiga. Y nunca os haría daño. Dijo Zoran acariciando la cabeza del dragón.

-pero un dragón no se puede domesticar. Dijo Tonks intentando comprender la aparición de esa enorme bestia.

-y no está domesticado, solo que obedece las ordenes de Zoran . dijo Vladimir colocándose el hacha en su espalda. –Zoran que plan tienes pensado con la misión.

-tú y Jack, con Ron y Draco os encargaréis de los ironbellys y Blade, Hermione, Tonks y yo nos encargaremos de los ridgebacks que no están ya atrapados. Coger dos redes cada uno y solo tendréis que capturar a dos ironbellis. Nos colocamos en posiciones de espera y cuando dé la señal, atacamos. En unos minutos ya habremos terminado. A vosotros os explicaremos lo que tendréis que hacer cuando estemos allí. Lo habéis entendido? Terminó preguntando Harry, y se colocó sus dos espadas en la espalda.

Todos afirmaron con la cabeza. –pues dentro de seis minutos saldremos para allí. Harry apoyó su espalda contra un árbol y Blade se acercó para que le continuara acariciando la cabeza.

Nadie hablaba. Miraban al fuego o a Blade. Draco estaba sumergido en un pensamiento de si saldría todo tan bien como lo había explicado ese hombre. Hermione miraba al dragón y a veces a Zoran, que parecía dormir sino fuera porque continuaba acariciando, pasaron tres minutos y nadie decía nada. Cada uno en sus pensamientos y acciones. El

Para romper el frío ambiente que reinaba en esos momentos, Ron hizo un desafortunado comentario sin saber lo que ocurriría –Jack, si tu cabello fuera negro, te parecerías muchísimo a Snape, un estúpido profesor de pociones que tuve. Ron esperaba una pregunta por su parte pero...

la lanza de Jack se detuvo a dos centímetros del corazón de Ron dejándolo paralizado ante la acción de ese hombre.

-Jack, déjalo... dijo la voz calmada de Zoran.

Parecía que algo detuviese a Jack a clavar la lanza. –pero...

-Jack, por favor, déjalo. Dijo esa voz calmada, parecía como si a cada palabra fuera un tranquilizador. Draco, Hermione y Tonks miraban incrédulos ante la acción del cazador de dragones.

El rubio apartó su lanza, y Ron volvió a respirar.

-pero se puede saber que ocurre! Es otra de esas estúpidas bromas! Exclamó el pelirrojo con su varita en la mano.

-por favor dejarlo y no hagáis ninguna pregunta más, vamos a repasar el plan y nos desplegamos. Dijo Zoran con total tranquilidad mientras Ron seguía apuntando con la varita el pecho del rubio que tampoco se movía.

-dejarlo de una vez! Gritó Hermione nerviosa con la situación. Ron por fin reaccionó y guardó su varita.

-gracias Hermione... hizo una larga pausa. -Vladimir tu pareja será Ron y Jack la tuya será Draco.

-será mejor así. Dijo Vladimir apagando el fuego.

-Blade, quédate veinte metros detrás de nosotros. Si te llamó, acude al instante. Dijo Zoran acariciando la gran cabeza del dragón.

-preparados? Preguntó Vladimir agarrando fuertemente su hacha.

-si, cada uno en su posición esperando mi señal. Hermione, Tonks, seguidme. Dijo Zoran y se internó un poco en el bosque para que no le perdieran.

Las dos mujeres seguían a Harry, claro que no sabían que era él, entre el laberinto que era ese bosque. Era muy oscuro, pero les dijo que no utilizaran el hechizo lumos para ver mejor, que le siguieran más de cerca y no tendrían ningún problema con el camino.

La castaña seguía perdida en esa extraña disputa que hubo lugar hace unos minutos en el lugar de espera.

-Jack fue dos años de intercambio a Hogwarts y la única persona que le ayudó durante ese tiempo, fue el profesor Snape. Desde que se enteró de su muerte, no tolera que nadie hable mal de él. Dijo Zoran sin girarse ni nada. Habla mientras andaba como si fuera un explicación rutinaria.

-pero... dijo sin entender como ese hombre sabía en que estaba pensando.

-desde que hemos salido has tropezado diez veces en tres minutos, o eres muy torpe, o estás pensando en lo sucedido. Y os necesito a las dos con toda vuestra concentración en esto. Dijo Zoran resolviendo la duda de la castaña.

Pasaron unos minutos, cada vez les era más difícil seguir avanzando por el bosque y por fin, llegaron al claro que antes habían visto en ese cuadrado. Todos los dragones y mortifagos estaban allí. Zoran les hizo una seña con la mano para que se detuvieran.

Zoran se acercó a ellas y les susurro –ahora vuelvo, nos os mováis. Si habláis... en este tono, por favor. Él se sacó las espadas y las dejó en suelo al lado de ellas.

Vieron como se acercaba a los dragones, apenas a un metro de ellos, y aquellas criaturas ni se movían con su presencia, como si no estuviera allí.

-pero como lo hace para que no se den cuenta? Preguntó Tonks, sorprendida con los movimientos de ese hombre. Parecía como si flotara en el aire.

-no lo se. Pero le encuentro algo familiar, como si le hubiera visto antes, pero no se de que. Dijo Hermione.

Zoran volvió con ellas, y colocó otra vez sus espadas en su espalda. Después miró hacia unos árboles delante de los Ironbellys y volvió a mirarlas a ellas.

-perfecto. Susurró entredientes y continuó. –en total hay quince mortifagos, diez allí delante. Dijo señalando una hoguera donde se veía a los magos oscuros. –y cinco con los Ironbellys. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de los diez Ridgebacks. Zoran sacó cinco pequeños bultos como los que cogieron Vladimir y Jack anteriormente. –hay dos que están completamente atados, así que no nos preocuparemos. Desde aquí veis a los diez mortifagos? Preguntó Zoran, sabía que la respuesta sería afirmativa. Pero tenía que asegurarse.

Ellas afirmaron con la cabeza. Hermione miraba esos ojos ámbar parecidos a los suyos.

-los cinco de la derecha son para ti, Hermione. Y los de la izquierda son tuyos Tonks.

-no se si podremos con ellos. Dijo Tonks sabía que cinco mortifagos a la vez, era demasiado peligroso.

-no os preocupéis. Coger vuestra varita, y concentraros totalmente en vuestros cinco mortifagos. No penséis en nada más que ellos cinco y pronunciad "expeliarmus multiple" cuando lance la primera red . Si lo hacéis bien, los desarmaréis todos a la vez. Confío en vuestro poder. Dijo Zoran sonriendo.

-pero derrotaremos a los cinco a la vez, con ese hechizo? Preguntó Hermione, no lo había oído nunca que hubieran otros expeliarmus.

-si, confiad en vuestro poder. Después de ese hechizo intentad atar a los máximos mortifagos posibles. Si todos los mortifagos han huido, ayudar a atar a los dragones, si están en el suelo. Pero si están volando, no les lancéis ningún hechizo. Dijo en tono muy serio, como si quisiera que comprendieran ese último punto.

-de acuerdo.

Zoran hizo un movimiento con su brazo, como comunicándose con sus dos compañeros y lanzó una de los bultos hacia un dragón. Y cuando estaba encima de él se abrió mostrando una enorme red, atrapando el Ridgeback.

-"Expeliarmus multiple" pronunciaron a la vez Tonks y Hermione. Y de sus varitas salieron cinco rayos rojos en dirección a los mortifagos.

Zoran lanzó cuatro bultos más atrapando a otros cuatro Ridgeback. Los diez rayos rojos impactaron en los mortifagos lanzándolos por los aires. Inmediatamente, Tonks y Hermione se apresuraron acercarse lo máximo recomendable para atrapar el mayor número posible con el hechizo incarcero. Tres mortifagos pudieron escapar antes que Tonks y Hermione les pudieran atar, y huyeron hacia el bosque.

Los tres restantes Ridgeback elevaron el vuelo. –Blade! Gritó Zoran y empezó a correr en dirección a los dragones . Se formó un gran viento encima de Hermione y Tonks. – volved donde antes! Gritó Zoran y el colacuerno pasó por encima en dirección a Zoran. Este saltó y se posó en el lomo. Blade hizo un movimiento y se dirigió hacia los tres ridgebacks.

Se oyó un gran rugido de dolor a la izquierda de Hermione y Tonks mientras volvían donde les indicó Zoran. Se giraron y vieron a un Ironbelly moviéndose dentro de la red que lo apresaba y Vladimir y Ron intentando atarlo como fuera.

Hermione vio como Jack lanzaba su lanza y atravesaba una de las alas de un Ironbelly. Este se precipito contra el suelo y volvió su vista hacia Zoran y Blade.

El colacuerno volaba mucho más rápido que los ridgeback, y con su llama los estaba rodeando en un lugar en el cielo. Los tres dragones intentaban darle con sus llamas, pero o el dragón las esquivaba o el hombre montado sobre su lomo los desviaba. Parecían muy compenetrados.

Blade hizo un movimiento en el aire y Zoran salto al lomo de uno de los ridgeback sacando su varita. –"incarcero" pronunció y muchísimas cuerdas salieron de ella. Atrapando al dragón. Este empezó a caer con Zoran aún en su lomo.

Hermione vio que los otros dos dragones le seguían en su caída y pronunció "expeliarmus" para despistarlos. El rayo impactó en uno de los dragones. Y los dos se detuvieron en el aire.

-NO! gritó Zoran. El dragón en el que iba montado impactó contra el suelo. Justo antes que lo hiciera, Zoran saltó de él y rodó por el suelo. Con un movimiento muy ágil se levantó entonces empezó a correr hacia ellas dos.

Los dragones le seguían de cerca. –esconderos! Gritó Zoran. Y con un brazo les hacia señales para que lo hicieran sino le llegaban a oír. Había desesperación en esos movimientos como si supiera algo que ellas dos no supieran.

Tonks al verlo hizo caso omiso y se escondió detrás de un árbol que tenía cerca. Pero Hermione no lo hizo y pronunció otra vez "expeliarmus" pensando que los dragones seguían aquel hombre, intentaba ayudarlo como fuera. Pero no era así, se dirigían hacia ella, en ningún momento seguían a Zoran.

Cuando recibieron otra vez el rayo rojo, ni les afectó. Pero aceleraron el vuelo en dirección a la aurora. Volando más bajo para poder acertar más fácilmente en su cometido.

A la vez, los dos ridgebacks noruegos lanzaron una gran llamarada en dirección a ella. Estaban a muy poca distancia de ella, además quedó paralizada, no podía ni moverse ante la imagen de esos dos criaturas atacándola con fuego. Cerró los ojos temiendo lo peor... Pero alguien la envolvió en sus brazos.

Pasaron unos segundos antes que ella reaccionara, había entrado en una especie de shock.

-Hermione estás bien? Preguntó en un susurro Zoran.

Ella abrió los ojos y vio una camiseta negra. –eehhh... si. pero que sucedió? Zoran apartó sus brazos que la rodeaban por la espalda. Hermione volvió a tener la misma sensación que cuando Harry se preocupaba por ella.

-te dije que no lanzarais ningún hechizo si los dragones volaban. Entonces los dos te atacaron. Y conseguí quitarte de la llama a tiempo. Dijo Zoran.

En un pequeño instante Hermione le pareció que los ojos de Zoran cambiasen de color. –pero... y los dragones?

-Blade los derribó, Jack y Vladimir los atraparon. Ya están todos bajo control. Dijo Zoran yendo con los demás.

Los dos ridgeback estaba aprisionados. Bajo unas cuerdas fuertemente atadas alrededor de su cuerpo y también de la cabeza.

Blade aterrizó junto a Zoran y él le empezó acariciar la cabeza. Hermione también fue con ellos.

-bueno vamos a brindar por una misión bien hecha! Dijo Vladimir sacando una botella de whisky de Fuego.

-Vladimir, te dije que lo dejaras. Dijo Zoran con un tono de desaprobación.

-bueno Zoran, primero, es para todos, no para mí solo. Vladimir miró a Jack. –y segundo. Tenemos que celebrar que hemos hecho una misión y encima a la perfección. Además, Jack y yo, también tenemos que celebrar que acabamos de ganar medio millón de galeones en unos minutos. Dijo riendo el cazador.

Zoran empezó a reír-de acuerdo... no cambiarás nunca, viejo amigo.

-no me gusta que me llames viejo. Hermione, verdad que no lo soy? Preguntó Vladimir.

Hermione no sabía que responder, la pregunta le sorprendió. –será mejor que no respondas, Vladimir no le gustan las verdades. Dijo Zoran con un tono irónico, haciendo que ella no tuviera que responder.

-veo que has cambiado el humor. Dijo Vladimir para él mismo.

-por cierto, sois muy bueno aurores, aunque un poco irresponsables. Dijo Zoran mirando a Hermione, ella se sonrojó. –e irascibles. Dijo mirando a Ron. –pero de todos modos... ha sido un placer conoceros, bueno yo me voy. Vladimir, Jack ya sabéis donde estoy. Al terminar de hablar, Harry desapareció con Blade, ante la sorpresa de todos. Hermione llegó a ver un pequeño reflejo en el cuello de él.

-pero porque se ha ido? Preguntó Draco sorprendido, no había utilizado ni varita para desaparecer.

-no le gusta que le recompensen por nada. Dijo Vladimir haciendo aparecer en su mano la petaca de Vodka.

-en verdad, mejor para nosotros. Nos repartimos el dinero entre nosotros dos. Dijo Jack colocándose su lanza en la espalda.

-Además el vino, porque se lo pedimos. Y sino fuera por él, aún estaríamos luchando contra los dragones. No se si podríamos nosotros dos con la misión. Vladimir tomó un trago de su petaca. -Y como ha cumplido su misión, se ha marchado a casa. Dijo Vladimir sin darle mucha importancia.

-pero tranquilos, nosotros si que aceptaremos la recompensa. Dijo Jack con una sonrisa –y Ron... perdón por lo de antes. Es una larga historia.

-Vladimir, vosotros dos atrapasteis a los dos últimos dragones. Dijo Hermione para no quitarles méritos a su trabajo.

-nosotros los atamos, Zoran los dejó debilitados desviando sus propias llamas, y Blade los derribó. Puntualizó Vladimir.

-pero en verdad hubiera sido más divertida la misión, sino no hubierais venido. Blade se lo hubiera pasado mucho mejor. Dijo Jack mirando los demás dragones capturados.

-por? Preguntó Draco intrigado en aquel comentario.

-porque podríamos romper reglas y Blade se podría haber comido algún mortifago, y nos hubiéramos reído de los rostros de los demás mortifagos mientras huían de ella. Dijo Jack cogiendo la botella de whisky de fuego.

-que pena... si lo hubierais comentado antes, yo no diría nada. Me gustaría ver esas caras de terror. Dijo Ron imaginándoselo en su mente.

-Ron! Tu padre es el ministro. Le recriminó Tonks al oír las palabras del pelirrojo. Pero ella también pensaba lo mismo en el fondo.

* * *

hora responderos los reviews con algunas palabras para daros las gracias por hacerlo.

**Amaterasu:** gracias por el review y que te haya gustado el anterior capítulo. Si hay un poco de acción y es un capítulo bastante raro. Pero me gustó la idea de Blade. Jejeje. Me gustan los dragones que queréis que haga.

**Thiago: **lo de la nueva marca tenebrosa solo fue una cosa para engañar a Hermione para el secuestro... Harry no se ha convertido en un nuevo Voldemort, no penséis mal. Y gracias por tu review.

**Elma:** no se si lo de Hermione... puede que se me ocurra algo... pero tendré que pensarlo... no se si será más largo de 15 capítulos porque escribo de forma continuada sin separar la historia por capítulos, cuando voy a subirlo me invento un nombre y pongo lo que me parece. Espero que te guste mi historia, yo no creo que se merezca un diez... hay bastantes errores.

**Hermionedepottergranger:** siento no poder actualizar los fines de semana... pero es que casi no me conecto y no podría publicarlo. Pero así cuando llega el sábado tienes mucho que leer jejeje.

**Marta:** no creo que os podáis quejar mucho... cada semana dos capítulos... hay fics que actualizan más rápido... pero otros que tardan mucho en actualizar. Como habrás podido leer no era fácil reconocerlo sino tiene los mismos ojos, color de cabello, sin gafas, con barba... un poco complicado... además han pasado cinco años y la gente cambia bastante. Antes que me empezéis a preguntar y hacer críticas, son hechizos lo que ha utilizado Harry para sus ojos y cabello.

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews y espero que os continúe gustando mi humilde y un poco rara historia. Jejeje. Por cierto este capítulo es largo no os podéis quejar...


	7. el reencuentro

Bueno aquí vengo con otro capítulo de mi historia espero que os guste...

--------------------------

**CAZADOR DE DRAGONES**

**El reencuentro...**

--------------------------

Mientras al sur de Inglaterra.

-Lucius! Lucius! La misión alada ha salido mal. Dijo colagusano entrando en un salón, donde Lucius y Bellatrix hablaban.

-Que estás diciendo! Dijo Bellatrix levantándose de la butaca que ocupaba. Mirándolo con cara de asombro.

-si, unos cazadores de dragones con algunos aurores, capturaron a los dragones y muchos de los mortifagos que estábamos allí, entre ellos a Avery. No pudimos empezar la misión por una miserable hora. Aparecieron de golpe y en unos instantes nos desarmaron y capturaron a la mayoría de los dragones. Dijo Petter Pettigrew aún recordando la imagen siendo alcanzado por un expeliarmus, mientras veía como dos dragones eran atrapados por aquellas redes tan efectivas.

-pero no notasteis nada? Ni un solo ruido?. Preguntó Lucius con impotencia ante la explicación de colagusano.

-estábamos vigilando todo el rato, por si veíamos algo. Pero nos alcanzaron unos expeliarmus y vimos que nueve dragones ya estaban capturados. Entonces yo y dos más, pudimos escapar.

Lucius se levantó de golpe y amenazó con su varita a colagusano –pero como pudiste huir!

-Lucius eran por lo menos quince aurores y nos desarmaron a la vez. Dijo colagusano arrodillándose pidiendo piedad.

-Crucio! Pronunció el mortifago sin ninguna compasión por su compañero mortifago.

Colagusano empezó a revolverse por el suelo de dolor. Agarrándose las costillas del dolor intenso que recibía.

* * *

En la tundra siberiana...

Vladimir y Jack llegaron a la roca donde encontraban antes a Harry meditando. Pero esta vez, él no estaba, pero si sus dos espadas.

-pero si siempre que venimos a verle está aquí. No habrá vuelto con los suyos? Dijo Jack sentándose.

-no lo creo, dijo que sabríamos donde estaría, y este es el único lugar que se me ocurre. Además sus dos espadas están aquí. Dijo Vladimir señalándolas y dejando en el suelo una bolsa y su hacha.

-pero si eran tuyas, puede que te las haya devuelto.

-no son mías, una se la trajo él desde Inglaterra y la otra la consiguió en la garganta del dragón. Pero están encantadas para que no se vea su aspecto de real. Dijo Vladimir sentándose en la roca, para esperar que volviera Harry.

-nunca me lo dijo.

Jack también se sentó. Casi era de noche, el sol se escondía detrás de las montañas nevadas y el lago helado reflejaba la luz rojiza del cielo. Oyeron un rugido a su derecha, y giraron su cabeza para ver que era.

Harry iba hacia ellos, seguido por Blade. Ya no llevaba el cabello azul, sino que volvía a ser el negro azabache de siempre, pero aún recogido en una coleta. Llevaba las gafas puestas y sus lentes parecían brillar con los últimos rayos del sol. Y ya no tenía barba, sino que se había afeitado.

El moreno y el dragón llegaron hasta ellos. Blade se tumbó en el suelo ante ellos como si simplemente se pusiera a dormir.

-donde estabas Harry? Preguntó Vladimir curioso de saberlo, normalmente siempre estaba meditando.

-Hemos ido a buscar comida para ella, no quiere volver a su casa. Por cierto, si que habéis tardado en llegar. Hace cuatro días que os fuisteis de Inglaterra. Dijo el moreno con ironía.

-bueno, quien debía llevarnos hasta aquí, desapareció ante nosotros y tuvimos que llegar con nuestro propios medios. Vladimir le devolvió la ironía y preguntó -Por cierto, porque te fuiste de golpe? No lo entendí. Dijo el cazador levantando sus gruesas cejas.

-si me hubiera quedado algunos minutos más, ella me descubriría. Dijo Harry con melancolía en su voz.

-Harry, ahora ya sabemos su nombre, no hace falta tanto misterio. Dijo Vladimir suspicazmente. Sabía que estaba poniendo el dedo en la llaga.

-es verdad, y ahora ya podrías volver, creo que estás preparado. Dijo Jack y miró hacia el cielo apareciendo débilmente la Luna y las primeras estrellas.

-no, aún no lo estoy, pero falta menos. Dijo el moreno cogiendo sus dos espadas.

Vladimir le iba a recriminar el no volver, pero recordó su promesa. Y ya que había roto la otra, sería mejor que cumpliese esa pensó él.

-por cierto Harry, Vladimir me ha dicho que tus espadas... están en verdad... ocultas con un encantamiento. Dijo Jack, quería saber como eran en realidad. –nunca me lo dijiste?

Harry sonrió, un poco maléficamente. Mirando a Vladimir.

-si. No te lo dije, no por falta de confianza en ti, sino porque si alguien hubiera visto esta, podrían saber donde estoy. La espada cambió su forma revelando la espada de Gódric Gryffindor, elegante y perfectamente afilada. Entonces Jack entendió el motivo de ocultar la forma.

-pero y la otra? la que encontraste en la garganta del dragón? Dijo Jack sin estar contento porque faltaba aún la otra.

-también le has dicho eso Vladimir? El cazador afirmó con la cabeza y Harry continuó –fue un regalo de los colacuernos, fue la espada del último en llevar la marca. La hoja de la espada cambió de color a un negro brillante y al inicio de ella, la forma de la marca de la espalda de Harry, de un rojo intenso. –creo que si la viera la gente se asustaría por el color, pero creo que es la mejor espada que se ha hecho nunca. No pesa nada para su tamaño, muy fácil de manejar y muy resistente. Terminó Harry moviendo la espada en círculos para demostrárselo. Con la poca luz que había casi no se podía ver como se movía la espada, siendo muy complicado localizarla.

-y cuando crees que volverás con ellos? Preguntó Vladimir viendo que Jack estaba hipnotizado por la belleza de esa espada.

-ya te he dicho antes que no lo se, puede que en una semana, un mes, un año... cuando esté preparado volveré, no te preocupes. Dijo Harry.

-y cuando vuelvas, que harás con Blade? Preguntó Vladimir mirando como descansaba el dragón.

Harry se acercó al dragón que ahora dormía, a veces de sus fosas nasales salían pequeñas llamas. –la llevaré a la garganta del dragón con los suyos. Seguro que se hace la matriarca de un grupo, creo que es la colacuerno más fuerte que he visto.

Vladimir miró el enorme tamaño de ese dragón que dormía ante él, como si fuera un animal inofensivo. –la más fuerte y más grande. Pero creo que si la dejas en la garganta del dragón... te seguirá como siempre. Desde que le salvaste la vida de esos cazadores furtivos, ve en ti un hermano.

-tengo que convencerla que no me siga cuando vuelva a Inglaterra. El ministerio no permitiría su entrada. Dijo Harry con una voz resignada.

-Harry... tú también quieres que venga contigo. Verdad? Harry suspiró ante el comentario de su amigo. –desde que te conozco, los únicos momentos que se te ve feliz, es cuando llega y juega contigo. Y con el ministerio de Inglaterra no tendrías ningún problema, el ministro es el padre de tu amigo, además ya la entraste al país sin que se enteraran.

-pero el problema no es ese Vladimir, es alimentarla. Hoy hemos ido a por cuarenta toneladas de carne y le durarán tres semanas. Además no puedo presentarme cuando vuelva... Hola he vuelto, por cierto arthur este colacuerno estará en tu país, gracias. Dijo Harry desanimado.

-ya encontrarás la solución a este problema, cuando vuelvas. Por eso eres el mago más poderoso del mundo. Dijo Vladimir animándolo.

* * *

Pasaron dos meses desde esa conversación. Era 1 de junio, Hermione, Tonks, Remus y Sirius tomado de la mano de su padre. Caminaban por un sendero de tierra a través de un campo de trigo. Se dirigían a la madriguera. Les habían invitado a cenar, ya que Charlie volvía esa noche de Rumania y toda la familia Wesley estaría reunida.

-esperar! Gritó una persona detrás de ellos.

Se giraron para ver quien era. Y para sorpresa de todos era Draco.

-Draco que haces aquí? Preguntó Tonks sorprendida de la presencia del rubio.

-Ginny y Ron me invitaron a la cena, como todos ibais a ir creyeron que yo también podía ir. Además ya no tengo conflictos con los hermanos de ellos. Dijo con un tono serio.

Hermione le miró pícaramente, sabía que Ginny y él salían juntos desde hacía bastante. Pero nadie de los Wesley sabía nada. Ahora lo toleraban pero si lo descubrían no sabía que sucedería.

Los cuatro adultos y el pequeño Sirius siguieron andando en dirección a la madriguera. Es sol desaparecía delante de ellos, ahogando los últimos rayos de luz del día detrás de una pequeña loma arbolada.

-pero porqué no nos dejan aparecernos dentro de la casa? Preguntó Draco, casi en toda la caminata no habían hablado, aparte de Sirius que no hacía que preguntar.

-Draco es donde vive el ministro por sino lo recuerdas, y por precaución Dumbledore hizo un hechizo de magia antigua, igual que en hogwarts, para su mejor protección. Dijo Remus ante la atenta mirada de su hijo.

-no lo sabía. Pero tener que andar tanto para llegar a su casa. Podría haberme traído mi auto y ya estaríamos allí. Dijo el rubio recriminándose ese detalle.

-no te quejes tanto Draco si dentro de nada llegamos. Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. Estaba feliz de que hicieran esa cena, y que Draco también asistiera.

Pasaron unos minutos y vieron la madriguera. Mucho más grande que antes y bonita. Las reformas que habían hecho mejoraban mucho el aspecto y por dentro también.

En la terraza que había, una mujer rubia y Bill hablaban, entonces se percataron la presencia de ellos cinco y les saludaron.

-Fleur! Exclamó Draco al verla.

-si, Ron me dijo que estaba saliendo con Bill. Dijo hermione tranquilamente. Pero los tres adultos quedaron sorprendidos con la información.

Llegaron hasta la terraza.

-ya habéis llegado, mi madre se impacientaba porque no llegabais. Dijo Bill saludándolos.

Entraron dentro gran salón que tenían, una gran mesa estaba preparada para la cena. Ron y Luna colocaban platos en la mesa y Percy les ayudaba con las copas. Los tres se dieron cuenta de la presencia de los invitados y les saludaron.

Percy se sorprendió de la presencia de Draco, no sabía nada que vendría, pero Ron le explicó todo.

Solo faltaba por llegar Charlie, y todos le esperaban sentados en la mesa.

-hola, perdón por mi tardanza. Pero andar esta distancia hace que uno se retrase. Dijo Charlie entrando por la terraza como antes lo habían hecho Hermione, Draco y los demás.

Todos se levantaron a saludarlo en especial su madre. Que como siempre hacia casi ahoga a su hijo con los abrazos que le dio.

Al cabo de un rato todos estaban cenando tranquilamente. Molly les sirvió una excelente comida y todos quedaron satisfechos. Incluso Ron, que había comido el doble que los demás.

Recogieron los platos y todo lo que había encima de la mesa. La hicieron desaparecer y en su lugar aparecieron unos sofás para que tomaran el café y algún licor más cómodos que sentados en la mesa, y así lo hicieron.

Hablaban animadamente. El pequeño Sirius estaba sentado encima de su padre, escuchando cada historia que contaban.

-papa me dijo que pidieron los servicios de Vladimir Zubkosky por los mortifagos. Dijo charlie interesado en ese tema.

-si, los mortifagos tenían a dieciséis dragones y vinieron ayudarnos a capturarlos. Dijo Ron mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza de café.

-y vosotros hicisteis algo? o Vladimir hizo el trabajo solo. Dijo irónicamente Charlie.

-si que les ayudamos, y nuestra colaboración fue vital para la misión. Capturamos a todos los mortifagos. Dijo Ron haciéndose el importante delante de su hermano.

-Ron, Vladimir es también un reconocido auror de Rusia, no creo que os necesitara tanto. Por cierto, Jack Miller acompañó a Vladimir? Terminó preguntando Charlie

-si, él también estaba, tardaron en coger a todos los dragones en unos minutos. Dijo Tonks aún fascinada por la rapidez que hicieron esa misión.

-pues deben haber mejorado mucho, porque la vez que necesitamos de sus servicios sino llega a estar Zoran, hubiéramos tardado horas. Charlie tomo un trago de su copa de whisky de fuego. -Ese tipo era muy extraño, me pareció como si le hubiese conocido antes. Además con ese cabello rojo y los ojos azules daba miedo. El solo controló a catorce Ridgebacks noruegos.

-cabello rojo y ojos azueles! Dijo sorprendido Draco.

-Si, era muy alto y fuerte, además iba con esas dos espadas. Desde hace unos dos años que no he oído hablar más de él. Dijo Charlie recordando a ese hombre.

-Charlie estás seguro que el cabello era rojo y los ojos azules? porque vino con Vladimir y tenía el cabello azul y los ojos ámbar, parecidos a los de Hermione. Dijo Ron recordándolo perfectamente.

-si estoy seguro. Puede que no sean la misma persona. Dijo Charlie sin prestarle mucha atención. Pero Hermione si lo hacía, recordando cada palabra y movimiento de ese hombre.

-su nombre completo era Zoran... Harrison. Dijo Ron dudando un poco, no lo recordaba a la perfección.

-pues no deben de ser la misma persona, porque la persona que yo digo se llamaba Zoran Romanov. Dijo Charlie y continuó después de tomar otro trago de esa fuerte bebida. –de las pocas cosas que recuerdo era que llevaba un colgante de oro blanco.

Esas últimas palabras se clavaron en la mente de Hermione. "colgante de oro blanco" pensaba una y otra vez. –Harry! Dijo Hermione asustando un poco a los demás.

-pero que dices Hermione? Preguntó sorprendido Bill.

-los dos Zoran que habláis son la misma persona. Y esa persona es Harry, nuestro Harry. Dijo Hermione terminando de salir de sus pensamientos.

-pero no puede ser Hermione, Harry era más bajito y sus ojos eran verdes, no azules ni ámbar. Dijo Ron sin creerse ni una de las palabras de Hermione.

-si, era Harry. Yo también tuve la impresión que conocía a Zoran. Charlie, el colgante de oro blanco que viste, era igual a este? Dijo Hermione mostrando el suyo.

-si era igual a este, pero como que tienes uno igual? Preguntó Charlie, no sabía que era un regalo de Harry.

-me lo regaló en séptimo y el se compró uno igual.

En la mente de Hermione aparecieron las imágenes de Harry desapareciendo ante ellos con Blade, entonces recordó ese destello, era el colgante.

-pero estás segura Hermione? Dijo Draco sin terminar de creérselo.

-si, cuando me salvó de esos dos Ridgebacks por un momento tuve la sensación que quien me abrazaba era Harry. Dijo recordando ese momento.

-pero porque no dijo nada que era él? Porque se camufló para que no lo descubriéramos? Preguntó Ron impotente al oír las explicaciones de la castaña.

-porque no estaba preparado para volver. Dijo Luna, nadie entendió las palabras de la rubia.

-que quieres decir con eso? Preguntó Remus.

-en la nota que nos dejó, cuando fuimos a recoger el regalo de bodas de Harry. Terminaba: "regresaré cuando esté preparado". Dijo Luna con total tranquilidad.

Continuaron hablando sobre detalles de cuando le vieron. La charla era muy animada. Hermione se levantó quería pensar un momento sin que nadie la molestara. Y salió a la terraza.

Hacía un poco de frío a pesar que estaban apunto de entrar en el verano. La luna reflejaba los rayos del sol. Faltaban diez días para la luna llena y Remus a veces se ponía nervioso porque llegaba. Las estrellas inundaban el cielo. Sirius se veía perfectamente.

Hermione se quedó de pie mirando esa estrella. Con los brazos cruzados, recordando el momento que abrió los ojos y vio a Harry con otra apariencia delante de ella.

-porque... porque... susurraba una y otra vez para ella misma, sin dejar de mirar la estrella. Intentaba aguantar las lágrimas como fuera, no quería preocupar a nadie. Pero una lágrima rebelde, se escapó de la prisión de sus hermosos ojos ámbar, deslizándose lentamente por su rostro.

-Herms no me merezco ninguna de tus lágrimas. Oyó la castaña detrás de ella, una voz calmada y llena de sentimientos. Una voz ue anhelaba oír otra vez.

Hermione se giró y vio a Harry, apoyado con la pared.

Esos ojos verde esmeralda, detrás de las gafas, la miraban con nostalgia, y tristeza a la vez por verla llorar. La castaña al verlos, sus ojos ámbar empezaron a brillar, reflejando a la perfección, la felicidad de ella por volverlo a ver.

No sabía que hacer, lo había pensado tantas veces si lo volvía a ver que haría. Pero no se podía ni moverme. Harry se acercó a ella y la abrazó. La rodeó con sus fuertes brazos. La sensación de calidez y protección que cada vez aparecía en ella cuando él la abrazaba hizo acto de presencia. No quería separarse de él, nunca, si intentaba moverse lo atraparía con más fuerza para que no se moviera.

No decían nada, solo se miraban el uno al otro. Como si con una sola mirada se lo dijeran todo. La angustia por el tiempo pasado separados, las preocupaciones por el otro...

-Harry porque no dijiste que eras Zoran. Dijo Hermione en un susurro como si no quisiera que él lo llegara a oír.

-no estaba preparado para volver, y Vladimir y Jack me pidieron que os ayudara. Sino, no hubiera pasado ese mal rato, os veía a todos pero no podía decir que era yo, abrazaros, saludaros. Volver a ser los amigos de antes. Harry pasó sus dedos por el cabello castaño de ella. -No podía, faltaba poco para terminar mi preparación y no debía romperlo, solo por la necesidad de estar con vosotros.

Hermione no podía enfadarse con él sabía que decía la verdad. No dejaba de mirar esos ojos verdes, de los que habían estado tan enamorada y aún lo estaba. Los había perdido durante más de cinco largos años, pero eran iguales. Excepto que no le notaba la preocupación ni el miedo de antes de enfrentarse a Voldemort. Bajó la mirada y se posó en los labios de él. Dibujaban una tímida sonrisa, le atraían, una sensación de besarlos inundó en ella. Intentaba controlar ese deseo de besarle. Pero cada vez podía resistirlo menos... Cerró los ojos y se acercó aún más. Notaba a la perfección su respiración lenta y pausada. Se acercó más y empezó a notar el roce con los labios de él. Ya no pudo contenerse más y empezó a besarle. Primero lentamente y cada vez más apasionados, pero...

Las dudas empezaron a reinar en la mente de Hermione "y si no me quiere y destrozo nuestra antigua amistad...". Pero todas las dudas desaparecieron cuando el correspondió a ese beso a la perfección. Hermione pasó sus manos detrás del cuello de él. Harry posó una mano en la espalda de ella acercándola más aún (N/A: era posible? Jajajja) y la otra en la nuca de ella. Una danza se inició entre sus lenguas, coordinadas a la perfección. Un beso lleno de pasión, de amor, de nostalgia, de deseo...

Ella había perdido la noción del tiempo pero le daba igual.

Unos instantes después se separaban poco a poco, como si no lo quisieran hacer. Abrieron los ojos lentamente, a la vez. Como si quisieran guardar ese recuerdo en su mente, donde nunca desapareciera.

-Harry yo te... pero no pudo continuar, indescriptibles eran la necesidad de decírselo, pero el moreno la frenó. No entendió porque. Después de compartir ese beso, no sabía como explicarlo.

-primero debes saber toda la verdad. Dijo harry en un susurró.

Él quería primero contarle toda la verdad, quería que conociera los motivos de su marcha, que no se arrepintiera de su decisión.

Mientras dentro, todos escuchaban como Charlie les explicaba lo que vio de harry en esa misión en Rumania. Nadie quería perderse ni una sola palabra de charlie.

Sirius estiraba la manga de su padre para que le prestara atención –papa, papa, papa susurraba el niño para no molestar a los demás.

-Sirius ahora no, estoy escuchando a Charlie. Dijo sin mirarle a penas.

-pero papa... le recriminó el pequeño.

-te he dicho que no Sirius. Dijo Remus con un tono más severo.

Sirius frunció el ceño al ver que su padre no le hacía caso. Dio una pequeña patada al sofá, sin que se percatara su padre, por el enfado del niño. Solo le quería decir que había visto a Harry en la terraza.

-pues os enteraréis más tarde. Susurró el niño con una rabieta de un niño de su edad y se fue a la terraza.

-hola Hermione. Dijo un poco avergonzado al verlos abrazados, además de la vergüenza de conocer a su padrino.

- hola Sirius. Dijo ella saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-tú... tú eres Harry, mi padrino. Dijo con un hilo de voz el pequeño.

-Si, y tu debes ser el pequeño Sirius. Dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa.

El pequeño corrió hacia él, Harry lo cogió en brazos y el pequeño lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-por fin has vuelto de tu viaje. Quería conocerte. Es verdad que eres el mago más poderoso del mundo? Preguntó el pequeño con mucha ilusión al poder verlo por fin. Quería saber todo de él, había leído tantas cosas fascinantes.

-no lo se, pero tu serás muy buen mago, ya eres metamorfomago. Dijo Harry ante la sorpresa de Hermione.

-pero como lo has sabido? preguntó incrédula que lo supiera.

-bueno, se parece más a mí o a Sirius, que ha sus padres. Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

La castaña rió con el comentario de Harry. Y era verdad, sino fuera por los ojos iguales a Tonks, se podría decir que el padre era Harry. El moreno se puso al niño en su hombro fácilmente.

-me gusta mucho tu cicatriz, te la hizo Voldemort. Dijo el niño tocando la cicatriz en forma de rayo. No tenía miedo de ese nombre, no como mucha gente que a pesar de haber muerto aún seguía temiéndolo.

-y como sabes tanto de mí? Preguntó sorprendido Harry.

-Hermione me regala libros donde sales. Dijo el niño con una sonrisa. –Y a veces me explica historias y cuentos donde sales tú, pero se piensa que no lo se. Dijo en voz baja para que no lo oyera ella.

Pero no fue así. –creo que es demasiado inteligente para su edad. Dijo Hermione alborotando el cabello negro del pequeño.

-que esperas su padre, normalmente no se le escapa nada. Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-menos ahora, le quería decir que estabas aquí y no me escuchó. Dijo Sirius aún enfadado porque su padre no le prestara atención.

-bueno pues vamos a darles una sorpresa, y verás como te pide perdón. Además seguro que te ríes con las caras que pondrán todos cuando me vean. Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

El pequeño afirmó con la cabeza. Los tres entraron dentro, pero los demás no se percataron de su presencia continuaban escuchando el relato de Charlie.

Harry le hizo una señal al pequeño.

-PAPA! Grito con todas sus fuerzas, Remus se giró al ver el grito de su hijo.

Harry reía con el grito del pequeño. Y Sirius reía al ver las caras de todos al ver al moreno.

Todos estaban con los ojos bien abiertos, viendo a Harry con Sirius en su hombro. Nadie decía nada, solo miraban al moreno. Era más alto que cuando se fue, pero como les habían dicho Ron, Draco o Charlie estaba mucho más fuerte.

-papa, eso te pasa por no escucharme. Dijo el pequeño con un tono aún enfadado. Harry bajó al pequeño de su hombro.

Ron por fin reaccionó, se acercó al moreno y lo abrazó. –por fin has vuelto, ya te echaba de menos, amigo. Dijo Ron.

Los demás también reaccionaron y lo saludaron.

-así que el cara rajada se atrevió a volver. Dijo Draco con aire de superioridad.

Todos esperaban una contestación de Harry, pero no fue así... –Draco puedes venir un momento, tengo que comentarte un pequeño asunto. Dijo el moreno ante la expectación de todos. Los dos salieron a la terraza.

-haber cuanto tardan en insultarse y pegarse. Dijo George recordando esos momentos de enfrentamientos entre los dos.

Nadie oía de lo que hablaban. Querían oír como fuera esa conversación. Fred sacó de su bolsillo un objeto extraño y lo lanzó delicadamente por el suelo. Llegó al lado del pie de Harry. Pero al instante volvió con el propietario y las puertas se cerraron. Todos se acercaron haber que sucedía. Hermione vio la cara de asombro de Draco, no decía nada solo escuchaba las palabras de Harry. Ante la sorpresa de todos se dieron la mano, como si nunca hubieran sido enemigos en el colegio. La castaña vio como Harry guiñaba un ojo y después la puerta de la terraza, se volvió abrir. Los dos entraron hablando animadamente, como si fueran tan amigos como con Ron. Nadie decía nada, la imagen de Harry y Draco hablando como si fueran amigos no la entendían.

-bueno nos sentamos? Preguntó Harry como si nada de eso hubiera pasado. El moreno se sentó en el sofá que estaba más cerca de la chimenea. Todos se sentaron menos Draco que miraba a Harry como perdido. Hermione se sentó al lado de Harry. El pequeño Sirius, saltó y se sentó en el regazo del moreno, para sorpresa de su padre. Lo conocía desde hace unos minutos y como si fuera su tío preferido.

La castaña vio que Harry afirmaba con la cabeza como indicando algo, se giró y vio que Draco tomaba aire como para decir algo. –Harry, que le has dicho a Draco? preguntó intrigada Hermione, no creía que el rubio y Harry se llevaran tan mal como en Hogwarts pero tanta confianza... parecía sospechoso.

-mira. Dijo Harry con una sonrisa sin dejar de prestar atención a Draco.

-eeeehhhh... Ginny... puedes venir un momento. Dijo entrecortándose el rubio, parecía muy nervioso. Como si algo importante fuera a suceder.

La pelirroja se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia él. La castaña no entendía el porque de todo esas acciones. Pero sus dudas fueron respuestas cuando Draco pasó sus brazos por detrás de la pelirroja y empezó a besarla. Un beso apasionado pero a la vez cohibido por la situación. La reacción tardo unos segundos en aparecer, por la sorpresa, pero los hermanos de ella intentaron levantarse de su asiento para separarlos o golpearlo a él. Ginny pasó sus manos por detrás del cuello de él. Hermione se giró y vio a Harry con una sonrisa.

-Hurón sepárate de ella! Pero porque no puedo moverme! Exclamó con enfado Ron, intentando levantarse pero no podía al igual que sus hermanos.

Al oír esas últimas palabras, Hermione se fijó que el moreno parecía aguantar la risa por el comportamiento de los Wesley, en ese momento vio que la mano de Harry estaba abierta, como si él impidiera los movimientos de los pelirrojos. Entonces en su mente, apareció el enfrentamiento entre Ron y Jack, y recordó que harry con esa apariencia también tenía la mano abierta de esa forma y Jack parecía que alguien no le permitiera moverse. "pequeños detalles" resonaba una y otra vez, la voz de dumbledore, en la mente de la castaña.

La pareja se separó lentamente sin dejar de mirarse el uno al otro. Los hermanos de ella aún intentaban moverse y alcanzar a Draco.

El rubio cogió la mano de la pelirroja entrelazando los dedos.

-solo quería deciros que Ginny y yo estamos saliendo desde hace unos meses. Dijo Draco un poco asustado. Harry le dijo que los mantendría alejados de él mientras se explicaba.

-pero como puedes decirlo tan tranquilamente, delante de todos! Dijo Ron desesperado ante esos acontecimientos, además que no podía terminar de levantarse.

-porque estoy enamorado de ella, y la amo con locura. En sus palabras Draco demostraba la verdad y la felicidad de poder decirlo.

Ron detuvo el repetido intento de darle alcance, al oír eso. Al igual que sus hermanos. Aún quería explicaciones sobre eso pero la pareja se sentó en el sofá enfrente del de Harry. El rubio miró al moreno como pidiéndole gracias por algo, y este guiñó un ojo aceptándolo.

Hermione seguía profundamente inmersa en esas dos palabras "pequeños detalles" no oía nada de lo que sucedía.

-Harry, y donde fuiste de viaje durante tanto tiempo? Preguntó Sirius que no le importaba nada de lo que acababa de suceder.

* * *

**Thiago:** gracias por tu review. Pero tampoco llegamos a ver a Harry, en plena acción del todo jejeje, aún tengo sorpresas escondidas en mi fic... y cerca está la explicación de todo.

**Amaterasu:** ya se que la parte de los peces parecieron boyscouts... pero es que cambié una parte porque era demasiado animal. Y es difícil hacer escenas de acción... no, muy difícil! El problema es que las pienso como si fueran una película y después no llego a explicarlo a la perfección. Pero habrán más y espero que sean mejores.

**Hermionedepottergranger:** gracias por tu review... pues ya ves... he continuado jejeje.

**Marta:** como ya has leído ha vuelto... jajjajaja pero aún no termina la historia no os preocupéis aún falta bastante pero nos vamos acercando. Muchas gracias por tu review y por seguir leyendo.

**Tere potter:** me encanta que te haya gustado. Espero que los siguientes capítulos te sigan gustando.

**Romy:** todos descubrimos historias de esta manera... nos aburrimos y empezamos a leer una, y si te gusta te engancha. Gracias por tu review.

**Olga:** gracias, no creo que sea uno de los mejores... pero me gustó la idea de cazador de dragones... un poco diferente a lo normal... bueno bastante diferente.

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews. Un beso y un abrazo ha todos lo que habéis perdido vuestro tiempo leyendo esta extraña historia. Por cierto en el próximo capítulo sabréis muchas, pero que muchas cosas. Lo pondré el lunes... pero os dejare con unas frases... pequeños Spoilers... jejjee.

_-Harry, te fuiste porque perdiste a otro familiar? Dijo Remus preocupado por la reacción del moreno._

_-entonces, en ese momento, no se como lo hice, pero mi mano se envolvió en llamas. Dijo Harry_

Se que solo son dos frases, están separadas no van juntas. Pero así os dejo con más intriga jejejeje soy malo, muy malo jajajaja


	8. Revelaciones

Disclaimer: los personajes de harry potter pertenecen a JKR y wb...

Bueno me he retrasado un poco pero no mucho en actualizar el fic... el motivo... ayer salí de fiesta y me he levantado muy tarde jejeje... y con un dolor de cabeza...

0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**CAZADOR DE DRAGONES by med3s**

**Revelaciones...**

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

-Harry, y donde fuiste de viaje durante tanto tiempo? Preguntó Sirius que no le importaba nada de lo que acababa de suceder.

-cuando salí de Londres, primero fui haber unos familiares. Dijo Harry.

Al oír la última palabra salió de sus pensamientos, como si hubiera encontrado algo muy importante. Miraba a Harry con cara de asombro, no se creía lo que acababa de descubrir.

-visitaste a tus padres? Preguntó Remus, eso era lo más lógico, los dursley no querían saber nada de él. Supuso que había ido a ver las tumbas de sus padres.

-si, y después me fui... decía Harry pero fue interrumpido por la castaña.

-y Snape. Dijo con un suave tono de voz, pero todos lo oyeron.

Harry no decía nada.

-porque Snape? Preguntó sorprendido Ron –pero si teníais un odio mutuo.

-porque, en verdad, son familia. Dijo Hermione sin dejar de mirar a Harry por su reacción.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por las palabras de la castaña. Pero no terminaban de creerla, pensaban que sería un sueño o una broma de ella. Pero su rostro no reflejaba nada de esos, sino la misma seriedad que cuando sabía una cosa a ciencia cierta.

-Dumbledore, se puede saber porque se lo dijiste? Preguntó Harry, nadie le entendió. Pero si el mago no estaba allí.

-nos os estáis volviendo locos y vosotros dos... ya lo estáis. Dijo Bill sorprendido por lo que decían sin sentido.

-no lo están, y Harry yo no le dije nada a Hermione. Dijo la tranquila voz de Dumbledore entrando en el salón por la puerta de la terraza.

-Albus, sabes perfectamente que Hermione es muy inteligente, si le dices que se fije en los pequeños detalles al final lo descubriría. Dijo Harry con total tranquilidad.

Pero esta vez Dumbledore no lucía su sonrisa característica bajo las gafas de media luna demostrando su control en la conversación, sino que su rostro era de asombro por las palabras del moreno.

-pero... pero... me estáis diciendo que Snape... es familia de Harry! Dijo sorprendido Remus. –es imposible. James y él se odiaban a muerte...

-si se odiaban, pero no es familiar por parte de mi padre. El abuelo de mi madre, tenía una hermana y justamente era la abuela de Severus. Dijo Harry volviendo a mirar a Hermione. –en verdad somos parientes bastante lejanos, pero lo somos. El tampoco lo sabía, lo descubrí mirando su árbol genealógico en uno de sus múltiples castigos. Yo recodaba a la perfección el de mi madre y encontré un nombre en común. Margaret evans. Pero en el de Snape ponía Margaret E. Snape. Busqué información y un día me reuní con Albus y Severus, para decírselo. Él no se lo podía creer, pero Albus también investigó por su cuenta y lo descubrimos que era verdad. No dejamos nuestro odio apartado al instante, pero si nos teníamos mucho más respeto que antes.

-ahora lo recuerdo, a veces lo llamabas así, Severus. Yo creí que era porque hacías clases de occlumency con él y Dumbledore. Dijo Ron recordando todos los momentos que el moreno lo llamaba de esa forma. –por eso al final de curso casi ni te castigaba por cosas que antes si lo hacia, a pesar con no fueran merecedoras de un castigo.

-y después donde fuiste? Preguntó Sirius tirando de la manga de Harry. No sabía de quien hablaban. Prefería saber más cosas. Y Harry, le venía muy bien, tampoco quería hablar mucho de ese tema.

-pues después... fui a Francia y conocí muchos lugares preciosos. Un día decidí atravesar los Alpes y me encontré con una amiga...

Sirius no dejaba de prestar atención a las palabras de Harry, le gustaba mucho su voz y la forma de explicarlo.

-después con mi amiga fui hasta Rumania donde conocería a dos grandes amigos, y uno de ellos me enseñaría muchas cosas. Su nombre es Vladimir y es muy fuerte, y el otro Jack, también es muy fuerte y muy divertido. Si un día te lo presento seguro que no pararás de reír con él y sus tonterías. Los ojos del pequeño brillaban de emoción, él también quería conocer esos lugares y esas personas.

Harry continuaba explicando su viaje, con muchos detalles de los lugares, pero no de lo que hacía. Los demás prestaban atención, pero en su mente aún estaba la idea de Severus, familiar de Harry.

-entonces fui solo a Hungría a conocer unas montañas donde hay animales muy raros. Dijo Harry con un tono para que el pequeño prestara más atención, si era posible.

-y un día decidí que tenía que ir a conocer Siberia y Rusia.

Harry continuó explicando todos esos lugares y se dio cuenta que el pequeño Sirius se había dormido en su regazo.

Continuó explicando un poco más, para que los demás supieran del todo por donde había ido.

-bueno, voy a dejar a Sirius en una cama para que pueda dormir mejor y continuo. Dijo Harry levantándose y dirigiéndose a la escalera para dejarlo en alguna cama y así que no oyera todo lo que tenía que decir, no creyó conveniente que lo supiera.

Los demás se hacían preguntas entre ellos, sobre todo lo que había explicado, pero en especial lo de Snape. No se lo terminaban de creer.

-Dumbledore tu lo sabías, y no nos dijiste nada? Preguntó Remus un poco enfadado por el silencio del anciano mago.

-Remus, como lo sabe a la perfección Hermione, si os hubiera dicho alguna cosa acerca de esto. Harry nunca hubiera vuelto. Dijo Dumbledore moviendo como de costumbre sus gafas.

-pero... intentó decir Remus pero vio como la castaña afirmaba con la cabeza.

-Tonks, Sirius está durmiendo en la habitación de Ron. Dijo Harry bajando por las escaleras.

-Harry, te fuiste porque perdiste a otro familiar? Dijo Remus preocupado por la reacción del moreno.

-no, no fue por esto, pero tiene que ver. Por cierto Albus esto es tuyo. Dijo el moreno mientras se acercaba donde estaba Dumbledore.

En la mano de Harry apareció la espada de Gódric Gryffindor. Pero el anciano mago, negó con la cabeza.

-esta espada es tuya, yo te la regalé y seguirá siendo tuya. Y ahora nos podrías explicar como derrotaste a Tom? Dijo Dumbledore con una voz inusual en él. Como si no supiera nada acerca de esto.

-pero Dumbledore usted sabe como lo hizo, apareciste con él en brazos. Dijo Tonks intrigada como los demás, en el comentario que había hecho.

-no lo sabe, el llegó después que matara a Voldemort y me desmayara. Dijo Harry con una voz sombría y acercándose a la chimenea que estaba encendida.

-entonces, como lo derrotaste? Preguntó Ron, no entendía que Dumbledore no supiera nada de ello.

Hermione no decía nada, quería analizar cada palabra que saliera de la boca de Harry o Dumbledore.

-Ron, no lo derroté. Hizo una pausa larga. Todos ahogaron un pequeño grito de sorpresa, y Harry continuó. –no os asustéis esta muerto... completamente muerto... pero como decía en la profecía que os comenté, o era el asesino o el asesinado. Y yo me convertí en lo primero. El moreno se apoyó en la chimenea sin dejar de mirar el fuego. Su voz a veces parecía desgarradora.

-que quieres decir con eso? Preguntó Remus asustado por la voz y la seguridad en que lo decía Harry.

-en la gran batalla con Voldemort y los mortifagos. Cuando Hermione le impactó ese crucio y vi que no se retorcía de dolor, creí que había muerto. Dejé de luchar contra Voldemort y fui ayudarla. Una y otra vez recibía los crucios de Voldemort y Bellatrix, pero apenas los notaba, solo pensaba en que ella estuviera bien, hasta que...

_

* * *

_

_Flash back_

_Harry oyó la siniestra risa de Voldemort y como pronunciaba la maldición imperdonable que quitaba la vida. Notó como se acercaba el rayo verde lentamente, sabía que iba a morir. Pero le daba igual, creía que Hermione había muerto no le importaba continuar viviendo... si ella no estaba con él. La amaba, como a nada en el mundo, pero nunca le había dicho por miedo a perder su amistad._

_En el suelo vio el reflejo del rayo verde pero de repente oyó una voz detrás de él.. –derrótale! Por Lily!_

_La maldición golpeó en esa persona, Harry se giró y vio a Severus con los brazos abiertos, acababa de salvarle la vida, a cambio de la suya. Tenía los ojos abiertos y su rostro reflejaba miedo, terror, como sucedía cuando se recibía esa maldición imperdonable._

_El moreno soltó la varita en un acto de impotencia._

_Se oían las carcajadas macabras de Voldemort. –el traidor a muerto, uno más en mi lista, Potter._

_Con esa risa del mago oscuro y sus palabras, en la mente de Harry aparecieron todas las personas que habían muerto por culpa de él. Una sensación indescriptible de ira, venganza, odio, recorría sus venas. Se levantó del suelo como si ningún hechizo le hubiera afectado._

_En la mano de Harry apareció la espada de Gódric. El rostro de Voldemort reflejaba sorpresa que Harry se hubiera levantado después de semejante tortura, era imposible, nadie podría aguantar tanto. Pero los ojos rojos como de serpiente reflejaban miedo, terror al ver la mirada de Harry, una mirada sombría llena de las sensaciones que recorrían por sus venas, una mirada llena de decisión que ese sería la última batalla. No habría otra entre Voldemort y Potter._

_-vas a morir Tom, voy a torturarte hasta que me pidas por favor que te quite la vida. Dijo el moreno con una voz macabra, horrible. Cualquier persona que hubiera oído esa voz hubiera huido aterrado._

_Voldemort, Lucius y Bellatrix dieron unos pasos hacia atrás, sentían pavor al oír esa voz. Las tres personas que había aterrado a más gente durante los últimos años, ahora reculaban por la mirada desafiante de un joven de 17 años._

_Harry levantó su brazo y un rayo rojo salió de su mano impactando en Voldemort. Este fue lanzado por los aires muy lejos, a través de los árboles del bosque prohibido. Harry no apartaba la vista del mago oscuro. Como se perdía entre el mar de árboles._

_-crucio! Pronunciaron a la vez Bellatrix y Lucius, con temor e ira por ese gesto del moreno. Harry ni intentó esquivarlos, impactaron en él, de lleno, en el pecho, pero no parecía que le hubieran hecho nada._

_El moreno ni les miraba, como si no fueran lo suficiente importantes en ese momento. Continuaba con la vista fija por donde había salido disparado voldemort. De su mano, aún levantada salieron dos llamas envolviendo a los dos mortifagos, giraban alrededor de ellos dos. Gritaban de dolor. Gritos estridentes, pero no como si se quemaran sino gritos como si algo se estuviera hiriendo por múltiples sitios a la vez, como miles de chuchillos haciéndoles múltiples cortes. Entonces Harry cerró el puño y los dos cuerpos en llamas chocaron entre si enfrente de él y se apagaron justo cuando tocaron el suelo._

_Parecían inconscientes o muertos, no se movían. En ningún momento Harry los miró, por si aún le podían atacar ni nada, como si supiera exactamente como estaban. Empezó a andar con la espada en su mano izquierda, pasó por encima de los cuerpos de Lucius y Bellatrix como sino existieran. Pisando la cara de Bellatrix y el pecho de Lucius. Y continuó andando por el bosque, en línea recta, hacia el punto por donde había visto desaparecer Voldemort. Su mirada reflejaba aún el odio y la sed de venganza. Por su mano izquierda resbalaban hilos de sangre por las heridas anteriores de todos esos sucesos. Una gota de sangre resbalaba por el filo de la espada, y otra la seguía de cerca. Entre las dos formaban la silueta de una llama al inicio de la espada. Caminaba decidido como si ninguna de las heridas de su cuerpo le afectaran. Prácticamente tenía la mitad de la cara bañada en sangre, esta salía de una herida en la cabeza, que hacía también que su propia sangre resbalara por su cuello._

_Después de unos minutos, llegó a un claro. Voldemort estaba sentado en el suelo apoyado contra un árbol, o por lo menos lo que quedaba de él. Porque estaba roto por la mitad, como si Lord Voldemort hubiera chocado contra él y por el impacto se hubiera roto. Respiraba con mucha dificultad. La tenue luz de la luna iluminaba todo el claro. Esa luz daba, aún más, un aspecto de derrotado. Parecía mucho más pálido que de costumbre. Su varita, la tenía encima de la mano, pero como si fuera incapaz de cogerla. Un poco de sangre salía por la comisura de sus labios._

_Harry se acercó, estaba a cinco metros de él, cuando Voldemort se levantó lentamente haciendo un esfuerzo terrible. Parecía como si tuviera múltiples huesos rotos, se aguantaba en pie como podía._

_-Potter! Como has hecho eso... Voldemort tomó profundamente aire, esas cuatro palabras y el nombre exclamado por el mago oscuro había terminado con el aire que tenía en sus pulmones. -Pero recuerda, yo soy el mago más poderoso del mundo, nunca me derrotarás. Nunca derrotarás a Lord Voldemort. Nadie podrá llegar hacerlo. Dijo el mago oscuro, con muchos problemas. A pesar de levantarse aún se aguantaba en el árbol. Parecía que su varita se le fuera a caer de la mano, demostrando su derrota total._

_-no voy a derrotarte Tom... Voldemort odiaba que pronunciaran su nombre Muggle, y Harry lo sabía a la perfección, sabía que lo hundiría aún más. -Eso lo podría hacer Dumbledore. Dijo Harry con mucha seguridad y lanzó la espada de Gódric. Giró completamente dos veces en el aire, reflejando la luz de la luna, dejándolo sin visión unas milésimas de segundo cada vez que lo hacía y esta se clavó en el hombro izquierdo del señor oscuro, provocando un enorme grito de dolor, como si la espada ardiera entro de él, como si quemara cada centímetro de piel que estaba en contacto con su cuerpo. –voy a matarte. Dijo susurrando._

_El moreno se acercó lentamente a un metro de él. Sin dejar de mirar esos ojos rojos. La espada de gryffindor estaba clavada muy profundamente en el hombro de Voldemort y además en el árbol. Con la mano derecha intentaba sacar la espada de su hombro pero no podía. En la fina hoja de la espada se veía reflejado su malvado rostro, lo que al principio eran solo unas gotas de sangre que escapaban por si comisura se habían convertido en hilos que resbalaban por su cuello hasta llegar a sus vestimenta, se encontraba totalmente derrotado. Levantó la mirada para ver a Harry. El rostro del moreno no reflejaba nada, parecía estar calmado, ni una sonrisa, ni una mueca, nada. Pero sus ojos verdes si, aún mantenía el oído en esa mirada. Como si estuviera calculando cada segundo que pasaba, cada mínimo detalle que veía en Voldemort._

_El rostro demacrado de Voldemort por los años y por la magia oscura no reflejaba ninguna seguridad por lo que sucedía, como sería normal en él, sino que reflejaba terror, pavor... nunca había sentido eso tan intensamente hasta hora, ni se acercaba la vez que el rayo del avada kedravra volvía del rostro del muchacho. Sabía que iba a ser derrotado por el niño que vivió en ese momento, el niño que casi ya lo había destruido hacía más dieciséis años. Ya no era ese bebe, sino prácticamente un adulto. Pero en cambio era un mago poderoso, muy superior a un adulto, muy superior a todos. Tenía ante él un mago más poderoso que él, con un poder aún por salir de verdad. Por lo menos tenía la satisfacción que no le derrotaría un simple niño, sino un complejo mago._

_-y ahora vas a sufrir Voldemort, por todas las personas que les has hecho sufrir, y eso sin contarme a mí. Y al estilo muggle, que tanto lo odias, sin ningún hechizo. Dijo el moreno apretando fuertemente sus puños._

_Una y otra vez, Harry le golpeaba, en el estomago y en la cara. Al cabo de unos segundos le salía sangre por sus orificios nasales parecidos a los de una serpiente. Le había roto la poca nariz que tenía. Desfigurándolo por completo._

_Harry se detuvo, aún mantenía sus puños, llenos de sangre, en el aire. Delante de él, como si quisiera que Voldemort oliera su propia sangre._

_Voldemort escupió mucha sangre. –ves... nunca podrás derrotarme... soy invencible! A cada palabra borbotones de sangre salían por su boca. La túnica que al principio era completamente negra, ahora lucía una gran mancha de sangre, de su sangre, nunca antes había notado ese dolor._

_Fin flash back_

* * *

-entonces, en ese momento, no se como lo hice, pero mi mano se envolvió en llamas. Dijo Harry, su mano igual que como explicaba estaba envuelta en llamas. Todos miraban sorprendidos la mano de Harry. Unas llamas la envolvían parecidas a las de la chimenea. Harry tampoco dejaba de mirar su mano. Movía sus dedos haciendo que las llamas aumentaran o disminuyeran de tamaño según el movimiento que hacia, parecía una danza.

-puse mi mano izquierda en el cuello de Voldemort, y su cuerpo empezó arder, yo en ningún momento me quemaba. Apretaba más y más. Voldemort gritaba de dolor, como si el fuego le consumiera por dentro, no solo su piel. Entonces decidí acabar con su vida, no quería continuar con eso... Arranqué la espada de su hombro, y la clavé en su oscuro corazón, retorciendo el acero dentro de él para que todo terminara. Al instante los ojos rojos de Voldemort se apagaron como si se apagara su vida dentro de él... todos escuchaban el relato de Harry con los ojos bien abiertos, sin terminar de creérselo. -Las llamas que mi mano había producido dejaron de envolver su cuerpo y arranqué otra vez la espada. Su cuerpo sin vida calló al suelo, oí un sonido como si el cuerpo de él estuviera totalmente vació. El mago que me había arrebatado la felicidad de mí lado yacía en el suelo ante mí, sin una vida para hacer sufrir a otras personas cercanas a mí o no. Me dí la vuelta al oír mi nombre pronunciado entre la oscuridad del bosque, al girarme caí inconsciente en el suelo. Dijo Harry con una voz calmada y tranquila.

No decían nada, habían escuchado atentamente el relato de su amigo. La mano de Harry dejó de estar envuelta en llamas. El moreno desvió su mirada a las llamas del fuego de la chimenea que ardían como bajo la voluntad de Harry.

-entonces al cabo de unos segundos llegué yo, vi a Harry tumbado en el suelo, mal herido, y al lado el cuerpo de Tom. Me acerqué y vi que había sido consumido por el fuego, pero un fuego sumamente extraño... consumido tanto por fuera como por dentro. No sabía que había sucedido exactamente, pero agarré a Harry y lo llevé con los demás para llevarlo a San mungo. Sabía que algo terrible había sucedido en esos minutos que nadie había visto nada de lo que había ocurrido. Cuando volví después de dejar a Harry en el hospital, el cuerpo de Voldemort seguía ahí sin nada de viva, vacio por dentro. La espada de gódric gryffindor que solo un verdadero gryffindor podría utilizarla, y una persona de corazón puro podría hacerla aparecer, estaba en el suelo. Volví al claro donde Hermione y Ron había sido heridos y encontré su varita. Decidí dejarlos allí, bajo a un fuerte encantamiento para que nadie los pudiera mover a excepción de él. Me imaginé que cuando despertara de sus heridas en el hospital se iría de nuestro lado por lo ocurrido... Y también las hechicé para que me dijeran donde estaba. Dijo Dumbledore sin dejar de mirar a Harry, el anciano mago al igual que todos, estaba sorprendido por todo lo explicado, a pesar que tenía una ligera idea.

-cuando desperté, te vi a mí lado. Dijo Harry girándose y mirando a los ojos ámbar de Hermione que contenían alguna lágrima retenida con total voluntad. –no recordaba que había pasado, pero estaba feliz que estuvieras a mi lado, que estuvieras viva, entonces me levanté un poco más y vi a Ron. Harry cerró los ojos y apartó la vista de la castaña. –todo lo sucedido llegó a mi mente, imágenes de lo que pasó. Y noté que tenía que marcharme, tenía que entender lo que había sucedido, la ira, la venganza, el convertirme en un asesino, todo lo que hice. Tenía que comprender y descubrir lo que me sucedió y como lo hice. Por eso me marche, todo mi cuerpo me dolía pero tenía que hacerlo. Dijo Harry su voz parecía llena de tristeza por su separación de ellos.

-me fui del hospital y fui en busca de mi varita, y me encontré la espada y decidí cogerla. Después fui haber las tumbas de mis padres y severus. Y marché para Francia.

Harry paró de hablar, se hizo un gran silencio. Nadie decía ni una palabra respecto a todo lo comentado. Hermione entendió el porque Harry no le permitió decirle que le amaba. Ese sentimiento tan claro en su mente y corazón, ahora estaba nublado por toda la explicación de Harry. Estaba confusa, y si había cambiado Harry. No sabía que le sucedía, hacía unas horas, unos minutos... tan claro ese sentimiento de amor, pero ahora nublado por algo...

-como veo que nadie responde o pregunta algo, supongo que poco a poco, vais asimilando los hechos y a la vez comprendiéndolos. Dijo Harry con un poco de tristeza en su voz y continuó. –os dejo... un rato, para que penséis y habléis entre vosotros tranquilamente. Dicho esto y ante la perplejidad de todos, menos una persona, desapareció ante ellos. miraban a un lado y a otro para ver si había utilizado una capa o un hechizo de invisibilidad.

-como lo ha hecho! si está el mismo hechizo que Hogwarts, en esta casa. Incluso tú, Dumbledore, no puedes aparecerte ni desaparecer. Dijo sorprendido Arthur como los demás.

-bueno, nosotros no podemos... pero él si. Ya os dije hace tiempo que era más poderoso que yo. Dijo con una sonrisa. -suerte que la profecía de un mago oscuro fuera Voldemort y no él. Dijo Dumbledore susurrando para él mismo.

Todos continuaban sentados en los sofás, no se decían nada. Continuaban igual en silencio, a veces algunas miradas se cruzaban. Dumbledore no dejaba de mirar a Hermione, sabía perfectamente que era la que peor lo estaba pasando.

-supongo que ha estas alturas todos entendéis, por lo menos, porque se fue. Dijo Dumbledore.

Todos afirmaron con la cabeza, incluso Hermione.

-pero no entiendo porque se fue tanto tiempo, cinco años... Nosotros solo hemos tardado unos minutos en entender todo. Dijo Ron preocupado por todo eso.

-Querido Ron, tu solo tienes que entender los hechos sucedidos en ese momento, pero él también tenía que comprender sus acciones. Pero también debes entender que quería dominar todo lo que emergió en él, cosas prácticamente nunca vistas por el hombre anteriormente. No quería hacer daño a nadie. No quería descontrolarse otra vez. No quería cometer ningún asesinato más. Dijo Dumbledore con un tono de voz serio.

-porque dices que lo asesino, yo no lo veo así, era Voldemort. La persona que les quitó la vida a las personas que más le querían, una detrás de otra. Dijo Ron sin explicarse las palabras "asesino".

-no solo eres tú quien piensa así. Pero aún no te has dado cuenta que no le derrotó con ningún hechizo, sino con sus manos. Sus propias manos, como un muggle asesina a otra. No lo hizo defendiéndose con algo... como ocurrió cuando tenía un año, derrotó y dejó moribundo a Tom gracias al escudo que le brindó su madre. Sino que atacó él directamente después de lo sucedido, sin parar, sin pensar. Dijo Dumbledore con un tono más severo.

-él mismo lo ha dicho, lo de la llama envolviendo su mano, lo hemos visto todos, ese es un hechizo. Al igual que el que lanzó a través del bosque a Voldemort. Dijo enojado con las palabras del anciano mago y la actitud de marcharse.

-Ron no era ningún hechizo, eran sus propios poderes. Dijo Dumbledore volviendo a su voz calmada.

-pero si el que lanzó a Voldemort era claramente un expeliarmus! Pero al ser tan poderoso por eso fue más fuerte! Dijo Ron saliendo de sus casillas.

-Ronald Wesley cálmate de una vez, y si ese hechizo fuera un expeliarmus, porque Voldemort mantenía su varita en su mano. Si tan fuerte era el hechizo seguro que le hubiera desarmado. En cambio no fue así... continuaba su varita en mano.

Ron no respondió nuevamente, se había dado cuenta del detalle.

Habían descubierto otra cosa más en esa larga noche, que aún no terminaba. Y continuarían descubriendo más cosas de Harry...

-Dumbledore sabes que es la marca del dragón? Preguntó Hermione de improvisto, solo Draco, Ron y tonks sabían a que se refería, pero igualmente estaban anonadados por la pregunta.

-la marca del dragón es el honor que le conceden los colacuernos de la garganta del dragón a la persona con suficiente poder, honor... Pero porque lo preguntas Hermione? Que tiene que ver con todo esto? preguntó Dumbledore sin terminar de entender la pregunta de la castaña.

-Harry la tiene en la espalda. Dijo Hermione mirando el fuego como se movía.

-estás segura? Y en la espalda? Preguntó nuevamente el anciano mago con cara de asombro, prácticamente levantándose del sofá.

-si, la vimos cuando se hizo pasar por Zoran, como cazador de dragones. Dijo Draco, viendo que Hermione no llegaba a contestar.

-entonces significa que ha superado la prueba. Dijo casi en un susurro.

-que prueba? Preguntó de golpe Hermione al oír las suaves palabras de Dumbledore. Sabía más sobre ese tema y seguro que Harry guardaría el secreto sin dudar.

-se tiene que pasar un año y medio en la garganta del dragón, sin utilizar la varita. Durante ese tiempo se ponen a prueba el honor y el poder. Pero la marca en la espalda significa que tiene la espada de la llama. Dijo sin pensar las últimas palabras.

-Dumbledore pienso que eres igual que Jack, sin medir las palabras que uno dice, haciendo que los demás pregunten sobre temas que no son demasiado importantes y revelando detalles que si lo son. Dijo Harry desde la puerta. Todos se giraron al oír la voz de Harry. Este lucía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. –dos años y algún mes he tardado en dominarla por completo. Solo Dumbledore entendía las palabras del moreno.

-me sorprende gratamente, que lo hayas conseguido. Y solo en dos años, los escritos que encontré con Flamel en mi juventud hablan que el último tardó veinte años en hacerlo. Dijo Dumbledore y el moreno afirmó con la cabeza.

-pero que estáis diciendo, nos gustaría enterarnos nosotros también. Dijo George enojado por no saber de que hablaban, otra vez se sentía excluida de las conversaciones.

-la espada de la llama, es única. Para poder dominarla, se necesita mucho poder, no solo mágico. Pero además saber controlar a la perfección, la mente y el corazón... La llevas contigo? Me gustaría verla. Dijo Dumbledore, su voz parecía la de un niño radiante de felicidad. Nadie había visto en esa actitud al director de la escuela.

-si. Dijo escuetamente el moreno. En su mano apareció la espada negra. Dumbledore la observaba con ilusión. Y los demás sorprendidos por la forma y color de esta. Al cabo de unos segundos desapareció de la mano de Harry.

-por eso meditabas ese día. Dijo Ron saliendo de su asombro por la espada.

-si, ese día y durante casi dos años. Por cierto Ron te pido otra vez perdón por no ser tu padrino y no asistir al banquete. Dijo Harry –pero espero que te gustara el lugar del caribe... me lo recomendó el amigo que te entregó la carta.

-no hace falta que lo hagas, y si que nos gustó el lugar, más bien nos encan... los ojos de Ron se abrieron al instante al entender el comentario de Harry. –espera. Asististe a la boda!

Todos se dieron cuenta del detalle, pero en ningún momento lo vieron allí, nadie que les recordara a él. Y eso que había revisado a todos los presentes que no fueran periodistas ocultos ni nada por el estilo.

-Felicidades! Ron... te llamabas, Albus siempre me habla de un trío de alumnos que siempre se ponía en problemas. Dijo Harry con la voz del viejo amigo de Dumbledore que le acompañó a este en la boda.

-eras tú! El amigo de Dumbledore. Dijo Draco recordándolo a la perfección esa voz.

-si, en verdad Albus también se pensó que era él... pero cuando salimos de la carpa, la poción multijugos terminó y vio mi rostro. Y Hermione dudaste que no fuera a la boda de mi mejor amigo? Terminó preguntando el moreno con una sonrisa pícara.

La castaña le miró a los ojos verdes esmeralda de él. Estaba sorprendida que supiera lo que dijo ese día.

-no te voy a lanzar ningún hechizo porque nos regalaste ese viaje, sino... voy y te envío al hospital. Dijo Ron.

Harry se sentó al lado de Hermione, como antes.

-bueno mejor, no tengo ganas de ir a San Mungo para que Neville pruebe algo conmigo. Dijo Harry y los demás rieron con el comentario. Sabían que Neville era un gran investigador, pero los primeros experimentos de una nueva poción o una planta, tenían unas cuantas controversias.

-y Harry, lo de tu mano... que... puedas envolverla en llamas... que es? Preguntó dubitativo George, estaba muy intrigado. Sabía que no era un hechizo, pero no había entendido que era. Se pensaba que era un poco estúpido de hacer esa pregunta, creía que era el único que no lo entendía, y como mucho su hermano gemelo. Pero no era así... todos estaban expectantes ante la respuesta de Harry, incluso Dumbledore.

Harry mostró su mano izquierda y al instante la rodearon llamas, parecidas a las de la chimenea. –exactamente no se lo que es, no es un hechizo. No se como explicarlo, cuando la ira inundó mi cuerpo, yo no controlaba del todo mi cuerpo y aparecieron unos extraños dones dentro de mí. Después de cinco años, casi seis, he conseguido dominarlo del todo, pero aún me falta bastante, cada día descubro nuevas utilidades. Es como si pudiera dominar el fuego y crearlo de la nada. Pero es un fuego diferente, no quema para nada sino lo quiero. El moreno cogió la mano de Hermione y la puso encima de las llamas, ella sorprendida solo notaba un suave aire calido envolviendo su mano, pero en ningún momento suficientemente caliente para quemarla. Harry retiró la mano de ella y se levantó. –pero después de entrenar muchísimo, descubrí que podía materializar diferente tipos de llamas, cada una con una capacidad. La llama que envolvía la mano de Harry, de repente, cambió de color a un azul intenso, después verde, roja, totalmente amarilla. –pero en el último año, descubrí que podía materializar una llama completamente negra. Entonces, su mano no se veía, solo la llama negra que la envolvía.

–no descubría que función tenía, no notaba nada dentro de mi que me dijera para que servía, como en los demás tipos de llamas, esta no. dijo mirando su mano como hipnotizado.

-la espada de la llama. Dijo Dumbledore, tubo la necesidad de decirlo, sabía a la perfección que tenía algo a ver.

-pensé igual que tú Albus, la espada, negra como la llama, extraña coincidencia. La espada negra apareció en la otra mano de Harry. –entonces decidí cogerla haber que sucedía. Con un simple movimiento Harry se cambió de mano la espada. –no sucedió nada, creía haber encontrado la utilidad de la llama negra, pero no se reveló hasta unos instantes después...

La espada empezó a cambiar de color como las llamas que había mostrado antes y volvió a ser completamente negra, el dibujo en forma de dragón aún seguía ahí, pero brillando con más fuerza.

-entonces en ese momento descubrí dentro de mi para que servía. La espada se había convertido en una varita... además esta aumentaba la potencia de mis hechizos. Harry apuntó contra la pared que daba a la terraza. –"bombarda" pronunció el moreno pero ningún rayo salió de ella, ni nada. –lo más sorprendente es que con la mente podía controlar el hechizo totalmente. Aumentando o disminuyendo su poder, ocultándolo o retrasando el efecto. Al terminar de decir eso, una gran explosión le siguió, atronadora. La pared se destruyó totalmente dejando un cráter en el suelo. Todos miraban asombrados por el efecto de ese simple hechizo. Un escudo les protegió de la explosión. Pero la pared que daba al jardín estaba completamente destruida.

Hermione supo que era un protego ese extraño escudo, pero en ningún momento Harry, lo había pronunciado. "se pueden hacer hechizos sin pronunciarlos, pero justo después de la explosión no le habría dado tiempo de hacerlo" pensó ella.

-"reparo" pronunció Harry, y todo volvió como estaba antes, como si nada hubiera pasado. –por cierto Sirius no se ha enterado de la explosión, no te preocupes por él Tonks.

No se creían el poder que tenía Harry. Dumbledore ya dijo que era muy poderoso, hasta más que él. Pero tampoco se lo terminaban de creer. Pero ante todo lo que habían descubierto esa noche ya no podían negarlo. Remus también pensó, como había hecho antes Dumbledore, que la fortuna les sonrió haciendo que el mago oscuro y descendiente de Slytherin, fuera Voldemort. Porque si hubiera sido Harry no sabrían como detenerlo.

-Harry, contigo como auror, podremos detener por fin a todos los mortifagos. Dijo Ron impresionado con todo eso.

-Ron, no soy auror. Además quería volver durante un tiempo a ser cazador de dragones. Hacía tiempo que no lo hacía y me gustó volver a serlo. Dijo Harry. La espada de la llama desapareció de su mano.

-pero yo soy el ministro, podríamos darte el título de auror sin ningún problema. Dijo Arthur. Como era el ministro podría hacerlo, además su acción no sería mal vista por nadie. Ya que sería Harry el nuevo auror, quien salvó al mundo mágico de Voldemort, algún honor debía recibir por ello. La gente aún comentaba su nombre y las historias que hablan de él. Pero nadie sabía nada más que simples historias.

-no lo voy aceptar Arthur, no quiero recibir trato especial alguno. Durante un año seré cazador de dragones, y estudiaré para sacarme el título de auror. Ya estoy matriculado de todas las asignaturas de la carrera, y si apruebo todo, el año que viene seré auror titulado y podré trabajar con vosotros sin ningún problema. Explicó Harry tranquilamente.

-pero Harry no podrás sacártelo en un año, son demasiadas asignaturas, además no podrás asistir a todas las clases. Dijo Ron viendo que el moreno lo explicaba tan tranquilamente. Ron, Hermione y Draco tardaron tres años en tener el título y tuvieron que estudiar mucho, en especial Ron.

-Ron, crees que llevo cinco años solo meditando y entrenando? Durante este tiempo también he leído muchísimos libros. Y si no consigo aprobar todas las asignaturas solo me quedarán muy pocas.

-pero acepta la proposición de Arthur, será mucho más fácil. Necesitamos tu ayuda para derrotar y contener a los mortifagos. Dijo tonks muy animada con la idea.

-no lo aceptaré, además si queréis que os ayude, solo tenéis que pedirlo o contratar los servicios de Vladimir, Jack y yo. Y encantados os ayudaremos.

Harry se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta de la terraza, como si se fuera.

-Harry te vas, y sin decir ni adiós. Dijo Remus, sorprendido con la actitud de Harry. Muy descortés por su parte. He un poco prepotente pensó el licántropo.

-no me voy... perdonarme,1 es solo la costumbre. Dijo Harry.

Levantó su brazo derecho y una lechuza, blanca como la nieve, se posó en él. Harry cogió un pergamino que Hedwig tenía en su pata. La lechuza lucía más majestuosa que nunca. Hedwig alzó el vuelo y se colocó al lado de Hermione. Con suaves toques, como si le pidiera que le diera algo de comer.

-veo que Hedwig no ha olvidado quien le mimaba en Hogwarts. Dijo Harry con una sonrisa. El pergamino que tenía en su mano se quemó en un instante y apareció otro nuevo en su mano, además de una pluma para escribir.

-Hedwig no tengo nada para darte, no pensé que vinieras. Dijo Hermione dolida de no poder recompensar a la lechuza con algo como lo hacía antes.

-Hedwig! Ven tengo un mensaje para ti. Dijo Harry, la lechuza se posó en su mano.

-llévale este pergamino, lo más rápido que puedas. Hedwig le picoteó la mano, como muestra que no había recibido nada.

-Hedwig no tengo nada encima, pero... Harry cerró los ojos un segundo y los volvió abrir. –cerca del inicio del bosque hay un ratón silvestre. El moreno se acercó más a la lechuza y empezó a susurrarle, no oyeron nada de lo que le dijo.

La lechuza blanca alzó el vuelo y desapareció a través de la puerta de la terraza, bajo el manto de la oscuridad de la noche.

-que decía el pergamino? Preguntó la castaña intrigada porque el moreno lo quemara.

-nada importante. Respondió él, pero Hermione sabía a la perfección que mentía, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido. Pero seguro que no le diría nada, si él no quería.

-Harry, ahora te podrías venir a vivir con Luna y conmigo. Dijo Ron.

-no, sería un incordio. Dijo Harry haciendo desaparecer la pluma que aún mantenía en su mano.

-No nos molestaría tu presencia en nuestra casa. Dijo Luna, creía que era buena idea. Así Harry y Hermione estarían más cerca.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-bueno, ya lo discutiréis mañana. Como es muy tarde, será mejor que os quedéis a dormir todos, tenemos suficientes habitaciones para todos. Dijo Molly recogiendo su taza de café que tenía encima de la mesa.

-gracias por la invitación Molly. Pero yo no puedo quedarme a dormir. Dijo el moreno.

-pero porque? Ya es muy tarde, y así puedes descansar tranquilamente y mañana marcharte a lo que tengas que hacer. Insistió la señora Wesley, quería que su casa fuera como en vacaciones de verano.

-es... que... mi "pequeña" me está esperando, no puedo dejarla sola y menos aquí en la casa del ministro de magia. Dijo Harry con la voz tranquila ante ese comentario.

-QUE! Dijeron al unísono todos los presentes. A Molly se le calló la taza al suelo de la impresión. Al oír esas palabras el corazón de Hermione dio un pequeño vuelco. "quiere decir que tiene una hija?" pensó ella. No dejaba de mirar a los ojos al moreno.

-queréis conocerla? Me está esperando aquí fuera. Dijo Harry con una voz juguetona, y guiñó un ojo a Hermione. "pero que significa ese gesto?" pensó ella.

* * *

bueno aquí termina el capítulo... y si, he sido malo dejandos con la intriga... pero me gustó terminarlo así... jejeje. Espero que os haya gustadoel capítulo... y sobretodo la forma de matar a Voldemort, jejeje, un poco diferente a lo que la gente escribe? no se me gustó ponerlo así.

vamos a contestar a los reviews que me habéis dejado... bueno en verdad esperé que fueran más, pero si por lo menos hay uno ya soy feliz... mira que me conformo con tan poco. jejejje

**ladytomoe**: me agrada que te encante o que te fascine... tampoco hay para tanto jejeje. bueno ahora ya sabrás lo del familiar yun poco más de intriga resuelta y otra que abro jejeje.

**arcangel-negro:**Hola! jejeje... vaya review más largo, cuando lo vi casi me asusto jejeje. supongo que ya has leido que Voldemort y Harry NO son parientes, se me va la cabeza escribiendo pero tampoco para tanto. y gracias por escribir el review. por cierto la extraña postdata que has dejado... supongo que siempre la debes poner pero... si la rana hace cucucu debajo del agua... como lo sabes si no puedes llegar a oírlo si está debajo del agua... JAJAJAJAJA

**marta: **gracias por el review y me agrada que te guste toda esta historia, (un poco rara eso es verdad, pero he leido más rara aún, XD). bueno muy rápido tampoco he actualizado... pero bastante si jejjee.

**Amaterasu: **bueno... si te emocionas con este capítulo... no se que harás cuando leas más adelante... ahí lo dejo caer, jejeje. en verdad pensé otra forma que llegara Harry y estava más implicado el pequeño Sirius... pero pensé que así tendrían un momento íntimo ellos dos, y así podría alargar un poco más la historia... espero que te guste el motivo... jejeje... pero tampoco tenía muchas ganas de pensar en ese momento... así que lo dejé así derepente y sorpresivo... por lo menos os ha gustado un poco.

Bueno una pequeña aclaración... si Snape es el familiar ese, pero para que no empecéis a lanzarme tomates por eso... es un familiar lejano, bueno bastante lejano... así que se trataban con respeto no como lo hacían Harry y Sirius...

y ya está... hasta el viernes con otro trozo... con cada capítulo más nos acercamos al final de la historia. jejeje. por cierto prefiero no dejar spoilers jijiji


	9. juego de titanes

Bueno vuelvo con otro capítulo de mi historia... ya sabéis... los personajes de JKR.. bla bla bla... ble ble ble... bli bli bli...

Blo... blo... blo... blu... blu... blu... XD

Por cierto ya se que la intriga era mala... mira que era fácil de saber... pero... había pensado de hacer más corto ese capítulo así que no os podréis quejar... bueno tampoco lo habéis hecho... jejeje

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**CAZADOR DE DRAGONES**

By med3s

**Juego de titanes**

0o0o0o0oo00o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-queréis conocerla? Me está esperando aquí fuera. Dijo Harry con una voz juguetona, y guiñó un ojo a Hermione. "pero que significa ese gesto?" pensó ella.

Harry salió a la terraza. Al ver el movimiento del moreno todos salieron tras él, no se creían lo que les acababan de decir pero querían saber todo.

Todos estaban fuera, detrás de Harry. Miraban a un lado y al otro para ver a la "pequeña" de Harry. Pero no la veían. "Una niña sin que nadie la vigile? Y sola ha estas horas?" pensó Molly .

-pues aquí está, mi "pequeña" amiga... Dijo Harry señalando hacia a su derecha.

Todos miraron hacia donde señalaba, al ver lo que era, la mayoría dieron unos pasos hacia atrás. Ante lo que se acercaba.

-Harry...es...es...un... intentaba decir Fleur muy asustada ante esa presencia, rememoró el instante en el torneo de los tres magos.

-si un dragón... y no os asustéis. Su nombre es Blade y cuatro de vosotros ya la conocíais en persona. Dijo Harry. El enorme colacuerno llegó hasta el lado del moreno y este empezó acariciarle la gran cabeza con dulzura, como si de un perro se tratara.

-pero la has llamado pequeña, y no lo es para, esperábamos que fuera una niña y no un dragón. Dijo Luna sorprendida por el tamaño de ese dragón. Ron le había explicado lo de Blade en esa misión, pero creyó que había exagerado mucho y no era así.

-bueno a veces la llamo así porque le salvé la vida cuando tenía medio año y no media ni 2 metros de largo... el nombre es un poco más cariñoso que el nombre que le pusieron. Aparte a ella le gusta. Dijo Harry sin dejar de mirar a Blade.

-pero si no se puede domesticar a ningún dragón y mucho menos a uno de este tamaño. Y está aquí tan tranquilamente que no parece un colacuerno. Dijo Charlie muy sorprendido con el tamaño de Blade, no había visto ningún de este tamaño. Ni tan relajado, había tratado con muchos y ninguno como aquel enorme.

-en realidad no está domesticada ni nada por el estilo. Después que la salvé de los cazadores furtivos se convirtió en mi amiga y siempre me intenta seguir a todas partes donde voy y si escucha mis ordenes es porque quiere. Dijo Harry sin ninguna preocupación.

-pero Harry, porque te la has traído contigo, puede causarte muchos problemas. Dijo Draco viendo lo insensato de su parte traer a Blade con él.

-no ha venido conmigo, yo la dejé hace una semana en la garganta del dragón y la carta de Vladimir me decía que se escapó en dirección a Inglaterra. Pero se quedará conmigo. Dijo el moreno girándose para ver las caras de todos ellos. -porque Vladimir también me decía que en una semana los demás dragones no habían salido de sus cuevas por miedo a ella, y que si era posible que se quedara conmigo. Por cierto Albus, durante una semana estaré en el bosque prohibido mientras me dan la casa que me compré. Y no le digas a nadie que he vuelto, quiero darles una sorpresa a Minerva y Hagrid. Seguro que se alegran de verme otra vez.

-una casa? Has llegado hoy y ya te has comprado una casa? Dijo Ron sorprendido ante la celeridad de las acciones de Harry.

-llegué hace tres días Ron, y necesitaba una casa. Sino donde viviría, con los Dursley? Dijo irónicamente el moreno.

-pero no será peligroso que Blade este contigo? Preguntó Molly.

-no os preocupéis es inofensiva. Dijo con una sonrisa, un poco traviesa. –bueno y ahora si que me voy, porque debemos buscar un sitio donde no molestemos a Aragog. Al oír el nombre de la enorme araña, Ron, casi salta del temor que aún tenía hacia ella. –ni tampoco a los centauros. Cuando ya tenga la casa os mando una carta con hedwig y os digo la dirección y como llegar con polvos Flu, y así me pongo al día de todo, porque hoy solo he hecho que hablar yo, y nadie de ustedes me ha explicado nada de sus vidas durante estos cinco años, y si tuviera que leeros la mente para saberlo todo no sería justo... Por cierto Tonks, dile a ojoloco que busque al sur. Dicho esto harry se giró y empezó a irse a través del jardín con el enorme dragón andando a su lado, moviendo sinuosamente su cola a cada paso. El moreno se despedía con un gesto –por cierto alguien de vosotros me pudiera haber dicho algo de mi aspecto, vosotros estáis mucho mejor de la última vez que nos vimos. Dijo mientras desaparecían bajo la oscuridad de la noche, sigilosamente, como si no existerieran y fueran solo una visión de sus mentes.

-que ha querido decir con que Moody busque al sur? Preguntó Tonks sin entender nada, no esperaba respuesta alguna de nadie, y así fue. Los demás intentaban ver algún rastro de ellos dos en vano. Pequeños comentarios en voz baja se oían entre ellos.

Todos entraron otra vez dentro de la madriguera y ocuparon sus lugares en los sofás del salón. Empezaron hablar sobre Harry, Blade y muchas cosas más. Pasó un tiempo y en el salón, ahora muy espacioso, de los wesley ya solo quedaban Ginny, Luna, Draco, Hermione. Los demás ya se habían ido a dormir. Ron le dijo a Draco que dormiría con los gemelos para controlarlo. Aún seguía siendo sobreproctector con su hermana. Hermione continuaba perdida en su mente con todo lo sucedido esa noche. Los tres restantes iban hablando tranquilamente, sobre Harry u otros temas no se centraron solamente en el moreno. Ginny y Luna querían saber más sobre esa misión que hicieron con harry a pesar que ellos no lo supieran.

-Draco, y que te dijo Harry cuando hablasteis a solas? Preguntó Ginny sacando de sus pensamientos a la castaña.

Draco pasó su mano por su cabello rubio platino, como pensando la mejor forma de decirlo. –me propuso que les dijera a toda tu familia que estaba saliendo contigo. Y me aseguró que ellos no me harían nada y así no tendríamos que escondernos tanto... y salió como me prometió, así que tendré que agradecerle su gesto. Dijo el rubio pensando en ese momento.

-y gracias a él no te atacaron, al oír tus palabras. Dijo Hermione. Quedaron sorprendidos que ella hablara, hacia rato que no decía nada y solo miraba el fuego.

-pero como sabía Harry que estabas saliendo conmigo? Preguntó ginny recordando ese detalle, acababa de volver y ya lo sabía, era imposible.

-porque lo sabía ya hace unos meses atrás, cuando me visitó en mi casa y solo llevábamos una semana juntos. Dijo Draco sin pensar en las consecuencia.

-Como que te visitó en tu casa! No nos dijiste nada! Exclamó la pelirroja al oír las palabras de su pareja.

Hermione y Luna no dijeron nada, porque Ginny lo había dicho todo. Pero miraban al rubio pidiéndole que se explicara inmediatamente, de una forma bastante amenazadora.

Al ver la reacción de las tres mujeres, draco se asustó un poco ante la mirada de las tres. Sabía perfectamente que no debía decirlo pero se le escapó y ahora tenía las consecuencias de su acto. –Harry me visitó hace unos meses, si, pero no sabía que era él. pensé que era uno de tus hermanos, porque tenía la voz cambiada y me amenazó que si lo nuestro era solo otro ligoteo mío me enviaría directamente a Azkaban. Y cuando me llamó antes para hablar, me lo contó todo y que solo fue un toque de atención. Además de lo que ya os he dicho.

-pero como no te diste cuenta que era él? Preguntó Luna, cogió un vaso de la mesa y tomo un trago esperando la respuesta del rubio.

-porque iba tapado con una capa y no le veía el rostro, además solo había la luz de la chimenea. Y como os he dicho antes tenía la voz cambiada. No creo que nadie fuera capaz de reconocerlo. Dijo Draco apareciendo un poco su orgullo, que había disminuido por tanta pregunta.

-yo estoy segura que lo llego a tener delante de mí, y no tardo ni un segundo en reconocerlo. Seguramente fue porque no le conoces mucho. Dijo Ginny.

-pues Hermione lo conoce mucho mejor que nadie, lo tuvo a escasos centímetros, y no le reconoció. Dijo Draco para recriminarle a Ginny que no confiara tanto en él.

-no le reconocí, pero noté un aire familiar en él, como si lo conociera. Y creo que se fue al instante porque no quería que lo viera. Dijo con un tono de tristeza.

-lo que no entiendo es porque no han ni hablado, entre ustedes dos. Supongo que tienes muchas cosas que hablar con él y lo has dejado marchar como si nada. Dijo Luna queriendo terminar con el tema anterior, para olvidarlo. Veía que la castaña no estaba a gusto con todo eso.

-si que hablamos, pero muy poco, solo unas palabras y le besé... dijo la castaña con la mirada perdida recordando ese dulce momento y a la vez amargo.

-que os besasteis? Pero cuando? Preguntó sorprendida Ginny, en ningún momento los vio juntos, ella ni tampoco los demás presentes en esa casa, aparte de un niño.

-cuando salí fuera para pensar porque estaba agobiada con toda esa conversación, él apareció detrás de mí. Seguramente sus habilidades de cazador me impidieron oír su presencia, casi sin decir nada nos besamos, noté que él correspondía perfectamente. La castaña se mordió el labio recordando cada sensación de ese largo beso, anhelado durante tanto tiempo. -y después intente decirle que lo amaba y todo lo que sentía hacia él, pero me detuvo, y tendría que agradecérselo mucho. Dijo con una pesadez enorme en su voz.

-pero porque dices esto? No lo entiendo. Dijo Luna, ahora no entendía nada, tantas lágrimas derrochadas en la espera de su vuelta, y cuando lo hace parece triste.

-creo que él sabía lo que me pasaría al volverlo ver y escuchar su historia, sabía que tendría muchas dudas. Y no quería que me arrepintiera de nada. La voz de la castaña cada vez sonaba más suave y como si se apagase, al decirlo.

-pero que dudas! siempre le has amado! hemos intentado que lo olvidaras y no lo conseguimos, y ahora con solo oírle, te entran dudas? Mira Hermione, no te entiendo. Dijo Ginny un poco enojada con la actitud de su amiga.

-yo si. dijo Draco con una voz firme para que la castaña levantara la vista. –creo que ahora dudas de si le amas a él o al joven de antes que se marchara. Creo que te asusta que durante cinco años no se haya preocupado de ti para nada, su mejor amiga, la persona quien le contaba todo. Creo que te asusta que solo correspondiera a ese beso por placer y no por sentimiento. Creo que tienes miedo que haya conocido a alguien durante este tiempo. Creo que te asusta que el Harry de antes haya muerto y este sea completamente diferente y que él nunca te amara como lo has hecho tú.

A cada palabra del rubio, Hermione quedaba asombrada por la certeza de ellas. Era como si Draco le estuviera leyendo la mente y le enumerara cada una de sus dudas, y acertaba a la perfección en cada una de ellas. No sabía que decir, como reaccionar. Luna y Ginny quedaron asombradas con lo que relataba el rubio, y la reacción de la castaña a esto.

-si, Draco has acertado en todo. Dijo decepcionada al reconocer sus dudas. –y no se si quiero olvidarlo o intentar conocerlo otra vez. No lo se, pueda que siga los consejos que me disteis hace tiempo.

-ahora! los vas a seguir ahora! cuando ha vuelto Harry? No te entiendo, encima está más guapo que nunca. Un poco más alto, y bastante más fuerte que antes. De verdad no lo entiendo. Dijo Ginny, una mirada celosa de ojos grises se clavó en ella al oír las últimas palabras. La pelirroja sonrió al verlo así por ella.

-no lo se, dejarme pensar tranquilamente. No me atosiguéis como siempre. Dijo la castaña levantándose y dirigiéndose a las escaleras. En lo profundo de su corazón sabía que lo amaba pero las dudas lo nublaban todo.

Draco miraba como la castaña subía las escaleras lentamente. –vosotras dos. El rubio se giró mirándolas a ellas. –no quiero que le metáis ideas en su cabeza, de ningún tipo. Es ella la que tiene que reaccionar, y hablar a solas con Harry, pero lo tiene que hacer, SOLA! No quiero ninguno de vuestros planes descabellados. Dijo Draco seriamente.

-que planes? Nosotras no hacemos nada de eso. Dijo Ginny molesta con el comentario de su novio.

-los planes como los que preparasteis a Neville para que se lanzara a esa chica. Os conozco muy bien, a las dos, así que la podéis ayudarla pero no la forcéis hacer cosas que no quiere, de acuerdo? dijo el rubio con seguridad. Las dos afirmaron con la cabeza a las palabras de Draco.

-por cierto Draco, celoso de Harry? Preguntó pícaramente Ginny.

-no. dijo secamente el rubio como negando los hechos.

-no seas tonto, si que lo estabas cuando hablé sobre su físico, y también sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti. Dijo la pelirroja abalanzándose sobre él y lo empezó a besar.

-bueno yo también me voy porque sobro, pero Draco será mejor que vayas a dormir con los gemelos o Harry no estará para parar a mi marido y los demás hermanos. Dijo la rubia levantándose del sofá.

Pasaron dos días desde esa noche. Nadie más, aparte de los presentes sabía que Harry había vuelto.

Hagrid iba avanzando por los terrenos de Hogwarts, llevaba unos grandes pergaminos bajo su brazo. A pesar de ser casi verano, el medio gigante llevaba su característico abrigo. Con su mano libre jugaba con su frondosa barba. Iba mirando como algunos alumnos corrían por los terrenos jugando con sus compañeros. Algunos descansaban tirados por los suelos. Muchas veces recordaba a su amigo Harry, que le había sacado de algunos problemas varias veces. Lo añoraba mucho. Se dirigía donde él daba clases de cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

Era un lugar cerca del bosque y del lago, desde siempre le gustaba dar clases allí, porque era tranquilo y se gozaba de una vista excelente. La mayoría de sus alumnos de séptimo estaban allí. buscó entre sus alumnos y encontró que faltaban dos de ravenclaw. Los dos jóvenes llegaron corriendo. Le pidieron perdón porque se entretuvieron en la biblioteca estudiando. Hagrid les conocía muy bien y sabía que era cierto. Además dentro de nada tendrían los Extasis.

Después que se sentaran empezó la clase.

-bueno hoy es vuestra última clase conmigo en el colegio, y lo último que queda para explicar del temario son los colacuernos hungaros. Dijo Hagrid desenrollando uno de los pergaminos, se veía una imagen de un colacuerno echando su gran llamarada.

Hagrid continuó explicando sobre la llamarada, en sus palabras se veía claramente la pasión por los dragones, hasta que un alumno de Gryffindor levantó la mano.

-dime Robert, que duda tiene sobre el Colacuerno Húngaro? preguntó el mediogigante, animado, era la primera pregunta que le hacían sobre su tema favorito.

-no es sobre el dragón, profesor...

-entonces porque levantas la mano? Preguntó Hagrid desanimado porque no tenía relación alguna con el tema.

-que hace un muggle aquí en Hogwarts? Preguntó Robert señalando detrás de Hagrid.

-un muggle? Pero si no pueden entrar. Dijo extrañado por la pregunta del joven y se giró para ver que señalaba.

Un hombre alto que vestía como un muggle, con jeans y una camisa se encontraba apoyado contra un árbol. Al instante Hagrid lo reconoció.

-Harry! Gritó el medio gigante.

El moreno se acercó con paso decidido a su amigo. Y le abrazó. El medio gigante también lo hizo y con todas sus fuerzas.

-veo que estás muchísimo más fuerte que antes, ni te ha molestado nada mi abrazo un poco excesivo. Dijo riendo.

-bueno molestado un poco si, pero llevo cinco años y he mejorado un poco la fuerza. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Los alumnos no entendían nada, ni quien era es tal Harry. Todos se pensaban que era un muggle.

-profesor que hace un muggle aquí, no puede estar, está contra las normas. Dijo Michael un Slytherin que le recordó un poco al antiguo Malfoy, con el que se peleaba.

-perdona sr. Thompson no es ningún muggle, y aunque lo fuera, lo debería tratar con mayor respeto. Dijo Hagrid enfadado con su alumno, sabiendo que era de esos que aún decía algo de sangre sucia, a los nacidos de muggles.

-Hagrid. Dijo el moreno recriminando su actitud.

-no, el sr. Thompson debe aprender a tratar a todas las personas por igual. Y ha esta persona aún más porque sino fuera por él muchos de ustedes no estarían aquí. La mayoría de ustedes seguro que lo conocen. Ustedes iban a segundo curso cuando él se graduó, él es Harry Potter. Dijo el medio gigante presumiendo un poco de Harry.

Los alumnos quedaron sorprendidos, rápidamente se fijaron en la cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente. Y empezaron los comentarios acerca de él.

-Hagrid que les ibas a explicar sobre los colacuernos? Preguntó el moreno curioso.

-solo me faltaba decirles el tamaño, y explicarles la llama. Dijo el profesor revisando sus papeles.

-perfecto. Murmuró el moreno. –mira Hagrid tengo una sorpresa para ti y los alumnos, espero que les guste.

Hagrid le miraba extrañado, una sorpresa y para él y los alumnos, no entendía nada.

-como estáis estudiando los colacuernos, os presentaré a mi amiga. Blade ven un momento. dijo Harry. Al cabo de unos segundos se creó una gran viento encima de ellos. Y detrás de Harry y Hagrid aterrizó la enorme colacuerno.

Todos estaba aterrorizados ante la presencia del dragón, incluso Hagrid.

El moreno les explicó que no les haría nada. Hagrid continuó con la clase y ha medida que exponía las cosas, Harry se las mostraba con Blade.

Pasó un tiempo. Mcgonagall estaba en su aula, acababa de empezar la clase de transformaciones para los de tercero. Había un sitio libre y la profesora sabía a la perfección quien ocupaba ese lugar. La puerta se abrió y apareció una niña resoplando de cansancio.

-señorita Smith para la semana que viene tendrá tarea extra por llegar tarde a mi clase, nuevamente. Dijo con seriedad la profesora.

-pero profesora... intentó explicarle el motivo de su retraso pero no pudo, Mcgonagall le señaló su asiento para que fuera allí sin decir nada.

-Minerva, podrías quitarle la tarea extra... a llegado por mi culpa, se tropezó conmigo y se le cayeron todos sus apuntes. Por eso ha llegado tarde. Dijo una voz desde la entrada.

-señor Potter no me venga con alguna de sus escu... Harry! Dijo girándose Mcgonagall al pensar en lo que decía.

El moreno le sonreía desde la puerta. La profesora lo abrazó al verlo. Pero no le pudo preguntar mucho por que tenía que dar la clase. Pero la niña sonreía a Harry, en verdad se lo había encontrado en la puerta y como era de gryffindor decidió ayudarla.

En la cena de ese día, Harry comió con los profesores. Dumbledore le presentó como un gran invitado, cosa que no le hizo mucho gracia. Al presentarlo todos los alumnos le aplaudieron. Las alumnas comentaban como era Harry. Pasaron una agradable cena. Hagrid y Mcgonagall le preguntaron muchísimas cosas, pero después de la cena fueron al despacho de Dumbledore donde les explico todo lo sucedido con Voldemort. Hagrid continuaba sorprendido con Blade y Mcgonagall solo hacía que recriminarle a Harry que la tuviera y más en el bosque prohibido. El moreno le prometió a su amigo que le enseñaría mejor a Blade.

Pasó prácticamente un mes de aquello, toda la comunidad mágica se enteró de la vuelta de Harry. Rita Skeeter entrevisto a los premios anuales de ese año y lo dijeron. Al día siguiente la portada era que Harry había vuelto.

Pero al moreno no le importó para nada que todo el mundo lo supiera. Sino que quería que se enteraran, en especial los mortifagos, sabía que su vuelta les asustaría y se esconderían por un tiempo.

Al sur de Inglaterra...

En una casa casi en ruinas. Cuatro personas estaban sentadas en el salón. Todos en butacas negras, con la marca tenebrosa en el respaldo. Todos tenían miradas pensativas. Mantenían en sus manos las máscaras que les ocultaban el rostro cuando atacaban. Uno de los cuatro con su mano de plata, parecía muy nervioso, no paraba de mover el pie, provocando un repetitivo y molesto ruido.

-colagusano ya basta, o te vuelvo a torturar. Dijo la voz masculina de uno de los presentes con una larga cabellera rubia platino, dejando entrever algunos cabellos blancos.

-pero... pero... pero Lucius... si ha vuelto Potter... vendrá a por mí... yo delaté a sus padres... y me matará. Se entrecortaba mucho por el temor que Harry viniera a por él.

-le temes más a él, que a mí. Dijo Lucius con una voz agresiva.

-no... no... no Lucius. Decía colagusano pidiendo perdón. –pero que haremos ahora que ha vuelto? Preguntó para canviar el tema.

-no lo se del todo. Potter es muy poderoso y todos nuestros planes podrían salir mal, retrasaremos todas nuestras acciones. No quiero que con todo el tiempo que llevamos con los planes, nos los estropee ese maldito Potter. Dijo con una voz temblorosa cada vez que tenía que pronunciar el nombre de Harry.

A las afueras de Londres...

Seis personas aparecieron en un grupo de árboles cerca de una calle residencial.

-no me gusta usar trasladores para moverme, además hacía mucho que no tenía esa sensación tan desagradable para mi... Y Harry aún no tiene su chimenea conectada a la red flu... dijo un hombre de cabello oscuro.

-se ve que no, Neville, en la carta no lo ponía, solo la dirección de la casa. Por cierto, no tendríamos que haberle avisado de nuestra visita... puede que esté de viaje, o que simplemente no esté en casa. Dijo Ron mientras agarraba la mano de Luna y salían a la calle residencial.

Detrás de ellos dos iban Hermione, Draco, Ginny y Neville.

-Hermione recuerdas el número de la casa? Preguntó draco mirando todas las casas que tenían ante ellos.

-era All road street número 24. dijo la castaña recordando a la perfección la letra del moreno.

Todos miraron las casas que tenían enfrente y solo vieron hasta el 22, la casa de Harry no se veía por ninguna parte.

-puede que esté más abajo, la calle continua siendo la misma, a pesar que sea de tierra. Dijo Draco señalando un camino donde había una señal con el nombre de la calle.

Todos se dirigieron hacia allí. el camino de tierra estaba rodeado de árboles, entraban pocos rayos de sol directamente por la altura de estos. Al cabo de pocos minutos andando llegaron hasta una puerta de metal. Esta ocupaba lo ancho del camino, el número veinticuatro estaba incrustado en la puerta de metal que estaba un poco abierta. A la derecha Hermione vio un buzón que ponía Potter.

-pero como podemos avisarle que estamos aquí? Preguntó Ron al ver que no había timbre, o cualquier objeto para avisar al moreno.

-y si pasamos? seguro que estará dentro de la casa y así le podremos avisar y sorprenderle aún más. Propuso Draco, Neville iba objetar que no era la mejor idea pero vio como los demás sin decir nada empezaron a entrar.

El camino de tierra continuaba dando unos giros por el desnivel hasta la casa, pero ahora estaba rodeado de césped, todos los árboles había desaparecido y los primeros que veía estaban muy lejos. Ante ellos estaba una gran casa, mejor dicho mansión, de estilo antiguo. Las paredes eran de piedra y tenía unas grandes ventanas. El tejado era de pizarra, todo negro. Era una casa hermosa. Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la propiedad de Harry. Siguieron andando hasta llegar a la puerta.

Una puerta doble de madera estaba ante ellos. En ella dos picaportes para llamar, los dos con forma de aro. Sin dudar Hermione llamó por uno de ellos para anunciar la presencia de ellos, los picaportes eran parecidos a los que había visto en algunas películas, pero pocas casas aún lo conservaban.

Nadie abría la puerta...

-ya os he dicho que lo teníamos que avisar, puede que no este. Dijo Ron para que le dieran la razón.

-queríamos darle una sorpresa, hace tres semanas que nos dijo que vivía aquí y nadie ha venido a verle. Dijo Draco, sin entender que ninguno de sus amigos le fuera a ver antes.

Hermione volvió a llamar a la puerta, sin prestar atención a los comentarios de los dos.

Nadie abría la puerta, ni parecía haber movimiento alguno dentro la casa.

-Harry! Gritó el rubio ante la sorpresa de todos. –que? Puede que esté por el jardín y no óiga como llamamos. Dijo Draco mirando a Hermione.

-hola, no esperaba vuestra visita. Dijo una voz familiar.

Todos se giraron de donde provenía la voz de Harry. Lo vieron en vuelto en una capa, ocultando su cuerpo. Solo dejando ver su cabeza.

-Dobby! Dijo el moreno. Al instante la puerta de la casa se abrió mostrando al elfo doméstico con una sonrisa.

-si, amo Harry. Dobby puede ayudarlo en algo? preguntó Dobby animadamente, mirando al moreno, esperando sus ordenes.

-hazlos pasar a la terraza, termino lo que estoy haciendo y voy con vosotros. Nos vemos ahora. Dijo Harry desapareciendo por uno de los lados de la casa. Como si de un fantasma se tratara, sus acciones eran rápidas y silenciosas.

-por favor, seguid a Dobby. Dobby os llevará hasta allí. dijo el elfo doméstico apartándose para que los seis pudieran entrar dentro de la casa.

Para llegar hasta la terraza del otro lado de la casa, pasaron por el salón que a su vez también era comedor. Vieron la chimenea, Neville aún no entendía porque no fueron con polvos Flu. Al lado de la chimenea había un televisor, aparte de Hermione, los otros no sabía muy bien que era, porque era de pantalla plana y bastante grande, muy moderno, no como el que Ron había visto antes. Delante había dos sofás de piel negra, muy elegantes y modernos. Y una mesa de caoba bastante robusta. No había nada más, aparte de unas cajas en el suelo. Atravesaron una doble puerta de cristal y salieron a la terraza de esa casa. La terraza estaba delimitada por una filera de pequeñas columnas de piedra. El suelo también estaba hecho de piedras perfectamente colocadas. Hermione se giró y vio que la pared de piedra de la casa estaba cubierta por una planta trepadora (N/A: enredadera, o como la llaméis, supongo que sabéis a lo que me refiero, es decir la facha tapada por ese tipo de planta).

Ante ellos había una mesa y diversas sillas.

-pueden tomar asiento, el amo Harry tardará un poco en llegar. Dijo el elfo doméstico señalando la mesa.

Dobby desapareció por otra puerta que había a la izquierda. Neville se fijó por donde se fue el elfo y parecía la cocina.

Todos se sentaron, el elfo doméstico volvió con una bandeja con seis jarras vacías. Y la puso encima de la mesa.

-si quieren tomar alguna cosa, agarren una de estas jarras, piensen en la bebida y esta aparecerá en ella. Dijo Dobby retirándose un poco.

Sin dudar un segundo Ron cogió una como si estuviera sediento de días, y en ella apareció cerveza de mantequilla.

Hermione estaba preocupada, que estaba haciendo Harry para que no pudiera estar allí. decidió preguntarle al elfo doméstico. –Dobby que esta...

Pero no pudo terminar, oyeron una gran explosión. Hermione era la única que veía casi del todo el inmenso jardín del moreno. Entonces justo después de oírla, la castaña vio como Harry iba por los aires sin ninguna escoba y totalmente descontrolado como si lo hubieran atacado a él. El moreno impactó fuertemente contra el suelo. Hermione se levantó y ahogó un grito de espanto al ver esa imagen, tapando su cara con las manos. Tomó la rápida decisión de ir donde estaba Harry en el suelo, pero una pequeña mano lo detuvo. –señorita Hermione, el amo Harry está bien, solo está jugando con su amiga dragón. Y por lo que Dobby ve, más tranquilamente de lo normal. Por favor, no vaya con el amo Harry... no le sucederá nada, señorita Hermione. Dijo el elfo doméstico casi rogándole. Hermione hizo caso a Dobby y no fue, los demás también se levantaron para ver que sucedía.

Vieron como Harry se levantaba como si nada. Solo iba vestido con unos jeans, no llevaba ni tan solo zapatos. La castaña se fijó como el moreno tenía heridas por todo su cuerpo y gran parte de él estaba cubierto de sangre.

Oyeron un gran rugido y vieron a Blade volando en dirección al moreno que permanecía totalmente quieto, como esperándola. El enorme dragón hacía diversos giros en el aire, rodeándolo, sus movimientos eran muy ágiles. Nunca antes habían visto a un dragón moverse así como si estuviera decidiendo el momento perfecto para atacar. Pasó por encima de Harry y le lanzó una llamarada, este la esquivó sin ninguna dificultad.

El dragón dio la vuelta y aterrizó enfrente del moreno. Intentaba dar con su llamarada a Harry, pero siempre lo esquivaba, ágilmente, a veces rodando por el suelo. Ahora Blade le intentaba golpear con su cola, e igualmente el moreno lo esquivaba, parecía que le fuera imposible golpear al mago. Los presentes entendieron el nombre del dragón, movía su cola como si fuera una espada manejada por un maestro en ese arte. El dragón giró sobre si mismo intentando golpear al moreno otra vez con la cola, pero él saltó y nuevamente lo esquivó. Blade pensó en esa posibilidad en todo momento, y lo atacó directamente con sus fauces, sin dudar una centésima de segundo, como intentando comérselo. El moreno reaccionó a la perfección, y con sus fuertes brazos detuvo el ataque del dragón. Ninguno de los dos cedían ni un centímetro de terreno al otro. Harry aguantaba el empuje del dragón con sus manos posadas en las mandíbulas de ella como si aguantara una cosa de poco peso y no un dragón enorme intentando comérselo. Las seis personas, miraban aterrados esa escena, la lucha de dos titanes por derrotar a su oponente. Dobby les repetía una y otra que no se preocuparan por nada de lo que veían.

Los dos continuaban igual, luchando el uno contra el otro, parecía que blade empezaba a recular un poco por el empuje del moreno, pero reaccionó y envolvió a Harry en una gran llamarada, ni se le llegaba a ver.

-Harry! Gritó atemorizada por la imagen de Harry quemado vivo por ese dragón que el moreno consideraba amiga, quería ir ayudarlo, pero Draco detuvo su intento como antes lo hacía Dobby.

-señorita Hermione, Dobby le ha dicho que no le pasará nada, y Dobby nunca miente. Dobby nunca promete nada sino sabes que va a poder cumplirlo, y Dobby lo hace. Al amo Harry no le pasará nada. La castaña lo miraba directamente a los grandes ojos que poseía el elfo doméstico, y en ellos se reflejaban la verdad de sus palabras.

Poco a poco la llamarada fue cesando de intensidad, dejando ver los pies del moreno apoyados en la, ahora quemada, hierba del jardín, después los pantalones. De repente la llama dejó de existir, como si volviera a las fauces que la había creado, dejando ver el moreno en la misma posición que antes. Pero ahora, sus brazos, y su torso estaban rodeados de llamas, como les mostró hacía un mes solo la mano. Blade empezaba a recular con pequeños pasos. Todos los músculos visibles de Harry parecían estar en máxima tensión.

De repente Blade se separó de él, enviada por los aires, por una llamarada proveniente de los brazos del moreno, diez veces mayor que la que había creado el dragón hacía unos segundos atrás.

Ron siguió con la mirada a Blade, parecía totalmente fuera de control y fue a parar al bosque, sin evitar en ningún momento la caída hacia la formación boscosa, sin recuperar el vuelo ágil que la caracterizaba. El pelirrojo creyó que había muerto o estaba muy malherida, por la tremenda llamarada.

Volvió la mirada hacia Harry, y en la mano de este apareció su Saeta de Fuego, el pelirrojo la reconoció a la perfección.

Harry se subió a ella y se dirigió hacia ellos a gran velocidad. Faltaban pocos metros para llegar hasta ellos.

-Dobby! Pronunció el moreno ante la sorpresa de todos, no entendían que sucedía.

Harry saltó de su escoba, y esta apareció en las manos del elfo doméstico. El moreno pasó por encima de sus cabeza, cayó y entró dentro de la mansión deslizándose por el suelo y frenando justo ante las escaleras que daban acceso al piso supieron de esa mansión.

-pero que sucede? Preguntó Neville viendo como subía Harry por las escaleras.

-el amo Harry, está terminando de jugar con su amiga dragón lo más rápidamente posible, para estar con ustedes señor Neville. Dijo el elfo doméstico y continuó. –señorita Hermione, puede apartarse un poco para atrás. Lo pide el amo Harry. La castaña dio un paso hacia atrás sin entender esa extraña petición. Pero lo comprendió al instante, Harry cayó justo delante de ella, con su varita en mano. Acababa de saltar por una de las ventanas de la mansión.

Como se había fijado antes, todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas y cubierto de sangre que brotaban de ellas. Harry agarró la Saeta de Fuego que tenía Dobby en sus manos y empezó a correr otra vez hacia el jardín. Hermione estaba preocupada por el estado de él.

Harry lanzó al aire su escoba y se tiró al suelo. Al instante vieron como Blade pasaba entre el moreno y la escoba intentando atacarle. El dragón giró en el aire para volver atacarlo, pero Harry ya había cogido la Saeta de fuego y alzado el vuelo también, para estar en igualdad de condiciones. Ahora el dragón lo perseguía e intentaba darle con su llamarada, pero continuaba sin acertar.

Harry parecía muchos más rápido que en la época de Hogwarts cuando era buscador. Pero Blade no se separaba de él, ni diez metros, conseguía perseguirle a la perfección. A cada intento del moreno de engañar al dragón era resuelto con gran eficacia por Blade.

Continuaron así durante unos minutos, el moreno perseguido por su amiga alada.

Ahora Harry iba volando a escasos metros de él suelo, Blade se colocó justo detrás de él, le estaba dando alcance poco a poco. El dragón casi podía atrapar con sus fauces la escoba del moreno.

Harry sorprendentemente para todos, se puso de pie sobre la saeta y saltó hacia atrás sobre el lomo de Blade.

Apuntó al dragón con la varita, y de esta salieron cientos de cuerdas atando al dragón al instante.

Este chocó repetidas veces contra el suelo, antes de detenerse por completo en el suelo atrapada por las cuerdas del joven mago, mientras Harry había conseguido mantener el equilibrio encima del lomo de Blade, como si ya lo hubiera hecho muchas veces.

Blade dejó escapar una pequeña llama por sus orificios nasales y el moreno bajó, con un moviendo de varita todas las cuerdas desaparecieron. El dragón volvió a rugir, con fuerza. Ron temió que, lo que consideraba Dobby como un "juego", lo volvieran a reanudar. Pero Harry empezó acariciarle la cabeza y el dragón parecía contento con ese gesto de su amigo.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Blade alzaba el vuelo en dirección al bosque delante de los ocupantes de la terraza.

Harry se acercó donde reposaba en el suelo su escoba. La agarró, en una mano llevaba la Saeta de fuego y en la otra su varita y se dirigió hacia su casa, donde le esperaban sin saber si estaba bien, por las numerosas heridas que presentaba su cuerpo.

-Harry estás herido, te llevamos a San MungoP Dijo muy preocupada Hermione por su estado de salud.

-no, solo son heridas superficiales, no tengo nada importante. Dijo el moreno apoyando la escoba contra la pared y diciéndolo de una forma despreocupada.

-pero si hasta tienes un diente de Blade clavado en el hombro! Dijo Ron viendo como ese diente estaba profundamente clavado en la piel del moreno. Un hilo de sangre resbalaba por el hombro uniéndose a las demás heridas sangrantes que tenía en su cuerpo.

Harry sin mostrar dolor alguno se lo arrancó, y de la herida empezó a emanar sangre sin control. Iban atenderle de inmediato, cuando Harry alzó su varita y una especie de nube azul rodeó el cuerpo de moreno.

-ya estáis más tranquilos? Preguntó el moreno mirando uno por uno cuando la nube desapareció por completo.

-pero... pero... Harry ese es uno de los hechizos de sanador más avanzados. Dijo Ginny sin creer lo que acababa de ver.

-bueno ginny, llevo dos años viviendo en Siberia y también he jugado de esta forma con Blade, y lo aprendí para curarme cuando quisiera. Aparte es casi obligatorio que los cazadores de Dragones lo sepan para curar a los dragones heridos. Dijo Harry con total tranquilidad.

-y tu ha esto le llamas jugar? Preguntó Neville.

-Neville has visto como juegan los perros entre ellos? Preguntó el moreno. Este afirmó rápidamente con la cabeza. -pues ahora imagínate como juegan los dragones y pregúntate si es tan sorprendente que el juego sea así. Dijo Harry con total tranquilidad, guardó su varita en el bolsillo. –bueno voy a ducharme, ah! Y toma esto Neville creo que te ayudará con tus investigaciones. Dijo el moreno entregándole el diente de Blade y entrando dentro de la casa.

-Gracias Harry! Ya empezaba a necesitarlos otra vez! exclamó el investigador al ver que otra vez subía por las escaleras pero esta vez andando, pero sin pensar en sus palabras.

-que quieres decir con otras vez? Preguntó sagazmente la castaña.

-yo... yo... Harry... Blade... intentaba decir algo Neville, pero estaba intimidado por la mirada de Hermione.

-Neville quieres decirlo de una vez! Dijo impaciente Ron al ver que no se atrevía a pronunciar ninguna palabra.

-le enviaba a Neville los dientes de dragón que encontraba, los necesitaba para sus investigaciones, pero me prometió que no diría nada de esto. Pero él tampoco sabía nada de mí, solo le llegaba una lechuza con el paquete, y esa no era Hedwig. Dijo el moreno apareciendo por la ventana desde antes había saltado. –y ya sabéis que Neville nunca rompe una promesa hecha a un amigo.

Cuando terminó de decir Harry, este despareció tan rápido como había aparecido. Y Neville respiró profundamente de alivio, al que la mirada amenazadora de Hermione hubiera desaparecido de su rostro. Mentalmente le agradecía de todo corazón que le hubiera sacado de esa situación.

Todos se volvieron a sentar a sus sitios y empezaron hablar sobre lo sucedido.

-Dobby ya les dijo que al amo Harry no le sucedería nada. Dobby fue sincero y no le creyeron. Dijo el elfo un poco decepcionado.

-por cierto Dobby como es que trabajas para Harry. Dijo la castaña enojada ahora con ese detalle, era como si quisiera encontrar errores y preocupaciones en Harry y su actual forma de vivir.

-no señorita Hermione, Dobby no trabaja para el amo Harry. Dobby ayuda a su amigo Harry Potter a colocar las cosas en su casa. Dobby sigue trabajando para Dumbledore. Dobby solo ayuda, el amo Harry no me obliga a nada. Dijo el elfo doméstico. Conocía a la perfección la castaña y no quería que se enfadara con su amigo. –el amo Harry, come con Dobby y lo trata como un amigo más. Ahora el elfo doméstico sonreía con sus palabras.

Empezaron hablar tranquilamente mientras esperaban a que bajara Harry.

Este tardó en bajar varios minutos y con otra ropa puesta. Harry no se sentó en ninguna silla, sino que lo hizo encima de la filera de pequeñas columnas de piedra en la posición de meditación que lo habían encontrado hacía ya un tiempo en ese claro del bosque.

-que Neville como va tu última investigación, has encontrado nada nuevo? Preguntó el moreno con total tranquilidad, a pesar que los demás aún estaban sorprendidos de la forma de "jugar" de Blade y él.

-bien, solo me faltan las últimas pruebas y ya podré presentar ante el director de San Mungo haber si lo acepta. Dijo Neville tomando un trago de su cerveza de mantequilla.

-pues ya sabes, si lo acepta... dímelo que te ayudaré a presentarlo a otros hospitales de Europa. Dijo Harry recogiendo su cabello negro en una coleta.

-Harry esta casa te debe haber costado mucho dinero, es muy grande, además del enorme jardín. Dijo Ron mirando la casa, analizando cada rincón.

-no creas que tanto, todo el jardín estaba infestado de gnomos, pero cuando vieron a Blade, huyeron todos atemorizados por su presencia, y la casa por dentro estaba hecha ruinas, además de Severus, no creo que al verle mucha gente haya pensado en comprarla nunca. Dijo con un tono calmado.

-Snape!. Dijo Ginny sorprendida con la última explicación de Harry, igual que los demás, sin comprender lo que decía.

-no, no, no... dijo rápidamente el moreno. –yo le llamo Severus. Es un gato que vivía dentro de la casa y asustaba a todo que intentara comprar esta casa. Mira ahí está. Dijo señalando hacia el tejado.

Todos volvieron su mirada hacia allí. y vieron una pantera negra tumbada, como tomando el sol. Abrió la boca enseñando su mandíbula y sus grandes colmillos. Intentando continuar con su placentero sueño.

-pero eso es una pantera, no un gato. Dijo Hermione observando al animal.

-en verdad es un gato, pero único! puede cambiar su forma para convertirse en una pantera negra. No ataca a nadie, pero asustaba a los propietarios amenazándolos con sus colmillos. Dijo con un tono divertido el moreno. –dejemos de hablar de él, tampoco es muy interesante, se pasa todo el día en el tejado o delante de la chimenea sin moverse demasiado.

-Harry, si tienes una chimenea porque no nos dijiste la forma de llegar? Preguntó Neville no quería volver allí utilizando otro traslador.

* * *

Bueno espero que os haya gustado, y como dije en el anterior capítulo el final se va acercando, eso si poco a poco. Tengo que daros una mala noticia... no podré actualizar tan seguido como lo hacía hasta ahora y seguramente sea una vez a la semana... no lo se... motivos? Bueno empiezo parciales en la universidad y tengo que estudiar... puede que digáis que podría escribir más... y otras cosas... pero si os digo que tengo seis asignaturas este semestre y que aún no conozco a dos profesores, es decir, no he ido ni una hora a clase. Así que es preocupante, bueno MUY preocupante! Jejeje. Ya veis que no voy mucho a clase, pero si a la universidad... en verdad, voy a la cafeteria jejejeje. 

Y ahora a contestar a los reviews y estoy muy contento! Porque tengo muchos!

**Soytuangel:** bueno... eres mi angel jijiji, ya se que siempre me apoyas en todos los fics, aunque los borren en otras webs jejeje. Y solo que pongas una letra ya estoy contento y feliz.

**Sherlin:** muchas gracias por el review y me agrada que te encante. Y como ya he dicho en el principio mira que era mala la intriga! Perdón por no poner las cosas de tu nombre pero es que soy muy vago. Jejeje.

**Lady ladil black:** es raro que te guste la forma de matar a tu señor. Jijijiji. Gracias por tu review.

**Elarhy:** en verdad es porque no tenía ganas de escribir cuando hablara el niño. Así que puse por algún lugar que el niño sabía hablar perfectamente. Así menos trabajo... jejeje... mira que soy vago.

**Amaterasu:** si creo que me he pasado un poco... un poco no demasiado! Jajajaja. Pero bueno así más divertido de escribir y no siempre los mismos hechizos. Jejeje.

**Ladytomoe:** bueno lo de la carta ya lo sabes, y la que ha enviado Harry... ahora no me acuerdo si he dicho algo sobre ella, pero no tiene demasiada importancia. gracias por leer mi historia.

**Arcángel-negro:** bueno otro review tuyo y otro trozo de Biblia que me has puesto (N/a: es un broma jejeje), ejem la dragon se llama Blade y no raven. Y ahora sabrás de donde viene el nombre. Y lo de un dragón como mascota... es que me encantan los dragones y molaría tener uno como mascota... jejeje. Y lo de la canción... la de cucu la conocía pero esta no, por lo menos he aumentado mi nivel cultural un poco más, ya que es mínimo. Jejeje

**Thiago:** no te preocupes! A mí se me colapsan las neuronas y sin hacer nada. Es que tengo solo cuatro neuronas y además, "las guarras", todas me beben... JAJAJA (N/A: las guarras me refiero a las neuronas, no quiero que nadie entienda mal la frase. En verdad es de un cómico, pero me encanta). Supongo que ha gótico te refieres al barrio. Primero: A mi me pareció una buena manera de matarlo. Que sufra! Jijiji. Segundo: Bueno es que lo hice de esa forma para que os perdierais un poco, jejeje, como cuando habla Dumbledore siempre es difícil de entender sus palabras, pensé que sería una buena idea hacerlo así. Tercero: Eso de condescendiente y eso bueno ya se verá o por lo menos has visto un poco ahora. Jejeje. Pero aún habrá más, tranquilo. Y puede que no sea tan comprensiva... no voy a dar pistas sobre eso, me refiero a lo de auror... puede que lo haga o puede que no. que haya sido una vacilada de Harry, o para que se queden tranquilos( podría cualificar de spoiler esta última frase...jejeje). cuarto: supongo a se lo cargan los hermanos, porque Harry... no que quede claro... bueno a quedado en este capítulo. Quinto: tengo miedo con tus comentarios fuertes... jajaja. Ya saque ha Harry demasiado pronto... pero es que esta historia aunque no os lo creáis, pensé en lo de ahora y la misión esa que aparece Blade. No en lo anterior, bueno solo el prologo, lo otro he ido inventando un poquito. Por cierto no me des ideas de orgias que soy capaz de hacerlo JAJAJAJA.

**Marta:** gracias por tú review, que como no se han dado cuenta... puede porque acaban de recibir mucha información sobre una persona que acaba de regresar de 5 años sin verlos y les dice todo eso. Jejeje.

**Hermionedepottergranger:** gracias por tu review y vuelvo a repetir... sin nick largo... jejeje.

**Mikelodeon:** gracias, y yo prefiero los que están fuera de hogwarts, así te evitas de escribir las aburridas clases... jejeje.

**Issy:** ya tienes capi nuevo. Lo iba a poner antes pero en todo el día no me ha dejado ponerlo! Bueno entrar aquí! No se si ha vosotros os ha pasado.

**Ann Magus:** a todo el mundo no le puede gustar HHr ni las otras parejas que se hacen... no voy a decirlas todas... pero... si te gusta la historia... me alegra. Pues la primera vez que lo escribí tendría que cambiar la calificación del fic... por lo bestia que era... si queréis imaginaros un poco... si habéis visto Sin City, pensar en una forma parecida a como muere el tío que interpreta Elija Word (no me acuerdo ahora perfectamente del nombre), me refiero al malo silencioso, si la habéis visto sabréis de quien hablo.


	10. el fin de los mortifagos

Vuelvo con otro capítulo de mi historia... ya sabéis que los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JKR y wb... menos los que he añadido yo... es una historia sin fines de lucro... porque si lo fuera cobraría por leerla... JAJAJA

Bueno y empiezo el capítulo que seguro que tenéis ganas de leerlo... o no esa es vuestra elección... jijiji

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o

**CAZADOR DE DRAGONES**

By med3s

**El fin de los mortifagos**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

-Harry, si tienes una chimenea porque no la tienes conectada a la red Flu? Preguntó Neville no quería volver allí utilizando un traslador.

-lo iba hacer, pero después pensé que tendría que hacer alguna clase de seguridad para que nadie pudiera entrar sin mi permiso, así que decidí que no hacía falta. Aparte os podéis aparecer justo delante de la casa nadie os verá. Ningún muggle pasa por aquí.

-por cierto porque entraste antes dentro de la casa y de esa forma? Preguntó Draco queriendo saber el motivo, estaba muy intrigado.

-porque tenía que agarrar mi varita, y si no lo hacia así, Blade se os hubiera acercado demasiado. Es que cuando jugamos, no existe nada más que yo para ella, y era un poco peligroso para la casa.

-y nosotros que? Nos hubiera atacado. Dijo Ron sorprendido porque Harry solo se preocupó por la casa, y no por ellos.

-vosotros no corríais ningún peligro, Blade no ataca a personas, pero hubiera destruido la casa si yo me encontraba dentro. Dijo sin darle importancia. –pero explicarme vosotros algo... por ejemplo Luna como te va el embarazo? Preguntó Harry ante la sorpresa de todos.

Luna mantenía la boca abierta pero sin pronunciar palabra alguna, parecía petrificada.

-pero que dices Harry! Luna no está embarazada, que broma la tuya. Dijo ron riendo, pensando como se le hubiera ocurrido semejante idea al moreno.

-Ron no es ninguna broma. Luna no ha tomado nada con alcohol... está mucho más sensible con los olores... además cuando estaba con Blade tenía la mano encima su barriga como protegiendo algo. No soy muy experto en esto, pero creo que está embarazada, y supongo que hace muy poco que lo sabe y pensaba en el momento perfecto para decírtelo. Dijo Harry con una sonrisa traviesa.

-es... es... es verdad. Fueron las primeras palabras de Luna, que aún no había salido del asombro que Harry lo supiera o se diera cuenta. –pero Harry, yo lo he sabido esta mañana cuando he ido a la revisión del ginecólogo.

Ahora era Ron que estaba paralizado por la idea de que iba a ser padre.

-Felicidades! Exclamó Ginny al igual que los demás.

-Wesley! despierta! Vas a ser padre! Dijo Draco con su tono de superioridad de siempre, para ver si hacía reaccionar al pelirrojo.

Ni así reaccionaba el pelirrojo. Harry se acercó a Luna y la abrazó felicitándola por el suceso como antes habían hecho los demás. –Luna perdóname, pero no podía aguantarme de decirlo. Para cualquier cosa estoy aquí. Dijo en un susurro el moreno, para que solo lo oyera ella. Al separarse le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-aún no reacciona? incomprensible. Dijo Hermione zarandeando un poco al pelirrojo.

-Ron! Aragog viene a saludarte! Exclamó Harry justo después de sentarse otra vez.

-que! Que! Donde! Dijo el pelirrojo levantándose de la silla asustado.

-por lo menos a reaccionado. Dijo Draco irónicamente.

-voy... voy... voy a ser padre? preguntó Ron mirando a su mujer. Aún no se lo acababa de creer, quería oírselo otra vez a ella.

-si lo vas a ser cariño. Dijo la rubia acercándose a ron, y besándolo apasionadamente.

Todos brindaron por ello. Y celebraron el embarazo de Luna.

Pasaron unos minutos hablando animadamente.

-Neville que ya has conquistado a alguien, ya veo que no lo conseguiste con la anterior. Dijo Harry con una sonrisa pícara.

-bueno en el intento y me parece que la conoces. Dijo Neville e hizo un movimiento como de lanzar una flecha.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos, reflejando la sorpresa por el movimiento de él. –pero cuando la conociste? No me lo puedo creer, pero es ella? De verdad, pues te va a ser difícil, la conozco demasiado.

-vino al departamento de investigaciones, estaba muy interesada en un puesto allí, y hace dos días le dieron trabajo como mi ayudante de investigaciones.

-pero de quien hablan? Dijo Hermione no sabía de nadie.

-de Amelie, una cazadora de dragones como yo. Mientras me entrené con Vladimir y Jack, la conocimos, también es alumna de él. Y siempre decía que quería volver a ser sanadora o investigadora en un hospital. Siempre creí que iría a Francia, pero que sorpresa no pensé que viniera aquí. Pues Neville un consejo, regálale rosas blancas, es su flor preferida.

-gracias Harry.

-y tu Hermione, como te va? Tienes pareja? O alguien? Preguntó el moreno sagazmente.

-si, estoy saliendo con Alexander. Un redactor del profeta y bastante guapo. Ginny le conoce, fueron pareja hace dos años. Dijo Hermione animadamente como si hubiera superado totalmente al moreno, le miraba directamente a los ojos esperando la reacción de él.

-me alegro por ti. Según como lo dices, parece un hombre encantador. Si quieres puedo hacerle una visita y asustarlo, como hice con Draco. Dijo con una voz calmada.

Hermione no consiguió ver ni celos, ni tristeza. Era la reacción que esperaba y por dentro se desmoronó un poco.

-por cierto Ron, te hubiera gustado estar allí, Draco tenía tanto miedo. Fue divertido. Dijo Harry dejando de mirar a la castaña.

-si claro divertidísimo. Un hombre te agarra y te amenaza de enviarte a Azkaban si tratas mal a la mujer que amas. Dijo Draco con sarcasmo.

Los siete continuaron hablando sobre diversos temas, la mayoría de veces solo hacían que preguntar a Harry. Menos Neville y Draco que en ningún momento le preguntaron por nada.

Pasaron mucho rato así. Harry decidió que les enseñaría la casa y que después sería mejor que se marcharan a sus casas porque el día siguiente se marcharía a Hungría de misión y no sabía cuando volvería.

En el piso de abajo en verdad casi ya habían visto todo. Solo había ese enorme salón, después había la cocina muy moderna y elegante, además de un baño. Subieron al piso de arriba había varias habitaciones, pero la única que tenía algo era la de Harry. Con una gran cama y un armario un poco extraño. La habitación tenía una gran ventana, por la que antes el moreno había saltado, y una puerta que daba a un baño. Todos pensaron que Harry tenía muy buen gusto para decorar la casa, se sorprendieron bastante. Y volvieron a bajar.

Empezaron a despedirse.

-bueno espero veros más veces. Dijo Harry mientras los demás salían por la puerta de madera.

-por cierto Harry nos podrías ayudar con los mortifagos. Dijo ron.

Ni ginny, Luna, Neville, Ron o Hermione, se percataron que Draco apretaba fuertemente el puño.

-no es necesario, seguro que desde se han enterado de mi vuelta esta escondidos bajo la tierra, por miedo a que vaya a por ellos. Dijo el moreno cerrando lentamente la puerta de su casa.

Pasaron cinco meses de ese día. Harry no estuvo el día de su cumpleaños, estaba en Rumania en otra misión, Charlie le había pedido ayuda con los Ridgebacks. Hermione y Ron, le enviaron muchas lechuzas, insistiendo mucho que les ayudara con los mortifagos. Harry les respondía que no era necesario, que no habían dado muestras de vida en ese tiempo. Pero los dos continuaban insistiendo.

Estaban reunidos en la madriguera, los Wesley, Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Hermione, Luna, Draco y Harry. Celebraban el cumpleaños de Molly. Normalmente no lo celebraban, pero Arthur insistió en hacerlo.

Estaban cenando tranquilamente. Manteniendo animadas pláticas. Los Gemelos les comunicaron que abría una tienda en Paris. Se enteraron por Ginny que Neville salía ahora con Amelie. Hermione ahora salía con un compañero de trabajo de Luna. En ningún momento de la cena Hermione, notó celos algunos por parte de Harry. Luna lucía un hermoso embarazo, como de costumbre Ron la sobreprotegía, pero eso le encantaba a la rubia. Que su marido la tratara como una reina. Ya no había rencor alguno entre los Wesley y Draco, ya hacía casi un año que salían juntos y no recibieron queja alguna por parte de su hermana. Estaban contentos que fuera él, porque así Ron lo tenía controlado todo el día.

Era una maravillosa cena, hasta un comentario de Ron...

-Harry, que nos ayudarás con los mortifagos? O te quedarás al margen como de costumbre. Dijo el pelirrojo reprochándole su actitud.

De inmediato Harry se levantó de la mesa. –Molly felicidades, este es mi regalo de aniversario, espero que te guste. Harry depositó, ante la extraña mirada de la señora Wesley y de los demás, una caja con un sobre encima de ella. -La cena estaba exquisita, como de costumbre. Tranquilos os ayudaré con los mortifagos. Así ya no tendréis que molestaros más en preguntármelo. Ron estaba apunto de agradecérselo. –disculpadme, tengo que irme. Con paso acelerado abandonó el salón y salió por la puerta que daba al jardín. De inmediato Draco se levantó –Harry! Espera!

El rubio lo persiguió fuera de la madriguera. Dentro nadie entendía que sucedía.

Al cabo de unos segundos Draco volvió dentro con los demás, su rostro reflejaba un enorme enfado.

-no entiendo como Harry os puede tener amigos como vosotros. Dijo Draco pasando su mano por su cabello.

Ron se levantó de su silla por el comentario. –Malfoy como te atreves hacer este comentario! como si Harry fuera tu amigo! con el odio que le tenías! Como puedes decir eso hurón!

Hermione también se levantó enojada con Draco.

-perdona, pero Harry es mi mejor amigo! Yo no lo he abandonado como vosotros a él! le habéis visitado más de dos veces desde que ha vuelto? Gritó el rubio también enojado con la actitud del pelirrojo.

Algunos no entendían nada de lo que sucedía.

-como si tu le fueras a ver cada semana. Dijo Hermione con desprecio, no toleraba el comportamiento de Draco.

-Si, lo he hecho, y a veces quedábamos para comer. No para preguntarle si nos ayudaría con los mortifagos como vosotros. Lo tratáis como si fuera un objeto! Como si solo sirviera para derrotar a los mortifagos y punto! Alguno de vosotros le ha preguntado si le sucede algo! si está preocupado por algo! nadie respondía a las preguntas a gritos del rubio. –claro, como es tan poderoso, ya no es una persona, sino que solo es una arma más para luchar, como si fuera un hechizo más. Dijo con mucho sarcasmo.

-Draco, cariño, cálmate. Dijo Ginny con un tono suave sería totalmente un calmante para cualquier otra persona, pero Draco estaba fuera de si con la actitud de ellos.

-ahora nos tenemos que preocupar por Harry? cuando él no se ha preocupado por nosotros en ningún momento en cinco años! exclamó la castaña con ira, en verdad ese era un rencor latente en su interior que nunca había exteriorizado.

Draco se giró y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida.

-que malfoy, ahora huyes porque sabes que Hermione tiene razón. Dijo Ron con las palabras envenenadas.

-sabéis... creo que sería Harry quien os tendría que decir esto. Dijo Draco con la mirada llena de dolor ante los dos comentarios de ellos.

-pues dínoslo... dinos que Harry es un cobarde que no nos ha ayudado! que me dejó tirada! Que no se ha preocupado para nada de nosotros! Que si alguien resultaba herido no le importaba para nada! Sería capaz de dejarnos morir! y él entrenándose por allí!

-cállate Hermione! No sabes lo que dices! Dijo Draco lleno de ira por todo eso que decía la castaña.

-si que lo se! Digo la verdad! Gritó aún más fuerte.

-no lo sabes! Es la persona que más se ha preocupado por todos nosotros! Una lágrima resbaló por el rostro del rubio, ante sorpresa de todos. –sino fuera por él estaría en Azkaban y sería torturado de por vida! fue él quien presentó todas las pruebas para que saliera inocente de ese juicio!

Nadie decía nada, todos creían que fue Dumbledore. Estaban paralizados, tanto por las palabras como la actitud de Draco.

-y claro, no solo me ayudó a mí! Remus como crees que conseguiste tan rápido el trabajo en el ministerio, cuando ni Dumbledore lo había conseguido! Arthur quien crees que te presentó como candidato a Ministro! O quien os ayudó con las exportaciones gemelos! Draco señalaba a cada persona que se refería.

Seguían sin decir nada. Draco permanecía enojado con todos ellos.

-Ron quien crees que retrasó los dos últimos exámenes de auror, cuando ese día tu tenías resaca! O las veces que nos ha salvado en misiones desde que somos aurores! Como ese día en Hogsmeade, que apareció un escudo evitando los crucios de los mortifagos! Y nosotros no teníamos explicación a ello! O como crees que en tu boda no hubo ningún problema en organizarla! Todo lo que queríais os lo dio Harry! Sin esperar nada a cambio! Porque creía que no se lo merecía!

-y tu, Hermione... en la mirada de Draco reflejaba odio y pena por ella. –no tienes ni idea cuantas cosas a hecho él por ti! No se atreve a pedirte perdón, por estos cinco años alejados, porque cree que no tiene ni derecho a hacerlo! Mira si te llega amar, que cada vez que le has hablado de una pareja tuya, se sentía feliz si tú lo eras! Lo único que le preocupaba era tú felicidad no la suya!

Hermione parecía petrificada ante las revelaciones del rubio.

-tus padres Hermione, ahora posiblemente estarían muertos si Harry no los protegiera constantemente! Dijo Draco con un tono amenazador, ante la sorpresa de todos.

-por cierto, sino aún no te crees nada de lo que te digo, fue él quien te salvó de ser secuestrada y torturada hasta la muerte por Nott y Bellatrix! Estuvo a tu lado toda esa noche que estuviste en San Mungo hospitalizada! Cuidándote! Sin separarse un segundo de ti!

-y si con vuestra actitud! Conseguís que Harry se vaya de Inglaterra para siempre estaré contento por él! porque yo no podría vivir con unos amigos como vosotros!

Draco terminó e inmediatamente se fue de la madriguera. Ginny lo siguió pero el rubio le dijo que ya se verían mañana no tenía ganas de seguir allí y sería mejor que se quedara.

Nadie hacía comentario alguno sobre lo sucedido. Al cabo de unos minutos de la marcha de Draco, Hermione se fue sin decir nada, quería estar sola.

Todos parecían abatidos por las duras palabras de Draco, no se imaginaron nunca que se pudieran sentir tan mal como en ese momento.

Molly decidió coger la caja que le había dado el moreno y al abrirla se encontró con una pulsera de oro, parecía antigua y desgastada con los años. Abrió el sobre para saber que decía.

"Molly no sabía que regalarte por tu cumpleaños y al final decidí esta pulsera. Eres mi madre adoptiva, siempre me has tratado como un hijo más. No se como te podría recompensar por todo lo que has hecho por mi. Entonces decidí que tú serías la única persona capaz de llevar esta pulsera. Seguro que mi madre está orgullosa de mi gesto, es uno de los pocos recuerdos que tengo de ella, pero como he dicho antes, eres la única persona que creo que debería llevarla, gracias por tratarme así todo esto tiempo, como tu hijo.

Harry Potter"

Al día siguiente Hermione estaba en su despacho, intentaba concentrarse en su trabajo... pero no podía. En su mente estaba lo sucedido ayer por la noche. Su rostro reflejaba que durante la noche había llorado. Tenía unas grandes ojeras de cansancio, sus ojos rojos hacían notorio que había llorado hacia poco. No sabía que hacer, ir en busca de harry, pedirle perdón por todo lo sucedido. Muchas ideas le pasaban por la cabeza, pero no atinaba a la correcta. Cada vez que recordaba alguna de las palabras de Draco, se contenía las ganas de volver a llorar, ahora no se lo podía permitir, no en el trabajo. Volvió abrir el expediente en el que trabajaba, haber si podía olvidar por unas horas todo lo sucedido.

De repente la puerta de su despacho se abrió sin que nadie preguntara si podía pasar. Era Ron parecía bastante exaltado.

-Hermione reunión urgente dentro de dos minutos en la sala de operaciones. Dijo ron haciendo señas para que se levantara.

-pero que ha sucedido Ron? ha habido algún ataque? Preguntó Hermione mientras guardaba sus cosas.

-no lo se, Moody ha venido a mi despacho y me ha dicho que hay reunión dentro de dos minutos y he venido corriendo ha avisarte. Supongo que debe ser muy importante. Dijo el pelirrojo.

Los dos abandonaron el despacho, y con paso acelerado se dirigieron a la sala de operaciones. Se encontraron con Tonks por el camino. Los tres entraron en la sala, solo faltaban por llegar Draco y Moody. Se sentaron en sus sitios esperando la llegada de los dos ausentes. Al cabo de unos segundos Moody entró y cerró las puertas de la sala de operaciones. Se sentó en su lugar de jefe de aurores.

-ya estáis todos aquí. Dijo Moody. Hermione no entendía lo que decía, faltaba claramente Draco y como si no se hubiera dado cuenta o lo hubiera pasado por alto.

-esta reunión no ha sido convocada por mí. Moody se fijó con las caras de no entender nada. –la ha convocado Harry Potter... que nos prestará su ayuda, como los demás miembros de su equipo para realizar una misión, dentro de nada llegarán y nos explicarán en que consistirá esta. Todos estaremos bajo sus órdenes, y tanto él, como los miembros de su equipo estarán fuera de las leyes de este país. Así que suceda lo que suceda, no les podréis acusar de nada.

Nadie decía nada, aún no habían terminado de asimilar todo lo que su jefe les acababa de decir. Ojoloco se levantó y se sentó con Tonks, Ron y Hermione.

-pero Moody que quieres decir con todo esto? Susurró Tonks para que no les oyeran los demás.

-hace cinco minutos ha llegado Hedwig con una carta para mí, que me decía esto. No se nada más de la misión. Solo se que Draco llegaría con Harry, y que sino aceptábamos lo harían de igual forma sin contar con el ministerio, ni el departamento de aurores. Su rostro reflejaba preocupación.

-pero porque lo has aceptado. Podrán hacer lo que quieran. Dijo Hermione preocupada.

-si fueran ellos solos podrían matar directamente a todos los mortifagos, y queremos detenerlos. Es la única forma de hacerlo y si eso hace que estén fuera de las leyes lo acepto. Dijo Moody.

Ron iba a reprocharle todo eso pero no pudo hacerlo la puerta de la sala de operaciones se abrió, produciendo un gran ruido. Todos se giraron y vieron a Harry y Draco, seguidos de ocho personas más. Hermione reconoció al instante a Jack y Vladimir. Pero los demás no los había visto nunca. Entre ellos había una mujer, rubia, de gran belleza, le recordó la primera vez que vio a Fleur. Draco llevaba una capa negra como los demás a excepción del moreno. Había dos hombres que debían medir más de dos metros. En sus espaldas llevaban un enorme martillo cada uno. Ninguno de los dos tenía cabello, pero su cabeza estaba tatuada.

Harry iba con una camiseta negra y sus dos espadas en su espalda. No estaban ocultas bajo ningún hechizo, se podía ver perfectamente la espada de Gódric Gryffindor y la espada de la llama con su negro resplandeciente. Llevaba también esos guantes de piel de dragón, unos pantalones negros y unas botas negras. Avanzaba con paso decidido.

Hermione le miraba a los ojos, esos ojos verdes, esperaba que le mirara para entender lo que le sucedía. Pero no fue así. El moreno tenía la mirada fija en la mesa del jefe de aurores, ahora desocupada. La expresión de su rostro era fría, incluso aterradora, indiferencia por las miradas de los aurores que se clavaban en él y su cicatriz.

Justo cuando pasó al lado de un auror que le miraba, extrañamente, con odio cuando los demás lo hacía por sorpresa o admiración. Harry alargó su mano y agarró por los cabellos castaños de él, lo arrastraba por el suelo sin ninguna preocupación. El auror intentaba zafarse de Harry, con gritos y golpeado la mano y el brazo del moreno, llegaron hasta la mesa del jefe de aurores. Todos estaban horrorizados por lo que pasaba, un compañero suyo arrastrado como si fuera un animal muerto, por el suelo mientras gritaba. No podían decir nada, sabía que las leyes no les afectaban a Harry y a su equipo.

Todos los músculos del brazo del moreno se tensaron, sin mucho esfuerzo, lanzó al auror contra la pared. Justo cuando impactó, dos objetos cortaron el aire, pasaron cerca del moreno, pero se clavaron bajo los brazos del auror impidiendo que se moviera.

-gracias Amelie. Dijo el moreno girándose y guiñando un ojo a la rubia, que mantenía en el aire un hermoso arco.

-un placer ayudarte, guapo. Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquier hombre.

Harry empuñó sus dos espadas y las clavó justo al lado de las flechas de la hermosa mujer. El auror intentaba moverse, pero era imposible hacerlo, todas sus ropas estaban tensadas y clavadas a la pared impidiendo movimiento alguno.

Vladimir y uno de los dos hombres de la cabeza tatuada se acercaron justo enfrente del auror, empuñando su hacha y martillo, respectivamente. Aparte de Harry, los demás miembros del equipo, junto a Draco, pasaron detrás de la mesa y miraban la escena con total tranquilidad y frialdad.

-Har... iba a recriminarle ese gesto, pero el moreno levantó su mano y Hermione no pudo continuar hablando.

La castaña intentaba moverse o pronunciar palabra alguna, pero no podía era como si alguien se lo negara.

Harry se acercó hasta el auror aprisionado, cara a cara. –nosotros cuatro vamos a jugar a juego bastante divertido. Dijo el moreno señalándole al auror, a Vladimir, a su compañero y a él mismo. –el juego se llama verdad o mentira. Solo tendrás que responder la verdad y ya está. Bastante simple, no crees. Dijo con un tono divertido pero cada palabra parecía envenenada.

El rostro del auror reflejaba terror ante esa situación.

-primera pregunta, tu nombre es Robert S Clayton? Preguntó Harry jugando con sus gafas.

-verdad. Dijo escuetamente Robert, casi no podía pronunciar otra palabra.

-muy bien Robert, ves... tampoco es tan malo este juego. Dijo Vladimir apretando fuertemente su enorme hacha.

-segunda pregunta... la S de tu nombre es la abreviación de South? Preguntó Harry con la mirada clavada en sus ojos. (N/A: South es Sur en inglés, supongo que lo sabéis pero bueno...)

-ver... verdad. Su voz se rompía intentando responder bien.

En la mente de Tonks se reproducieron las palabras de ese día de Harry "dile a Moody que se fije en el sur..." ahora empezaba a entender un poco lo que sucedía.

-vas muy bien... puede que ganes este juego. Dijo Jack con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, un poco malévola.

-bueno tercera y última pregunta. Harry tomó aire, Vladimir y ese hombre tomaron fuertemente sus armas como si fueran atacar al auror. –perteneces a los motifagos? El moreno agarró nuevamente por los cabellos a Robert dejando más visible su cuello, levantado su cabeza, como para que Vladimir no fallara en su ataque. –y ahora atrévete a mentirnos! Concluyó con una voz aterradora y desgarradora, que hizo que todos los presentes se estremecieran por dentro.

Vladimir y el otro hicieron un movimiento para conseguir más impulso en su ataque...

-VERDAD! Gritó como si le torturaran con miles de crucios. Los dos armados sonrieron de satisfacción y guardaron sus armas a sus espaldas.

Harry arranco de la pared, tanto sus espadas como las dos flechas. El auror que acababa de confesar que era un mortifago infiltrado cayó al suelo de rodillas como derrotado. El moreno lanzó las dos flechas a Amelie para que se las guardara, y guardó sus dos espadas como antes las tenía

-vas a morir maldito, tu mataste a mi señor. Dijo Robert levantándose y empuñando su varita, apuntando al moreno. –Avada kedr...

No pudo continuar, la varita de Harry apareció en su mano y al instante un rayó blanco salió de ella impactando en el pecho del infiltrando. Se desplomó en el suelo inconsciente, sabían perfectamente que ese hechizo era un desmaius pero estaban impresionados por la rapidez de los movimientos de Harry.

El moreno continuaba apuntándolo con la varita y una multitud de cuerdas salieron de ella, aprisionando fuertemente a Robert dejándolo inmóvil en el suelo. Vladimir y el otro hombre fueron con los demás miembros del equipo. Harry se sentó en la silla de ojoloco y cruzó las piernas encima de la mesa. Nadie decía nada, pero no porque no quisieran hacerlo sino que continuaban sin poder hacerlo. El moreno dejó su varita encima de la mesa, en su mano apareció un trozo de tela de dragón y se lo colocó en su antebrazo izquierdo tranquilamente, mientras todos los aurores lo miraban extrañados por lo que hacía, cuando terminó colocó su varita en ese trozo de tela como si fuera una funda para ella.

-alastor este es el expediente de Clayton con las pruebas que demuestran su pertenencia a los mortifagos. Dijo Harry, en su mano apareció dicho expediente y lo lanzó, depositándolo encima de la mesa que ocupaba ahora el jefe de aurores. –por cierto, debajo de su brazo, tiene la marca tenebrosa oculta bajo un hechizo. En el expediente pone como quitar el hechizo. Y ahora no quiero ninguna pregunta al respecto, sino nos marcharemos todos al instante. Estáis todos de acuerdo? Terminó preguntando el moreno ante las miradas de ellos.

Afirmaron todos con la cabeza, harry hizo un movimiento con su mano y todos volvieron a poderse mover con total libertad. Los comentarios entre susurros de los aurores aparecieron.

-silencio por favor... solo voy a explicarlo una vez. Dijo Harry amenazándolos que callaran y así lo hicieron inmediatamente.

-bueno yo soy Harry Potter y con Draco, todos le conocéis, dirigiremos las misiones desde aquí, sin nadie más. Ellos son los que os ayudarán en las misiones, estaréis todos bajo sus ordenes, si alguien no está de acuerdo con este punto puede abandonar la sala tranquilamente. No se le recriminará su actitud para nada, sino que será valorado por su decisión a seguir sus valores.

El moreno se detuvo esperando si alguien marchaba. Harry estaba satisfecho nadie salió de allí. Se giró para mirar a Vladimir para ver su reacción y él sonreía de satisfacción.

-bueno por lo menos sois valientes... no se si insensatos por vuestra conducta, pero eso no lo os puedo decir, ya lo descubriréis cuando estéis allí. El moreno tenía una pícara sonrisa. -A Jack y Vladimir ya los conocéis, estuvieron aquí hace unos meses para ayudaros con otra misión. Ellos dos son los gemelos Tatatopoulus, Alexander y Patrick. Dijo señalando a los dos hombres de la cabeza tatuada. Alexander y Patrick se llevaron una mano al pecho e hicieron una pequeña reverencia. –la bella dama es Amelie. La rubia guiñó un ojo a harry, dándole las gracias por ese comentario.

-él es Ligthnock. Señaló el moreno a un hombre de la misma estatura que Vladimir, con el cabello completamente blanco, tenía una gran cicatriz a lo largo de su rostro que le impedía abrir un ojo. Detrás de él emergía una lanza parecida a la de Jack –Hawk. Dijo escuetamente Harry señalando a un hombre bajito. De pelo negro y densa barba. En sus manos tenía un hacha igual de alta que él. –por último Hanzo. Dijo el moreno señalando a un hombre de facciones asiáticas. En su espalda dos katanas emergían tras sus hombros.

-bueno ya están todos presentados y ahora la misión... Os dividiré a todos en dos grupos, uno guiado por Jack y otro Vladimir. Atacaréis dos lugares diferentes y a la vez, Jack y Vladimir os darán las indicaciones más detalladamente, pero deberéis manteneros detrás de ellos en todo momento, sin ninguna excepción. Jack será acompañado por Amelie y los gemelos, y el resto irá con Vladimir. Todos los que delante tengáis una carpeta o expediente, ir con Vladimir hacia allí y los restantes con Jack, allí. Seréis trasladados directamente al lugar donde tendréis que realizar la misión, por favor levantaros y dirigíos a vuestros lugares. Sin pregunta alguna.

Hermione se levantó como los demás y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Vladimir y sus compañeros. Mientras intentaba buscar la mirada de Harry, pero este miraba al techo como buscando algo. Sabía que lo hacía intencionadamente, la estaba evitando. La castaña se sentía fatal, tenía ganas de llorar por todo lo sucedido y pedirle perdón a Harry, lo que menos quería en el mundo es que se fuera y menos por su culpa. No quería que se alejara de ella, otra vez, no lo resistiría y menos si fuera culpa suya. Porque se había comportado así, lo amaba, era su mejor amigo, la persona que siempre le había ayudado. "porque! Porque!" se repetía una y otra vez en su mente mientras Ron la estaba avisando que se preparara, que se iban a la misión.

La imagen de Harry sentado en esa silla con Draco detrás mirando hacia ella desapareció en el instante que notó se estaba apareciendo en otro lugar, pero ella no lo había hecho, sabía que fue Harry quien lo hizo. No sabía porque pero lo notaba. Ahora estaba en una especie de parque, Vladimir con un gesto con su mano ordenó que se agacharan.

Mientras en la sala de operaciones...

-Draco, preparado? Preguntó Harry levantándose de la silla.

-hace falta que lo preguntes Harry... Dijo el rubio irónicamente arqueando una ceja.

-así me gusta decidido como siempre, amigo. El moreno posó su mano en el hombro de Draco, y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa.

-quien iba a pensar que tu y yo seríamos amigos...

Al sur de Inglaterra, en una mansión en ruinas...

-bueno colagusano ya sabes donde reside Potter? Preguntó Lucius mientras se quitaba la mascara de mortifago.

-si Lucius lo he descubierto, me ha costado mucho pero por fin he encontrado la localización de su hogar... está en los alrededores de Londres, exactamente aquí. Dijo colagusano señalando un punto del mapa que había encima de la mesa.

-perfecto. Dijo Lucius y una sonrisa malvada apareció en su rostro. No podía ocultar la satisfacción de saber el lugar donde residía el moreno. Para poder atacarlo.

-encima Potter no es muy listo, una casa tan alejada de las demás nos facilitará el ataque. Por fin podremos matarle y vengar a nuestro señor. Dijo Bellatrix. Unas carcajadas terroríficas inundaron esa habitación, la satisfacción de todos ellos era plena. La venganza de la muerte Voldemort por fin podrían ejecutarla.

-avisaremos al resto de mortifagos que están en los dos escondites que nos quedan, aparte de este. No quiero subestimar a Potter, seguro que es muy poderoso. Pero si vamos todos le mataremos, pero antes le haremos sufrir. No disfrutará de una muerta rápida, sino que nos lo pedirá de rodillas que le matemos. Dijo Lucius.

-si, no le subestimemos y morirá seguro. Esta vez si. Dijo Bellatrix.

-bueno Goyle y Crabbe, dentro de dos horas avisad al resto de mortifagos y atacaremos esta noche misma, la terrible tormenta que cae esta noche nos ayudara a ocultarnos en nuestra venganza.

-si Lucius.

-Colagusano... tenemos más información de Clayton sobre los movimientos de los aurores? Preguntó Lucius, era muy importante el papel de ese infiltrado. –me gustaría saber cuantos aurores tienen hoy de guardia.

-no Lucius, debía informar hace diez minutos, pero puede que esté en una reunión y me lo comunique dentro de nada.

-eso espero, pero no nos debemos preocupar Clayton nos es muy fiel. Dijo Lucius demostrando otra vez la satisfacción que todo salía sobre sus planes. –y después que Potter haya muerto, iremos a por la Sangre Sucia y a por el traidor de mi hijo, mira que no unirse a nosotros. Aún odio a Narcisa por protegerle tanto y decirle esas tonterías sobre el amor. Dijo Lucius riendo malvadamente.

-mira esta es una reunión de Cobardes Anónimos, siempre quería asistir a una. Dijo una voz desde la puerta, calmadamente. Pronunciando cada palabra a la perfección para que los presentes lo oyeran perfectamente.

Lucius, Goyle, Crabbe, Bellatrix y Colagusano giraron sus cabezas para saber quien decía eso, pero solo veían la silueta de una persona.

-creo que si, sabes aquí se aprende a ser un cobarde a la perfección. Dijo irónicamente, otra voz y otra silueta se situó al lado de la otra.

La oscuridad escondía a esas dos personas, solo podían distinguir una bota negra, no llegaban a ver más.

-quienes sois? Preguntó Lucius levantándose de su butaca empuñando su varita.

Los demás hicieron lo mismo.

-Querido padre, no me digas que no reconoces ni la voz de Harry Potter ni la de tu propio hijo, me decepcionas. Creía que eras más inteligente. Dijo Draco avanzando junto a Harry y se mostraron ante ellos. Sin empuñar varita alguna.

-mira el traidor de mi hijo, que sorpresa quería visitarte un día de estos para matarte... pero primero... –Avada Ke... empezó a pronunciar el mortifago.

Pero no pudo continuar de pronunciar el hechizo, los demás mortifagos también lo intentaron pero tampoco podían pronunciar hechizo alguno.

-que se os ha comido la lengua al gato? Preguntó Draco con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-sabéis tengo un poco de frío, y mira que casualidad, vuestras varitas son de madera... creo que la madera se puede quemar. Dijo Harry con una voz envenenada. De su mano salieron cinco lenguas de fuego que avanzaban lentamente como si se trataran de serpientes de fuego. Estas al tocar las varitas de los cinco mortifagos, se quemaron al instante.

-pero sentaros... solo queremos hablar un poco con vosotros. Nada una pequeña charlar, distendida para conocernos mejor. Dijo Draco.

Justo cuando terminó los cinco mortifagos se sentaron contra su voluntad. No se podían mover ni un centímetro.

-has visto Draco, alguno de ellos quiere comprarse una casa cerca de la mía. A quien debo felicitarle... es muy buena zona. Dijo sarcásticamente el moreno.

-es verdad, pues deberías enseñarles tu casa, y así se construyen una igual, es muy bonita querido padre, deberías verla.

-que queréis detenernos? No serviría de nada, somos demasiados mortifagos y dispersos en todo el país, nunca nos debilitaréis. Dijo con orgullo Lucius.

-a sí? que quieres decir, los mortifagos de la casa de Manchester y la de Liverpool? Preguntó el moreno mirando a Lucius viendo como su rostro reflejaba que había acertado. –que pena... Pues me parece que a estas horas casi están todos derrotados. Además vuestro infiltrado en el ministerio ha sido detenido. Por cierto... me divertí mucho parando todas vuestras misiones... una sonrisa brillaba en el rostro del moreno. -se nota que no está Voldemort, era el único un poco inteligente. Dijo sarcásticamente Harry. Miraba el rostro de Lucius y Bellatrix llenos de odio.

-has visto Harry mis dos gorilas del colegio están aquí... se creen importantes... cuando mi querido padre y Bellatrix solo los hacen que manejar como marionetas.

-si pobres insensatos, siempre han sido un poco tontos. Pero sabes que?

-dime amigo. Esas palabras revolvieron el estomago de Lucius.

-Petter Petrigrew está aterrorizado, no sabe que le voy hacer por traicionar a mis padres. Dijo Harry posando su espada de la llama en el cuello de él. –hace años quería matarlo, pero me da pena, pobrecito. Tan asustadito como una vieja rata. Además así podré limpiar el nombre Sirius.

-no lo haces por limpiar el nombre de ese inútil! No lo haces porque no tienes lo suficiente para matarlo a él... ni ha ninguno de nosotros. Dijo Bellatrix, creía que Harry no sería capaz de hacerlo.

-si solo queremos deteneros, tanto mi querido padre como tú, sería la tercera condena lo que significa cadena perpetua y tortura en Azkaban... bajo la máxima seguridad, y si tenéis suerte el beso del dementor. Así pagaréis mejor todo lo que habéis hecho. Dijo Draco con total tranquilidad, como si disfrutara de sus palabras.

-Bellatrix que pena que estés tan equivocada... si que tengo lo suficiente para mataros, y sabes... tiene mucha hambre. Le gusta comer magos cobardes y poco poderosos. Dijo Harry guardando su espada, en su cara apareció una mueca maléfica.

Los mortifagos no entendieron las palabras del moreno. "mucha hambre? Pero a que se refiere?" se preguntaba en su mente colagusano.

Pero tuvo la respuesta a sus pensamientos...

Todo el techo fue destruido por completo, como si algo impactara contra él. Todo de escombros cayeron encima de ellos. Toda la sala se lleno de polvo, haciendo imposible ver nada. La lluvia que antes solo oían caer y resonar en el tejado o en suelo que rodeaba la casa, ahora caía sobre ellos. Poco a poco podían volver a ver con normalidad. La lluvia caía frenéticamente, mojando sus rostros, cabellos y ropas. Pero de golpe se detuvo, aún la oían. Los mortifagos levantaron la mirada y vieron como un enorme Dragón estaba posado en las ruinas que se había convertido esa casa, con las alas extendidas. Blade los miraba uno a uno, como decidiendo cual se comería primero. Los mortifagos se estremecían con la mirada de ese colacuerno enorme se posaba en cada uno de ellos. El dragón dejó escapar por orificios nasales pequeñas llamaradas. Los ojos, amarillos y amenazadores, de Blade se centraron en Colagusano, no los apartaba. El mortifago temblaba de terror. El dragón abrió sus fauces mostrando sus mandíbulas pobladas de enormes y afilados dientes. Colagusano se estremecía, Blade se acercaba a él...

Pasó un tiempo Hermione, Ron y Tonks andaban por los pasillos del departamento de aurores. Acababan de volver de la misión. El equipo de Vladimir, donde estaban la castaña y el pelirrojo, fue a Manchester y detuvo a cuarenta y seis Mortifagos. Mientras que el de Jack, donde estaban Tonks y Moody, había detenido cuarenta y nueve mortifagos en Liverpool. Comentaban lo sucedido y como eran los extraños miembros, mientras se dirigían otra vez a la sala de operaciones.

-Ron, Amelie es la novia de Neville? Verdad? Preguntó Tonks.

-si, eso es lo que nos dijo Ginny... por? Respondió el pelirrojo.

-deberías haber visto como utilizaba el arco, era impresionante... Antes de entrar en la mansión donde se escondían la mayoría, dejó imposibilitados de moverse o atacar a diez mortifagos ella sola. No falló ni un tiro con ese arco... Decía Tonks relatando como lo hacia con las manos. Ron estaba impresionado por toda esa explicación.

-Los compañeros que ha llevado Harry, son impresionantes... y eso que no todos son aurores, pero muy buenos sobre todo con sus armas. Hanzo utilizaba esas extrañas espadas con una habilidad extraordinaria, cuando se movía parecía un fantasma, todos los movimientos eran perfectos. Una pasada, encima nadie a fallecido en esta misión... como Moody había dicho que estarían fuera de las leyes... creí que no dudarían en matar a alguien... pero no lo hicieron...

Ron continuó explicando las habilidades de los demás, fascinado por como utilizaban sus armas y a la vez la varita.

-Creo que un moreno con gafas tiene que ver con eso de que no llegaran a matar a nadie... creo que estaban fuera las leyes del ministerio, pero que estaban bajo las de Harry... oí un comentario de Jack... dijo Tonks recordando ese momento.

* * *

_Flashback_

_-escuchar atentamente. Pidió Jack haciendo gestos que se acercaran. Todos los aurores se acercaron a él, mientras los demás compañeros de Harry estaban de pie, observando los alrededores._

_Estaban en un bosque. Tonks pudo ver que a unos metros este terminaba, dejando lugar a una zona a ajardinada. Podía ver, gracias a los pocos rayos de la luz de la luna, una vieja casa, un poco en ruinas. Vio como si se movieran sombras alrededor de ella._

_Moody, que estaba a su lado, la jaló del brazo para que prestara atención a las palabras de Jack._

_-vamos hacerlo lo más rápido posible, la mayoría de mortifagos están dentro de esa mansión, pero hay unos cuantos fuera. Amelie los reducirá y entonces entraremos todos en acción. Iréis todos en grupo junto a alguien de nosotros. Cuando entremos dentro de la casa habrá unas escaleras delante de nosotros. Quienes vayáis conmigo o con Hanzo subiremos al piso de arriba. Los demás os quedaréis en el piso de abajo. Y no dudéis en ningún momento, no quiero heridos. Ahora repartiros... dijo Jack yendo con sus tres compañeros. Tonks lo siguió con la mirada._

_-Jack hay diez hombres fuera... os acercáis lentamente y yo me encargo de ellos... no os preocupéis. Dijo Amelie tensando la cuerda de su arco._

_-de acuerdo pero recuerda las ordenes... nada de muer..._

_Tonks no llegó a escuchar más de la conversación entre ellos dos. Jack bajó la voz en ese instante como si se hubiera dado cuenta que alguien lo observaba._

_Fin Flash back  
_

* * *

-seguro que fue él. Dijo Hermione ante el asombro de los dos, pensaban que Hermione estaba en otro mundo. 

-Hermione te sucede algo? preguntó Ron al ver que la castaña continuaba con la mirada perdida.

-muchas cosas... hemos atrapado casi a cien mortifagos esta noche... pero justamente Lucius, Bellatrix o Colagusano no están entre ellos, y ellos son los más importantes... pero también me tiene preocupada es que ni Harry ni Draco fueran a ninguna misión... dijo Hermione, en verdad estaba preocupada por otra cosa, pero dijo eso para que Ron no le preguntara más.

-es verdad, pero ellos supervisaban la misión desde aquí... tenían que controlarlo todo. Dijo Ron con autoridad, estaba seguro de ello.

-no lo se... tengo dudas de ello... si hubieran controlado las misiones hubieran pedido ayuda algún auror... dijo la castaña.

-Hermione no solo estás preocupada por eso... hay algo más... somos tus amigos nos lo puedes decir. Dijo Tonks haciendo que los ojos miel de la castaña se centraran en ella.

-te... tengo... un mal presentimiento... no se porque... tengo la sensación que algo malo va a suceder dentro de nada... no se que... pero lo noto... algo con relación a Harry o Draco... con lo que dijo ayer... dijo Hermione. En su tono de voz se notaba la preocupación de ella.

Los tres ya llegaban a la sala de operaciones, veían la puerta que daba entrada a ella.

De repente esta se abrió dejando ver a un auror compañero suyo llevando un cuerpo con su varita.

A la castaña le dio un vuelco el corazón... creyó lo peor... pero al cabo de unos segundos vio el rostro de Lucius Malfoy. Parecía desmayado y todo su cuerpo estaba atado con cuerdas.

Los tres se pararon para ver como pasaba el auror con el cuerpo del mortifago levitando en el aire. Acto seguido los tres dirigieron la mirada otra vez a la puerta. Vieron como cuatro aurores salieron llevando cuatro cuerpos como antes lo hacía el otro. Los reconocieron al instante... eran Colagusano, Bellatrix y los que fueron durante cinco años los gorilas de Draco, Crabbe y Goyle.

-pero que ha sucedido? Preguntó Tonks al último auror que llevaba a Goyle.

-no lo sabemos, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy nos han llamado... tenían ha estos mortifagos con ellos y nos dijeron que les llevemos a los calabozos hasta su juicio. También nos han dicho que no les demos nada para despertarlos, que estarán desmayados hasta el juicio y que les tengamos separados en diferentes calabozos. Dijo el auror y reanudo la marcha junto a los otros.

-eso quiere decir que no controlaban la misión desde aquí, que fueron a por ellos... sabían donde estaban... querían ir solos... dijo Ron y se volteó hacia Hermione que afirmó con la cabeza, dándole ha entender que su deducción era la correcta.

Los tres se encaminaron hacia la puerta de la sala de operaciones. La castaña abrió la puerta con decisión esperando ver a los dos en algún lugar de la sala. Y ahí estaban detrás de la mesa del jefe de aurores. Los dos se abrazaban amistosamente, haciendo resonar una de sus manos en la espalada del otro. Se separaron.

-Bueno Harry, espero que me vengas a visitar de vez en cuando y me digas como te van las cosas. Y no te preocupes por Pettygrew... conseguiré que limpien el nombre de Sirius y lo encarcelen de por vida... dijo el rubio con un tono triste en su voz.

-gracias amigo... y tranquilo, vendré ha visitarte. Dijo el moreno.

Dicho esto Harry desapareció ante ellos... los tres que observaban esa escena no daban crédito a ella. "parecía una despedida" pensó el pelirrojo.

Draco organizó unos expedientes que había encima de la mesa de Moody. Los tres se acercaron con paso acelerado hasta él. Pero antes que ninguno de ellos pudiera preguntar por todo lo sucedido... Draco se les adelantó...

-felicidades. La voz del rubio parecía rencorosa. Con odio impreso en esa palabra que normalmente significaba satisfacción o felicidad... pero esta vez no era así...

-que dices Draco? te refieres a la misión? preguntó Ron sin entender a que venía esa palabra cuando Draco sabría que le preguntaría que acababa de suceder. Hermione se desabrochó la capa esperando una explicación por parte del rubio.

-no... No me refiero a la misión... sino que os felicito... por conseguir que Harry se vuelva a la Garganta del Dragón... es lo que queríais verdad? Terminó preguntando Draco con sarcasmo y ira a la vez.

Ron estaba paralizado ante las palabras de Draco. No podía decir nada al igual que Tonks.

En cambio Hermione solo al terminar de oír "Garganta del Dragón" se giró y corrió hacia la puerta de salida de esa sala.

Continuó corriendo hasta los elevadores... esquivando como podía a todas las personas que encontraba en el camino. Pulsaba frenéticamente el botón de la planta donde se encontraba la salida del ministerio. Como si pudiera hacer que fuera más rápido.

-vamos... vamos... vamos... vamos... repetía una y otra vez mientras el elevador cerraba sus puertas y empezaba a ascender.

Al empezar abrirse las puertas del elevador Hermione pasó apresuradamente. Corría en dirección al vestíbulo.

Al cabo de unos instantes se encontraba en la cabina telefónica por donde se entraba al ministerio. Abrió la puerta y salió a la calle. La lluvia continuaba cayendo sin control, parecía una fina cortina de agua.

La castaña continuaba corriendo por las calles de Londres buscando desesperadamente un callejón donde poder aparecerse cerca de la casa del moreno. La lluvia mojaba su rostro al igual que su cabello y ropas... giró a la izquierda y entró dentro de un oscuro callejón. Se detuvo y una lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus tristes ojos. Se camuflaban con las gotas de la lluvia que resbalaban por su rostro. Al cabo de unos segundos desapareció de ese lugar con un "plin".

Hermione apareció en la entrada a la calle donde estaba la casa de Harry. En ese momento se maldijo que no se hubiera concentrado en la puerta de entrada al jardín... pero tampoco le era posible hacerlo... demasiadas emociones en su mente... demasiado sentimientos en su corazón. Desesperación, estupidez, tristeza, amargura, dolor... demasiadas sensaciones para poderse concentrar.

Pero sin dudar empezó a correr en dirección a la casa de la persona amada... no sabía si estaría allí... o en otro lugar. Pero al oír las palabras de Draco su corazón la condujo a través de los pasillos y calles hasta allí. Corría frenéticamente y de una forma desesperada, la lluvia caía con más fuerza que antes, pero ahora también azotaba un fuerte viento, como si le intentara detener su avance hacia esa mansión. Las lágrimas no paraban de salir de los ojos ámbar de Hermione aún ocultas por la lluvia. Su cabello castaño y su ropa estaban completamente mojados.

El camino que antes era tierra se había convertido en un barrizal enorme, dificultando aún más su avance.

En la mente de Hermione apareció la imagen de las largas charlas que había tenido con Harry junto al lago de Hogwarts, cerca del viejo roble. Cuando ella le preguntaba si le gustaba alguna chica o estaba saliendo con una y él siempre evadía el tema. Recordaba como a veces se sonrojaba, pero nunca le recriminó la insistencia en ese tema y él no hacía pregunta alguna sobre ella.

De repente tropezó y cayó contra el barro ensuciándose completamente. Levantó la mirada estaba a escasos metros de la puerta de entrada al jardín del moreno. Estaba agotada pero reunió todas sus fuerzas y se levantó decidida a avanzar.

Otra imagen vino a su mente. Cuando tropezó y cayó por unas escaleras de Hogwarts por culpa de Pansy. Al instante Harry vino en su ayuda. El moreno la ayudó a levantarse, entonces notó un tremendo dolor en su pie, se lo había torcido en la caída. Casi vuelve a caer al piso pero Harry la agarró por la cintura impidiendo que sucediera y la acompañó hasta la enfermería... no sin antes hacer que un montón de granos aparecieran en el rostro de la Slytherin.

La castaña empezó a correr por el húmedo césped, le costaba mucho. Los zapatos llenos de barro pesaban mucho además que la hacían resbalar y tener que mantener el equilibrio como pudiera. Decidió que no podía continuar así y mientras caminaba a duras penas se quitó los zapatos dejando los pies desnudos en contacto con el frío césped. Volvió a correr. Las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar, sus ojos rojos denotaban que lo hacía a lágrima viva...

Faltaba poco para llegar. En su mente le abordaban imágenes de ella con Harry... cuando él ganó el último partido en Hogwarts.

Ya estaba a escasos metros de la puerta de madera... la imagen de cuando Snape la humilló en su clase y se refugió en el baño de las chicas y el moreno la fue a buscar con preocupación por lo sucedido y desahogó sus penas entre los brazos protectores de él, los que ahora le hacían falta.

La castaña por fin llegó hasta la puerta empezó a golpear los picaportes con fuerza... gritando el nombre de él con desesperación. La imagen de ellos dos bailando en la graduación antes que sucediera lo que desencadenaría todos los sucesos de esa noche... y después pasando prácticamente seis años hasta el regreso de él. La derrota de Voldemort.

Pasaron unos minutos, nadie respondía... a sus llamadas de súplica. Las fuerzas la empezaban abandonar. Cayó derrotada de rodillas en el suelo. Golpeaba la puerta, con desesperación con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, con sus finas manos ahora llenas de barro por el anterior tropiezo. Balbuceaba entre sollozos y amargas lágrimas el nombre de su amado. A su mente vino la imagen de cuando no lo encontró en la cama de San Mungo.

Finalmente cayó completamente derrotada y extenuada al suelo. Tumbada en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en él, frío y mojado lo notaba. Entre el cuello de la blusa que llevaba apareció resbalando el colgante que le regaló Harry. Con sus últimas fuerzas lo acercó a su corazón, susurraba el nombre de él. Como rezando para que apareciera.

La escena que se presenciaba en la puerta de esa casa era dramática. Una hermosa joven derrotada en el suelo, con una mano en el corazón balbuceando como si hubiera perdido la cordura. La lluvia caía como si el cielo llorara por esa situación. Unos rayos en el cielo iluminaron momentáneamente el lugar, como cerrando el telón de esa escena. La mujer continuaba inmóvil en el frío suelo, con toda su ropa mojada y adherida al cuerpo de ella. Dejó de decir palabra alguna, cerró lentamente sus ojos como despidiéndose de un mundo donde no podría vivir sino estaba con él. Y sabía a la perfección que gran culpa de esa situación era suya. Sus últimas fuerzas abandonaron su cuerpo, perdiendo el conocimiento, cayendo desmayada en un profundo sueño, no sabía si algún día despertaría de él. Pero si en el sueño que estuviera, él estaba, no le importaría permanecer en él. Un último rayo apareció en el cielo iluminando por último momento la imagen de desesperación de esa mujer...

FIN ?

* * *

Toma ya! Aquí termina el capítulo... pero no se si la historia. Antes que digas algo thiago... si he caido en la desesperación tradicional de los fics... pero me gustó... también se que he ido muy rápido en esta parte y que tenía que haber alargado un poco la parte anterior a la discusión... pero el cabreo de Draco me gustó escribirlo jijiji. 

Y ahora... a responder a los reviews que me mandáis:

**Thiago:** a mi me gusto escribir esa parte del "juego" me pareció divertido... por cierto supongo que eso que dijo Vladimir sobre que Blade y Harry están hechos el uno para el otro entenderéis que es el fuego... pues en este capítulo colagusano aún estaba más acojonado aún jejeje ya tendrán tiempo en sacar los instintos reprimidos en cinco años... o no...

**Arcángel negro:** gracias por tu review... y lo de los dragones puede ser que existieran porque no... en verdad son parecidos a los dinosaurios pero a alguien se le fue la cabeza con lo que escupían fuego y todo eso... jejeje... pero sería genial que hubieran existido. Por cierto menuda canción jajaja

**Ladytomoe:** bueno he tardado un poco más de lo que os he tenido acostumbrados... pero no me negaréis que el capítulo es largo... jejeje

**Marta:** si es observadora pero a todos nos pasa por alto cosas... y si dices que escribo bien... es una opinión yo solo escribo tampoco me paro a pensar mucho como lo hago... escribo cosas que me gustaría leer.

**Ann Magus:** no me enoje que no te gustara HH sino que dije que a todo el mundo no le puede gustar esta pareja... o cualquier otra. Pues yo soy una de las personas que recomienda el visionado de Sin city... es muy violenta... vale estoy de acuerdo... pero los dialogos y la forma de explicar las historias son muy buenos...

**Bronwyn bn:** gracias por tu review, por dedicar unos segundos a ponerlo.

**Lady layil Black:** es que me gustaría leer un libro de Harry potter un poco más oscuro... y para más edad... que salga violencia... aparte con el odio de Harry a tu señor creo que es la mejor forma... de matarlo jejeje.

**Sakura:** ya se que doy rodeos... es que a veces me pierdo yo mismo... pero este capítulo ha sido un poco más directo o eso creo yo... y claro que es tu opinión... me encanta que hagáis críticas de mi fic así puedo mejorarlo, sino estoy muy dormido o vago jejeje

**Soyunangel:** hola mi angel! Por cierto... Q.T.M.A. o T.Q.M.A... jejeje ya me lo explicarás jijijiji

gracias a todos los que dejais review o simplemente lo leeis... se habrá terminado la historia... jajaja eso ya se verá cuando actualize o no


	11. un explicación visto los reviews

bueno esto no es un capítulo sino un pequeña aclarición por mi parte, visto que me equivoqué al poner "FIN?" ya que si que continúa. jejeje. ahora no me lancéis tomates por jugaros una pequeña mala pasada. jajaja. eso si el capítulo no lo tendré hasta el viernes o sabado. pero no os preocupéis. si ha alguien le ha gustado que la historia termine de forma triste o trágica, como está ahora...pues que no continúe leyendo, así os dejo otra posibilidad. jajaja. eso si falta poco para que termine, el próximo "FIN" será el definitivo. OOOOOHHHHHHH! por cierto ahora no recuerdo quien dejó el review hablando de que hiciera un fic del todo lo que ha pasado Harry... pues es que lo estoy empezando ha escribir, antes que pusieras el review... pero tardaré en ponerlo jejeje. hasta el viernes que esto continua! un beso a todas y un abrazo a todos. y uno muy especial para quien ya sabe jejeje. T.A.M.A. te será fácil de entender no como los geroglíficos que me dejas... jejeje.


	12. podremos ser felices?

Se que tenía que ponerlo ayer... pero llevo 26 horas sin dormir y 25 de ellas en un hospital... es una larga historia... para desconectar de todo lo publico para descansar un poco la mente de todo lo que me ha pasado...

Bueno por fin actualizo. Jejeje. Ya os dije en esa explicación que si no queréis que esta historia termine con final feliz... no continuéis leyendo. Jejeje. Por cierto, para mi las mejores historias terminan en final trágico, son mejores... pero no quería que terminara mal...

Disclaimer: los personajes de Harry Poter pertenecen a JKR... ya sabéis de que hablo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

CAZADOR DE DRAGONES

By med3s

Podremos ser felices?...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

* * *

Unos ojos miel se abrieron lentamente. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces para enfocar la vista y reconocer donde estaba. Estaba tumbada en un sofá de piel negra tapada con una gruesa manta. La sensación de frío y su cuerpo congelándose había desaparecido por completo. Se fijó que llevaba puesta una camisa de hombre que le venía grande. Sus manos ya no estaban llenas de barro como anoche, cuando estaba llamando a la puerta de la casa de Harry. Sintió dolor en el corazón recordando el motivo porque estaba allí tumbada. Entonces identificó donde estaba, la casa de Harry. Pero que significaba eso...

-Harry. Dijo la castaña en un susurro casi inaudible. Se incorporó a la vez que pronunciaba ese susurro de preocupación. Miró a su alrededor y se topó con unos grandes ojos que la miraban atentamente.

-señorita Hermione por fin a recuperado la consciencia. Dobby estaba muy preocupada por usted. Dijo el elfo doméstico con una gran sonrisa.

-Dobby... susurró la castaña, habría sido él quien le salvó la vida... –Dobby donde esta Harry? Preguntó la castaña de inmediato.

-Harry... dijo con mucha dificultad el elfo, le costaba mucho llamarlo por su nombre. -se ha marchado... Dobby quería continuar pero Hermione le interrumpió.

-se ha ido para siempre... no volverá... unas lágrimas aparecieron en su rostro. –todo por mi culpa.

-no señorita Hermione, no es lo que usted creé. Harry... se fue a su casa a buscarle ropa y algunas cosas más para cuando se recuperara. El amo Harry fue quien llamó a Dobby para que la cuidara mientras estaba fuera. Dobby estaba muy preocupado por usted. Pero el amo Harry aún más, parecía que le doliera algo. Harry... volvió hacer esfuerzos para no pronunciar "el amo", porque sabía que no le gustaba al moreno. -pidió a Dobby que si usted se levantara mientras no estaba, que volviera a dormir, que estaba aún débil y debía descansar. Dijo el elfo mientras ayudaba a la castaña a volver a tumbarse. –descanse y no se preocupe. Dobby sabe que el amo Harry no se marchará. Si necesita algo señorita Hermione, llame a dobby.

Hermione siguió con la vista al elfo, como pudo. Sin llegar a levantarse del sofá, Dobby tenía razón aún estaba muy débil. Intuyó que el elfo doméstico había entrado a la cocina. Reposó en el sofá, su cabeza, ahora ladeada observando la chimenea encendida. Hipnotizada por el fuego, las llamas amarillas, naranjas y rojas se entrelazaban con un baile, formando el color indescriptible del fuego. Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos cayendo derrotada por el cansancio, pero ahora con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Porque él aún estaba allí y tendría una oportunidad de que se quedara y no marchara. El esfuerzo y sufrimiento padecido por ella había tenido recompensa.

La figura de un hombre completamente mojado entró por la puerta. Se fue directamente a la cocina, donde le esperaba su amigo elfo.

-Harry... la señorita Hermione se ha despertado, pero ahora vuelve a dormir tranquilamente. Dobby le ha dicho que lo hiciera. Dijo el elfo doméstico con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción por su buen trabajo.

-bien hecho Dobby. Si quieres... puedes volver a hogwarts. Dijo el moreno quitándose una chaqueta negra, larga hasta el suelo. Estaba completamente mojada. Al igual que la camiseta negra que llevaba aún puesta. Estaba enganchada al cuerpo musculoso del moreno, marcándole sus abdominales.

-Harry... Dobby prefiere quedarse para ayudarle. Harry... y la señorita Hermione son los mejores amigos de Dobby. El elfo esperaba ansioso la respuesta del moreno.

-de acuerdo puedes quedarte. Pero mañana por la mañana vuelve a Hogwarts sino Dumbledore se preocupará por tu ausencia. Harry agarró una bolsa que había traído consigo y se dirigió otra vez hacia el salón. –por cierto Dobby, gracias por llamarme Harry. El rostro del elfo se iluminó al oír las palabras del moreno.

Harry se acercó hasta el sofá donde dormía la castaña. Él sonrió al ver la sonrisa de ella en su rostro, eso significaba que se encontraba mejor. Dejó la bolsa en otro sofá y se acercó hasta ella. Muy lentamente le apartó un mechón de su cabello castaño que le tapaba la cara. Le dio un suave beso en la frente de ella para que no despertara.

-descansa Herms... dijo en un susurro mientras se ponía de pie otra vez. Se dirigió hacia la escalera.

La castaña se despertó... pero no quería abrir los ojos. Por si lo que le había dicho Dobby fuera solamente un sueño y despertara en San Mungo. Lentamente abrió sus ojos esperando ver el mismo lugar del sueño. Y así fue... ahora unos rayos de sol entraban por las ventanas iluminando a la perfección el gran salón. Unos ojos negros la miraban desde el respaldo del sofá. Era un gato negro, no lo había visto nunca, no lo recordaba. Dirigió su vista hacia la chimenea, pero se encontró con unos ojos verde esmeralda que la miraban detrás de unas lentes, y con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-eres la primera persona, sin contarme a mí, que se muestra como gato... supongo que no quería asustarte. Dijo Harry con una voz suave y calmada. Una sensación de tranquilidad llegó a Hermione. No era un sueño. –como te encuentras? Preguntó el moreno sentándose en la punta del sofá para no molestarla. Harry atrapó entre sus fuertes manos una de la castaña. Hermione reconoció por su mirada la preocupación en él.

-bien... susurró la castaña. Físicamente se encontraba bien. Pero su corazón no estaba igual la noche anterior casi lo había perdido para siempre, ahora tendría una oportunidad para retenerlo a su lado. No quería que se fuera. Pensaba fríamente como continuar, que decir...

-Herms te conozco demasiado para saber que mientes... solo en una parte. Dime la verdad... dijo el moreno.

La conocía a la perfección y ella lo sabía, en sus dos últimos años en Hogwarts el moreno siempre notaba si le sucedía algo. Toda su frialdad a la hora de pensar que decir desapareció ante el comentario de Harry.

La tristeza inundó los ojos de la castaña. No pudo reprimir una lágrima y empezó a resbalar por el rostro de ella. La castaña se incorporó y abrazó con fuerzas al moreno. Posó su cabeza en el hombro de él. No pudo reprimirse más y empezó a llorar. Harry le acariciaba la espalda. Ella sintió otra vez la sensación de protección que la inundaba cuando él la abrazaba, como si no le pudiera pasar nada malo. Pero se sentía fatal, se había marchado por su culpa.

-harry... fui una estúpida...por mí culpa te marchaste otra vez...

-si me marché... pero tu corazón me llamó para que volviera sino no estaría, aquí... contigo... Dijo el moreno dando más énfasis a las últimas palabras.

-te traté muy mal... como sino fueras más que un objeto... dijo la castaña entre sollozos y lágrimas.

-no fue culpa tuya... fue mía... por no estar en estos cincos años... no me preocupé por vosotros, me lo merecía... dijo Harry con tristeza en su voz.

-me ayudaste miles de vez durante ese tiempo... y no fui capaz de darme cuenta... te vi un momento en mi habitación del hospital pero no creí lo que mi corazón me decía...

-pero fui un cobarde en no mostrarme ante ti... mientras yo te podía ver... esa palabras dolieron en el mismo corazón de Harry, sabía que había sido injusto. En su cabeza vino Draco, era el único que lo sabía, eso quería decir que les había explicado todo.

-no lo fuiste y nunca lo serás... se que lo hiciste por mi bien, porque me protegías... siempre lo has hecho... dijo la castaña.

-siempre lo haré... siempre protegeré y ayudaré a las personas a las que quiero...

-pero no se si lo merezco...

Harry apartó un poco a la castaña y la miró a los ojos miel ahora vidriosos, ella también lo hizo. Harry con su pulgar limpió alguna de las lágrimas. –mereces mucho más que esto, tú siempre me has ayudado en los momentos difíciles...

-pero Harry no te he tratado bien desde que has vuelto. Me escondí detrás de la mentira que habías cambiado, y no lo has hecho, siempre preocupándote por los demás...

-Herms si que he cambiado, pero tú también lo has hecho... ahora estás mucho más hermosa... dijo el moreno con una sonrisa... la castaña se ruborizó un poco, pero la tristeza aún la rodeaba. –mira Herms volvemos a ser amigos como en Hogwarts y nos olvidamos de todo lo que ha sucedido y empezamos de cero.

-no. dijo rápidamente la castaña. –Harry... no quiero ser solamente tu amiga. Hermione se acercó a Harry y empezó a besarle. El moreno no esperaba eso en ningún momento, pero al notar lo cálidos labios de la castaña correspondió al beso.

Se separaron lentamente por falta de aire, no querían hacerlo. –Harry... te amo.

-Herms yo también te amo. Demasiado tiempo para decírtelo, no se si hubiera aguantado mucho más. Desde de Hogwarts intentando decirlo. Y como un cobarde ocultándolo. El moreno no apartaba la mirada de los ojos de ella, mientras hablaba.

-Los dos lo hemos sido, ocultándolo.

-bueno... no somos muy buenos gryffindors. Pero, al fin puedo mostrártelo. Dijo Harry. La castaña arqueó la ceja, no entendía que quería decir.

Harry agarró la mano de la castaña y a su vez cogió el colgante de ella depositándolo en la mano de ella. Harry hizo que cerrara el puño y besó el dorso de la mano de ella.

-ahora abre la mano. Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa. A la castaña le encantaba que la mirara de esa forma, hacía que se sintiera única en el mundo por captar los ojos esmeralda del moreno.

Hermione abrió lentamente su mano, ahogo un pequeño suspiro de sorpresa al ver que el colgante había cambiado, ahora las dos H estaban entrelazadas.

-Harry es... precioso. No podía dejar de mirar el colgante hipnotizada con ello.

-tu lo eres más. Dijo el moreno acariciando la mejilla de Hermione que enrojeció con el comentario. –bueno voy a preparar el desayuno, seguro que tienes hambre y después ya te cambiarás de ropa. Harry se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina.

El gato negro subió al regazo de Hermione, pidiéndole que lo acariciara. La castaña aceptó al instante. Le encantaban los gatos. Pero se dio cuenta del detalle de la ropa... no era suya, ni de mujer.

-pues ahora Hermione, puedo decir que eres la primera en acariciar a severus en forma de gato. Harry se acercaba con una bandeja en sus manos. –ni yo lo he conseguido, siempre que se me sube a mi regazo es con forma de pantera y me aplasta contra el sofá. Dijo sin apartar la mirada del gato, como llamándolo traidor. Dejó la bandeja encima del otro sofá.

-Herms... que tienes? Te encuentras bien? Preguntó preocupado el moreno buscando los ojos ámbar de ella, para intentar ver la respuesta en ellos.

-si... Hermione no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. –Ha... Harry... tu... me... La castaña no sabía como preguntarle eso, no se atrevía. Notó como el moreno se sentaba a su lado y le obligó a que le mirara. Los ojos de ella reflejaban cierto temor. Un temor de adolescente, pero le inundó por completo.

Los labios de Harry dibujaban una sonrisa al comprenderlo todo. Cerró los ojos. –No... Susurró a la vez que negaba lentamente con su cabeza.

-cuando noté que estabas en peligro y que estabas aquí, llegué con Amelie. Vimos que tenías claros signos de hipotermia, además estabas inconsciente. Te agarré en brazos e inmediatamente te puse bajo la ducha con agua caliente para que entraras en calor, ropa incluida. Después Amelie te cambió de ropa y te trajimos aquí para que te recuperaras con el calor de la chimenea. Amelie se marchó, y dobby y yo te cuidamos hasta esta mañana que se ha marchado a hogwarts. Si es eso lo que te preocupaba. Dijo el moreno y al terminar le dio un fugaz beso para que se tranquilizara.

-se que parece una chiquillada... pero cuando me he dado cuenta una vergüenza me ha invadido... como si aún estuviera en Hogwarts. Dijo ruborizada por su actitud.

-no te preocupes, si te hubiera visto desnuda, para compensarlo tu también tendrías que verme desnudo, y la misma vergüenza tendría yo en ese momento. Dijo con un tono juguetón y una sonrisa. La castaña sonrió con el comentario. –bueno y ahora desayunamos, te cambias de ropa tranquilamente, y te acompaño a tu casa. Dijo Harry levantándose para coger la bandeja que contenía el desayuno. –no es mucho pero recuperarás un poco de fuerzas.

La bandeja contenía dos tazas de café, unas tostadas, panecillos y mermelada.

-suficiente, tampoco tengo mucha hambre. Dijo la castaña.

Desayunaron sin prisas, disfrutando cada segundo que pasaban el uno con el otro. Una lechuza entró por la ventana trayendo consigo la edición de ese día de El Profeta.

-me extraña que no digan nada de lo de ayer. Dijo Hermione revisando todas las páginas.

-bueno es que le pedí a Arthur que mantuviesen todo en secreto hasta que lleguen a condenar a la mayoría de los mortifagos, y así dar mayor tranquilidad al mundo mágico. Dijo Harry mientras recogía los platos y las tazas de café y se dirigía otra vez a la cocina.

-por cierto como atrapasteis a Lucius, Colagusano y los demás. Se que fuiste tú y Draco. Pero no se como. Dijo la castaña mientras revisaba la ropa que le había traído el moreno.

-como no sabía que te gustaba cogí bastantes cosas de tu armario, así puedes elegir. Y con respecto a lo de Lucius. Sabía donde estaba y Draco insistió que quería venir conmigo. Así que acepté y mientras vosotros atacabais esos dos lugares, nosotros los cogimos por sorpresa y los detuvimos sin problemas. Bueno primero, les asustamos un poquito. Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, Hermione recordó esa sonrisa de Hogwarts cada vez que hacían con Ron algo fuera de la ley.

-que quieres decir con "asustamos un poquito"? preguntó la castaña. En verdad, tampoco quería saberlo, pero estaba intrigada.

-bueno Draco tuvo la idea de antes de atraparlos asustarlos un poquito con Blade, diciéndolos que ella se los iba a comer uno a uno. Fue bastante divertido, tendrías que ver a Pettigrew suplicando por su vida, mientras Lucius lo maldecía. Dijo Harry.

-antes dijiste que Amelie estaba contigo en la garganta del dragón. Como es que estaba allí? preguntó Hermione, esa pregunta le rondaba por la cabeza desde que le había explicado como la había encontrado.

-eeehhh... la castaña arqueó una ceja viendo que no se atrevía a decir nada. -cada año los cazadores de dragones nos reunimos y este año me tocaba a mí acoger el evento por eso ella estaba en la garganta del dragón. Y ahora sube a cambiarte alguna habitación, y te llevo a tu casa, que tengo que ir a la garganta del dragón a por Blade. Seguro que todos los dragones ya están asustados ante su presencia.

Los dos continuaron hablando hasta que la castaña subió arriba a cambiarse de ropa. Al final decidió ponerse unos jeans y una blusa blanca. Recogió toda la ropa y agarró la bolsa para volver con Harry.

Bajó las escaleras, no vio a Harry pero continuó y depositó la bolsa al lado de la puerta. Miró si estaba en la cocina pero no estaba.

-Harry? Harry? Llamaba una y otra vez al moreno. Ninguna puerta que diese al jardín estaba abierta y arriba no estaba.

Continuaba llamándolo, no sabía donde se había metido. Entonces, detrás del sofá, el suelo se abrió dejando paso a unas escaleras que bajaban.

-Herms estoy aquí abajo, si quieres baja. Pero ahora nos iremos. Dijo Harry, su voz provenía de allí.

Cautelosamente la castaña descendió por las escaleras, estaban poco iluminadas. Más bien se guiaba por la luz que provenía de más adelante.

Las escaleras giraron a la derecha mostrando un enorme despacho, con grandes ventanas, como si estuvieran en el salón. Un escritorio con diversos pergaminos estaba justo al terminar las escaleras. Tenía una silla que parecía bastante cómoda. Más adelante había una pequeña biblioteca donde Harry guardaba unos libros.

Hermione miraba asombrada el gran orden que reinaba en ese despacho, todo perfectamente colocado en su sitio. En una de las pocas paredes libres, un mapa de Inglaterra con unas cuantos puntos señalados en él, cubría esa parte de esa pared.

-bueno pues este es mi despacho. Dijo Harry terminando de colocar el último libro.

-es precioso. Y este mapa? Que señala? Preguntó señalando en el.

-son los sitios donde los mortifagos se han resguardado del ministerio desde la derrota de Voldemort. Ves estos dos son donde atacasteis vosotros. Y este es donde fuimos Draco y yo a por Lucius y los demás. Dijo señalando un punto al sur, cerca de Gales.

-pero como sabías donde estaban? Si tu estabas entrenándote y por otros lugares. Preguntó la castaña.

-lo que en verdad no sabéis es que algunos elegidos por Vladimir forman El Dragón de Fuego. Algo parecido a la orden del Fénix, pero diferente. No luchan contra ningún mago tenebroso como Voldemort u otros, sino que los controla ayudando a las autoridades con informaciones anónimas. Pero en verdad se dedica a la protección de los dragones, siempre ha habido muchos cazadores furtivos y aún los hay.

-bueno eso lo entiendo. Pero este mapa?

-recuerdas que ayer os presenté a Hanzo?

-si, el japonés...

-bueno de familia asiática, él es inglés como nosotros. Se llama Hanzo Steward y es de Liverpool. Dentro de la orden él estaba destinado ha seguir los movimientos de los mortifagos. Es especialista en rastreo y espionaje. Uno de los mejores y elaboró este mapa. Y me comunicaba todos los movimientos de ellos. Y desde hace casi un año yo le ayudo en esa tarea. Bueno será mejor que vayamos pasando para tu casa, porque Blade me está esperando y prefiero acompañarte en auto, por algo me lo compre.

-te has comprado un auto mágico? Preguntó sorprendida la castaña mientras subía por las escaleras delante de Harry.

-no, es un auto muggle, cuando estaba fuera aprendí a conducir y me gustó mucho, y al final me decidí.

Los dos llegaron de vuelta al salón y cuando Harry subió el último escalón las escaleras se cerraron detrás de él, sin dejar rastro alguno de su presencia.

-pues vámonos. Dijo Harry abriendo la puerta y agarrando la bolsa de Hermione.

Un flamante auto deportivo les esperaba ante ellos, un Mercedes CLK descapotable de color plata, Harry depositó la bolsa en el asiento trasero y abrió la puerta para que entrara Hermione, ofreciendo un gesto caballeroso.

-gracias. Dijo la castaña dedicándole una sonrisa.

El moreno dio la vuelta y entró en el asiento del conductor. Se cambió las gafas por unas gafas de sol.

-tranquila están graduadas. Dijo mirándola por encima de las gafas de sol. –te gusta la música rock? Preguntó Harry mientras se colocaba bien las gafas.

-si.

El moreno al instante accionó un botón, y la música les envolvió a los dos. Y Harry puso en marcha el vehículo. Iban por el camino de tierra, ya no era un barrizal, pero aún se notaban los estragos de la tormenta de la noche anterior.

Harry manejaba el auto rápido, pero para sorpresa de la castaña de una forma segura y sin correr riesgo alguno.

Los dos mantenían una conversación animada mientras se dirigían a la casa de Hermione.

-por cierto Harry como van los estudios de auror? Preguntó la castaña en ningún momento le había comentado nada.

-bien, son bastante fáciles comparados con lo de Vladimir. Pero puede que los deje. Dijo el moreno ante las sorpresa de Hermione.

-y porque?

-bueno al principio pensé que si lo haría, pero el trabajo de despacho me aburre bastante. Continuaré con lo del Dragón, y haciendo misiones como Cazador. Harry se adelantó a la pregunta de la castaña, porque ya se la imaginó. -Vladimir y los demás hemos decidido montar la base central, aquí en Inglaterra. Pero en verdad me ocupará poco tiempo, porque las misiones normalmente duran un par de días, no más. Y me eligieron como jefe del Dragón de Fuego. Además Dumbledore me propuso de hacer las clases de DCAO, pero me negué. Hace unas semanas también me preguntó si aceptaría ser profesor de duelo, la optativa de séptimo, y esta vez acepté. Solo tendré que asistir una vez al mes, y así prepararé a los nuevos aurores. Harry no sabía si ahora Hermione le reprocharía todo eso, no le veía el rostro al estar conduciendo.

-pues me parece unas ideas perfectas. Sabes, en estás dos horas me has sorprendido si que has cambiado, para bien. menos la actuación como Zoran que hiciste. Dijo Hermione. El moreno notó como esas últimas palabras estaban llenas de tristeza.

-gracias y no te preocupes por nada, todo esto me ocupará muy poco tiempo, y siempre estaré por aquí. Ahora que por fin nos hemos encontrado, no pienso separarme de ti por nada del mundo. Dijo Harry posando su mano en la pierna de ella para mostrarle seguridad en sus palabras. Hermione, no dudo en ningún momento de las palabras del moreno. Y agarró fuertemente su mano. Harry se acercó la mano de ella dándole un tierno beso.

Continuaron hablando hasta llegar enfrente del edificio de Hermione.

Bajaron del auto y el moreno agarró la bolsa de ella y cerró el auto.

Subieron por el elevador hasta la planta de su piso. Hermione colocó las llaves de su piso, sin pensar lo que ocultaba en su interior. La castaña reía de un comentario de Harry mientras abría la puerta.

-Hermione! Se puede saber donde te habías metido! Llevamos toda la noche y parte del día esperándote! Gritaba la voz de un hombre desde el salón del apartamento.

-Eso! Y se puede saber de que te ríes! No tiene ninguna gra... dijo ahora la voz de una mujer.

Eran Ron y Ginny dirigiéndose preocupados hacía la puerta y se detuvieron al verla sonreír y con Harry al lado, quien pensaba que se había ido para siempre.

-eehh, perdonad por no deciros nada. Dijo la castaña al ver la actitud de sus dos amigos. Estaba un poco asustada que reaccionaran muy mal.

-no pensamos que... que estarías con Harry, pensamos que estarías por algún lugar de Londres llorando su marcha. Dijo Ron, aún no se movía por la actitud.

-y Harry... no te has ido... pero draco nos dijo... Ginny no sabía que decir.

-bueno si que me iba a ir, pero Hermione llegó a mi casa antes que marchara, y empezamos hablar... y me convenció que no lo hiciera. Y acepté. Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-ya os dije que Hermione estaría bien, y vosotros que no. pero nunca me hagáis caso. Dijo con sarcasmo Draco apareciendo detrás de los hermanos Wesley.

-Harry... lo siento por mi actitud desde que volviste, no debí actuar de esa forma. Dijo el pelirrojo recordando todo lo que dijo Draco esa noche.

-Yo cometí errores y vosotros también... y si lo olvidamos por completo.

-de acuerdo.

Los dos amigos se abrazaron demostrando su amistad, una amistad que aún estaba latente desde hacia tanto tiempo.

Los cinco pasaron al salón donde espera Luna sentada en el sofá, ya que con el embarazo intentaba descansar el mayor tiempo posible.

-Luna veo que luces un embarazo perfecto. Dijo Harry con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella para saludarla. –impide como sea que Ron ponga nombre a la pequeña. Susurró el moreno para que los demás no oyeran.

-bueno Draco, si quieres explícales como fue ayer con Blade, nuestra aventurilla. Hermione aguantaba un poco la sonrisa. Ron se sentó al lado de su esposa. Ginny también se sentó en el sofá.

-ya les explicaré luego.

-ahora tengo que irme porque tengo que arreglar unos asuntos en la garganta del dragón, tengo que ordenar varias cosas. El sábado venís a mi casa a las diez de la mañana, y os quedáis a comer con unos amigos. De acuerdo?

Todos afirmaron con la cabeza.

-por cierto decidle a Neville que también venga y que no quede con Amelie que ya estará allí. nos vemos el sábado. Dicho esto el moreno se acercó a Hermione. –Herms, preciosa nos vemos el sábado y no te preocupes. Harry la besó ante la sorpresa de los demás.

Harry se dirigió hasta la puerta –podéis ir con polvos Flu, solo tenéis que decir mansión Potter y apareceréis allí. la puerta se cerró de golpe.

-Hermione... tu y él... sois pareja? Preguntó Ron aún sorprendido por el beso.

-supongo que si. tampoco hemos llegado hablarlo del todo. La castaña estaba sonrojada por el gesto del moreno, aún no se terminaba de acostumbrar.

-como que supones que si... bueno, en verdad nunca te he llegado a entender. El único que lo hacía era Harry. Dijo Ron recordando los momentos de ellos tres en Hogwarts.

Pasaron dos días, era sábado. Draco, Ron, Luna, Ginny, Hermione y Neville estaba en el piso de la castaña para ir a casa de Harry. Ya eran las diez en punto.

En parejas fueron entrando en la chimenea y pronunciaban el nombre que Harry había dicho. Aparecieron en el salón de la casa del moreno.

-HARRY! Tus amigos han llegado! Exclamó Hanzo ante ellos. encontraron extraño que llevara en su espalda las dos katanas.

-Voy! Oyeron la voz de Harry que provenía de fuera. –Bella dama! Tu novio también ha llegado. Dijo entrando por la puerta de la terraza.

-Hanzo porque llevas las katanas? Preguntó Ron.

-entonces Harry no os la dicho... bueno ahora lo sabréis. Dijo saliendo por donde acababa de entrar el moreno. Harry también llevaba sus dos espadas en la espalda. Y la camiseta negra que siempre llevaba cuando tenía que entrar en acción desde que lo volvieron a ver.

-bueno por fin habéis llegado ya pensaba que no vendríais. Dijo Harry. –hola preciosa como estás? Preguntó Harry después de besar a la castaña, un dulce beso en los labios ante la mirada de sus amigos.

-ahora bien, por cierto... tus espadas... Hanzo con las katanas... Hermione no pudo continuar ya que había entrado Amelie corriendo y lanzándose a los brazos de Neville y se besaron apasionadamente.

-bueno... vamos fuera y os lo explico. Dijo Harry. Todos menos la pareja apasionada salieron fuera.

-Harry cuando te toca a ti? Preguntó un niño conocido por todos ellos

-Sirius que haces aquí? Preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

-hola Hermione. Dijo el pequeño.

-Harry también nos ha invitado. Dijo Remus apareciendo con Tonks a su lado.

-Patrick! Alexander os toca a vosotros! Oyeron la voz de Vladimir por encima la de todos ellos.

-vamos hermano a demostrarles lo que valen los tatatopoulus. Dijo Alexander con su gran martillo en su espalda.

Los gemelos se dirigieron hacia el jardín, donde ahora había una especie de laberinto. Llegaron a lo que parecía la entrada, justo atravesarla las plantas se cerraron sin dejar ver nada más.

-que es todo esto? Preguntó Draco sorprendido con eso.

-ahora os lo explico... pero primero sentaros cómodamente. Dijo Harry señalando la mesa que ya conocían pero ahora también había otra.

Todos se sentaron a excepción de Harry que empezó hablar con Vladimir.

-ahora os lo explica Harry. Dijo con una sonrisa Remus.

El moreno se sentó junto a ellos.

-bueno como os dije cada año los cazadores nos reunimos... pues es esto... hacemos una prueba que decide el campeón del año anterior. Y en este caso fui yo. Harry fue interrumpido por Amelie que llegaba con Neville.

-el año anterior... y el otro... y el otro...

-Bella dama me dejas terminar de explicarlo... gracias... dijo Harry después de que la rubia le guiñara el ojo. –pues este año... al final... el moreno miró a Hermione con una sonrisa pícara. –decidí hacerlo aquí. La competición es entrar allí, superar las diversas pruebas que hay dentro y cuando sales tienes que reducir a Blade que está esperando.

-ahora entiendo... pero es muy peligroso? Preguntó Luna acariciando su vientre donde crecía su primera hija con Ron.

-bueno, un poco peligroso, pero Harry ordenó a Blade que no atacara solo intentara no ser capturada. La competición es en parejas. Dijo Amelie.

-y cuando te tocará a ti? Preguntó Sirius sentándose en el regazo de su padrino.

-soy el último, ya te lo he dicho antes y aún faltan dos parejas antes que yo... eso si después que terminen los gemelos. Dijo Harry.

Continuaron hablando animadamente, los gemelos terminaron y en una pizarra se apuntó su tiempo 7 minutos 10 segundos. De momento eran los primeros, claro que aparte de ellos solo habían terminado Hawk y ligthnock. Los siguientes fueron Amelie y Hanzo que superaron a los gemelos. Ahora era el turno de Jack y Vladimir, que entraron corriendo a gran velocidad como para ganar todo el tiempo posible. Los demás miraron como entraron al laberinto.

-Ron ya habéis pensado el nombre de vuestra niña? Preguntó Harry mirando a Luna para ver su reacción.

-bueno yo creo que...

- se llamará katherine... no vamos a discutir otra vez Ronald... yo sufro en el momento de dar a luz, yo elijo el nombre de la niña. Dijo Luna amenazando a su marido entre las risas de sus amigos.

-Harry te toca! Exclamó Vladimir llegando con Jack al lado. Reposó su hacha en la pared.

El moreno se levantó de la silla y besó a Hermione. –ahora vuelvo. Dijo Harry y se colocó las gafas de sol como si este le molestara. el moreno anduvo con decisión a la entrada y esta se cerró al instante ocultándolo a los demás.

-y nadie va con Harry? Dijo Remus sin terminar de entender demasiado.

Jack se sentó y agarró un vaso de whisky. –No va con nadie... se lo prohibimos, demasiadas ventajas para ganarnos.

-no es que tenga ventajas... sino que es un tramposo. Dijo Vladimir acariciando a la pantera negra.

-tramposo? Preguntó Ron arqueando una ceja, Harry nunca hacía trampas, por lo menos antes.

-si un maldito tramposo... de los más grandes que he conocido. Dijo Vladimir tomando un trago de su Vodka. –de los más grandes. Terminó dejando el vaso sonoramente en la mesa.

Hermione vio como Amelie suspiraba ante las palabras.-Harry no hace trampas... Vladimir. Dijo la cazadora de dragones.

-si que las hace! Salir diez segundos antes que los primeros es hacer trampas! No se esfuerza, no como lo hacemos todos! Podría dejarnos en ridículo! Pero en cambio hace ver que está cansado... y nos felicita... es un tramposo. Dijo un poco enojado.

-mira Vladimir. Te conozco desde hace veinte años y hasta que apareció Harry, tú hacías lo mismo, así que no te quejes. Pero le llamas tramposo porque ya no ganas. Dijo Lightnok ante la sorpresa de todos, ese extraño hombre no hablaba mucho.

-eso es mentira. Dijo Vladimir tomando otra vez su vaso de Vodka, Hawk reía al igual que Lightnok por la reacción de su amigo.

-si... también es mentira que le pusieras cuatro dragones más a él... en su primer campeonato. Dijo entre carcajadas Hawk. –y no pongas esa cara Vladimir que nosotros dos te vimos como lo hacías.

-bueno... dijo Vladimir sentándose derrotado por los comentarios de ellos dos. Los demás empezaron a reír, menos la castaña que miraba a Vladimir con desaprobación.

-Hermione... no me mires así Harry, no le pasó nada... ya era mucho mejor que yo. Por cierto me encantó conocerte ese día... nadie de nosotros sabíamos quien era esa misteriosa mujer sobre la que habla Harry. Dijo Vladmir, la castaña se sonrojó por el comentario y la mirada de desaprobación despareció. –nos hablo de sus padres, de su mejor amigo, de su familia adoptiva, de Neville, de Luna, de Voldemort y los mortifagos, incluso de Draco, pero nunca llegamos a saber ni como eras físicamente, ni tú nombre...

-bueno... nunca nos lo dijo porque alguien no cerró su gran bocaza. Dijo Jack mirando a Patrick. – y no pudimos sorprenderle llevándote con él y así alegrándole un poco su vida. Pero Patrick... se le escapó el plan... rieron alegremente con todo eso.

Todos estaban muy animados hasta que oyeron la voz de un niño pequeño. –Harry vamos a volar con el dragón? Dijo Sirius ante la sorpresa de todos. Se creó un enorme silencio al ver que la especie de laberinto había desaparecido, Harry y el pequeño andaban directamente hacia Blade que reposaba cerca de ellos. ambos subieron al lomo del enorme dragón. Este batió sus alas y emprendió el vuelo colocándose justo encima de la terraza donde los demás permanecían en silencio. Vieron como Harry lanzaba a su habitación las espadas y los guantes, y Blade alzó el vuelo nuevamente pero esta vez sobrepasando la casa y los perdieron de vista, sin dar tiempo a que nadie preguntara.

-esta vez si que se ha esforzado... dijo Hawk mirando a Vladimir, que al igual que otros miraban a la pizarra donde salían los resultados de la prueba. 53 segundos ponía en ella, al lado del nombre de Harry.

-Ya no te podrás quejar Vladimir, pero esta vez no hemos visto como lo ha hecho. Dijo Hanzo, que al igual que todos esperaban su repuesta.

-bueno lo que os decía antes... un tramposo. Dijo Vladimir tranquilamente. Todos estallaron a carcajadas, a pesar de todo, no lo gustaba perder.

Hablan animadamente sobre cualquier tema, hasta que Hermione volvió con el tema de antes de la sorpresa de Harry...

-pero si no me conocíais... como me hubierais reconocido? Pregunto la castaña, queriendo indagar un poco más sobre la vida de Harry todo ese tiempo. Aún faltaban bastantes detalles.

-bueno... hubiéramos secuestrado a Ron y a su familia, para saber quien podría ser y que nos dijeran nombres, nosotros os secuestraríamos a todas y alguna acertaríamos, digo yo. Dijo Jack tomando un trago de su vaso de whisky mientras los demás reían con todo eso.

-pero te reconocí en el claro del bosque, en la misión, cuando mirabas la estrella Sirius. Harry siempre lo hacía cuando lo entrené... un día le pregunté porque lo hacía, y me explicó lo de su padrino, Remus, sus padres... yo me lo creí a medias porque en sus ojos ví la tristeza de cuando pierdes al ser amado... o no puedes estar con él... dijo Vladimir. Todas las risas habían desaparecido prestando atención a las palabras del cazador. –y en tú mirada vi lo mismo que en él. así que no tardé en deducir que eras tú.

Nadie decía nada, en verdad parecía una costumbre cada vez que sabían algo nuevo relacionado con Harry. Pero quien produjo ese silencio lo rompió... –pero Hermione porque ni te inmutaste cuando Harry puso la espada en tú cuello en esa broma? Preguntó Vladimir haciendo reaccionar a todos, que ya lo sabían.

-no se... tuve una sensación que nunca me haría daño, no puedo explicarlo bien...

-bueno y si dejamos todo esto y volvemos a hablar y reír como antes... creo que es agua pasada. Dijo Jack viendo que el clima tenso volvería en unos segundos...

Dicho esto todos olvidaron lo comentado y empezaron a hablar animadamente como habían hecho anteriormente. Esperando el regreso de Harry y Sirius con Blade. Prácticamente vaciaron por completo la cocina de Harry en busca de aperitivos y bebidas antes del almuerzo. El gato "especial" de Harry estaba en el tejado de la casa bostezando las veces que abría los ojos intentando despertarse pero continuamente caía otra vez en su profundo sueño.

Un estruendo hizo que se giraran todos a mirar al jardín, donde ahora estaban Sirius, su padrino y Blade. El pequeño llevaba un abrigo bastante grueso, y los hombros y cabeza cubiertos de nieve al igual que Harry, pero este continuaba con la camiseta negra que a veces lucía. El enorme colacuerno estaba cubierto también de nieve, pero se movió un poco y eliminó todo rastro de ella. Al cabo de unos segundos alzó el vuelo y se fue al su hogar, el bosque de la propiedad de Harry. Dejando a los dos ante la atenta mirada de los presentes.

El pequeño se quitó unos guantes y al igual que su abrigo, los cogió Harry a la vez que retiraba la nieve de la cabeza del pequeño. También hizo con él lo mismo. Los demás veían como Sirius sonreía y habla con Harry como si rememorara lo sucedido en el tiempo que no habían estado con los demás.

Los dos llegaron a la terraza donde unas miradas algunas de sorpresa y otras de intriga se dirigían a ellos dos. Vladimir se adelantó a las preguntas de preocupación de los padres del pequeño. –por lo que veo, Harry te ha llevado a Siberia... y te ha gustado?

-si, si, si, es muy bonito! Estaba nevando mucho, y con el dragón volábamos por encima de todos esos sitios llenos de nieve, apenas se veían los árboles. Respondió el pequeño, sus ojos se iluminaban mientras explicaba lo que habían hecho, y a su vez la mirada de sus padres se iban relajando. –y me enseñó un lago completamente helado que podía aguantar al dragón sin romperse. El sol estaba desapareciendo detrás de una montaña mientras seguía nevando.

-no os preocupéis, no ha pasado nada de frío, por cierto, esto es un regalo. Dijo Harry refiriéndose al abrigo y guantes. –nunca pasará frió, los utilizan la gente de allí. Sirius quieres una taza de chocolate caliente? Terminó preguntando el moreno. El pequeño aceptó y los dos entraron a la cocina.

-ese lugar sería de los más hermosos del mundo sino fuera por el frío que hace. Harry lo aguanta como si nada... pero dos días seguidos allí es horrible. Dijo Jack, desvió su vista hacia la puerta que daba al comedor viendo como entraba un amigo... –Hola Dobby! Que haces aquí?

-el am... Harry invitó a Dobby a almorzar hoy con ustedes, y acabo de salir de Hogwarts con permiso del profesor Dumbledore. Dijo el elfo doméstico de ojos grandes y brillantes, todos miraron con sorpresa. -y como te encuentras amigo, ya te pagan bien en esa escuela? Preguntó Vladimir con una sonrisa, sabía que le molestaba ese tema.

-si señor Zucobsky, a Dobby le pagan muy bien y le tratan mejor. Dobby está muy contento. Dijo acercándose a los demás.

-ya sabes que no lo dudo. Pero ya te he dicho que me llames Vladimir, que nos conocemos hace ya... tres largos años si mal no recuerdo... dijo Vladimir.

Iba a continuar hablando pero fue cortado por la voz de Remus que no sabía nada de ello. –tres años, pero como...

Sin esperar más el cazador respondió. –Dobby encontró a Harry hace tres años, casi cuatro, cuando estaba entrenando conmigo. Le dijimos si quería entrar a formar parte del Dragón de Fuego, es muy bueno siguiendo a personas, de los mejores rastreadores que he visto nunca, pero dijo que él trabajaba para Hogwarts y su director y que nunca lo dejaría por ser tan bueno con él.

-y antes que le pongáis nervioso con un interrogatorio... nadie le preguntó acerca de si me había encontrado, o me había visto. Dijo Harry saliendo de la cocina con Sirius a su lado, los dos tomando lo mismo.

Nadie hizo pregunta alguna sobre ese tema, tampoco les sorprendió mucho, estaban acostumbrados a descubrir cosas así desde que Harry había vuelto.

Al cabo de un rato Harry hizo aparecer en el jardín una gran mesa donde cabían todos los presentes. Estaba repleta de comida, como si fuera una celebración en Hogwarts. Y todos empezaron a almorzar en un clima distendido y alegre. Para sorpresa de algunos Ron no era quien comía más en aquella mesa...

-que Ron, ya no eres la persona que más come... dijo Ginny con una sonrisa al ver que su hermano estaba siendo derrotado en lo que en verdad le gustaba más, comer.

-pero como pueden llegar a comer tanto? Preguntó Ron mirando a los gemelos tatatopoulus como devoraban todo lo que sus manos podían alcanzar.

-nosotros creemos que no mastican como las personas sino que directamente engullen como los patos. Dijo Jack, al instante todos estallaron a carcajadas con el comentario del rubio, viendo como llegaban a comer esos dos hermanos.

-bueno... como somos tan grandes... comemos por dos... aparte que tenemos un metabolismo acelerado... intentaba explicar Patrick mientras comía pollo asado.

-si... coméis por dos docenas de personas, creo que su madre se pasaba el día cocinando para ellos dos. Dijo Vladimir.

-si que lo hacía... cocinaba en un hotel y nos llevaba un montón de comida para la cena. Dijo Alexander parando unos segundos en su ardua tarea de comer todo lo que podía.

Continuaron así unos minutos. Los gemelos comiendo prácticamente la suma de los demás. Y los demás haciendo comentarios y explicando historias. Sobretodo Ginny y Ron, que explicaban las travesuras de Fred y George que Harry no sabía.

-por cierto Amelie, porque Harry te llama Bella dama? Preguntó Hermione intrigada con eso.

-es verdad, hoy podríais explicarlo. Nos gustaría saberlo. Dijo Vladimir tomando un trago de su Vodka. el rostro del cazador de dragones empezaba aumentar de color debido a la bebida.

-vosotros no lo sabéis? Preguntó Draco sorprendido, normalmente ellos eran los últimos en saberlo todo.

-no, es un secreto entre ellos dos. Pero hoy nos lo podríais decir... por favor... dijo Jack con una carita de cachorrito que hizo que empezaran a reír.

-a mi me da igual... Dijo Harry tranquilamente. –si quieres decírselo...

-bueno... haber como empiezo... es bastante simple... bueno el porque me llama así. Hace... casi seis años? Preguntó Amelie mirando a Harry y este afirmó con la cabeza. –pues hace casi seis yo estaba terminando la carrera de sanadora... pero me entraron dudas de si eso era lo que quería hacer, así que fui a pensar durante una semana en los Alpes... me gusta escalar y el montañismo y ese es el lugar apropiado y que está más cerca de donde vivía... así que fui. En uno de esos días tuve la genial idea de escalar una pared de hielo, sola... cosa que nunca debí hacer... y tuve un accidente donde caí desde una gran altura. En ese momento creí que moriría por la caída y sino por las heridas. Pero no fue así, abrí los ojos y estaba tumbada en un refugio con Harry a mi lado.

-yo la encontré tendida en la nieve con heridas y traumatismos, y la llevé a ese refugio para que se recuperara...

-pero cuando desperté no recordaba prácticamente nada de mi vida. No sabía como me llamaba, a que me dedicaba... solo recordaba de dos cosas... que era bruja y un nombre... Vladimir, cazador de dragones y el lugar donde vivía normalmente. En verdad lo había leído el día anterior al accidente... pero no recordaba nada más...

-tenías amnesia temporal... dijo Ginny atenta a la explicación.

-si, y como no sabíamos su nombre, decidí llamarla bella dama... dijo Harry tomando un trago de su cerveza de mantequilla.

-y por eso tanto secreto? Preguntó Jack un poco desilusionado...

-bueno... gracias a eso fui con ella a conocer a Vladimir y entrenarme. te conocí a ti Jack y a los demás. Y hoy estamos todos reunidos aquí. Puede que no fuera el gran secreto que esperabais.

-y también le besé. Dijo como si nada Amelia, vio la mirada de celos de hermione clavándose en ella, mientras Harry hacia girar sus ojos. –que quieres Hermione. Imagina que pierdes la memoria y quien te cuida y te ayuda es un chico guapo con unos ojazos verdes, y encima siempre tan atento contigo. Pues pensé que esa era la mía, sino tenía memoria no podría arrepentirme por ello. Seguro que tú hubieras hecho lo mismo... y creo que muchas veces lo pensaste mientras Harry hacía lo mismo contigo, cada vez que te encontrabas mal... dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo que la mirada de celos desapareciera dejando pasó a una sonrisa mientras se sonrojaba.

Todos continuaban riendo y hablando. Ya había terminado hace tiempo el almuerzo pero continuaban allí. cuando oscureció, aparecieron a su alrededor fuegos que daban la suficiente luz y a la vez calidez al frío que les rodeaba. Ya solo quedaban Harry, Hermione, Draco y Ginny. Así que decidieron entrar dentro de la casa. Con un toque de varita Harry hizo desaparecer la gran mesa y todo lo que había aparecido hasta ese momento.

Estaban sentados en los sofás de piel negra hablando tranquilamente... –Hermione puedes venir un momento. dijo Harry tendiendo su mano para ayudarla a levantarse del sofá. Los dos se dirigieron a la terraza, no decían nada solo miraban las estrellas como antes hacían en Hogwarts, la castaña se frotó los brazos mostrando claramente el frío que la empezaba a rodear. Al instante una manta acompañada de unos brazos que le transmitían seguridad la envolvieron, devolviendo la calidez que tanto ansiaba en ese momento. giró su cabeza y besó tiernamente los labios del moreno y un "gracias" escapó de su boca junto con un suspiro. No podía creer que fuera realidad cuando una semana antes no tenía claro lo que sentía hacia él. pero la serenidad de estar junto a él, cualquier duda desaparecía al instante, dejaba claramente escuchar su corazón que le decía que no podría llegar a amar a nadie como lo amaba a él, a Harry.

-Herms... susurró Harry al oído de ella. –querrías ser mi novia? Preguntó nuevamente susurrando haciendo que la castaña se estremeciera entre sus brazos.

-hace falta que lo preguntes? Hermione se giró por completó quedándose a centímetros de Harry deshaciéndose de la manta. Miraba los ojos verde esmeralda de Harry, segundo a segundo que pasaba sus sonrisas se agrandaban, mostrando la felicidad de ese simple pero emotivo momento. los ojos de los dos brillaban como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Ese momento dejó paso a un lento beso, la castaña pasó sus manos por detrás del cuello de él, y Harry acariciaba suavemente la espalda de ella.

-crees que por fin podremos ser felices? Preguntó Hermione después de separar sus labios de él.

-no te puedo responder a eso. Sabes que nunca he sido bueno en adivinación. Pero si que te puedo decir que haré todo lo posible para que lo seamos. Dijo Harry deslizando su mano por el cabello de ella.

Harry volvió a colocar la manta alrededor de ella y la abrazó otra vez por la espalda mientras miraban las estrellas. Al cabo de un rato Hermione recordó un detalle. –y Draco y Ginny? Preguntó la castaña. Vio como un sonrisa traviesa se dibujaba en el rostro del moreno.

-a estas horas estarán en el restaurante francés más elegante y romántico de Londres...

-y esa sonrisa...

-bueno... dentro de unas horas una histérica pelirroja te despertará mientras duermas con un anillo en su dedo.

-entonces... Draco...

-si. por cierto un día tendrás que volar conmigo y con Blade, y no te puedes negar... ya verás como te gustará...

-si, tu estás conmigo seguro.

Los dos continuaron abrazados el uno al otro bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas dedicando hermosas palabras y gestos intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido durante esos años...

* * *

Bueno pues el próximo capítulo será el último, una especie de epilogo un poco raro...

**Barby-chile, Marta, Elemeth Reload, Hermionedepottergranger, Billiwig, Thiago, amaterasu, Yuli35, p-potter, Arcángel-negro, Ann Magus, ladytomoe, lady layil Black, arissita, Mercy, abbyluthien, lewin, marta, elementh reload, achinech, sherlin, amaterasu, soy un angel.**

Perdón por no contestar a los reviews... pero no tengo tiempo ni animos para hacerlo... lo siento... pero supongo que os interesaba más el capítulo lo más temprano posible.

Hasta la próxima actualización que será la última. De este fic.


	13. epilogo

bueno por fin pongo el dichoso epilogo que no conseguía terminar... por fin lo he hecho...

los personajes de HP pertencen a JKR, WB y todos los que hayan comprado los derechos del libro... y todas esas cosas que ya os sabeis...

aviso este epilogo es un poco raro... es como un capítulo años después... solo decir que espero que os guste...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o**

**CAZADOR DE DRAGONES**

**by med3s**

**epilogo**

**0o0o0o0000o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o**

-papa... es...

-si, será un secreto entre nosotros dos. Dijo un hombre moreno a un niño de no más de 6 años, que estaba sentando en su regazo.

-pero...

-Mark será nuestro secreto, de acuerdo. y sobretodo a tu mama...

-se puede saber de que habláis. Dijo una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos ámbar despertó del sueño en el que descansaba.

Estaban en un avión, y concretamente en primera clase. El hombre y el niño miraban por la ventana como si hubiera algo interesante, a pesar que todo era agua...

-de nada mamá. Dijo el pequeño girándose para mirar a su madre. El niño de cabello moreno y ojos iguales a su madre sonreía como si nunca hubiera roto ningún plato. Pero eso no funcionaba con su madre, a pesar que lo sabía a la perfección, lo continuaba intentando.

-Hermione son cosas de hombres. Dijo el hombre moreno mirando por encima de sus gafas de sol. Unos ojos esmeralda eran medio escondidos por ellas. Y esa mirada si que tenía efecto sobre su esposa.

-Harry...

-dime preciosa... dijo el moreno quitándose las gafas y mirándola aún más sensualmente sin apenas parpadear. Se acercaba lentamente a ella. mientras su hijo continuaba mirando por la ventana.

-Harry... pero no pudo recriminarle nada más porque los dos se besaban tiernamente.

Un hombre pelirrojo levantó su cabeza por el asiento de delante de ellos. –no os podéis separar ni un segundo... dijo suspirando.

-no molestes a mis papas, zanahoria. Dijo Mark aguantándose la risas, al igual que Harry y Hermione mientras separaban sus labios.

-Harry como le puedes enseñar cosas así a tu hijo... dijo Ron intentando estar enfadado.

-no fue papa... fue el tio Draco. dijo el pequeño señalando a los asientos más a la derecha. Donde un hombre rubio y una mujer pelirroja intentaban, pero fracasaban, aguantar las risas por el comentario del pequeño.

-pero como le puedes enseñar estas cosas a mi ahijado! Dijo Ron apuntando a con su dedo a Draco.

-tu le dijiste a Sirius lo de Hurón, así que no te quejes. Una risa de un niño empezó a sonar detrás de los asientos de Harry y Hermione.

-Sirius! Exclamó una mujer de cabello rosa chicle, dándole un golpe en la cabeza del niño, que ya no lo era tanto. Sino que tenía 13 años, y en Hogwarts, a pesar que sus padres no lo supieran era un gran rompereglas. Harry se reía cada vez que Hagrid le explicaba su última fechoría. Se podría decir que hace honor al nombre que lleva.

-bueno dejarlo ya, dentro de unos minutos empezaremos el descenso. Dijo Harry.

-pero porque no nos aparecimos directamente o usamos un traslador. Dijo Draco, que a pesar de mantener su posición de orgullo y tranquilidad, no le gustaba volar con aviones.

-ya te lo dije Draco, si nos vamos a estar un mes en el caribe tenemos que llegar de forma muggle. Dijo Hermione, mientras Harry alzaba a su hijo colocándolo en su asiento y abrochándole el cinturón para el aterrizaje. –ojalá no pase nada, pero si sucediera algo tendríamos muchos problemas con los de inmigración.

-vale Hermione, no hace falta que me sermonees como en el trabajo. Dijo Draco mientras Tonks intentaba no reír. Hermione era ahora la jefa de aurores del ministerio. Ron, Draco y Tonks, estaban bajo sus ordenes...

-Kath seguro que tienes miedo. Dijo Mark, llamando la atención de una niña un poco mayor que él.

-no tengo miedo enano, yo seré una gryffindor, no como tú que estarás en Ravenclaw.

-solo tengo dos años y medio menos que tú! Miedica!

-Markus! dijo Harry con una voz fuerte y autoritaria. Al instante el pequeño paró de molestar a la hija de Ron y Luna. Sin mover ni un músculo, cada vez que su padre lo llama así se asustaba, sabía que no estaba haciendo bien.

Unos pequeños fuegos artificiales pasaron por encima de sus cabezas.

-Sirius! Exclamó Remus, y el niño también paró al instante, sabía que podría perderse unas magnificas vacaciones en el caribe encerrado en una habitación.

-fue buena idea que compraras todos los pasajes de primera clase. Dijo Hermione acercándose a su marido para besarlo nuevamente.

-te lo dije, Hermione. Pero te gustará más mi idea de vacaciones cuando sepas donde vamos. Dijo Harry besando tiernamente, pero más apasionado, hubiera aumentado de pasión sino fuera de una misteriosa tos de Ron.

-Luna los gemelos tienen el cinturón de seguridad abrochado? Preguntó Ron como si la interrupción anterior, no hubiese sido cosa suya.

-si, Alex y Michael, tienen el cinturón de seguridad abrochado... y como los vuelvas a molestar te quedas sin diversión durante meses... dijo esto en un susurro, pero Harry lo pudo oír sin dificultad.

-por cierto Draco! ayer comentamos en el trabajo que para tu cumpleaños te íbamos a regalar un huron de peluche gigante! Dijo Ron como sino hubiera oído lo que le había dicho su mujer.

Draco solo suspiró, no tenía ganas de discutir, además solo tenía ojos para su pequeña hija, molly de cuatro años. Rubia como su padre con los ojos de Ginny. La señora wesley al saber que le pondrían su nombre a la pequeña solo hacía que hacer ropa para la pequeña y desde que había nacido era su nieta preferida a pesar que no lo aceptara, además era su primer nieto que no era pelirrojo como los demás y le hizo mucha ilusión.

Al cabo de unos minutos el avión ya había aterrizado en el pequeño aeropuerto de la isla del caribe. Todos subieron a taxis, repartiéndose como pudieron. Harry informó a los conductores donde debían dirigirse, pero nadie aparte de él sabía donde iban. Hermione había insistido mucho, intentando sonsacarle el lugar con todas sus armas de mujer. Pero no lo había conseguido.

Los tres taxis se detuvieron en el puerto deportivo. Harry hizo que agarraran las maletas, bueno en verdad eran tres con las demás reducidas dentro. El moreno pagó a los taxistas y abandonaron el lugar.

-y se puede saber donde vamos ahora? Porque es la misma isla donde vinimos de luna de miel. Dijo Ron intentando llamar la atención al moreno que jugaba con los gemelos del pelirrojo.

-allí... dijo Harry señalando una embarcación, bastante lujosa.

-vamos a pasar nuestras vacaciones allí... y si se marean los niños? Preguntó Tonks un poco confundida.

-la embarcación es solo el medio de transporte hasta nuestro lugar de descanso. Harry agarró la mano de su hijo y pasó su brazo libre por la cintura de la castaña.

-Harry, estamos gastando demasiado dinero en las vacaciones... dijo Hermione susurrándole al oído.

-mira el nombre del barco... aparte eres tu la que no deja de trabajar...

La castaña miró en la parte de atrás del barco, ponía Dragón de Fuego. Entonces miró a Harry con una ceja arqueada. El moreno con una sonrisa pícara respondía todas sus preguntas que tenía. Estaban todos ante el barco con el que iban a viajar, no se movían del muelle como si esperaran ordenes de Harry, o alguna indicación.

El moreno saltó dentro del barco mientras adultos y pequeños miraban lo que hacía. Iba de un lado a otro moviendo artilugios para dejar espacio: arpones, cañas de pescar, redes, botellas de oxigeno para sumergirse bajo el agua... todo lo iba colocando en el interior del barco. Cuando todo estaba en orden salió de dentro del barco con una pasarela encima de su hombro. La colocó entre el muelle y el barco.

-venga! subir a bordo del Dragón de Fuego... primero niños y mujeres, después si queremos los restantes... dijo Harry ayudando a entrar a su hijo que sin dudar un segundo cruzó la pasarela inmediatamente después de colocarla.

-que gracioso Harry. Dijo Draco entrando con la última maleta.

-ya lo se... dejad las maletas dentro y zarparemos.

Al cabo de unos minutos... –pero porque tengo que ponerme el salvavidas? Se nadar papa. Dijo Mark haciendo pucheros, Hermione intentaba aguantar la risa porque esa cara le recordaba a su padre haciendo lo mismo.

-sabes nadar, pero es por tu seguridad. Y lo que intentas hacer no sirve conmigo Mark. Dijo Harry abrochándole bien el salvavidas. Al igual que Mark todos los niños lo llevaban puesto incluido Sirius. Harry, con un movimiento de varita los amarres que aferraban el barco a motor al muelle desaparecieron. Poco a poco avanzaron dentro el puerto hasta salir a mar abierto.

-Hermione porque tuviste que quedarte con el mejor? Preguntó Luna mientras terminaba de ponerse la protección solar.

-que dices Luna...

-ella tiene razón Hermione... dijo Tonks observando a Harry mientras manejaba el barco. –guapo, musculoso, se mantiene en forma, el tatuaje de la espalda...

-sumando que es romántico, atento, padrazo, divertido... Dijo Ginny.

-en cambio nosotras tres... dijo señalando a sus tres maridos que estaban bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla y hablando de quidditch.

-os estáis quejando de vuestros maridos? Decía divertida Hermione.

-no, solo te preguntamos el porque? Dijo Luna.

-porque ella es perfecta. Dijo Harry besando a la castaña, tomando por sorpresa a todas.

-ves... dijo ginny. -espera... quien maneja el...

-Mark. Dijo tranquilamente Harry separándose de Hermione. La castaña la miraba con los ojos abiertos. –es un hechizo...

-Harry! Hay algo bajo el barco que nos sigue! Exclamó Sirius, inmediatamente todos intentaron mirar, eso sí los pequeños controlados por sus madres. Pero no conseguían ver nada. Mark miraba a su padre, este le respondió guiñándole un ojo. Una pequeña sonrisa se escapó, Hermione no se le escapó ese hecho... que tramaban esos dos.

-seguramente serán delfines o algún pez grande, pero se debe haber marchado... bueno ya llegamos! Dijo Harry.

Ante ellos una mansión con embarcadero y una hermosa playa ante ellos. a pesar que Ron y Luna no se lo creyeran, estaban en la misma isla, pero ese era un lugar, inaccesible y único. La mansión era de Ligthnock, tan solo entrar Harry les hizo subir a todos al piso de arriba para enseñarles las habitaciones. En el piso de abajo, un gran salón, una cocina y un comedor, no muy grande, comparado con la casa. Harry les explicó que lo utilizaban para desayunar, pero no para nada más.

-y si vamos a cambiarnos, nos ponemos los trajes de baño, y vamos a la playa. Dijo Harry mientras revolvía el cabello de su hijo y el de kath. –que opináis?

-si! exclamaron los pequeños.

Media hora después todos estaban en la playa. Harry y Remus jugando con los niños en la orilla del mar, en los brazos del moreno la pequeña molly que reía con las caras que hacía Harry mientras mojaba a su hijo. Solo Sirius podía nadar tranquilamente, eso si vigilado por su padre y su padrino, él joven sabía que si se alejaba mucho le esperaba un buen castigo.

Mientras los demás estaban tumbados en la arena de la playa tomando el sol. Draco y Ron, más que tomar el sol descansaban mientras se tomaban unos cócteles... habían encontrado un pergamino en la cocina de cómo prepararlos y según ellos, "los estaban probando para elegir los mejores", nadie se los creyó.

-papa... para ya! Dijo Mark mientras intentaba escapar de los ataques de su padre con agua. Harry no paraba de reír al igual que Remus. –papa... le diré a mama el secreto! Entonces se detuvo al instante.

-Remus... agarra a Molly que voy a decírselo, y así podré molestar a mi hijo tranquilamente. dijo el moreno con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Mark cual es el secreto? Preguntó Remus mientras Harry se dirigía donde Hermione y los demás estaban tumbados en la arena el pequeño se acercó y se lo contó en voz baja...

-mira, Harry viene a vernos. Dijo Ron mientras tomaba un trago de su copa.

-vosotros dos no haréis un poco de padres? Preguntó Ginny mientras terminaba de aplicarse la protección solar. –Remus y Harry cuidando de vuestros hijos... y vosotros tumbados sin hacer nada.

-hermanita... estamos descansando, ya sabes que tenemos mucho trabajo. Dijo Ron.

-mira Ronald... no me digas lo mismo que a mama, a mi no me puedes utilizar.

-que... los dos hermanitos discutiendo como de costumbre. Dijo Harry tumbándose al lado de hermione.

-si. dijo la castaña mirando a los ojos a su marido. En ellos podía ver el mismo o incluso más amor, deseo o pasión que hacía ya mucho tiempo. El mismo que la primera vez que "durmieron" juntos (dormir mucho no durmieron que digamos...), el mismo que cuando le pidió matrimonio en Siberia... el más hermoso atardecer que nunca había visto, era verano, el sol completamente rojo se escondía detrás de una de las innumerables lomas de ese lugar que convertía el lago como si estuviera cubierto de rosas y el cielo encendido, poco a poco oscureciendo transformándose en el inicio de la noche donde se podían ver las primeras estrellas. Una de ellas, la que los unió durante las noches en que pensaban el uno con el otro durante los años que estuvieron separados. El mismo del día que se dieron el si quiero...

El moreno empezó a deslizar sus dedos por el cuerpo de ella haciéndola estremecer a cada gota de agua salada que caían de ellos. Harry casi se tumbó encima de ella deslizando su mano por la esbelta figura de ella mientras la besa tiernamente. como si ya fuera un acto, causa efecto, la castaña empezó acariciar la espalda de él.

Separaron lentamente sus labios sin apartar la mirada de deseo que tenían los dos. –Harry... me estás mojando...

-y te molesta? Preguntó volviendo a besarla.

-no... Hermione colocó su otra mano en la nuca de él y esta vez "atacó" ella.

-también te estoy tapando el sol... dijo Harry con una sonrisa traviesa al separarse nuevamente.

-no lo sabía...

-es que estos dos no paran nunca! Exclamó Ron parando por unos segundos su discusión con su hermana.

-deja de decir estupideces Ronald! Lo único que hacen es demostrarse su amor! y por lo que me ha dicho Luna, mejor que tu también lo hicieras a menudo! Dijo Ginny volviendo atacar a su hermano. Tonks y Draco no paraban de reír, y sus risas aumentaron al oír el comentario de cierta rubia...

-cariño será mejor que no digas nada... dijo Luna parando a Ron. –porque como vuelvas a utilizar esa excusa el único juego que jugarás conmigo por las noches, será al solitario y en tu mente. Draco casi se ahogaba de tanto reír, mientras algunas lágrimas de tanto reír aparecieron en su rostro al igual que Tonks.

-pero...

-nada de peros... eso solo te servía después de que se casaran... y de eso hace más de cinco años!

La pareja dejó de besarse porque no podían aguantarse la risa ante tal espectáculo. –bueno os venís al agua un rato, y después volvemos para reír y ver como os discutís? Preguntó Harry volviendo a tumbarse al lado de Hermione.

-no, dentro de un rato iré, quiero tomar un poco más el sol. Dijo Ginny. Tonks y Luna dijeron lo mismo, y la última ya se había calmado un poco, pero Ron sabía que hacía algo luego, o sus amenazas se cumplirían.

-Herms?

-yo me quedaré también tomando el sol. Dijo la castaña y después añadió susurrando. –y viendo como se mueve un cuerpo que me pertenece... y que esta noche será mió...

-eso ni lo dudes. Dijo Harry besándola fugazmente en los labios antes de levantarse. –a vosotros dos no os pregunto porque estáis probando bebidas para nosotros... dijo Harry dirigiéndose otra vez a la orilla con su hijo.

-ves... Harry es el único que nos entiende. Dijo Ron volviendo agarrar su copa.

-pero no te estabas quejando de él? dijo Ginny volviendo otra vez a la discusión de hermanos...

-papa, aún no me puedes mojar, no se lo has dicho a mama. Dijo Mark.

-no se lo he dicho, de acuerdo... Dijo Harry acercándose a su hijo y a Remus. –pero ahora lo van a saber... chicos venid. Los demás niños se acercaron donde estaban ellos.

-y ahora que hacen? Preguntó Tonks al ver que todos los niños, Harry y su esposo formaban un círculo donde los dos adultos estaban agachados para estar a la misma altura.

-parece que Harry les está diciendo algo... dijo Draco mientras rellenaba otra vez su copa.

Harry estaba susurrando algo que ellos no llegaban a oír. De vez en cuando Sirius o Harry levantaban la cabeza para mirar hacia ellos y volvían a bajarla. De golpe, los dos gemelos de Ron chillaron de felicidad como celebrando algo y Harry los hizo callar de inmediato.

-que estarán tramando? Preguntó Ginny dejando la discusión con su hermano.

Todos los adultos miraban extrañados lo que sucedía, tramaban algo, y seguramente ninguna cosa buena para ellos...

Harry y Remus se incorporaron, y los pequeños deshicieron el círculo colocándose a su lado. Molly, la hija de Ginny y Draco estaba parada delante de Harry, con los brazos levantados, abriendo y cerrando las manos para que la cogiera en brazos. No sabían como, pero todos los niños les encantaba que el moreno les llevara en brazos, era como un imán.

Después de subir a la pequeña a sus brazos y lanzar una última mirada a los que estaban a su lado como para confirmar algo, miraba intensamente a sus amigos y esposa, como si fuera a darles un discurso.

-bueno entre todos hemos decidido que no puede ser que aún no hayáis probado el agua, ni siquiera mojar los pies. Y ya que estamos de vacaciones tras media hora de tomar el sol, casi sin moveros. Y en especial dos que solo mueven un brazo... así que vamos a solucionar esto... dijo Harry, no comprendían nada, bueno la última parte si, Draco y Ron continuaban con su copa en mano. Remus con los dos gemelos dándoles la mano empezaron a andar hacia un lado de la orilla. Les siguieron Sirius y Kath entre risas sospechosas por todos, sobretodo para Hermione que en vez de mirar a su marido, miraba a su hijo que intentaba aguantar la risa. De repente la imagen del avión y del barco cuando le ocultaban algo, vino a su mente de repente.

-así que como vosotros no vais al agua... tranquilos... nosotros os la llevamos hasta vosotros! Terminó exclamando Harry agarrando la mano de su hijo, y con la pequeña Molly en brazos empezó a correr hacia donde disimuladamente habían ido los otros. Los adultos miraban sin comprender nada de lo que sucedía, Harry y Remus con sus hijos corriendo como huyendo de ellos. solo llegaban a escuchar las risas de todos ellos alejándose.

En menos de un segundo algo produjo una gran sombra encima de ellos, pero tan rápido como había aparecido, desapareció. Al instante algo impactó contra el mar. El impacto produjo una ola de dimensiones considerables, sin que les diera tiempo a huir de ella. las carcajadas de los niños, Remus y Harry se oían fuertemente en las mentes de los adultos, acaban de ser objeto de una broma de un merodeador, un hijo de merodeador y la nueva generación de merodeadores.

Era imposible no reírse ante tal imagen, los dos que en su mano mantenían una copa llena de un líquido abarajando, el contenido había sido sustituido por mera agua de mar. Las mujeres en cambio, mojadas igual que los dos hombres pero con alguna que otra alga por encima.

Volvieron su vista hacia el lugar del impacto y otra ola con mucha menos fuerza se dirigió hacia ellos mojándolos de pies a cabeza otra vez. Hermione ante el segundo ataque con agua lo comprendió todo. –Blade... susurró. Abrió los ojos retirando una alga que le tapaba la mitad del rostro, ante el ella la enorme Colacuerno. Incluso ese animal parecía reírse con todo eso. Con sus grandes alas, utilizándolas como palas, arrojaba agua contra ellos seis sin parar. –Harry y Mark Potter! Os vais a enterar de esto! Exclamó la castaña empezando a correr hacia ellos, con una sonrisa, en vez de tener el entrecejo fruncido y chispas apareciendo en sus ojos.

-y vosotros también! Dijo Ron retirando una alga de su, ahora inservible, copa.

-Corred! unos monstruos nos persiguen! Exclamó Sirius haciendo reír a todos, eso si sin parar de correr ya que los que acaban de recibir la broma ideada por Harry los perseguían para devolverles la mala jugada.

En pocos metros todos habían sido "capturados" por los "monstruos de algas" riéndose sin parar, todos menos Harry y la pequeña Molly, perseguidos por Hermione y Draco. el entrenamiento para cazador de dragones resultaba efectivo.

-Molly... nosotros... que somos los mejores... no nos cogerán nunca... decía Harry entre resoplidos por la carrera. La pequeña solo hacía que reír.

-papa! Exclamó ella, acto seguido le sacó la lengua burlándose de él. Harry casi tropieza, al reírse con el gesto de la pequeña.

-oye cara rajada! Dijo Draco.

-no te atrevas a llamar a Harry de esta forma Malfoy! Dijo Hermione enfada agarrando del brazo a Draco, cuando él la miró extrañado ya que hacia años que no lo llamaba de esa forma, vio como la castaña guiñaba un ojo. Tardó unos segundos en comprender el plan de Hermione.

-no me digas lo que tengo que hacer Granger! Escupió el nombre de ella como antiguamente lo había hecho.

-Granger? Dijo haciéndose la ofendida iba a continuar pero una voz suave la detuvo.

-Hermione... preciosa... sabes que solo conmigo salimos airosos de cualquier problema o plan. Dijo Harry susurrando casi al oído al otro lado de donde lo iban persiguiendo. La pequeña Molly volvió a sacar la lengua con fuerza y empezaron a reír los dos con fuerza y otra vez a correr, pero en dirección contraria a la anterior, hacia los demás, que jugaban entre ellos a una "guerra" de agua y algas entre risas.

-solo falta Harry! exclamó Draco corriendo al lado de Hermione. Para que los demás lo atraparan. Acto seguido el moreno dejó a la pequeña en el suelo. Todos los otros corrieron para atraparle, consiguió esquivar a Sirius y su hijo, después a Ginny y Luna. Empezó a correr como pudo por la orilla, hasta que el placaje de Ron y Remus lo tumbaron en el agua entre las risas de todos.

Ajena a todo eso Molly seguía corriendo hacia la casa, para conseguir ser la única en salir con "vida" de los "monstruos". Pero unos brazos la atraparon levantándola en el aire.

-que mi pequeño ángel, creías que escaparías de tu papá? Dijo Draco cargándola en brazos en dirección a los demás que "atacaban" sin compasión a Harry.

-jo... papi... casi gano... dijo Molly decepcionada.

-si, pero has sido la última, incluso has quedado por delante del tío Harry! y sabes que el es muy bueno! Por eso has ganado tú! Mi pequeño ángel. Dijo su padre besando tiernamente la frente de su hija.

-si! exclamó feliz la niña.

Pasaron toda la mañana tranquilamente, nadando, tomando el sol, jugando con la arena y con el agua. Cada cierto tiempo los padres de los niños les obligaban a quedarse bajo unos toldos, que hizo aparecer Harry, para que no sufrieran una insolación o un golpe de calor, descansando unos minutos allí. Ron y Draco, a veces, continuaban con su particular cata de cócteles. Pero al mínimo indicio de enfado en sus mujeres volvían a la orilla para jugar con sus hijos. Al instante Tonks empezaba a reír por el comportamiento de Draco y Ron como si fueran unos niños más en esas vacaciones.

Harry y Hermione miraban lo que hacían los demás, sentados en una especie de sofá de madera en la terraza de la mansión. La castaña descansaba su rostro en el pecho de él, mientras veían a su hijo jugar con Sirius.

-así que Blade era vuestro secreto de hombres? Preguntó de forma divertida mientras Draco y Ron volvían con los niños ante la mirada enfada de Ginny.

-si, ya se que me dijiste que no viniera, pero ya sabes lo que sucede si la dejo sola más de dos semanas. Dijo el moreno acariciando el cabello de su esposa.

-no queremos otro accidente internacional en Hungría porque un dragón domina a toda su especie. Hermione intentó aguantar la risa.

Cuando volvieron del viaje de recién casados toda la garganta del dragón había sucumbido bajo el poder y terror que producía Blade a los demás dragones. Muchos cuidadores de dragones fueron llamados por el ministerio de magia de Hungría para intentar controlarla pero no lo conseguía. Los cazadores de Dragones encabezados por Vladimir consiguieron calmarla un poco por lo menos, pero ni intentaron atraparla. Las represalias que habrían caído sobre ellos por parte de Blade cuando se liberase, pero sobretodo las de Harry cuando volviera les hizo ni pensar en esa posibilidad, solo la alimentaron y vigilaron a los demás dragones. Tan solo llegar al aeropuerto de Heathrow, Harry fue recibido por Hanzo y Amelia, y le explicaron todo.

-te acuerdas de cuando ya nos íbamos con Blade de la garganta que los dragones empezaron a rugir y escupir fuego?

-si... Blade se giró y todos los dragones volvieron a sus cuevas. Dijo riendo Hermione ante tal imagen, dos cientos Colacuernos Húngaros asustados por uno solo...

-Mark la descubrió en el avión cuando miraba por la ventana... se que no debí hacerlo... pero a ella le encanta estar con él y los demás niños. Dijo Harry.

-y a ti también te sirve para distraerte un poco... verdad? Preguntó mirándolo a los ojos, había dado en el clavo, la otra gran pasión de Harry aparte de ella y su hijo, que los adoraba por encima de todo, era "jugar" con Blade. Recordándole lo que había sufrido para estar junto a Hermione y ahora tener ese magnifico hijo con ella.

-de acuerdo... pero mira... es la mejor niñera que podríamos tener... se divierten con ella, siempre la obedecen... bueno quien no lo haría... Hermione dejó escapar de sus labios una sonrisa que enamoraba cada vez más a su marido. –y es la mejor en la protección de los niños. Eso no me lo puedes negar. Si un tiburón o animal peligroso se acerca a 300 metros de la playa seguro que se lo come.

-no es muy normal que nuestro hijo tenga como mascota a un dragón. Dijo después de besarlo tiernamente.

-si, pero no te quejas que Severus sea una pantera... y será mejor que lo dejes salir de esa habitación y a Crooshanks también. Dijo Harry arqueando una ceja, demostrándole que sabía el secreto que guardaba. Ella también había dicho que se separaría de los dos gatos durante las vacaciones.

-como lo has... pero si los hechicé... Harry la silenció con otro beso.

-recuerda que solo tengo ojos para ti, y también para nuestro hijo. Y ahora voy a preparar algo de comida que sino se nos comerán a nosotros. Dijo después de separarse de ella.

Ya llevaban una semana en ese lugar. Algunas mañanas se iban a pescar o a descubrir alguna otra playa con el barco. Y por las tardes intentaban conocer algún lugar de la isla guiados por Ron y Luna que ya lo conocían. O por lo menos eso creyeron, Harry tenía buena información de sus compañeros de "trabajo". Era de noche, los niños ya dormían en sus habitaciones. Harry y Hermione estaban tumbados en el sofá del salón mirando la televisión, los demás matrimonios no estaban en la casa, había salido de fiesta por la isla. Draco y Ron no se atrevían a ir o por lo menos comentar esa idea, hasta que lo hizo Harry y dijo que se quedaba con los niños para cuidarlos. Hermione se quedó con él para hacerle compañía mientras los otros se iban de fiesta.

-Harry porque tuviste que decir que te quedabas tú con los niños? Dijo Hermione reprochándole un poco su actitud "perfecta".

-porque no me importaba quedarme con ellos, y Draco y Ron, podrán divertirse tranquilamente esta noche. Estaban un poco "agobiados" de estar todas las noches aquí. Dijo él sin la más mínima importancia.

-pero yo también quería ir a bailar y divertirme como ellos. dijo Hermione colocándose encima de él haciendo los mismos pucheros que la pequeña Malfoy, con los ojos que tendría un cachorrito pidiendo algo.

-yo no te dije que te quedaras aquí...

-ya, pero tu solo, niños y un dragón juntos, no me la juego muchas veces. Seguro que nos acostaríamos antes que vosotros.

-je je je. Que graciosa, veo que no confías mucho en mí... Pero aquí también estamos solos... dijo con una voz seductora. -los niños ya duermen, al igual que Blade... mientras se oía de fondo la profunda y fuerte respiración del dragón.

-está sugiriendo lo que yo imagino sr. Potter.

-creo que su mente pervertida señora Potter imagina una cosa que no haremos... de momento. pero ven quiero enseñarte una cosa. Dijo ayudándola a incorporarse y después le tendió la mano para guiarla hacia ese lugar que le quería mostrar. Entrelazaron sus dedos como de costumbre. No iban acelerados ni mucho menos, se podría llegar a decir que con paso lento.

Harry la guió hasta la terraza, después de sobrepasar al dragón que dormía plácidamente, como si de un niño más se tratara, se liberaron de su calzado para andar descalzos por la fina arena de esa playa. Una playa que las postales del caribe a su lado, parecían imitaciones baratas. Todas las noches la habían admirado desde la terraza mientras cenaban, o desde su habitación antes de dormir. Pero ahora era mucho más hermosa. Los dos solos, andando abrazados por la orilla, sus pies hundiéndose en la arena mojada por las olas del mar. Solo oían como rompían las olas contra ella y algún pequeño ruido de un animal nocturno.

No había ni una sola nube tapaba el cielo estrellado de ese lugar, la luna en cuarto creciente les saludaba con una media sonrisa provocada por los cráteres en ella. les iluminaba su tenue luz, en ese momento a solas que había buscado Harry desde que llegaron el primer día a ese paradisíaco lugar. No decían palabra alguna, solo se miraban a los ojos a veces buscando en ellos algo que no habían descubierto en todos esos años desde que se conocieron. Algunos fugaces besos capturaban los labios de su acompañante.

Harry se detuvo ante la sorpresa de ella, pero no dejo libre su mano, para que se diera la vuelta. –ven siéntate aquí. Dijo guiándola esta vez un poco hacia dentro de la playa para que no les llegara el agua de las olas del mar. La ayudó a sentarse con delicadeza. Él se sentó a su espalda dejando que ella descansara sobre su pecho y rodeándola con los brazos atrayéndola hacia él. permanecieron así unos minutos, mirando al horizonte donde la luna se reflejaba en el mar del caribe.

-es hermoso este lugar... dijo Harry susurrando al oído de Hermione y después besando su cuello.

-si... muy hermoso... creo que me empieza a gustar la idea de no haber ido de fiesta esta noche... además de muchas otras cosas que también creo...

-como cuales?

-pues... que lo del Dragón de Fuego es una agencia de viajes, encubierta en una organización secreta, para descubrir los lugares más bellos del mundo. Dijo haciendo reír a su marido.

-no lo había visto desde ese punto de vista, pero puede que tengas razón... pero todos estos lugares maravillosos que alguno de nosotros ha descubierto... ha sido porque para buscarse a uno mismo y escuchar su mente y corazón, se tiene que encontrar un lugar perfecto para hacerlo, lugares donde uno tiene que alejar todo lo demás para relajar la mente, y se tiende a descubrir los lugares más fascinantes de este mundo... este lugar, Nueva Zelanda para Jack, ese remoto valle de Escocia para Hanzo, Creta para los gemelos o Siberia para mí, lugar que descubrí para alejar mi mente de todo...

-incluso a mi? Preguntó entre divertida y dubitativa Hermione.

-en especial a ti Herms, si tenía que buscar lo que existe dentro de mi, no me ayudaba tener siempre tu imagen presente a cada segundo, allí fue el único lugar donde conseguí alejarte durante diez segundos seguidos...

-tienen razón... dijo susurrando para ella...

-quienes tienen razón? Preguntó extrañado Harry...

-Ginny, Luna y Tonks, me quedé con el mejor... no por ser Harry Potter... "el gran mago del siglo" sino porque la mínima duda o preocupación que llega a mi mente, la desvaneces con "cuatro" palabras... La castaña giró su rostro para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla, como los mejores amigos que continuaban siendo igual que antes, sin cambiar nada, solo añadiendo el amor, deseo, pasión...

Continuaron mirando el horizonte perdiendo la noción del tiempo, no sabían si habían pasado tres horas o tres minutos, les sucedía cada vez que estaban juntos, el uno con el otro. Como si su memoria hubiera vuelto al lugar donde le abandonó tiempo atrás, Harry recordó el motivo por el cual quería estar solo con ella.

-Herms... ella solo contestó con un pequeño sonido. –primero, se que te hubiera gustado divertirte esta noche, y como a veces crees que soy demasiado "bueno", todo está bajo un plan "malvado" de esos que sabemos ejecutar a la perfección tu y yo.

-Harry? preguntó Hermione sin entender nada. (N/a: cuando lo escribí yo tampoco... jejeje).

-bueno a mi también me gusta salir de fiesta... sino te has parado a pensar... nosotros, hoy nos quedamos, Ron y Draco durante una semana les será prohibido salir de aquí por las noches, por lo que hacen cada vez que salen de fiesta. dentro de dos semanas será luna llena, Remus se quedará con Tonks durante tres días por lo menos para recuperarse del todo. Entonces les tocará por eliminación a Ginny y Luna, pero como tiene sometidos a sus respectivos maridos, serán ellas las que saldrán y los dos se quedarán aquí cuidando de los pequeños... entonces...

-entonces?

-con solo quedarnos esta noche, podremos salir todas las que queramos sin ningún problema... dijo como si nada, como si no lo hubiera planeado durante todo el viaje en avión.

-veo que eres mucho más listo que en Hogwarts! Cuando se den cuenta de nuestra jugada ya estaremos en el avión de vuelta... y como nos molesten, Ron y Draco en especial, los amenazo con trabajo extra en el ministerio... dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, quien únicamente conseguía hacerla aparecer era su marido, y compañero de "travesuras".

-y segundo...

-segundo?

-si segundo, bueno en realidad lo otro es más como un subapartado... Hermione arqueó una ceja sin terminar de entender los que significaba eso. –quería que estuviéramos completamente a solas, para hablar contigo sobre algo importante... antes de ir al aeropuerto, me llegó una carta, con algo muy especial dentro y pensé que un momento como este, tu y yo solos ante las estrellas y la luna como testigos sería el mejor momento para abrirla...

En la mano de Harry apareció un sobre colocándolo enfrente de ellos dos. Intentando que la luz de la luna fuera quien le revelara que podía haber dentro.

-Harry... es de San Mungo... es lo que creo...

-si.

-pero porque no me lo dijiste antes, hace una semana que espero el resultado. Hermione empezó a farfullar a gran velocidad sin que Harry llegara a comprender dos palabras seguidas.

-Hermione yo no se cual es el sexo del pequeño que llevas dentro, aún no lo he mirado, y he estado muy tentado hacerlo. Además esta vez seremos los primeros en saberlo, aparte de Amelie... te acuerdas lo que pasó con Mark? Terminó preguntando acariciando el vientre de ella, donde crecía desde hacia un mes su segundo hijo.

-si... se enteró todo el mundo, antes que nosotros. Casi lo leemos antes en el profeta. Dijo Hermione riendo.

-bueno preparada?

-supongo que si...

Poco a poco, Harry abrió el sobre donde les comunicaban el sexo del bebe. –quieres abrirlo de una vez!

-vale, vale...

Hermione al ver el resultado ahogó un suspiro como sino lo terminara de creer. –una niña! Tendremos una niña! La castaña se giró y empezó a besar al padre de la niña con pasión.

-una hermosa niña. Susurró Harry al separarse. Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de la castaña ante el estupor de Harry. –que sucede?

-es que... hace unos años no podía ni imaginar... que podría ser tan feliz, y ahora tendremos una niña, siempre había querido tener una hija... y seguro que tendrá tus ojos, y será la niña más maravillosa y valiente...

-y también inteligente y hermosa como su madre...

-y si la llamamos Lily? Preguntó Hermione.

-no... una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del moreno, y un destello de añoranza apareció en los ojos de él que no pasó inadvertido por ella. -ya hubo una Lily Potter, me gustaría que nuestra pequeña tuviera otro nombre y no la compararan con mi madre... y como tendrá mis ojos seguro que lo harían... pero creo que Jane Lily Potter sería un buen nombre, los nombres de nuestras madres que siempre nos cuidaron y protegieron en vida, y continúan haciéndolo ahora que ya no están con nosotros...

La madre de Hermione murió hace dos años por una extraña enfermedad, Harry utilizó todos los medios posibles para curarla, después de tres meses luchando, leyendo libros, preguntando a los mejores especialistas no encontró nada, para evitarlo, solo consiguió que no sufriera durante ese tiempo. Cuando ese día llegó, Jane Granger, le pidió que Harry se quedara con ella, no quería ver llorar a su marido o a su hija. Algunos creyeron que fue porque Harry era fuerte y se mostraría fuerte ante esa situación, pero solo entrar en su habitación se arrodilló a un lado de la cama y rompió a llorar pidiéndole perdón por no haber podido curarla, lloraba de impotencia, no podía hacer nada más por ella, incluso sería capaz de cambiar su vida por la de ella si fuera posible. Él que teóricamente consolaría a esa mujer, era consolado por ella, solo le quedaban unos minutos de vida, como máximo una hora. Las últimas palabras que le dijo ella siempre las recordara, como si a su vez también se lo dijera su madre. "has sido la mejor persona que he conocido, creía que nunca encontraría hombre que se mereciera a mi hija, y a veces pienso si llega a merecerte a ti. No llores más, has hecho todo lo que has podido, yo muero feliz, mi hija esta con la mejor persona del mundo, tengo un nieto que es la envidia de todas mis amigas, y un marido que me demostró cuanto me quería a mi, a su hija, a su nieto, e incluso al hombre que le separó de su niña. Tu madre estaría orgullosa de la persona que te has convertido, iré en su busca y la de tu padre, para agradecerles todo lo que has hecho por mi familia, y por favor recuérdale a mi hija que siempre estaré su lado" Harry en ese momento dejó de llorar, esperando el momento que ella fuera en busca de sus padres...

-si... creo que sería el nombre perfecto para nuestra niña... dijo ella mirándolo tiernamente. después de un beso se movió a un lado para mirar las estrellas a su lado, abrazado a él.

-Harry...

-mmm...

-crees que nos estará observando en este momento?

-seguro... pero dentro de unos segundos mi madre con la ayuda de la tuya, estará arrastrando a mi padre y Sirius para que nos dejen un poco de intimidad... Harry deslizaba su mano por la pierna de ella mientras la besaba...

-no me dijiste que tenía una mente pervertida por pensar que íbamos "hacerlo", y dijiste que no lo haríamos... dijo con voz sugerente mientras revolvía su cabello azabache.

-te dije que de momento... y creo que este es el momento...

**FIN!**

* * *

muchas gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron un review durante esta historia, a las que solo lo leyeron, espero que os haya gustado, o por lo menos no os haya molestado jejeje.

**billiwig, Elementh Reload, lewin, romy, barby-chile, marta, amaterasu, hermionedepottergranger, dani lovegood, soyunangel, kathy chambers.**

ahora si que doy terminada la historia ya no hay nada más.

si alguno de vosotros se preguntaba si estaban mirando en este momento final...

en un lugar lejano...

una mujer pelirroja de ojos verde esmeralda intenta sacar a dos hombres de cabello moreno del lugar desde donde vigilaban al hijo de ella.

-por favor James y Sirius, queréis dejarlos de una vez. dijo la mujer.

-lily solo estoy intentando aprender de mi hijo para prácticarlo después contigo...

-James! por merlín! Jane! ayúdame a sacar estos dos de aquí.

una mujer de cabello castaño como su hija agarró de la oreja a Sirius sacándolo de allí, Lily hizo lo mismo con su esposo. las dos mujeres reían mientras los dos hombres intentaba hacer esfuerzos inútiles para soltarse.

-Jane, tienes el mismo carácter que tu hija! exclamó Sirius.

-si, se parece a mí... pero su padre si estuviera aquí, estaría en mi otra mano arrastrado también como tú.

-Jane, gracias a ti, ahora los puedo controlar. Antes era imposible. Dijo lily con una sonrisa.

jejeje esto era por si os hacia escapar una sonrisa! jejeje

hasta la proxima! dentro de poco puede que publique otro ff, la idea de poner la parte de Harry, va desapareciendo por momentos, si un día me quedo sin ideas lo escribiré jejeje

un beso a todas y un abrazo a todos, jejeje.


End file.
